Heavenly Haunting
by Before-I-Fall
Summary: AU . . . Sora didn't know what to expect when he moved into Twilight Towns residential 'Haunted House' with his brother. But he knew he didn't count on having a reason to stay . . . RikuXSora, AxelXRoxas, DemyxXZexion.
1. o1: Bitter intentions

**Yes! My first Story!**

_Anyway, Yeah, It's another ghost story. But I tried to make it as different as possible! _

_Disclaimer: Yeah . . . I don't own it. But maybe that's actually a good thing . . ._

_Warnings : Yaoi, BoyXBoy._

_Be nice! This is my first story, well, FULL story, on here. I'm still learning. _

_So Now I present to you . . ._

_.Heavenly Haunting._

_Kingdom Hearts_

RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas.

O . . .o . . .O . . .o . . .O

O1: Bitter intentions.

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

Noone asked him if he wanted to move. Sora was absolutely, perfectly fine living in Destiny Islands. He didn't care about the few friends, the small apartment, or the homeschooling – it was his life, and he loved it all the same.

But because of his _brother,_that was all going to change. Leon had made the quick, unexpected decision that they were going to move.

Sora tried to resist, he even clung to the apartment door hinge, refusing to leave – but never less, _Squall_ won.

During the long drive in a small car, Sora was coming up with ways to make his brother pay. And calling him by his actual name, Squall, was step one.

He hadn't made it to step two yet.

But anyway, the short story was that he was moving to Twilight Town, going to an actual school, and his life was simply ruined.

"So, _Squaaal_," Sora grinned as he dragged out the name. Leon remained silent. "How close are we, huh?"

Silence.

Sora sat up from his laying position in the back seat, and looked out the window. His eyes widened a bit and he cocked a brow. They were slowing to a stop . . . in front of a . . . hole in the wall?

"Please don't tell me that's the front door."

The older brunet smirked, but remained silent – obviously enjoying the younger's fearful confusion. Leon stepped out of the car, and leaned against it, waiting for the moving vans to come through.

Sora, not quite getting what was happening, stepped out of the car slowly. He looked around. A small town. Small buildings. It was kind of nice . . . key words: _kind of. _

"Sq – _Leon_, talk to me!" Sora walked up to his brother, hands spared out. "Where are we even living?!"

The taller finally let go of his staid position, and let out a laugh. Leon pointed toward the hole in the wall, "There."

Sora cocked his brow again, "Uh, what? Details please!"

Leon just chuckled once more, "You are so dense. Go see for yourself."

Sora scratched the back of his spiky head, peering curiously at the dark hole. Leon and to be kidding, he just _had _too.

Seeing the hesitant sate his younger brother was in, Leon grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the gap, "Fine, I'll show you then."

The movers were just starting to get organized as the two went through the large hole. All Sora could see was the looming shadows of trees, and could barely see where he was being led. Around a couple trees and Sora finally saw that familiar twilight daylight. Then he gaped at the sight.

As he and Leon emerged from the forest, there was a tall and majestic mansion towering before them. Wrapped around it was a rusted gate. The gate was opened.

He looked at Leon, Blue eyes wider than ever, "Seriously?"

Leon smiled knowingly and gave a curt nod, before proceeding into the house. Sora followed interested and curious. But there was also something about the mansion . . . like, something odd about it . . .

Sora kept the thought in his mind as he followed Leon to the front door, Skeptical on both the size to the door, and the unusual entrance. Why was there a huge gap in a brick wall anyway?

But, none the less, Sora followed Leon to the double front doors. The older stuck and old rusty key in the lock and the door creaked open slowly – probably from age.

"Uh . . ." Sora was at loss of words. "It's sort of . . . need's work."

Over all, it was a magnificent house and very oriental – but not the cleanest. There were remains of furniture and chopped wood scattered across the entry ways floor. There were curved stair cases that led up to an upstairs hallway, were it seemed like there were three doors – a middle, one on the right and one on the left. As Sora gazed at the new house, Leon scoffed at his statement.

"Sora, the last time anyone lived in this house was like, one hundred years ago," Leon said. "Of course it's a mess."

"Oh," Sora stepped forward and kicked any broken furniture or wood in his way, he then noticed there were two more doors on each side downstairs, but one was covered with broken up armored men. Then he turned back to Leon, "Why was it on the market then?"

"It wasn't, at least, until a few weeks ago," Leon moved across the floor slowly, examining every crack and crevice, then proceeded up the dusty stairs.

"But why?" Sora followed, thinking it would probably take a month to explore the house, then another month to get used to where everything is. This was like, a bajillion times bigger than the apartment back on Destiny Islands.

_Destiny Islands . . . _and there came the memories. No more islands. No more Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. No more beach. No more homes.

Just him and Leon, a huge and freaky house, and a new town. He would be going to his first day at public school in two days. Twilight High.

Out of all of it, school was definitely the worst hands down. He didn't know what would happen, or what he'd do.

Once he followed Leon up the stairs, he asked his question again, "Leon, why?"

"Tell you the truth," Leon walked up to the middle door, and grabbed the handle. "I don't know. It _is _weird though, it's considered haunted."

Leon passed off the statement that it was nothing, but Sora gaped. Haunted . . . this house is _haunted?_! But of course, leave it to Leon to buy a haunted house.

"Haunted. You did not just say haunted," Leon looked at him, uninterested, but seeing how utterly freaked out his brother was, he sighed, "Sora, it's just a _myth._"

"Why should I believe you? You wouldn't believe something even if it was standing right in front of you!" Sora exclaimed waving his hands all over the place.

Leon scoffed, "Your exaggerating. Now come on, let's look around."

Sora glared, but followed. Not only did Leon move them – taking Sora away from everything he knew – he decided to purchase a haunted house. It was probably because of the price though.

"Cheapskate," Sora muttered under his breath, dragging himself to follow Leon through the door. It led to a long hallway that turned both ways at the very end. There were, like, twenty doors on each side. Sora sighed.

_This is gonna take a week. . . _

"_Sora . . ."_

Sora looked up at Leon, "What?"

Leon halted and turned, with an eyebrow raised, "I didn't say anything."

"Yeah you did! You said my name!"

The taller rolled his eyes, "No I didn't." Then he turned around and continued walking towards the first door. Sora furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

_I heard something . . . a voice. _

Without another word, Sora continued to follow Leon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"They are _so_ being bribed to actually be that happy."

Sora rolled his eyes at the _Twilight High _brochure, with all its fake laughing and smiling teens, and dropped it down on all the other rules and guide lines for the school. He was sitting at the kitchen table, in the small kitchen that had just been redone and fixed up. Leon had at least hired people to fix everything up. It took, like, _four hours_ to tour the entire house. They had eventually picked two rooms that were supplied with bathrooms and large closets that were directly across from each other. That was only one of the good parts of the house.

Besides from being haunted and all – hopefully it _was_ just a myth – the house was pretty cool. There were so many rooms, it was like a maze! Then the two other doors on the upstairs hallway led to really bizarre rooms. The right led to a library, with tons of books and old portraits.

But Sora's favorite, was the weirdest among anything and everything in the old house, was the white room – at least, that's what Sora called it. And, imagine that, everything in the room was white. Pure white.

There was a long drawing table, with an empty sketchbook on it, and two identical chairs at each side. The walls were blank, but had outlines of many pictures that must have used to be there. There was also many other miscellaneous furniture that was pristine and perfect. To top it off, there was a large window that looked over the yard. When Leon saw it, he didn't act impressed, but he was. He said that they should leave it as is, and Sora couldn't have agreed more – that room was absolutely a picture of perfection. He loved it.

Anyhow, He took a sip of his soda, and sighed. He would be playing a blitz ball game right about now. But Twilight Town has apparently no comprehension of Blitz ball; instead they do "_Struggles"_ . . . whatever those are.

"Leon I'm board." He said finally. Leon looked up from the signup sheets from the school, "You know, you can go around town. I don't have to go everywhere with you."

Sora pouted, "Okay, one, I am _never _going through that forest alone. And two, I have no clue about this town!"

"Then you'll stay right here."

It was just like Leon to make all his sentences short and simple. Sora huffed, annoyed.

_I guess I'll go to the white room again._

He set down his soda can on the table, and left the kitchen. In the main hall, a bunch of cleaners were cleaning up the floor and movers were bringing in the furniture and belongings. Sora passed them all, and went up the stairs; he rounded around left, and pushed open the door.

He took in everything, and hesitantly made the decision to sit down on the chair. He folded his hands, and trembled a bit – he was kind of scared and paranoid over the fact that some ghost might come out and attack him or something. When he finally relaxed, he reached for the sketchbook and opened it even though knowing nothing would be there.

He was wrong.

He could have sworn the sketchbook had been blank. But When Sora saw the first page; it had a picture on it. He dropped the sketchbook, trembling, and ran full-force out of the white room. The fact that there was a picture was creepy enough . . . but it was really _what_ the picture was of . . .

It was him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Leon! Leon! Leon! Leon!" Sora ran into the kitchen, where Leon still was and halted to a stop, out of breath and eyes wide. "This house _is_ haunted."

Leon merely rolled his blue eyes, "Sora, I told you it's just a –"

"No!" Sora interrupted, arms flailing around. "I went to white room, and, and, the sketch book . . . it was empty before, and this time it had a picture . . . a picture of me!"

Sora was breathing heavily, and Leon cocked a brow. There was a heavy silence.

Sora sighed, "You don't believe me . . . do you?"

"Not at all."

Sora slumped down into a chair, "I'm goin' crazy."

"Nah," Leon said, writing continuously on the forms. "It's just moving nerves, you'll get over it."

"Uh huh, suuuuuuure," Sora rolled his eyes.

Leon finally dropped his pen, and started to organize the forms and slips, "Let's go out now, I have to drop these off at your school."

Sora sighed, wishing that Leon would act more like a brother then a parent, but since theirs died years ago, who would look after him? But anyway, he followed Leon out of house and past the gate and the forest. They got further into the town and Sora noticed that the area they were in now was Market Street – It had an accessory shop, and armor shop, and a . . . synthesis shop?

"Hey . . . what's synthesis?" Sora asked, just as they were going toward the upward hill. Leon looked towards the shop and answered simply, "Don't know."

By now, Sora should have been so very used to his brother's silent and staid behavior. But yet, it still made him endlessly annoyed. He just sighed and rolled his eyes.

As they went up the hill, there were different shops, and such. Sora took notice to a passage way to a back alley, but he figured that he better not go in. After awhile, they'd gone through a good portion of town, and they finally got Twilight High.

It was a tall, golden brick building with large windows. It was sort of plain, but also huge – Sora almost felt intimidated. He followed his brother into the building, and right in front, there was a little office. That must have been where Leon needed to go. Sora was, of course, told to wait outside of the office, while Leon talked with the principal. Maybe what Sora hated most about this whole experience was basically the fact that . . . he had no clued what he'd be doing. He'd need special attention . . . would people dislike him for that?

Sora bit his lip and his legs shaked in the chair he was sitting on. Just _being _in the building got him all jittery. To think . . . _eight hours!_

For what seemed of ages, Leon came out.

"So," Sora started as he stood. "Am I going to be in some 'Slow classes'," He used hand quotations as he rolled his blue eyes. Leon frowned.

"Sora, you've been to school before, you know that?"

"But this is different," Sora muttered. "I know that much."

Leon rolled his eyes, "Duh, it's different. But you know your stuff Sora. You could be in honor classes if you wanted too."

The younger furrowed his eyebrows, unbelieving. But, none the less, accepted the answer. He was clueless as ever when it came to the 'real' world. Sure, he'd watched movies, and played videogames. It wasn't like he was completely cut off from the world on Destiny Islands . . . they were just . . . more secluded. Except there were always a boat load of tourists each week to break the barriers. But Sora didn't mind, he always thought those big city – clueless tourists were so amusing! But then his mood dampened with a horrid realization – he was basically one of those tourists now.

They were now out of the school, and going through the town once again to go back to the mansion. Sora held a scowl on his face that Leon merely ignored. They were going down the hill of Market Street, but Leon took a detour towards the back alley that Sora had spotted before.

"Uh Leon, I don't think we should go back there . . ."

The taller rolled his eyes, and scoffed, "What, afraid it's _haunted?_"

Sora scowled, and reluctantly went through the small alley way. It was well lit by the twilight sky, and there was a blocked off tram entrance. The only two paths were a large pathway on the side, and a chain linked fence covered a cloth covered hole. Leon decided to go towards the large pathway. Sora hesitated, wanting to go and see what was behind the chain linked fence. But, as always, Leon always wins, and he once _again _followed his brother through the pathway.

_I'm starting to get sick of following him around like this._

The new area was labeled as 'Sandlot'. There were four people already there, which sort of surprised Sora. To think about it, he really hadn't seen anybody on his walk to Twilight High. Wonder why . . .

"Hey!" The four turned their attention to Sora and Leon.

They started approaching, stern looks on their faces. One was blond, with a beanie pulled over his head and over confidence practically seeping from him. A tan, big guy followed him, a stupid smirk on his face. The only girl had silver hair which shrouded one of her blood red eyes, her expression was almost emotionless. Then the last was a short . . . guy? Sora couldn't tell. They had a large, witch like hat that shrouded their face.

The blond spoke, "Hey! What are you losers doin' in my territory?"

After a comment like that, Sora would have made some hybrid of a squeal or scream and ran off. But as for Leon . . . well, no one insulted Leon Leonhart. No one.

Man, even after insulting them, Sora felt bad for this guy.

Leon took a step forward, "Your territory? I don't see your name on it."

The blond had apparently had never been spoken too in such away. He gained back himself and glared, "Do you know who you're talking too? I'm _Seifer Almasy._"

"Well, _Almasy, _I apparently do now know who I'm talking too," Leon smirked. "What, are you proud of yourself or something?"

Seifer was flaring up, cheeks red and eyes narrowed; He then took no time with words and aimed at punch at Leon. Sora had already edged away to the corner, he shut his eyes tight. When he opened them, he grinned. The tables had turned and Seifer was pushed against the wall by Leon, the blond tried to hide the obvious fear with a sneer. Leon was saying something that Sora couldn't catch. Then Leon pushed Seifer toward his buddies, who were equally astonished.

Then he turned to Sora, "C'mon Sora, Let's go home."

Sora hesitantly walked in a confused daze and started to follow his brother out the next exit. But then behind them, Seifer finally gained back his voice and screamed, "Your gonna pay for this Leonhart! Just wait!"

Sora looked up at his brother, who was smirking, "After only a couple hours in this place, and you've already got yourself an enemy," Sora rolled his eyes. "Nice."

Leon just laughed, "Seifer? I could hardly call that moron an enemy. I've had worse."

Sora had a horrid expression upon his face as he cocked an eyebrow. He wanted to ask, but then came to the sensible conclusion, I_ really rather not know._

They were heading out a different exit, and it sloped up hill and the multiple vans and the car were squeezed in the tiny space of Market Street. And the huge hole still remained in the brick wall. They finally got back into the mansion which was still being cleaned, but they were told that the bedrooms were all ready. Sora took the opportunity to spend the rest of the night unpacking. He really had no choice – school _was_ tomorrow.

The room had just been cleaned, and of course, the plumbing in the bathroom had been fixed. There was his twin bed, his desk, a bookshelf, and a dresser. The room was already a dark blue color that hadn't really needed to be changed.

It took about, maybe three hours to unpack everything and get it all set up. But soon all his clothes were in the dresser, his bedding was made, his computer was hooked up, and all his books were on the oak bookshelf. Other extras were scattered across his new room, and pictures were set up – actually, Sora was on his last item – a photograph, an old wrinkled and faded photo that was placed in a blue frame.

In it, were him, Leon, and . . . their parents. It's been three years. Three years since the car crash. It was so unexpected, especially for an island.

This picture meant a lot, but Sora knew he couldn't grieve on the past. He had to look towards the future.

A future of haunted houses, public school, bullies, and starting anew. But none the less, it was a future. His future.

He sighed heavily and lay on his bed. The alarm clock stated it was past six. Twelve hours. That's all he had left to get ready for something he'd never be ready for.

He sighed again.

_How am I going to do this?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, so, some things happened. But most of the other characters will be introduced at Twilight High tomorrow.

So I've never actually read a fic where someone actually MOVES into the Mansion, so I wrote this one! The only difference is that I added a door to add to how huge the mansion really is.

And it may seem weird on how I skipped to Twilight High from Market Street. But there's like this made up path of a neighborhood, and mall and stores, and then there's Twilight High.

So, we pretty much know at least one character who is going to be a ghost. I think it was pretty obvious, since it was the only odd thing that practically happened that was supernatural.

And Seifer will play a big part in this story too. It may not seem like it, but he really will.

I hope you liked it! Review please! I'd love that!

Peace. XD


	2. o2: So Very Wrong

Another Chapter! Thanks reviewers!

Faith Aikoi – I'm so glad you enjoyed it! And it seems that the sketchbook part is really popular! Sadly, this chapter lacks any creepiness, there's only, like, one part. But as the story advances, it's definitely going to get creepy.

Brie92 – Glad you liked! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

Sky91 – That's why I came up with the Mansion idea, because even though there are tons of Ghost stories, there hasn't been one where they move into the haunted mansion. I am so happy that you like it so far and you like my writing style! It makes me feel really confident in this story! I hope you keep following my story!

Acherona – So happy you like my story and writing style so far! I hope this chapter is okay, considering a lot of characters are introduced. Thanks for reviewing.

Tysonkaiexperiment - It's so nice to know that you think I'm good, and that my style is great. As for the beta, I probably will look for one later on . . . but for now, I'll just be a little more careful. For the sketchbook part, I'm glad you liked it and it really would be creepy in really life, wouldn't it? And maybe blitz ball is 'over rated' in Twilight Town . . . who knows XD. Anyway, it's awesome that you like it, and I'll definitely keep writing! Thanks!

Disclaimer – Er . . . yeah . . . I still don't own it.

Warnings – BoyXBoy. A bit of cursing too.

This chapter will basically be about Twilight high and introduction to some major characters. In my opinion, it's sort of boring. But, oh well . . .

Hope you like it!

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

o2: So Very Wrong.

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

The alarm clock read six o'clock in flashing red numbers, as it beeped in the same pattern. But really, Sora didn't even need to set it, he was already awake – he hadn't gotten any sleep. But he didn't bother to get up, or even turn the alarm clock off. But after about a minute of the beeping, Leon yelled for him to turn it off . . . along with some other things better left unsaid.

He slowly got up and heaved out a long sigh, "Well," He muttered. "Here I go."

He picked out some clothes and brought them into the bathroom as he showered and brushed his teeth. Once he finally felt ready, he stepped out of the bathroom, and grabbed his heavy backpack that was packed with school supplies, and headed for the door. He went to the kitchen, and Leon was already there.

"So," the taller said as he sipped from his coffee, "Ready for Twilight high?"

Sora glared and plopped down in the other chair, and reached for the coffee, feeling in desperate need of it. Leon smirked and pulled it away.

"Aw, C'mon!" Sora whined, still trying to reach over the table. "I'm desperate!"

"Nope," Leon took a sip, as if to mock Sora. "You're fifteen; you should be filled with energy."

Sora bit back a comment, and decided to settle on a breakfast bar. After about five minutes, Leon announced it was time for him to go. He practically pushed Sora out the door, and past the gate, before wishing him luck and starting to head back to the mansion.

"Wait a minute!" Sora yelled. "I am _not_ going through that forest alone!"

"Sora . . ." Leon sighed.

"No! Seriously! Something could, like, eat me!" Sora tried to reason, using over – exaggerated hand motions.

"Then run," Leon rolled his eyes as if it was the simplest thing. Then he turned back and started to walk towards the house.

"But –"

"Go."

"No –"

"Sora, _go."_

The harshness in his brother's voice shut Sora up immediately. He watched Leon walk all the way into the house, until he was out of sight.

_I cannot believe he's making me go through that forest . . ._

Sora looked at his wrist watch, which told him that it was Seven o'clock. It would take fifteen minutes to get to school, which started at Seven forty-five. At this rate, he'd be late on his first day. That wouldn't give such a great first impression. He took a deep breath and adjusted his backpack strap, as he walked into the forest. It was as dark as it had always been, and Sora nervously felt along the trees, and looked for the next source of light. After a couple moments, he relaxed and started to walk normally. But then – of course – he thought he heard something, and whipped around, hands held up in a pathetic attempt at defense. Nothing was there.

_God, stop being so paranoid! _

Sora huffed and continued forward, feeling confused and angry at everything and nothing. Then, when he heard something again, he forced himself to ignore it. But then he heard it again and again and again. It was sort of like leaves' crunching, like, someone was stepping on them. But one thing was for sure, it wasn't him. He stopped and turned around slowly. His blue eyes widened and he gaped in horror.

Hovering about ten feet away was a white figure, Sora could make out that it was a teenage boy, and he was smiling. But even though it wasn't some demonic looking creature, Sora still picked up a stick and held it like a sword, brandishing it like the idiot he was. The figure frowned and then it spoke, "_You know, that's not very nice."_

Then Sora ran as fast as he could out of that forest, completely and utterly terrified beyond belief.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He kept running until he was all the way up the Market Street ramp. He slowed down and continued on at a slower pace. He couldn't have been hallucinating, it _was _real! It wasn't just him, it just _couldn't _be. He decided to try to forget the situation – he couldn't be a _complete _mess on his first day at high school. He looked at his watch as he rounded the next corner.

"Oh great," He muttered. It was seven-thirty, and he had to hurry! He broke into a run, trying hard to remember each street and turn to Twilight High. It seemed like ages until he finally say the brick building a little bit up. He checked his watch; it was Seven thirty-five. He had plenty of time to spare. He walked hesitantly up to the school, where hundreds of teens crowded around. Truth be told, he had never felt so lost in his life.

Sora decided to go by the entrance door, so he could quickly dart into the main office when the bell rang. He was standing there for a couple minutes – and no one seemed to notice him. If there was a new kid that moved to Destiny Islands, everyone would make a huge deal about it. But here in Twilight Town . . . it was like he didn't even exist. _Better get used to it, _he thought. He just passed the time by continuously checking his watch, watching each minute go by like an hour. But then, something interesting happened – or at least something he wasn't ready for. He was completely attacked by a blond blur which yelled, "Hey Guys – GUYS! I found him!"

"What the –"

The blond stepped back, he had short and spiked back blond hair and brown eyes, he looked at Sora oddly, "Hey Roxas, what did you do with your hair?"

"I'm no –"But once again, the blond didn't listen. He began pulling at his hair, "Woah, it's bizarre!"

Sora was very defensive when it came to his hair, and pushed the blond away, "Hey! Go away!"

The blond looked now as equally confused as Sora was, he raised an eyebrow, "Dude, what's your problem?"

_My Problem?_ Sora was about to give the blond a harsh comment, but then three new faces came into the picture. They were all looking at him like he was an alien or something.

"Woah, Roxas!" A red –head said. "Cool hair!"

The brunette girl just stared at him, and raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

The other boy just shrugged, "Hey guys, it's his hair. Who cares what he does with it?"

"Yeah but," The brunette girl said, and crossed her arms. "It just isn't really . . . _Roxas . . ."_

Sora finally gained back his voice and cut in, "Because I'm not Roxas!"

They all looked at him again, but this time, probably thinking he was mental. But he continued on anyway, "No really! I'm Sora Leonhart! I'm new here!"

They just kept staring, and then the red headed girl spoke up, "Seriously?"

Sora nodded, and then the blond that had attacked him earlier smiled sheepishly, "Er . . . sorry, about that. It's just that you look a lot like our friend – besides the hair of course."

Sora decided it was best to forgive him, "Eh, its okay. Do I really look like . . . Um, Roxas?"

They all nodded in a convincing unison, then the brunette girl smiled, "Yeah, you look like you could be twins!" Then she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about the hair comment . . . its nice and all, it's just –"

Sora laughed a bit, "its okay. I get that a lot; some people think it's alive!"

They all laughed, and each second, Sora felt a bit more comfortable. He then gained the courage to ask, "So, what are your names?"

"Oh, sorry," The red headed girl said. "I'm Kairi."

"Olette," The brunette girl smiled.

"Names Pence," Said the short brunette one.

"Hayner," The blond grinned, and then said. "And Roxas should be here any minute. I'm surprised the nerd isn't the first one here."

Olette shoved him harshly, and Hayner held up his hands in defense, "What? It's true! I swear, Roxas cares more about school then _you."_

Olette pouted, and crossed her arms. Sora laughed a little, happy and enjoying the company, but then his breath hitched at a familiar sight, he breathed out in disdain, "Seifer."

There standing, in all his bad boy attitude glory was Seifer Almasy. The idiot at the Sandlot that Leon had completely won against. Hayner noticed where he was staring, "Wow, you _already _know Seifer, huh?"

Sora blinked, confused, "Huh? I don't get it. Why is he in high school?"

"He failed his junior year twice," Olette said. "He's going for a third attempt."

"And pray to god thirds the charm!" Pence said, "I don't think I can last four years in the same school as him!"

"I don't think I can last a year," Sora leaned against the wall, and slid down. "And it's all my idiotic brothers fault."

"Why?" Kairi asked sympathetically.

Sora sighed, "Well, Leon, my brother and I were in the sandlot –"

"The sandlot?" Hayner exclaimed. "What the hell were you two thinking? The sand lot is _Seifer's _place!"

Sora rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Well how was I supposed to know that?"

Kairi shoved Hayner harshly, and rolled her own eyes. She then said, "Go on."

"Okay, well, we were going through the sandlot to get back home –"

Pence interrupted, "Home? There are no houses in Market Street . . . where do you live anyway?"

Sora cocked a brow and asked, "And this has to do with Seifer how . . .?"

It was Olette's turn to shove Pence, and she said, "Just go on."

Sora merely shrugged and continued on, "Well, Seifer was at the sandlot, he called us losers, and well . . . let's just say no one call's Leon anything but Leon."

They were all quiet for a moment, and then Hayner exclaimed, "Oh my god! Your brother beat up Seifer?!"

A couple people turned with mild interest. But luckily Seifer was too far away to hear. Sora glared at Hayner, "Could you be any louder?"

Hayner scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Er, sorry, but seriously . . ." His voice lowered to a whisper. "Did your brother actually-"

"No," Sora rolled his eyes. "Leon doesn't beat people up – he's more . . . verbal."

"But he still won against Seifer, right?"

Sora shrugged and finally nodded. Hayner grinned, "Man, I like your brother already!"

Sora rolled his blue eyes, but none the less, gave a small smile. Then the bell rang, and the doors were opened. He darted across the crowd into the main office, and was told to wait in a chair. Maybe high school wouldn't be so bad . . . he'd already made some friends! Or, at least, he'd like to think of Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Kairi as friends. There was also Roxas – his apparent look – a – like, that he hadn't met yet. All in all, Twilight high didn't seem all that bad, but then he remembered what Pence had asked before – about where he had lived . . .

"_Oh, I live in the haunted house behind the hole in the wall."_

Sora almost laughed at how stupid that would sound. Surely if Leon knew the 'myth', they would know. What would they think? That he was a freak – if they did, he would blame Leon for eternity. Or, would they be interested? He really couldn't be for sure, because he _had _just met them. He could only hope that once he did tell them, it would work out okay.

_I just hope I can survive my first day . . ._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After a dragged out explanation of everything and a long tour of the entire school, Sora was apparently ready to go to his first period which was nearly over. A teacher's assistant by the name of Yuffie was taking him there – pointing out everything that she could of the entire school. She was a bit . . . much.

"Oh! There are some lockers, and some classrooms! Then more lockers! A drinking fountain!" Okay, well, she lacked detail.

Finally, the long walk ended as she announced, "Ah! Here we are! Math level II!" She shoved open the door with over-exaggerated enthusiasm. The whole class turned in the direction of the door, and Sora silently swore at Yuffie. He hated being the center of attention. She shoved him through the door, and grinned at the teacher who was staring at her with a cocked brow.

"Hey! I've got a new one for you!" She said joyfully, shoving the reluctant boy to the middle of the room. "His names Sora Leonhart and he just came yesterday."

Sora smiled sheepishly, scanning the class room before him. But his spirits lightened when he spotted Kairi in the middle row, and she gave him a happy wave. His confidence gained, and he shrugged Yuffie off. She didn't seem to mind, or even notice, as she skipped out of the classroom. The teacher sighed and cursed, then turned his attention the class as he stood, "Okay Class, we have a new student with us. His names Sora Leonhart, he's been homeschooled, and this is his first time to high school, so be nice." He turned to Sora, "Sit anywhere you'd like, were doing a review today, so just take some notes."

Sora nodded, and the teacher sat back down at his desk. Then he noticed that Kairi actually had a seat next to her. She was waving ecstatically at him, the rest of the class laughed and she blushed. Sora sat down at the seat next to her, and then a couple girls in the back sniggered. Sora looked at them – heavy make-up, skimpy clothes, and oh-so-perfect figures. Sure, he'd been homeschooled, but he saw plenty of movies. These girls were typically the popular crowd. He then looked at Kairi, who seemed mildly uncomfortable as she focused all her attention to the text book in front of her.

"You know," one of the girls whispered to him. "I wouldn't waste my time with the freak. You can sit here."

She pointed to another empty seat behind her, smiling rather oddly. Sora just glared at her, "No thanks."

She scowled, but left him alone. He leaned over to Kairi and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Her head shot up, and she looked at him, then smiled weakly, "Oh, yeah. Popular kids and I just don't mix well. . ." Her voice faded off, and she turned her attention to the text book again, pretending to read. Sora didn't know what to think of Kairi's behavior, but he felt a little sad and angry. Kairi was sort of like a friend now, and to see her being insulted . . . it wasn't right. Sora knew that much.

Class went by, and it really wasn't all that hard. The only set back was that Sora was distracted by his worry about Kairi. Then when class ended, she got out of the classroom faster than he could talk to her.

_I hope this isn't a daily thing, _he thought. Then Sora collected his things and made his way to second period English.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Periods one through three went rather well. Sora was alone second period, but in his third period music class, he had it with Hayner. Although, the teacher gave out assigned seating, and he was placed on the other side of the room. But they walked back to his locker that he had gotten during the tour. He put his books away, and shut his locker. Then Hayner looked around him with mild interest, "Hey, your lockers next to Axel Kasai's?"

"Huh?" Sora turned around and caught a quick glimpse at the guy next to him. He had just shut his locker and was leaving with a sliver haired guy, and a guy with a mullet. The guy himself was really tall and had long red hair that was spiked back. Sora turned back to Hayner and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. Why?

Hayner shrugged in return as they walked towards the cafeteria, "Well, Axel's pretty popular, but I was thinking about Roxas," He laughed. "Roxas is absolutely obsessed with him."

Sora smiled, "With all this talk about Roxas, it's like he's a celebrity."

"Ha, sure," Hayner rolled his eyes, grinning. "But I gotta know where he is. He's _never_ absent . . ."

"Sounds like he's a really good student," Sora commented, and Hayner scoffed.

"Yeah, maybe _too_ good, whenever I want to play video games or do something actually _fun,_ he's always like, 'No! We have to do our homework first!'" Hayner rolled his eyes. "It's not like the world is gonna end or something! I swear its hard having a nerd for a best friend."

Sora couldn't help but burst out laughing, and it gave him a bigger interest to meet Roxas. It seemed that not only did they look alike, but their personalities seemed to be alike as well. He went into the lunch room with Hayner, and they waited in the long line. It seemed like ages till they got their food, and Hayner led Sora to their table. Everyone was there; including a blond who Sora assumed was Roxas.

"Hey it's the _real _Roxas!" Hayner exclaimed, setting down his tray and sitting down. Roxas raised an eyebrow at him, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Hayner grinned, and motioned to Sora who was beside him, "Roxas meet Sora, Sora meet Roxas!"

Sora widened his eyes a bit; it was almost like looking into a mirror! Roxas seemed equally amazed, and then smiled, "Hey Sora, we kind of look alike."

Sora laughed lightly, "Apparently, considering Hayner attacked me."

Roxas laughed in return and asked Hayner, "Seriously?"

"I did not!" Hayner scoffed. "Besides everyone thought he was you."

Pence rolled his eyes, "Yeah but none of us attacked him . . ."

"I did not attack him!" Hayner cried out. He calmed down a bit and pointed an accusing finger at Roxas, "And, anyway, where were you during all this? Mr. I am– never – late – to – school!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Well actually, if you must know, it was Cloud's fault. He ran out of hair gel."

Hayner cocked a brow, "So?"

Roxas huffed, "_So_, no hair gel to Cloud can basically mean that the world has ended."

Hayner snorted, "Your brothers a wuss. Sora's older brother beat up Seifer!"

"Wow, really?" Roxas asked. Sora rolled his eyes and swallowed his food quickly to intervene, "No! I told you this already! Leon didn't 'beat Seifer up'!"

Hayner didn't seem to be able to ever admit that he was wrong. He simply waved the comment off, "Whatever, same difference."

"Uh, no it isn't," Sora said, trying to hide the laugh that was coming out. Hayner scoffed, "Whatever! Can we just change the subject!?"

Roxas chuckled and rolled his eyes, "The hothead strikes again." Then receiving a killer glare from the blond beside him, he held up his hands in defense, "Okay, okay, we'll stop."

Hayner huffed and turned his attention to his food, and shoved it in his mouth. Roxas turned his attention to Sora, "So Sora, where did you move too?"

"Hey! I asked that question earlier!" Pence said. "You said your house was in Market Street."

"Market Street?" Roxas asked, confused. "But . . . there are no houses in Market Street . . ."

Sora was mildly uncomfortable as all the attention was on him, _I knew I'd have to tell them eventually . . ._ He then said hesitantly, "Well . . . there is . . . one."

"Is there really?" Olette asked. "Where is it?"

"Um . . . well . . ." Sora took a deep breath then spewed out in a jumbled mess, "TheHauntedMansion!"

They all gave him confused, misunderstanding looks. He sighed and slowly repeated, "Please don't make a huge deal out of this . . . but . . . I live in the haunted mansion."

They all gaped, and Hayner was the first to say anything, though Sora really wished he hadn't, "YOU LIVE IN THE HAUNTED MANSION?!"

Now the whole cafeteria was looking at them – but him mostly. They were all staring at him like he was an alien. But by now, he had gotten pretty used to being looked at like that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So . . . what do you think?

Poor Kairi, getting teased . . . but there's actually a reason for that. I'll get to it as Sora befriends her more.

By the way, Cloud is Roxas' older brother. He's nineteen, the same age as Leon. They'll meet each other soon.

Well, its Sunday night . . . and school's tomorrow. . . So I'll try to get chapter three up as soon as possible!

Review Please! They really make me happy! And thank you to those who already reviewed!

See you later XD.


	3. o3: I Have My Moments

Here's chapter three! Thank you so much reviewers! Sorry for the wait!

_LovelyLily_ – Thanks for two reviews! And I'm glad you liked the ideas and my story. I hope chapter three doesn't disappoint, it's a bit different then the other two. Enjoy!

_Brie92_– Wouldn't it be weird? Having someone like your twin? The idea just popped into my head though, and Hayner seemed like the best person to make a huge deal out of it. Maybe Sora did forget about the ghost boy . . . or maybe not! You'll have to read to find out the rest!

_Soon – to – be – author_ - Thanks for reviewing, and I'm so glad you like it! Good to know my idea is new, that's what I was aiming for! Hope you like chapter three!

_Blacksakura13_– It's so awesome that you reviewed both chapters! Thanks! I'm really glad you like Sora; I was just trying to make him a little bit in character. And the Leon and Seifer being enemies – I never played FF8, but I do know they are enemies! But still glad you like the idea!

And I would personally be completely and utterly freaked out if something like that happened to me – being confused for someone else, and being new. I used to be confused for this girl in elementary school . . . but the weird thing is that we look nothing like each other now. Okay . . . I'm rambling. Anyway, hope you like chapter three!

_Acherona_– You're back! Glad you liked this chapter and the characters! Yeah, poor Sora, probably going crazy with everything that's happening! And I'm impressed you noticed the small part of Axel I put in there. And I love that idea too, Roxas being 'obsessed'; Axel is way too desperate in some fics! And the popular crowd will actual make more of an appearance in this chapter! Hope chapter three doesn't disappoint!

Oh, and Cloud probably really can't survive without hair gel . . . like most KH characters!

_Blue Fox of the Moon_ – The look – a – like part sure is popular! In real life, it'd be both funny and . . . beyond creepy. It must have been hysterical for you since you were _right there._ Anyway, enjoy chapter three!

_UberBex_– Kill Roxas off?! Never! I love Roxas too much to EVER kill him off! But, anyway, Hope you like this chapter!

_Psalmofsummer _– Yes. Yes he does. XD. Glad you like it!

Once again, thanks all reviewers for chapter two! You guys are great!

This chapter will be about Soracoping with everyone knowing now. There will also be more of Kairi.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know, at this rate, I'm never gonna own it . . .

Warnings: BoyXBoy, cursing.

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

o4: I Have My Moments.

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

As the whole cafeteria stared at Sora, the brunette banged his head against the table, cursing at Hayner. The blond himself smiled sheepishly, and whispered to Sora, "Er . . . sorry."

Sora brought his head up to glare at Hayner, and the others started to glare at him too. Not wanting to say something in the silent room, he gaped at them, eyes narrowed. Roxas shook his head and in a mocking motion, rubbed his two pointer fingers in a shame sign – Hayner looked like he was about to lunge at the other blond, as Roxas scooted away in silent laughter. Sora smiled weakly but regained his frown as he saw that everyone was still staring at them intensely. _Like they were the main act in the spot light._

But luck seemed to have a bit of pity on him, and the lunch bell rang – signaling that lunch had ended. It was a few seconds until everyone started to hesitantly move around, not taking their eyes off of him. Sora, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas, and Kairi filed out together through the crowd. Everyone was looking at them, just staring. Then they all went their separate ways to their lockers, and to 5th period.

_2 more periods. I think I can do this, _Sora thought as he gathered his books, and shut his locker. But then people started to actually scoot over to the sides as he walked down the middle of the hallway. He rolled his eyes, _Yeah, watch me. I'm the freak kid with a haunted house . . . so what?_

He got to Chemistry classroom, and saw Kairi yet again. She waved at him come over. Kairi was sitting at about one out of twelve two person stations, complete with a Bunsen burner and multiple tubes. Sora had never actually done any actual chemistry work while homeschooling . . . but he saw movies! That had to count for something . . . right?

Anyway, he smiled at Kairi slightly as he proceeded over. She smiled sweetly, "Hey Sora, we've got two classes together! That's pretty cool."

"Yeah . . ." Sora answered, narrowing his eyes a bit at how every single person who came into the classroom stared at him. Kairi sighed, and gave him a sympathetic look, "Ignore them. I actually think it's pretty cool."

"Really?" Sora asked as he finally sat down, directing his attention away from the stares. "I'm personally freaked out of my mind."

She laughed, then inquired, "Has . . . anything actually happened? I mean, _really?"_

"Well . . . yes. But you'll probably think I'm a nut," Sora replied, rolling his eyes. Kairi then rolled her own eyes in return and reassured, "Give me your best. I have to say, I'm pretty open minded."

With a long sigh, Sora recalled, "Well, just yesterday, I went into this room in the house. But I weird thing about this room was . . ." He looked at Kairi. "It was completely and utterly white. Absolutely perfect."

Kairi had dropped the book she had picked up to write with, and just sat there frozen still and stiff. Sora widened his eyes and slowly reached out to touch her shoulder, ". . . Kairi . . .?"

She blinked, "Huh?" She looked around, and then at Sora's confused and worried expression. She smiled weakly and bent down to pick up her pencil, "Ah, Sorry Sora. Spaced out there for a second you know?"

Her eyes bluntly told a different story, but Sora decided it'd be best to smile and go along with everything. As if things weren't dysfunctional and weird enough . . . then Kairi completely froze on him. And it was when he was talking about the white room too . . ._Does Kairi know something? _Sora wondered on the fact as the teacher finally arrived into the chaotic classroom. After a few seconds, the class silenced, and the teacher just had to bring him back into the spotlight, "Ah, Sora Leonhart," She said. "Do you mind sharing withthe class something about yourself with the class?"

What she really meant was, '_Get up here, you have no choice.'_

Sora took a deep breath, and stood. Kairi flashed him a reassuring smile as he walked to the front of the classroom. The class room stared at him and he stared right back, "Um, hi, I'm Sora Leonhart, I used to be homeschooled on Destiny Islands, and . . ." He bit his lip, before smiling mockingly, "I do live the haunted house. But it's not a big deal you all make it out to be. Thank you."

He walked back to his desk, feeling both proud and strong, after his 'introduction'. He and Kairi shared a high five and she grinned, "Talk about cocky. But . . . you sure did leave the class at a loss."

Sora turned to look at the rest of the class. They were still staring at him, but it wasn't that emotionless, dark gaze that was freaking him out. Some were gaping in disbelief, and then some were smirking at him. But some had overall stopped staring and directed their attention somewhere else. Sora raised both eyebrows and smiled, "Well what do you know? Must by my charm."

"_Ch, _egomaniac."

At that time, the teacher finally got readjusted and took her spot in front of the room, "Okay, Thank you . . . Sora. Anyway, today we'll be working on a review of the formulas we've learned. Sora, I presume you're working with Kairi?" The two nodded, and she continued. "Okay, then. We'll be having a test soon, and Sora is the only one excused from work until the next unit. Begin working!"

She walked back to her base at the desk, and the class arose in a bustle. Kairi grinned at Sora as she snapped on a pair of goggles, and handed Sora a pair, "Do you know that science is my favorite class?"

Sorafumbled with the goggles, and finally snapped them on, squinting as he rubbed them, "Is that . . . a good thing?"

"Maybe," She rolled up her purple long sleeved shirts sleeves, and couldn't contain another grin. "It's so awesome that you're gonna be my partner now – I mean, now I'll have some company."

Sora looked at her through fogged goggles, "You were working alone?"

"Yeah," She grabbed a thin, long beaker and examined it closely. "The class was an odd number – no naturally, I was by myself."

_Naturally? Is Kairi some sort of outcast? _Sora frowned, and watched helplessly as Kairi continued to cheerfully examine and place beakers. "Er . . . can I help?"

"Oh no, you just watch. Wouldn't want you blowing up the classroom," Sora gaped, and said definitely, "Just because I've never actual _done_ chemistry class, doesn't mean –"

"Sora, relax," Kairi rolled her eyes, giggling. "It was a joke. Of course you can help."

"Oh," Sora faintly blushed and scratched the back of his head. Kairi kept giggling, and then said, "Here," She handed him a large beaker and pointed behind him, "Fill this with water to the top line. Be careful, it's _very _fragile."

Sora nodded, and hugged the beaker close to him, as he walked over to a line of sinks. He slowly started to fill the beaker withwarm water and waited. Then over at the next sink, a tall guy with some sort of mullet/Mohawk hybrid of hair began filling up his own beaker. Sora shrugged and decided to say, "Hi."

The reaction he got from the guy was one he didn't expect, "Hey little guy! I'm Demyx Mizu! That was an awesome intro."

Demyx was grinning fully, and Sora smiled hesitantly, "Er . . . thanks. Just trying to get my point across . . ."

"And you sure did! A haunted mansion, wow! Axel and I thought that was so cool!"

Sora looked at him, "You know Axel?"

The grin never faulted one bit, "Of course! Everyone knows Axel, and I'm his very_ best _friend!"

"Apparently," Sora smiled and thought back to what Hayner said about Roxas being 'obsessed'. He then took a look around and spotted Axel himself, at a table in the far back. He then wondered on how extreme this crush was . . . but then he thought, _I just met him, it's really none of my business. _

"Hey Demyx," He asked, staring up at the tall blond. "Are you guy's seriously freshmen?"

"Huh?" Demyx actually frowned for a minute – but then he chuckled. "Oh, no. Most classes are mixed. Axel and I are technically juniors."

"So, there's really no point in age groups?" Sora asked as he turned the water off, and carefully lifted the beaker. It was heavy! He hugged it and used all his arm strength to hold it. "I mean, since there mixed and all."

"There is a point," Demyx said, smiling. "So everyone knows their place! It's like a food chain!"

_So I'd be like the little bunny – no, I'd be grass. _He sighed and said, "Er thanks. See you around."

"Bye Sora! Have fun in your Haunted house!"

Sora rolled his eyes, and made it back to his and Kairi's table as fast as he could. He set down the beaker, and the red head looked up, "Well, it certainly took you long enough."

"Hey! I was talking to Demyx!" Sora sat down and watched her as she poured different chemicals into the beaker. "Let me tell you, he can really talk."

"Congratulations, you lasted through your first conversation with Demyx," She muttered, trying to pour water into a beaker, but her hand kept shaking. "But I'd say stay away from that crowd."

"What, the popular people?" Sora asked. "But you know how much Roxas –"

"Yes Sora, I think the whole world knows about Roxas' crush," She rolled her eyes. "But he could do so much better than my cousin."

"Wait . . . Axel's your cousin?" Sora turned in the seat to look at the said person, and then back at Kairi. "You don't like him?"

"He's a jerk," She answered simply, not taking her eyes off her work. "And Roxas is just plain stupid for liking him."

Sora flinched, "Ouch, that's harsh." Kairi then sighed and put down her beaker, looking down, and said, "Sorry, I didn't really mean it. It's just that . . . Axel and I . . . aren't on the best of terms. Never really were."

"Oh . . ." Sora was at a loss of words. It was silent for a while as Kairi continued working, and Sora watched her. He was slumped in his chair, and held his chin in his palm as he watched the mixing chemicals bubble and twist. But then he noticed something strange that he was pretty sure wasn't supposed to happen – Kairi didn't seem to notice. The colors were blending and the mixture was turning black and blue and smoke started to rise rather high into the air. He looked at Kairi again, and noticed a little white book in her lap that she was reading. And she was muttering. Sora looked horrifyingly between the smoke and Kairi, and the inattentive class. As the smoke built up, Sora's panic level increased. He finally reached out to touch Kairi's shoulder, it was ice cold. He shook it forcefully, and Kairi snapped out of the trance, and blinked. Then the smoke was like a bomb, as it rapidly exploded and thinned into a dark dust that filled the room. A couple people started coughing and most were waving their hands around, trying to get rid of the dust. The teacher stood and coughed as she made her way over to Kairi and Sora's station.

Kairi quickly shut her white book, and hid it under her books, and turned the Bunsen burner off, extinguishing the fire. The teacher gave them a timid look, "What were you doing?!"

Kairi looked down, "Uh well . . . –"

"It was me," Sora said immediately. "Sorry Mrs. Hikari. I thought I could do something, but I messed up. Kairi didn't know."

The teacher looked at Sora then Kairi, and sighed, "Okay, I'll let you off the hook. But please Sora; don't try anything else until the next unit."

"Okay," Sora nodded, and the teacher walked away. The smoke was slowly starting to demolish, and everyone got back to work. Sora looked back at Kairi, "What was in that book?"

"What book?" Kairi tried to play dumb and clueless, but Sora could see through it. He knew that something was up. "You know what I'm talking about! I . . . you were doing something Kairi, and you knew exactly what you were doing."

Kairi bit her lip and adverted her eyes; she let out a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I was reading my journal, and I accidently added a chemical that I shouldn't of."

Lies, all lies. Sora was about to intervene and prove her wrong – but the shrill bell rang, and class ended. Kairi pulled off her goggles and bolted out of there. Sora sighed and slowly pulled his off.

_Who are you trying to fool, Kairi?_

He made his way to last period, Gym.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There were only two good things about Gym. One, Roxaswas with him in the period. And two, it was the last period of his first day. He had almost made it! But otherwise, gym was so far his least favorite period.

"So . . . how long do we have to do this?"

Their class was running outside, and the gym teacher gave no slack to new kids. Sora was forced to endure a sweaty and old loner gym uniform until the one Leon ordered came. And if that wasn't bad enough, it was absolutely freezing outside. It was only thirty minutes into the period and Sora felt like his legs were going to practically fall off.

_Not the greatest end to my day . . ._

He and Roxas were lagging behind the rest, both nearly out of breath. Sora was thankful that Roxas wasn't one of those fast and sports – obsessed guys. It was once again another trait they shared.

"Well," Roxas huffed out. "Until he's satisfied we've worked 'hard enough'."

"When will that be?!" Sora whined out.

Roxas laughed a bit, and asked, "You've never had a gym class have you?"

Sora shook his head, and Roxas sighed, "You're lucky. I've been through this since kindergarten."

"Well . . . I think . . . my . . . luck . . . just . . . wore . . . out," Sora was heaving in horse and incomplete breathes that made his throat pain. He had honestly never been worked so hard in his life! This was like torture! And even though Roxas was going the same speed as him, he didn't seem like he was on the verge of dying like Sora was.

_I really am a wuss, _Sora thought glumly back to the taunts that his old friend Tidus used to give him. The only sport he was good at was Blitz ball, and Twilight Town didn't even know what it was! Anyway, he dragged himself around the path, and fell down in the grass beside Roxas. The gym teacher was finally satisfied that they had 'worked' hard enough, and let them go back inside.

"So," Sora asked, wanting to know so much. "What do you think of my house being well, you know, haunted?"

Roxas shrugged, "I don't know, I mean, it's just a myth. It's not really haunted is it?"

Sora bit his lip, but didn't answer – he was truly at a loss of words. Roxaslooked at him with raised eyebrows, and widened eyes, "Is it haunted?"

"Well . . . er, kind of," Sora admitted sheepishly. "There was this one time, yesterday . . . that . . . something weird happened. There's this room, and it's . . . well . . . white. It has furniture and everything! And when I went in there, I sat down – and there was a sketch book. I opened it . . . and it was blank before but now . . . it had a picture . . . of me."

Sora sighed and looked at Roxas, who was looking straight ahead – Sora couldn't tell his emotions, "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No," Roxas said simply, and then inquired. "So . . . the room was white?"

"Pure white," Sora added. "I call it the white room."

"Didn't anything else happen?" Roxas asked, still not looking at Sora. They were now in the gym, and they were permitted to sit down and relax. Sora hesitated on the question but nodded, "Well, this morning – I saw a ghost."

"Really? What did it look like?" Roxas' eyes were wide and believing – which gave confidence to Sora that he wasn't thought of as a nut. Sora continued, "It was white and . . . foggy. It looked like a teenage boy . . . like us, almost. And . . . and it was smiling . . . but it was friendly . . ." He drifted off, thinking back to the incident – that ghost sure wasn't all that menacing, and yet Sora ran off like the idiot he was.

Roxas filled in the silence with another question, "What did you do?"

"Um, well, I was sort of frozen, but then I picked up a branch and swung it at –"Roxas started laughing, and Sora glared, "It was defense! You'd do the same!"

The blonds' laughing died down and he held up both hands, "Okay, okay. Sorry. Go on."

Sora glared a bit longer, then rolled his eyes, and decided to continue on, "Okay, as I was saying, I was swinging a branch _for defense_ and it was like he didn't want to scare me or hurt me at all. He just told me what I was doing wasn't nice . . . and I, well, ran."

"So . . . the ghost basically acted human," Roxas concluded, and Sora nodded in confirmation. "That's kind of weird . . . Hey, do you mind if all of us come over one day – to see if we can find anything?"

Sora bit his lip and asked, "Are you sure . . .?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, we could make it like a sleep over! We could spend the first half of the night doing normal stuff, and then we can investigate. There'd be you, me, Kairi, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Our brother's, and maybe some of their friends."

Sora smiled and laughed a little, "Look's like you've got all this planned out!"

Roxas blushed a little bit and shrugged, "Well, I don't know, I think it'd be fun . . ." He then looked at Sora. "But if you don't want to do it, I completely understand."

"No, no," Sora shook his head. "I think it'd be awesome too. I'm pretty sure that Leon would be okay with it . . . and it'd be a good chance to further explore the farther end of the house."

"You haven't seen your entire house yet?" Roxas asked, astonished. "How big is that mansion?"

"Huge," Sora answered honestly. "I'd probably still get lost in it."

They both laughed, and the bell finally rung. They walked into the locker room together, and quickly changed. Sora never felt so relieved to be in his own clothes – who know where those loner gym clothes had been. Roxas and him had discussed their plans, and then parted ways. Sora went to his locker, and he barely had any homework, so his backpack was relaxingly light. He made his way to the entrance doors and out of Twilight High. He walked out of the school with bounce in his step. He was proud and satisfied of his first day. He had made friends, and besides gym, all his classes were okay. Although his thoughts were still clouded with the worry of Kairi- He really hoped she was okay. And also, though everyone now knew about where he lived, it wasn't all that bad. After chemistry, people stopped staring and he felt a new found respect. He liked that feeling.

It took about twenty minutes to reach the hole in the wall, and he walked through not nearly as scared as he was earlier that morning. He walked slowly, following the trees, and he heard it again. Leaves. He spun around; expecting to see the ghost, but no one was there.

_Great, now I'm seeing things. _He sighed and continued on, and ignored the sound when he heard it again. He finally reached the Mansion, and was about to head forward, when he finally heard something that did make him turn around.

"_Sora."_

It was the same voice that said his name just like that the first day. It was when he thought Leon said it. And now that he thought about it more, it was the same voice of that teenage ghost. He slowly turned around, and froze at the sight of the said ghost.

"_Hey," _It said. "_I've been waiting for you."_

Sora let out a high –pitched, shrill scream and darted toward the mansion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The ghost watched the boy run toward the mansion and sighed, "_How am I suppose to talk, when he keeps running?"_

Another ghost appeared beside him, a girl in white, "_I'm sure he'll warm up . . . eventually."_

The ghost – boy crossed his arms, "_But we don't have time for "eventually". He needs to know now," _He then shot a glare towards the ghost – girl, "_This is your fault, you freaked him out with that drawing."_

The ghost – girl pouted and put her hands on her hips, "_Excuse me for writing in MY sketchbook. It's his fault for looking through it."_

The ghost –boy merely rolled his eyes, and then set a worried gaze towards the mansion, "_We don't have much time. He's plotting right this minute."_

"_And we're gonna stop him," _The ghost girl said confidently. "_I'm not gonna let what happened to me, happen to anyone else."_

The ghost – boy sighed yet again, "_But . . . how are we going to do this? We'd need human help."_

"_And we can get it," _The ghost – girl told him. "_We just need to let Sora warm up to us, and help him understand."_

"_I suppose," _Ghost – boy said bitterly. "_But to him, we're basically freaks."_

The ghost – boy disappeared in thin air, and the ghost – girl sighed sadly and whispered, "_Riku . . ."_

Then she disappeared in a white mist.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yes! I finally introduced Riku, the second main character! And the second ghost is obvious, and will play a huge part!

Sorry for saying 'ghost –boy' and 'ghost – girl' over and over again, I couldn't find anything else to call them!

A/N - Anyway, the part with Kairi may be confusing – but it will all be explained later. And the sleep over that Roxas and Sora planned in gym will play a huge part later on. Sora and Roxas' relationship will grow greatly through the week. And the popular crowd like Axel and Demyx will show themselves more in Chapter four. They'll play a big role for sure!

I hope you liked it! Read and Review please! Reviews just make my day!

See you! D


	4. o4 : On The Brink Of Insanity

Here come's chapter four! And another thanks to my reviewers!

Maximum – ride – 23 – Yeah, Kairi is a very odd character and plays a confusing part in my story. I can't say exactly when I'll clear that all up . . . but I will! Promise! Anyway, thanks for the review!

Soon – to – be – author – I thought it was pretty obvious that the ghost would Riku, but I guess anything could have happened! And Kairi is definitely a huge connection to a lot of the . . . odd things that have been happening. Also, glad to see you like how a characterized Demyx – I tried to make him chipper, but not off the wall happy, because I personally think that's a bit over exaggerated for him. Anyway, thanks for reviewing again, it means a lot!

Sky91 – It seems a lot of people are confused with Kairi – but don't worry, everything will add up . . . eventually. And I'm glad you like the idea with Riku as a ghost! As for the gym part, I put a little bit of myself in Sora as I am definitely one of the most athletically challenged people ever. XD. Thanks for coming back and leaving an awesome review!

_Brie92_- Your review made me laugh! Who really can guess what's up with Kairi, but I hope that my explanation is something that no one will expect! It's awesome that you keep coming back! Thank you!

_Blacksakura13 _– Yay for not – really – here cookies! D. Anyway, I'm glad people like how I made Demyx – I've never really written him before, and I wanted to make him as in character as possible. And yes, Riku's finally in the picture! Hope you like my next chapter!

_Acherona_– Wow! That's one long review! Thanks! Okay, so, I did feel bad for putting Sora in the spot light after news spilled out, and maybe it is over exaggerated the way people would just stare at him. So that's why I made him gain up a little courage in his intro at chemistry – to get most of the attention off of him. And yes, Kairi is quite the mystery still – but as I said, it will all be explained . . . Eventually. XD.

Who doesn't love Demyx? I'm glad I characterized him well, as he is a very interesting character! Then there's the sleep over . . . which will be in a couple chapters – and let me tell you, a lot will happen. I think it'll be the best chapter! And finally, Nami and Riku are the biggest part ever – but Riku is getting irritated at Sora's complete and utter fear. And "he" will most definitely be the antagonist in this story.

Sorry I couldn't answer questions thoroughly! But time will most definitely tell! Hope you'll continue liking my story as much as you do now!

_Monicca_ – Glad you like my story! I hope you'll continue to like it too! And don't worry; Axel will definitely make a full appearance very soon! Keep reading!

You reviews are just so awesome, I can't say it enough!

Disclaimer – I think it's obvious enough . . . but, hey, I don't want to be sued . . . so, I seriously don't own KH. Though all the possibilities . . .

Warnings: Same as always, BoyXBoy and cursing.

Okay, so chapter four will be more about Riku and the ghosts. And how they're trying to communicate with Sora. There will also be more of the popular crowd. Hope you like!

O . . . o . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

o4: On The Brink of Insanity

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

'_I've been waiting?' What, is this ghost stalking me or something? _Sora made his way past the gate and through the courtyard, he then shoved open the creaky door and yelled out, "Leon!? I'm home!"

No answer, but Sora figured as much as he decided to go to his bedroom first. He walked up the left stairway, and used all his strength to push open the large wooden door. He walked over to the fifth door on the left and opened it to reveal his familiar bedroom. He threw his backpack to the side as he sat on his bed. Sora took a moment to look around at all he had now.

_A room to myself, it's huge, and it has a bathroom! But . . . is this really better then that apartment in Destiny Islands? _He couldn't decide which life he liked better – it seemed almost obvious that Twilight Town had a better life – with more friends, going to an actual high school and a huge house. But, in all honesty, He still had his drawbacks. He lay down on the bed, sprawled out. But then he noticed something a bit odd. The picture of his family wasn't on his night stand . . . he looked around dome more and spotted it across the room at his desk.

Sora furrowed his eyebrows and stood, _was Leon in my room?_ He walked over to his desk and picked up the frame, only see it cracked. _Leon wouldn't go in my room . . . he shared a room with me last time! No way would he go in here . . . _Sora then scowled and thought bitterly, _the ghosts! They must have done it . . ._ He slipped the picture carefully out of the frame, and through the crack frame away. He smoothed the picture out the best he could and frowned, _damn ghosts. Can't they just leave me alone?!_

He stomped out the room to find Leon, who had no choice but to listen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two ghosts appeared in Sora's bedroom after he left. The girl sighed, _"Really Riku, Now he's starting to hate us more then be scared."_

Riku scowled, "_How is it my fault for going in MY room? Huh Namine?"_

Namine shook her head, "_No! It's not your room! Not anymore. .. It's Sora's room now. You have no right what so ever to go in it!"_

"_But we're both in it right now," _Riku smirked and Namine glared,_ "That's not the point! The point IS that we have to get him like us! Or at least trust us . . . and you're not making anything easy! Don't you WANT to stop him? –"_

"_Of course I do!" _Riku cried out, offended that Namine would say such a thing. He sat down on the bed and bit out, "_Fine. I'll try to talk to him."_

"_Good," _Namine was still frowning, then she went to sit beside him_, "Why do you hate him so much? He's doing just what most people would do . . ."_

Riku shook his head, and smiled sadly_, "I don't hate him."_

Then he disappeared right in the spot. Namine stood up, _"What happened to you Riku?"_

And she disappeared too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Seeing that Leon wasn't in his room, Sora ran downstairs determined to talk. He screamed out from the top of the stairs, "LEON!"

"In the library!"

Sora bit his lip and wondered for a minute where the library was. Then his eyes widened as he remembered that it was the right door upstairs, he went over to it and shoved it open. Leon was in there with two other people. One that Sora didn't know and the other that Sora wished he didn't know.

"Sora!" It was that teacher's assistant . . . Yuffie. She ran up to him and gave Sora a bone crushing hug. "Aw! Squall! You didn't tell me Sora's _your_ little brother!"

Leon scowled at the use of his actual name, "You've met?"

"Yeah, I guided him to the classroom!" She grinned and without releasing her hold on Sora, walked back toward the table. She finally let go and sat down, and Sora also sat down. He made sure it was as far away from Yuffie as possible. She just kept chattering away, until she all the sudden slapped her forehead, "Oh! I can't believe I didn't notice before! Sora _Leonhart _and Squall _Leonhart!_ I'm so stupid!"

_No comment._Sora looked at Leon who scowled once again at the usage of his name, "Its _Leon, _Yuffie." He rolled his eyes and then looked at Sora, "Sora this is Aerith and, I know you already know her, Yuffie. They're at my new job."

The other women, Aerith, smiled sweetly and said, "Very nice to meet you, Sora."

Sora smiled back, already liking Aerith better then Yuffie, "Nice to meet you too." He then turned his attention back to his brother. "We're do you work anyway?"

Leon opened his mouth to say something but got cut off by Yuffie, "Oh! That's easy! We're all pa –"

"We work with computers," Leon interrupted forcefully. Aerith nodded in agreement and Yuffie shrugged. Sora raised an eyebrow, "Computers? You hate computers!"

"It pays," Leon said simply. "Job's aren't _meant _for liking."

"It's true!" Yuffie piped up. "I once had this awful job at a fast food place, and everybody was so mean to me! It was always 'I want ketch up!', or 'I asked for a large fry – not median!'" She huffed out a sigh and everyone just stared at her.

"O . . . Kay?" Sora raised a brow and look over at his brother who wore a blank expression. "Is that normal?"

"For her," Leon said. "Yes. Anyway, did you need something? You seemed sort of urgent when you were yelling."

"Oh yeah," Sora remembered that he was originally going to complain about the broken frame and that the house WAS haunted . . . but people were here now! He couldn't really talk about that with Leon's work friends – even though one of them was so he quickly settled on the sleep over idea that he and Roxas were contemplating on during gym. "Well today at school . . . I met some people who kind of found out about where we live along with the whole school! But it actually worked out okay! But anyway, I was talking with a new friend named Roxas and we wanted to invite some people over for a sleep over – but only like five! And Roxas has a brother that's nineteen too! And well . . . I was wondering if you'd be okay with it?"

Leon smirked, "Glad to see your first day went well. And sure, I'd be okay with the sleep over idea."

"Thanks!" Sora grinned, eager to tell the others the next day. He had to admit it . . . doing a sleep over with an overnight investigation would be really fun. Especially since he was eager to find out more about the house, since it was obvious that _something _was up. He was about to leave Leon and his friends when Yuffie intervened, "A sleep over!? Oh my god, Squall! Can I please come?"

Sora was at the moment standing behind Yuffie where she couldn't see him. His eyes were wide and he waved his arms around as he mouthed to Leon countless No's. Leon rolled his eyes and said, "Call me Leon, and you can come."

Yuffie pumped a fist in the air, "Oh yeah! Thanks Sq – Leon!" She giggled and grinned, "This is gonna be SO awesome!"

Sora sighed and finally left the room, closing the door behind him. _Why the heck did Leon have to invite her_? He wondered how Leon would have any sort of acquaintance with a girl like Yuffie. It seemed like two minutes in a room with her would set Leon way off his edge. He shrugged, "Oh well, nothing I can do now."

He went downstairs into the kitchen. He grabbed a soda out of the fridge and sat down at the round table, and grabbed the news paper that was at the table from when Leon was reading. He saw the front and raised a brow. This was a paper from 1890. _Since when has Leon had a thing for history? More importantly, where did he find this? _Sora furrowed his eyebrows – confused as ever. He started flipping through the articles, and stopped at an article titled, DEATH AT MIORI MANSION. Sora saw a picture of their mansion! He then shivered slightly at the title, _Death? That cannot be good. _He would have read the article, what it was scratched out in black, making it impossible to read. Sora sighed and set down the paper, taking a sip of Soda, and thought, _did Leon cover that article? To not have me get all freaked out?_

Sora grabbed his Soda and headed out of the kitchen and decided that if he didn't have any homework and Leon was busy with his friends . . . then maybe he could find some more stuff like the 1890 newspaper. He went up the stairs and through the middle door and closed it. Sora then continued down the hall and at Leon's door. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Riku and Namine were in the white room. Namine was sitting down, sketching in her sketch book, and Riku was walking around.

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Go talk to Sora," _Namine told him, not looking up from her drawing._ "You said you would."_

Riku stopped walking abruptly, and groaned, "_Why me? Why can't you do it?"_

"_Riku . . . you're being stupid." _Namine shook her head, frowning. "_If you don't sort out your Issues . . . EVERYONE will pay the price."_

"_I'm sorry, I really am," _Riku sighed and lowered his head. "_It's just . . ."_

"_What?" _Namine asked, putting down her sketchbook and pencil. Riku then just looked up at her and smiled weakly, "_Okay, don't worry. I'll go."_

He then disappeared into thin air without another word. Namine smiled a little bit and looked at the picture she had just finished.

"_Maybe you really are learning."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora's eyes were wide, and mouth a gap, as he stared at the contents of his brother's room. There were _stacks _of books and newspapers that filled the room. _Where did all these come from?! _Besides all the reading material – the room held an eerie feel. The room was painted a deep and dark blue and the blinds were closed, completely shrouding the windows light. It had the feel of an old library.

"Interesting decorating style," muttered Sora, as he hesitantly walked into the bedroom. "But leave it too Leon to do anything not normal with his room. "

He flicked on the light switch, which was dusty and stiff, and the room lit up with fluorescence. And he scrunched up his nose at all the dust that filled the room – even the _smell. What is up with this room? _He walked up to the first pile, and took off a piece of paper. It was faded yellow and the words were small. He could make out the top as a letter entrance:

_Dear Mr. Miori,_

And, of course, he just couldn't make out the rest of the letter. But he did know that a man had once lived there with the last name 'Miori'. But who that man was, and what happened to him . . . Sora had absolutely no clue. He reached up to grab another letter when he heard voices. _Oh no, Leon! _He dropped the letter and looked around the room; he quickly switched off the light and darted into the bathroom. He locked the door and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"So, what do you think about Sora's sleep over idea?" It was Aerith's soft voice.

"Simple. When it gets really late, they're all gonna investigate around the house, you know, for paranormal activity." That was Leon, and Sora pouted on how well Leon could read his mind. He edged closer to the door, to hear well.

"Does Sora think this house is haunted?" Aerith asked. "Do you?"

"Sora over – exaggerates everything – so of course he thinks this place is haunted. As for me . . ." Leon drifted off for a moment and then came back with, "I don't know what I believe."

There was silence and Sora grinned at what he heard Aerith say next, "Honestly Leon, this room is filthy!"

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, let's go find Yuffie. I don't trust her in my house."

Aerith laughed and Sora could hear them walk out of the room. He waited for a couple minutes and then opened the door and got out of his brothers room as quickly as he could.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Riku was drifting around the house, invisible and aggravated, "_Ugh, where is he?"_

He was drifting out of His – _Sora's_bedroom, when he finally saw the kid dart out of the room across the hall and back into his bedroom. Riku rolled his eyes and drifted back into the bedroom slowly. He saw Sora and was about to turn himself visible, when he thought, _I have to think this out, he'll just run off again. _

He watched Sora as the boy laid on his bed, clearly thinking hard about something. His face seemed thoughtful, as his blue eyes gazed at the ceiling. Riku sighed and turned visible, "_Hey Sora."_

The boy sat up abruptly, eyes wide. And then, of course, he stared at Riku and screamed and darted into the bathroom, then slammed the door. Riku sighed and rolled his eyes. Riku just knew that would happen, and he disappeared back to the white room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Namine, I tried to talk to him," _Riku told her. "_But he just ran away . . . again!"_

Namine turned in her chair and stood up, "_Well, at this rate, we'll never get anywhere." _She tore a piece of paper off her sketch book, and walked around the room with it, then she stopped and finally spoke again, "_But there is one thing we can do. It's our best bet."_

"_And what's that?"_

Namine smiled and held the piece of paper close to her, _"Dream entering," _She replied. "_It's when we talk to him in a place where he can't run away – his dreams."_

Riku raised a brow, "_And . . . how exactly can we do that?"_

Namine grinned and said, _"You'll see. I'll be ready to do it in a couple days. Till then we lie low_."

She then took the paper and placed it on the highlighted space where a previous picture must have been. Riku squinted slightly, and walked forward to it. He then let a smirk slip on his face as he saw a picture.

It was of Sora.

"_Sora is now officially a player in this game," _Namine said. "_Anything can happen to him now."_

They both stared at the picture, wondering how everything would turn out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Why won't those stupid ghosts leave me alone?" Sora growled into his pillow as he lay on his bed. He felt like at anytime and anywhere in the mansion he wasn't safe. In fear of something else happening, he quickly went out of his room and down to the entrance way. He figured that he was safest in the kitchen – so he went downstairs and through the kitchen door. He was relieved to find Leon sitting there – alone.

"Did Aerith and Yuffie leave?" Leon nodded and began reading the 1890 paper again. "But they're both going to be back for the sleep over. That okay?"

"Uh, sure," Sora sat down in the opposite chair from Leon, fidgeting as he watched Leon read. He had the weirdest feeling that Leon knew that he had been in his room. It seemed like simple paranoia . . . but Leon _did_seem to know a lot. Sora finally stood up and asked, "When's dinner?"

"Whenever you want to heat up left over's."

Sora pouted and gave in from hunger. He quickly heated up some dinner and ate at the table, and the whole time he felt like Leon was staring at him through the paper.

_Come on, He's just reading . . . he couldn't possibly know!_Sora kept telling himself that over and over again. But it still didn't seem to work. He finally retreated back to his room at nine and put on pajamas and brushed his teeth. He set his alarm again and flopped into bed. He was more than ready to end the day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was seven forty when Sora bolted out of the house the next day to school. He only had five minutes to get to school! He took no notice of his fear of the forest as he ran through it. He kept on running up Market Street and through the many neighborhoods. He felt immense relief as he saw the school up ahead. He slowed to a walking pace and he followed the freshmen class into the building. Maybe luck was on his side today . . .

As he walked into the building, he flattened his shirt out and smoothed his pants – trying to look somewhat presentable. He reached his locker and undid the lock and started to shove his backpack into the small space, and gather his books for the next three periods. He heard someone call him and he turned, and was a bit surprised to see Demyx, Axel, and a guy with silver hair he noticed earlier walking toward him. But it did make sense since Axel's locker was right next to his.

"Sora!" Demyx grinned and hugged the smaller tightly. "I missed you!"

"Uh, hi . . . Demyx," Sora smiled slightly, and Demyx finally let go. Axel walked over to his locker and smirked, "Well if it isn't the _famous_Sora."

"Well if it isn't the _famous _Axel," Sora retorted and the taller laughed.

"Seriously though Sora, you've become Demyx's obsession or something. He wouldn't shut up about you!"

"Well who couldn't love Sora?" Demyx asked. "He's so adorable!" And there came the hugs again . . .

As Sora was trying to escape the death hug that Demyx was giving him, Axel struck up conversation again, "So, I hear your hosting a party at your house . . ."

"Well, I wouldn't really call it a 'party' . . . or even 'hosting' for that matter," Sora said, finally prying Demyx off of him. "Is that the only reason you came to talk to me?"

Axel looked mildly offended, "No! There are plenty of reasons to talk to you!"

"One of them being that you're so adorable!" Demyx ruffled Sora's brunet spikes, and turned to the silver haired boy beside him. "Isn't he Zexion?!"

"Don't get me involved," Zexion said darkly, rolling his eyes – or 'eye', one of his eyes was shrouded by his silver hair.

"Okay, I get it; I'm 'adorable'," Sora rolled his eyes and moved away from Demyx. "Is that what you want, to come to my house for the sleep over?"

Axel shut his locker and smiled, "Maybe."

Sora rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. You can come."

"Yes!" Demyx pumped his fist in the air much like Yuffie had done the day before – to think about it, the two did kind of act alike. "Thanks Sor!"

"Yes, thank you Sora," Axel grinned and the three off them started to walk away. Sora finished up gathering things from his locker, and shut it. He then walked to first period, Math, thinking, _Kairi's not going to like this . . . but Roxas just might._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, there. I introduced Axel! It was short, but now we know the three of them will be at the sleep over. And Zexion will talk more; he's just quiet at the moment.

The name Miori is pronounced, (My – Oar – e) and the name will play a huge part in the story.

And to tell you the truth, I just made up dream entering – I don't even know if it exists!

Sorry for switching off so much, but I needed to get those Riku and Namine parts in there 'between' Sora's parts.

Oh great, I've probably given you a whole new load of questions. I'm just going to tell you this; Leon bought the mansion for a specific reason – not just for price. And when Namine said that Sora was in the "Game" she meant that Sora is now a part of something – something relating to ghosts.

Sorry, that's all I can tell you! But throughout this story, everything will slowly be revealed. Be patient!

You reviewers rock so hard! Keep at it! The more reviews, the faster I update!

See ya D


	5. o5: One Lost Step

Next Chapter! I'm sorry for the wait guys! To get it up faster, I'm skipping the responses to reviews just this once. But I still want to say how awesome you guys are! Thank you!

Warnings: Same as always, BoyXBoy and a little bit of cursing.

Disclaimer: I, in all honesty, do not own the Kingdom Hearts series. And I think that is a very good thing.

This chapter will kind of be a filler. Sora will go to all his classes and talk to all his friends, and maybe the popular crowd will step in . . .

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

o5: One lost step

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

Sora walked into Math class just as the bell rang. He quickly took his seat beside Kairi and put his books on the desk. He took a quick glance beside him to see Kairi reading that little white book again. _What is up with that book?_ He watched her as she examined the pages thoroughly, and when the teacher walked in, she closed it and shoved it under all her other books. She opened her math book and looked at Sora and gave a small smile as a hello. Sora smiled back wearily and took out his own text book and notes.

As class carried on and the teacher gave his lecture, Sora tried his best to concentrate and be a "good student". But . . . Kairi was making that very difficult. It wasn't like she meant to or anything, but she still worried Sora. She was once again reading the white book that was nestled on her lap, and she had a pencil on a blank sheet of paper, pretending to write everything down. That book was like gold to her, and Sora knew that she'd probably be a mess if anything happened to it.

Math class came to a close as the teacher wrapped his explanations up and took his position back at his desk. It was just three minutes till the next bell would ring, and Sora decided to take the opportunity to talk to Kairi, "Hey Kai," He said lightly and casually, collecting his things. Kairi looked up and closed her book, smiling wide. Sora could see her sneak the book behind her as she greeted back, "Morning Sora, Math is such a bore isn't it?"

"Er, yeah," Sora agreed half – heartedly. But then he added, "If you were actually listening."

Kairi's grin faltered immensely, "I was listening."

Sora raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh really? What was in that book then?"

Kairi shifted in her seat and fidgeted. She looked very uncomfortable, and ready to dash out of the room the very second the bell rang. In all honesty, Sora's intention wasn't to scare her or make her uncomfortable – it was just to learn a little more about Kairi. He glanced at the clock to see he had one minute left, he had to make this quick.

"Listen Kai, I'm scared for you," Sora told her. "After what happened in Chemistry – and that white book . . . I just want to know a little more."

Kairi bit her lip, "Sora I –", the bell rang, and Kairi sighed and abruptly stood up, gathering her things. "I – I've got to go to Music!" Then she rushed out of there.

_Stupid bell! I almost found out! _Sora took a big breath and began to make his way to English class.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh my god! Sora! You're in _two _of my classes?!"

Sora smiled a bit, "Yeah, I guess so, Demyx."

When Sora came into English and took his seat, Demyx came trotting in and spotted Sora and, of course, hugged him. Sora couldn't quite decide if it was a good thing he wasn't alone in English or a bad thing because it was Demyx of all the people. Not that he didn't like Demyx; the blond was just a bit too much. Sora didn't know how many more hugs he could withstand.

As class started, Demyx made a scene because his desk was all the way across the room from Sora's. But he eventually gave in, and trudged reluctantly to his desk. Fortunately, unlike math, Sora was able to concentrate on his work and notes and Demyx didn't bother him at all. It was oddly the most relaxed he had felt over the couple days. He read and took notes efficiently throughout the hour, and quickly got out of the classroom to avoid Demyx – no offense to the blond, Sora just seriously needed some _space. _The next period was music which he and with Hayner. He arrived into the classroom earlier and was met with the grinning blond.

"So, are we seriously gonna come over?" He asked, excitement lacing his voice. "Roxas told me yesterday and if he's lying I'll –"

"Relax," Sora laughed and held up a hand. "Yeah it's true. There will be a sleep over at my house."

They walked over to the desks – and even though Sora's was across the room from Hayner's, he leaned against the wall besides the desk to talk before class started.

"Who's gonna be there anyway?" Hayner inquired, leaning back in his chair casually. Sora responded, "Uh, well, You, me, Roxas, Olette, Pence, Kairi, My brother and some of his friends, Roxas' brother, and Axel, Demyx, and Zexion."

At the mention of Axel's name, Hayner jolted forward in his chair, eyes wide and laughing, "You invited Axel?! Ha, Roxas is gonna get a kick out of that!"

Sora smiled slightly, and scratched the back of his head, "I hope he won't be mad . . ."

"Nah," Hayner said, regaining is casual position. "He'll just be . . . surprised. And maybe deathly scared," He looked at Sora. "Are you going to tell him at lunch?"

"I was planning too . . ."

"Man, I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Hayner laughed once again. The bell rang and Sora quickly made his way to his desk, getting out his stuff. Then he wondered if Hayner knew that Kairi disliked Axel and his friends – considering he only seemed to be interested in how Roxas would act. Speaking of Roxas, Sora kind of hoped this would bring him his chance. He hadn't actually asked Roxas himself about the crush – but he figured that when the time came it'd be obvious enough. Sora then pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mind as class began. He didn't really need to concentrate, since all they did was listen and sing along to various music pieces, but concentrating was better than having his mind fogged with worry and confusion. Anything was better than that.

As soon as class ended, Hayner followed Sora back to his locker again, wanting to not miss a second of Roxas' reaction when told of the 'added' members to the sleep over. Sora really hoped that this was Hayner over – exaggerating again, he didn't want to completely and utterly destroy his and Roxas' friendship because of that. As they walked to the cafeteria, Hayner kept on talking all hyped up, and Sora tried his very best not to pull his hair out. They stood in line again, and collected their food, then went over to their table. Hayner practically ran there, while Sora was hesitant in every step. When they reached the table, everyone except Kairi was already there.

Hayner slammed is tray down in over exaggeration right next to Roxas, "Sora's got something to tell you!"

Sora, who had placed himself on the opposite end of the table beside Olette, rapidly shook his head, "No, no I don't!"

Hayner scoffed, "Fine, if you won't tell, I will!" He grinned, taking a hesitant pause. He then turned to Roxas and said, "Sora invited Axel, Demyx, and Zexion to the sleep over!"

Roxas' eyes widened and he sprayed the water in his mouth out, Sora cringed. _That cannot be good_. Then After Roxas sputtered for a slight moment, he whisper – yelled, "Why would you do that?!"

Sora smiled sheepishly and said, "He came up and asked _me."_

At that, Roxas groaned and banged his head on the table. After a moment of silence Sora asked, "He's mad isn't he?"

"No," Hayner rolled his eyes. "He's really slap – happy on the inside." At the comment, Roxas made a sign of movement by elbowing the blond next to him hard. Hayner winced and scooted away slightly. Sora just looked at Roxas hopelessly, then at Hayner angrily, "You told me he wouldn't get mad!"

"He isn't mad," Hayner reasoned. "He's just in a state of shock."

Sora glared at Hayner, and then Kairi came over to sit besides Roxas, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What happened to him?"

"Sora invited Axel and his friends to the slumber party," Hayner said simply, and everyone shot him a glare. Sora watched hesitantly at Kairi reaction – it was calm. _Shouldn't she be . . . mad? She did tell me they aren't exactly friends . . ._

Kairi just sat down and looked at Roxas, "Do you think he'll even come now?"

"Then he'd be missing the chance to get to know Axel," Hayner said. "I think that was whole point of inviting him - To _help _Roxas."

Sora sighed, "I think he hates me now."

"Nooooooo, he doesn't hate you . . . per say," Hayner told him – trying to be comforting but failing hopelessly. "He's . . . just shocked!"

"You said that already!" Sora retorted. "And I personally don't think its shock!"

"Eh," Hayner shrugged and continued eating. "It was worth a try."

After a couple minutes of silent eating, Hayner looked up and got the usual goofy grin on his face again, "Well look who's coming – Axel, Demyx, and Zexion."

"Ha ha," Roxas muttered. "I'm not falling for it this time."

But Hayner was actually right; the said three were actually coming towards their table. Sora decided to help the blond obtain some dignity, "No, really, their coming right now."

Roxas finally looked up wearily and turned around, his eyes widened and mouth agape, "Oh god!"

Then the blond did something Sora would of never had expected – Roxas darted underneath the table and completely out of sight. _Didn't expect that._ Sora hesitantly looked underneath the table to see Roxas curled up in a ball, clinging to the pole that held the whole table up. Sora looked back at the others to see them just as amused and surprised. But Hayner was mostly amused, as he was holding back upcoming laughter. Kairi then scooted over and elbowed him in the gut, and he wiped the smile right off his face.

Demyx came first, bouncing as he ran over to the table, then Axel, who walked casually behind him. Then there was Zexion who looked like he'd rather die than be there. "Sora! I missed you!" Demyx cried out as he flung himself at the brunet, who only smiled sheepishly and hesitantly hugged back. "Er . . . I missed you too?"

Demyx apparently didn't catch the questioning and unsure tone in Sora's voice, seeing as he simply grinned and then swung his legs over the bench, making himself comfortable. Zexion sat besides the blond, staid and still. Then Axel sat on the other side of Sora, which was oddly next to Kairi too. Sora was confused – there was nothing in either of their expressions that seemed to indicate any sort of disliking. _Did Kairi lie?_ He shrugged it off eventually and finally asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Demyx grinned as he draped an arm around Sora's shoulders – thank god it didn't escalate into another hug. "Just coming to say hi to our favorite, freshmen, spiky haired, brunet, haunted house living, kid." He grinned at the others at the table. "And these must be his friends!"

Olette and Pence smiled a little bit, Kairi rolled her eyes slightly, and Hayner actually backed away, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. There was a moment of silence – awkward silence at that – then Kairi heaved a sigh, "Hey Demyx, this is Olette, Pence, and Hayner."

There came the official Demyx introductions – Hugs and squealing included - and then the blond sat himself back down, and believe or not, he was quiet and frowning, " . . . wasn't there someone else at this table?"

_Oh my god! I forgot all about Roxas! _Sora didn't dare to look back under the table to see how Roxas was doing. He looked at the other four wide eyed, they were all silent, still caught up on Roxas, that they didn't answer Demyx's question. The blond pouted and poked Sora on the shoulder repeatedly, "Hello? Anyone there?"

They all cut out of the trance and Hayner quickly – and stupidly – put in, "There's noone at this table! Noone at all! You're wrong!"

Demyx furrowed his eyebrows, still frowning from confusion. Everyone else raised an eyebrow at the blond. Sora heaved a breath and put in, "Ignore him. There's just Roxas, he's, um, not here." He finished lamely.

"Oh," Demyx smiled again. "Okay. Well I've got to meet him! I have to meet _all_ your friends!"

"I'd tell Roxas to hide," Axel muttered, standing up. "Anyway, see you Sora."

With that he walked around the table, and grabbed Demyx by the collar, and pulling him up and forcing him away from the table. Zexion stood and followed them silently. All the way back, Demyx was fighting back, hollering over to Sora, "Sora! I'll miss you!"

After the three were away, Sora looked under the table at Roxas, and said, "It's clear."

The blond slowly crawled back up to his seat, frazzled. He looked across the table at Sora with wide eyes, "Is this gonna happen, like, every day?!"

"Well I think I'm helping you," Sora reasoned. "This could be your chance with Axel!"

"Who told you that?" Roxas cried out, seeming to be almost at his break.

"Well, Hayner but-"

Roxas interrupted, eyes narrowed in the direction of Hayner, "You told him? Why would tell him!?"

Hayner was calm and casual as usual, and swallowed the food in his mouth and retorted, "Well with that act, anyone could've guessed."

At that, Roxas stood. Before Sora could intervene, the blond ran off and out of the lunch room.

"Nice Hayner," Kairi murmured. "_Real_ nice."

"Do you have any consideration, whatsoever?" Olette asked, lips curled into a frown.

"That _was_ pretty harsh," Pence agreed.

Sora's was a bit more worried on the situation, "What is wrong with you?! Are you like the most inconsiderate to ever live?! Huh?"

"Okay, you can't say I'm the worse . . ." The blond grinned cockily and that merely fueled the others anger.

"_Hayner!"_ They all scolded. Hayner sighed irritably, and said, "Okay, sure, take it all out on me because _someone's _over reacting to a joke. _A joke!"_

The bell rang and everyone started moving around and out of the lunch room. Olette grabbed both hers and Roxas' left over tray, and sighed, "Well I'll see if I can talk to Roxas in my next period." She walked off, and Pence did too.

Sora and Kairi walked out together, with Hayner desperately tailing them from behind, "Oh c'mon! I'm sorry! Okay, _I am sorry_!"

"Why don't you tell that to Roxas?" Kairi recommended bitterly. "He's the one who needs to hear it."

"You really need to learn some manners," Sora commented. "It can help you a lot in life."

"You know what . . . you guys are the mean ones! Yeah, you are!"

They just kept walking, ignoring Hayner as he rattled on and on. They weren't really mad at him, just irritated – even Sora, who had so quickly become close to his newfound friends that he could get mad at them too. They both grabbed their possessions from their lockers, and met up again to walk to science.

_I have to ask Kairi about that book, _Sora thought. _But . . . how?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After Roxas ran out of the cafeteria, he ran into the closest bathroom. He wasn't crying, but he was pretty close. He leaned against the side wall, sliding down near the ground – he felt completely and utterly hopeless. He wasn't mad at Hayner, he was mad at himself. He was angry and upset that he was so pathetic.

_I am such a loser, _he thought miserably. _How can Axel ever like me?_

The thing was, it wasn't the fact that he liked a boy that was bothering. It was the fact on which boy it was. Guys liking guys was common in twilight town, there really wasn't such a thing as homophobia. He supposed he should be lucky, but he felt anything but.

Someone was coming into the bathroom, but Roxas could honestly care less at the moment. He didn't even try to retrieve his composure – he just sat there, head down. Whoever it was, he didn't care.

"Hey . . . are you okay?"

But there was one exception – one that Roxas hadn't thought of. He didn't even have to look up to know who it was. Roxas knew by heart that it was Axel Kasai, the whole reason he was in the bathroom in the first place.

"Not really," He admitted. He couldn't believe he was actually talking to Axel. In a school bathroom. But somehow, he felt calm and uncaring at the moment.

He was even more surprised when Axel actually slid sown next to him and carried on the conversation, "Well, what's wrong?"

"Why would you care?" Roxas muttered, not believing that he was saying this. He was actually _pushing _Axel away . . . but, why?

"I don't know . . . why shouldn't I?"

The blond brought his head up, sighing, "It's just, a friend being a jerk."

"I know what you mean," Axel said. "By the way I'm –"

"Axel Kasai," Roxas cut in. "I know . . . _everyone _knows."

"Oh come on, I can't be _that_ popular."

"Yeah," Roxas told him honestly. "Yeah you are."

Axel laughed a little, "Okay, okay. Who are you then?"

Roxas bit his lip and hesitated. Then he finally answered, "I'm Roxas Strife."

"So you know Sora?"

"Kind of," Roxas sighed, remembering how he had given Sora the impression that he had hated him. He knew he had to patch things up . . . somehow.

"Are you going to the party?" Axel asked, and Roxas shook his head and shrugged, "I don't know."

In the distance, the bell rang and two stood up.

"Well for the record, I hope you go," Axel started to walk out, and then turned around one last time and said, "I liked meeting you Roxas."

Roxas finally let a smile show, "I liked meeting you too."

Axel grinned and gave a small wave before exited the bathroom.

Roxas' smile turned into a grin as he thought, _I actually talked to him! _

Then he rushed out of the bathroom, and to his fifth period class.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, there it is! Finally!

A/N: I originally wasn't gonna put the Axel and Roxas scene in . . . but I felt bad for taking so long, so here it is! It wasn't much, but still.

I'm not purposely making Hayner mean or anything . . . he's just not the most . . . sensitive person XD. He really doesn't know any better.

Once again, you reviewers rock so hard, it's amazing! I never thought that my first story would get any attention at all!

Chapter six should be up soon I hope. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible!


	6. o6: What An Act

Here's chapter 6! Hope you enjoy!

Another thanks to my awesome reviewers! You guys are really great and your reviews are really encouraging! It really gets me going

**LovelyLily** – I'm so glad you still like my story! And long reviews are the best! I'm happy that you like how I characterize everyone, and how my story is set up! And don't worry, Soriku goodness shall come soon!

**blackSakura13** – I knew that Akuroku scene was worth it! Thanks! I'm glad you like my story and I love that you keep reviewing. And I'll try to make my updates as fast as possible! Hope to hear a review for chapter six!

**Acherona** – you know, I am honestly not even trying to make all these important parts cut off – it just happens! I'm so glad you liked Akuroku parts, it's my favorite pairing and I'll try to make as much of it as possible. And don't worry, the white book, Namine, and Kairi will be explained – but there's still a lot to go.

**Brie92** – I felt bad for making Roxas sad, so I added Akuroku! It's an instant mood lifter! I liked how you interpreted it with cupcakes and sprinkles XD. Thanks for reviewing.

Warnings: Eventual BoyXBoy, and a bit of cursing.

Disclaimer: I hope you all know by now that I really don't own Kingdom Hearts. I doubt anyone on Fan fiction does . . .

Chapter 6 will finish off the school day and there will be a lot of Kairi and Axel in it. There will also be some Roxas and maybe some of Seifer even – we haven't seen him in a while.

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

o7: What an act.

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

_He's going to ask me about it again. I know it. _Kairi nervously clutched her books to her chest, regretful of even bringing the stupid white book to school. She'd already made to many scenes withthe too – observant Sora in view. Now the brunet was suspicious and wondering what was wrong with her.

_There are a lot of things wrong with me, _Or maybe she was just different . . . very different. She didn't think the way other girls did, and she even had a hard time connecting with anyone, even her own family. But she honestly couldn't help it. She was hooked to these insane ideas and the white book was her life. She really didn't have anything else.

"I think this is worse than an addiction," She mumbled out loud.

Sora heard and twitched his head to look at her, "Huh?"

She faked a grin, "Nothing, just talking to myself."

She was apparently wasn't that horrible of a liar, because Sora bought that one with no suspicion. She took a small breath of relief and kept all her thoughts to herself. She couldn't afford having Sora think she was any weirder then he already did. Even if she wasn't normal – she could pretend for the time being.

They reached the Chemistry classroom, and sat at their table. As Sora was trying – and hopelessly failing – to put on a pair of goggles, Kairi silently went through her stuff. She swiftly pulled out the white book and places it under all her books and put them on the floor – she had to resist any temptation to do something abnormal again. She pulled on her goggles and left them to sit on top of her head, and then she rolled up her sleeves and looked at the instruction sheet before them. It listed simple experiments that they had already done and Kairi smiled as she reviewed the list, "Okay Sora, this is easy –"

She stopped and giggled as she saw that Sora was still struggling with the goggles – they were tangled and horizontal across his face. He smiled sheepishly and dropped his hands that were pulling and fidgeting with the goggles, "Er . . . a little help please?"

Kairi just giggled, "Here, this is how you put them on." After a minute she fixed the goggles and adjusted them correctly over Sora's eyes. "Jeeze Sora, this isn't rocket science!"

Sora glared from behind the goggles and scoffed, "Okay, Ha –ha. What are we doing anyway?" He snatched the paper and as his eyes scanned the page, confusion washed over his face.

Kairi laughed airily, "Oh don't worry, I know exactly what to do." She reached and grabbed the paper from his hands. "You can be my delivery boy!"

"Oh joy," Sora replied sarcastically, eyes rolling. "Aren't I lucky?"

"Yes you are," Kairi said cheerfully, ignoring his sarcasm and enjoying taunting him. She picked up a small beaker, and handed to him. "Can you fill this with water for me?"

Sora sighed, and slid off the stool, "Fine." He retorted irritably. "And for the record, I am not your delivery boy!"

"Sure Sora," She agreed lightly, biting back laughter that tickled her throat. As Sora walked off towards the sinks, Kairi started setting up all the beakers swiftly and easily. She really did love chemistry . . . or was it just the pure joy of mixing to make completely new creations? Kairi leaned her head down, to set her chin down on the table as she viewed the colored chemicals intently. She gingerly plucked the test tube filled with blue from the holder and slowly poured it into a rather large beaker. The blue swirled and changed a bit – but was never less still blue. She could never understand how this honestly interested her – at first it was just her trying to like it for a good grade . . . but now, it was a passion.

_But it's really more than passion, _Kairi thought. _It's like a . . . obsession almost. But I can't stop now, I made a promise._

She sighed and grabbed another beaker with red and poured it in with the blue. The colors stilled, and slowly merged into to a dark orchard color. Kairi continuously mixed it, making the contents stir. She heard footsteps start to approach, "It's about time Sor –"As soon as she looked up, she look down. "Oh. What do you want?"

It was Axel who approached her, he scoffed and sat down in Sora's vacant seat, "That's quite an act you've got princess."

"Don't call me that," Kairi hissed out, eyes narrowed.

Axel rolled his eyes and yet smirked slightly as he leaned against the table, "Your right, that names too nice – how about –"

Kairi shook her head, "I'd rather not hear it." She still didn't look at him, but put her focus on the multiple colored beakers. She just wished that Sora would hurry up – what was taking him so long anyway?

"Ah, well fair enough," Axel moved from the seat, and edged around the table to face his cousin. "I must ask, what is so interesting about these chemicals?"

Kairi glared, and finally looked up briefly to snap, "What do you want?"

Axel leaned across the table, to look directly at her at eye level, "Why'd you do it?"

Kairi edged back and pulled her head up, and with an irritated expression retorted, "Why'd you?"

Axel pulled back and broke out laughing, "Touché." He edged around the table, sitting back down in the seat beside Kairi. "But really . . . why do you even hate me?"

Kairi rolled her eyes and snorted, "You're a rude, cocky, idiotic playboy who doesn't care about anyone but yourself. Don't deny it."

Axel winced and put his hand on his heart, "Ouch that hurts."

"It better," Kairi muttered under her breath. She then brought her head up a smiled sarcastically, "And do I dare ask why you hate me?"

"Oh," Axel laughed out. "You know exactly why."

"But I didn't do it," Kairi reasoned, eyes saddened. "I feel guilty enough already! Do you have to rub it in? You're the only one who even cares about it anymore!"

"Well I should care – _everyone _should care!" Axel narrowed his eyes at her, but once he saw howmiserble she looked, he softened his gaze and sighed. ". . . Do you still have _it_?"

Kairi nodded numbly, and Axel told her, "Kairi, you can't become something you're not. If you'll just stop pretending and give up the act . . ." He trailed off and heaved a breath. "I say you should put it back and forget everything."

Kairi shook her head, "I can't –"She closed her eyes briefly. "– I . . . I'm obsessed."

"No you're not," Axel argued. "You just don't want to go back to how you were. And I like that part – but what I don't like is what you're trying to be."

"You don't get it," Kairi said, "This is all I can be. This is . . . _me_."

Axel finally shrugged and sighed, "It isn't _you_ . . . but oh well. Go your way."

"Thank you," She whispered, and continued to slowly do her work, not noticing – or caring – that Axel was still standing there.

"Oh yeah," Axel said, smirking. "I met Roxas."

As he walked off, Kairi almost dropped the beaker she was clutching with a fist. Her eyes were wide and mouth agape as she watched her cousin walk away. _How did that happen?_

She set the beaker down softly with trembling fingers.

_. . . And how did he know that it'd bother me?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora sighed heavily; _Kairi is going to be sooooo ticked._

It was nearly the end of the period and he still hadn't completed his first task of filling a beaker with water . . . but it wasn't his fault! First, the faucet wouldn't work, and when it finally did – he almost flooded the classroom. And to top it off, Demyx had spotted him and ran over to hug him and talk for ages. With fifteen minutes left, Sora finally filled his beaker with water and walked very carefully back to the table. He quickly set down the beaker and winced, ready for any complaint or scolding he had coming. But nothing came.

He blinked and looked down at the red head; she hadn't even looked up.

"Er Kai?" He asked hesitantly, sitting down. She looked up, and tilted her head to look at him. She smiled.

"Oh, hey Sora. About time," She took the beaker of water and started pouring different chemicals of every kind and sort into multiple different beakers. It was amazing how fast and swift she could do all this.

"Yeah, Sorry," Sora shrugged his shoulders and smiled awkwardly – He was trying to forget that Kairi ignored his presence, as if she was in a trance again. "I got held up -Demyx again."

Kairi laughed half – heartedly, "He really loves you."

"Oh lucky me," Sora rolled his eyes but smiled none the less. Things were silent between the two as Kairi worked with the chemicals and Sora watched awed. He didn't even care at the moment to ask her about the white book, or Roxas, or even Axel. He just wanted to watch her do something that she had a knack for and was truly brilliant at. It was worth it.

Class ended, and Kairi told Sora to go ahead and she'd clean everything up. Sora was hesitant, but finally bid Kairi goodbye and made it toward his next and last period, gym.

_Oh great, more 'fun', _Sora mourned at the thought of gym, but then realized it'd be his chance to talk with Roxas. He really hoped that he was okay – and that the blond would forgive him. He made his way into the main gym and into the boys changing room. He grabbed his loners – Very reluctantly of course – and changed quickly. He spotted Roxas by his locker and walked over.

"Er, hey . . . Roxas,"

The blond turned and smiled sincerely, "Hey Sora. Turns out gym aren't going to be so torturous today – we're playing badminton."

At that, Sora felt enlightened. He decided to not question Roxas' good mood, but enjoy it. _Maybe Olette did something? _He put his clothes in Roxas' locker and they walked into the gym together. They were allowed to go to the opposite gym early to start badminton, and of course Roxas led the way because Sora had absolutely no clue where he was going. The other gym was smaller and multiple nets were set up and a bucket in the middle held rackets. Roxas grabbed to rackets and handed one to Sora – who examined it in awe and amazement. Destiny Islands never had anything like this!

Roxas grabbed a little ball with plastic attached to it, "Okay Sora, this is a birdie –"

"But it looks nothing like a bird," Sora commented, and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I know, but that's not the point," Roxas told him, guiding them to a net in the corner of the gym.

"But why'd they call it that?" Sora inquired, as he walked to the other side. "It looks nothing like a bird!"

"It's just a name, Sora!" Roxas exclaimed exasperatedly. "It doesn't matter!"

Sora blushed and scratched the back of his head with his free hand, while the other held the racket, "Um, Sorry."

The blond smiled and laughed, "Its okay, and it's actually pretty funny how clueless you are."

"Hey!"

"Anyway," Roxas continued. "The object of the game is to hit the birdie back and forth over the net trying to not let it hit the ground. Got it?"

Sora nodded hesitantly, not really sure what to think. Roxas grinned as he held the birdie by the edge with his fore finger and thumb and held his racket underneath it, then he swung the racket upward and the birdie flew in the air and over the net. Sora gripped the racket with two hands, and swung the racket as hard as he could. His eyes closed on impact and when they opened, he immediately started looking around the gym for the birdie, "It went so far I can't even see it!"

"Um Sora," Roxas was pointing towards the ground, and Sora's smiled faltered when he saw that the birdie was merely a foot away from him. He bent over to pick it up and narrowed his eyes when doing so.

"Aw man," Sora groaned. "I suck at this game!"

"You don't suck," Roxas tried to reason. " . . . Well you do actually but –"

"I just said that!' Sora complained irritably, throwing the birdie back to Roxas. The blond caught it and intervened, "BUT this is your first time . . . and that's not how you swing a racket."

"Then how DO you swing this thing," Sora whined, swinging his racket around desperately trying to find the right way. Roxas shook his head and went over to help the brunet.

After twenty minutes, Sora finally got the idea of the game and was actually winning some against Roxas. The gym had filled up and just about everyone was now laying and each court was filled. Sora was about to make his serve to Roxas when he heard a voice that made him cringe and almost drop the birdie.

"Hey losers!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas groaned at the sound of the cocky and loud voice. It was none other than Seifer. He narrowed his eyes at the other blond as he walked towards them with his gang. Sora looked absolutely petrified as he backed away to stand next to Roxas. He was clutching his racket as some sort of defense mechanism.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas sneered. "Shouldn't you be ditching and failing some class?"

"Ah But I am Strife," Seifer smirked. "And what would be a better use of my time to visit some 'good friends'."

"Yeah sure," Roxas snorted. Seifer was slowly walking closer with Rai, Fuu, and Vivi in his wake, and the two boys were slowly backing away. Seifer never really did physical harm – but you could never guess when it came to Seifer.

"Hey Leonhart," Seifer hollered at Sora. "Are you still as much of a wuss as you were back at the sandlot?"

"Just ignore him Sor," Roxas muttered under his breath, not taking his gaze off of Seifer. But Sora was already starting to boil as he clutched his racket tighter and almost raised it but he fought off the urge. Seifer kept throwing out comments that were actually turning out to be more lame then insulting. But then the blond said something that pushed Sora right off the edge.

"How's your brother Leonhart?" Seifer taunted. "Still as much of a poser? Who's he trying to foul?"

Now that was what Sora couldn't take. It bothered him when people insulted him, but when his brother got involved . . . Sora got flaring angry. No one could insult Leon - _noone. _He started to charge towards the four, a racket in hand. He started brandishing it wildly and violently and Seifer's eyes widened as he pushed past his friends and ran for his life. The others ran after him, and Sora didn't stop until they were out of the gym.

"Yeah run!" Sora yelled, still swinging his racket. "That'll teach you a lesson!"

Sora finally started to take deep breaths and lowered his racket as he walked back to Roxas. The blond's eyes were wide as he walked up to Sora and said, "Oh my god. Do you realize what you just did?"

Sora didn't answer at first, as he was still breathing heavily. Then his face twisted into a terrified and unbelieving look, "Oh my god! I just chased Seifer Almasy with a badminton racket!"

"Okay," Roxas started, taking a deep breath. "That was honestly the weirdest thing I ever seen."

"He's going to kill me!" Sora cried out, hands spread far apart.

Roxas bit his lip and said, "Well, right then . . . it looked like _you _were the 'killer'."

"That isn't helping!" Sora retorted. He looked at the racket in his hand and threw it on the floor, "I am never playing badminton again!"

"You know you're making this into a bigger deal then it really is. I mean . . . you're gonna be like famous!" Roxas tried to comfort the despairing brunet as they started to head out of the gym. Sora just scoffed and mumbled, "It's my second day, and I'm already got a reputation for being the freak with the haunted house and the psycho with a racket! It's my god damn _second day_ Roxas! That's not normal!"

"Okay it's a little weird. . ." Roxas admitted. "_But_, that means you're pretty special Sora. And besides normal is over rated!"

"Yeah yeah, sure," Soraspat outand rolled his eyes. "Then you're basically calling yourself over rated."

"Well something pretty out of the ordinary happened to me today," Roxas grinned, remembering the past incident. "I talked to Axel."

Sora stopped in his tracks andgrinned unbelievingly, "Seriously?! When? Where? How? Are you guys together?"

Roxas laughed, happy to be on a lighter subject with Sora, "One question at a time! Please! After I ran out at lunch, I went to the bathroom. He came in there and kind of . . . comforted me," Roxas paused, smiling and taking in the thought. "Then I told him my name, and he asked me if I was going to your party and I said I don't know and-"

"Wait, wait," Sora held up his hands, and cocked a brow. "What do you mean you don't know if you're coming?! You're the one who came up with the whole idea!" Roxas replied quickly, "I was really upset then and I wasn't sure. But I'm definitely going . . . I promise!"

Sora lowered his hands, thennodded and smiled, "Okay, I get it now. Go on please." Roxas nodded and continued, "And when I said I didn't know, he said he really would like for me to go and that he was glad he met me. Then the bell rang."

Sora grinned cheeringly, "I just know this is the start! Way to go Roxas!" The blond blushed red but still couldn't hold back a smile, "Thanks Sora. I still can't believe it."

With the mood lightened, they walked back and changed and said their goodbyes. Sora cheerfully grabbed his things from his locker and made his way back to Market Street, he made it through the forest as quickly as possible, but still ready for that stalker of a ghost to pop up on him again. When nothing came and he reached the door, he relaxed greatly, and walked into the house, "Leon! I'm Home!"

He didn't expect an answer so he then threw his stuff in his bedroom, and walked back to the main hall and down to the kitchen where he suspected Leon to be. He was right. Leon was sitting in his usual chair with a cup of coffee and that 1820 newspaper _again. _

"How was your day?" Leon asked, not taking his eyes off the paper. Sora merely shrugged, not wanting to tell his brother about the incident about Seifer or anything else, "Nothing much."

Leon just nodded, and remained silent. Sora decided to spend some time in his room – he once again had no homework, and had nothing to do. He walked up the left stairs, and he felt a sudden chill coming from the white room. _No . . . I am not going back in there. _He ignored it and darted to his bedroom, hoping nothing strange would happen tonight.

But that's the thing; he could only _hope_. And that was never enough.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Are you ready?"_ Riku asked. "_Or is it too soon?"_

He and Namine were in the white room. Riku was sitting in one chair, and Namine was in the other – sketching in her sketchbook. She looked up at him and smiled softly, "_I think we're all ready. We can do it tonight."_

"_But are you sure . . .?"_

Namine stopped sketching and ripped a piece of paper from her sketch book. She stood up from her chair and walked over to Sora's picture. She put the other picture right beside him; it was Leon.

"_I'm positive this will work. We have to let him know before the party," She sighed. "They'll be a lot of parts to play, and a lot of targets. We have to be careful."_

Riku nodded hesitantly and asked, "_So are you going to go in his mind and talk to him a little?"_

Namine laughed lightly and Riku raised a brow. She started to walk towards him, "_Riku . . . I have to keep the spell working . . . so I'm not going in. You are."_

Riku could only gap at her, at a complete loss of words.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well here it is!

The Axel and Kairi part is suppose to be confusing and odd, that's the whole point. But I'll tell you this: Kairi hates Axel for just his attitude and personality and Axel hates Kairi because of something she did and how she's acting now. It's very weird how their relationship will be explained, and I planned it like that!

Also, the badminton part is all because I am a complete klutz when it comes to gym – but I love badminton! So I just had to put it in there! And Sora isn't tough or anything – he just had a moment where he couldn't take Seifer's taunting anymore so he just . . . snapped. XD. Hey, it could happen to anyone!

So next chapter will be all about Sora and Riku . . . So basically it's their "official" meeting! Finally! No more of Sora running away!

Keep it up reviewers! I love you guys!

Thanks! D


	7. o7: Deja Blue

**Okay guys, here's chapter seven! Hope everyone had a great Halloween!**

**Thank you reviewers!**

**B**_lack_**S**_akura13_ – Yay for badminton! It's my favorite too. Don't worry about Axel and Kairi, as I said, it's suppose to be confusing, you aren't suppose to get it. I'm glad you liked all the badminton scenes, and I laughed when writing them! Thank you so much!

**K**_**e**ndr_a12**21** – Yes, Sora and Riku will finally officially meet, and this chapter is extremely important. It seems like a lot of people liked crazy Sora with a racket XD. I sure know that I wouldn't want to be around him in that mode!

_**Max**im_um – r**_id_**e – 2**3 **– Roxas feels really accomplished to have finally broken the barrier and talk to Axel! And I sort of just made Sora have such a hard time with water do Axel and Kairi could talk, but it sort of was just coincidence too. I'm glad you like how story is going, and I hope this chapter catches your attention as well!

**B**_r**ie**_92 – It's amazing how oddly popular badminton is! I personally can't wait till I do it in gym! Kairi and Axel have a really odd relationship that ties in with how Kairi is acting with the book. I'm glad you like my idea about Riku going into Sora's dreams, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

_**A**c**he**_r_ona_ – I always love how long and thoughtful your reviews are! Thanks! Kairi and Axel definitely don't like each other, and have many disagreements on different things. Sora also really cares about his brother because, well, they only have each other. And I'm glad you're looking forward to this chapter, because Sora and Riku will meet! Hope to hear more feedback on chapter seven!

_S**oo**n_ – **t**o – b_**e**_ – au_**tho**_r – I'm glad that you like how I usually put two chapters on the same weekend! I don't know about a third, but I can try! I'll probably be able to post a lot over my thanksgiving break! Thanks for all the reviews!

**So_r_a** _n_ **R_ox_as** l_**ove**_r – One thing to know about fan fiction, is that authors tend to make characters OOC a lot. I can see where you're coming from, and I think it's cool that you like Sora and Roxas' bravery in the games – but this story isn't like the game. I'm glad you like it over all, but I hope you'll keep reading, because both will soon get gradually braver! I promise!

AN – I've just recently seen the fourteenth member, Xion of organization 13, and I already like her a lot! So I just might add her later. I don't know though, because I don't want to totally get her personality wrong. But it's just an idea, so I'm not sure.

Disclaimer – Even if I had the money, even if I had the experience, I am sad to say that Square Enix will probably never give me Kingdom Hearts. There. I said it.

Warnings – Same as always – BoyXBoy, cursing.

This chapter is all about Sora and Riku! Finally! Namine will be in there too. And some questions will hopefully be answered as well!

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

o7: Deja Blue

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

"_You see Riku," _Namine explained. "_You really have no choice – were the only two and I'm the one creating the portal."_

Riku sighed heavily, lips creasing downwards, "_I really have no choice . . . do I?" _He stood from the chair, watching the blond ghost intently as she nodded. "_Okay fine. What do I have to do?"_

Namine shook her head slowly, "_You'll see. Trust me."_

Riku remained staid and silent. He wasn't so sure if he actually wanted to go through with this. He trusted Namine, he knew that they needed help, and he was positive that Sora was the only one that could help them. But that didn't mean he wanted to do it – though, he didn't want to make things hard for Namine, so he agreed to the arrangements.

"_I'll see you later," _He told her blankly, and disappeared. Namine walked over to the window, and opened the curtain a bit to over look the courtyard. She whispered out loud, "_I hope your coming."_

She then moved from the window, letting the curtain drop. Then back to her place at the drawing table she went, and began sketching in her sketchbook once again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Wow, nothing happened tonight. _Sora was amazed at how smooth – and unbearably boring – the night had gone by, much unlike the night before. He pulled on a pair of blue pajamas, and brushed his teeth. It was nine – thirty and he figured he should go to sleep early so he wasn't at the risk of being late again. He flopped into the twin bed and pulled the covers over his body and curled up in a ball. In almost an instant, everything went black, and he fell into a peculiar deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_He's asleep," _Namine stated as she and Riku appeared in Sora's bedroom, and stood at the end of the bed. "_Are . . . you ready?" _

"_As I'll ever be," _Riku sighed out. "_So . . . how exactly do we do this?"_

Namine smiled, "_It's simple – very simple." _Riku cocked a brow at her when she didn't do anything. Namine just kept smiling slightly as she looked down at Sora's sleeping figure. Riku could tell that she was up to something, and was thinking. She had that look on her face.

"_How simple is it then?" _Riku inquired, and she laughed lightly and brought her blue eyes to his.

"_It's as simple as . . ." _She snapped her white fingers together; it let off an echoing click. "_A snap of your hand."_

"_Huh?" _Riku peered at her confused, as he suddenly – actually – felt odd. Everything was growing darker and soon black – it was repeating history. Black. It was the last thing Riku had seen . . . Before it all ended. He also felt cold – so unbearably and wretchedly cold. It was a feeling he had always felt, and wished he would never have to feel again.

_Riku, open your eyes._

It was Namine. Her voice was as clear as if she was still next to him, and it gave Riku the comfort he needed to snap out of his trance like feeling and open his eyes once again. He only knew one thing: He wasn't in Sora's bedroom anymore.

He could barely _explain _where he was. It was like a swirl of colors that surrounded him with no end or beginning. He was in awe and confusion as he stared at his surroundings, then heard Namine's voice again.

_You made it Riku. The hard part is over._

"_Namine? I thought you said you couldn't come in," _Riku said irritably – he narrowed his eyes when he heard faint laughter.

_I'm still outside. But we're connected in a way so I can talk to you through YOUR mind._

"_Connected in like a 'ghost' way?" _Riku asked.

_Exactly, now go find Sora._

"_Find him?" _Riku furrowed his eyebrows and looked around his surroundings. "_There's nowhere to _look!"

_Think again._

"_What . . ." _Riku blinked, and out of thin air, appeared pitch black, swirling portals all around. His eyes widened as he turned all the way around, seeing the portals surround him, "_Which one do I go in?"_

_Which one do you think? _Came the light – hearted reply. Riku bit his lip and put his focus on a certain portal that gave him an odd vibe. He felt drawn to it as he began to step forward – not bothering to ask Namine about it. He first, hesitantly, reached his hand to touch the churning mass – it felt like a vibration, or a shock. But it didn't hurt, and didn't give any sign that Riku might regret going through, so he pushed himself with a quick force through the portal. His eyes were forced shut and he felt that he was falling.

The falling feeling ceased and Riku opened his eyes to the sound of waves. Remembrance washed over him immediately.

_It's Destiny Islands, _He thought excitedly. _Sora knows Destiny Islands!_

"Namine –"He started to say, but put hand over his mouth, eyes wide. His voice didn't have that . . . echo to it. That haunting echo that held on to all his words was gone. It was as if . . . he was alive again. He embraced the feeling and grinned.

"Namine, I know this place," He said as he began to walk along the sidewalks, past all the little houses. His grin increased upon realizing that the place really hasn't changed. But the grin slowly ceased when he heard no answer.

"Namine?" He sighed when once again he heard no answer. Apparently, he was on his own now. So he continued to search for Sora. As he walked through the familiar place, he felt safe and happy – Destiny Islands had that effect on people. As he reached the shore, he stopped and stared. It was still there. After maybe a century, that little islet off into the ocean was still there. Riku remembered it very well. He remembered everything . . . considering, before living in Twilight Town, he had lived in Destiny Islands. Maybe he did have a lot in common with Sora . . . not that he'd admit it.

Riku grabbed a small, wooden boat from the dock, and rowed his way up to the islet. The boat collided into the sand, and then bumped to a sudden stop. Riku dropped the oars and stepped out of the boat. He looked around – There were all the wooden structures that had been built over time, the waterfall, the palm trees, and he could even see the little opening of the secret place still intact. Then he looked to the side, and smirked in a way when he saw the brunet sitting on the bent Paopu tree, overlooking the upcoming sunset. It was exactly what Riku would do.

He climbed up the ledge and crossed the wood bridge to the circular piece on land that rose from the ocean. He walked casually up to Sora, and once behind him, smirked and mockingly said, "Boo."

The brunet jolted a bit and turned around, eyes wide, "How did you get here of all places, you – you stalker ghost!"

Riku scoffed, offended, "I have a name you know."

"Well I think stalker ghost suits you rather well," Sora retorted. "Considering, well, your _stalking me."_

Riku just rolled his eyes. Well, at least he wasn't running away now. "I do not stalk you. I need to talk to you. That's the only reason I'm here, so can you just shut up and listen?"

Sora looked at him blankly for a moment, and then slowly nodded. Riku sighed and sat down next to Sora, "Okay, so you understand that the mansion . . . it isn't normal."

Sora merely nodded numbly – no sarcastic comments attached. Riku continued on with, "In the mansion, there are a lot of ghosts, and most of them . . . are bad. That's why we need your help – well, human help at least."

Sora furrowed his eyebrows, "But why me? You could've asked Leon, he could of help a lot more then I could."

"Leon doesn't have the key," Riku explained. "You do. You're the one that can help us."

"But . . . what key?" Sora asked, confused. "And to help you with what? Is this . . . really serious?"

Riku nodded sadly, "It is, the 'evil' ghosts in the house have sensed your presence and want to use you . . . and you'll become like . . . me."

Sora gaped, eyes wide, "They . . . can kill me?"

Riku winced at 'kill' and nodded hesitantly, "They can do so much, I should know, I was their very first victim."

Sora breathed out, "Wow, how old are you, er . . ." He trailed off, and smiled sheepishly. "I never got your name."

"I thought I was stalker-ghost," Riku scoffed. Sora held an apology in his grin, "Sorry. Can you tell me anyway?"

Riku smiled, "Riku."

Sora held his grin, "Okay Riku, how old are you?"

"Sixteen," Riku simply said. But when receiving a cocked eyebrow from the brunet, He smirked, "Okay, okay, technically . . . I'm one – hundred and four."

Though Sora expected something along those lines, he still heaved a breath, "Woah, how long has the mansion been empty?"

Riku leaned back against the tree, and sighed sadly, "People have been in and, well, never out. The only real company I've had is Namine."

"Who's that?"

"She's quite a wonder – probably just as strange before she was a ghost . . . she operates the white room." Upon seeing Sora shiver slightly, Riku smirked, "I suggest you don't go in there . . . or look through her stuff again."

"Well I didn't know!" Sora shot back. "Why don't you tell her not to draw creepy pictures of people?"

"I can't do that. It's her thing – she's quite the artist." Riku stood up, and watched as the sun started to lower into twilight – once again, just how he remembered. But what were really the odds? Getting the chance he thought he'd never get, to revisit Destiny Islands. He turned to Sora and casually said, "I used to live here once."

"Really?" Sora asked, smiling. "Has it changed?"

At that, Riku broke out a grin, "Not at all. C'mon, before we end this, I want to go somewhere."

Riku began walking down the bridge, and Sora followed without any hesitation. Riku leaded towards the secret place, and began to crawl through the tight passage, and then followed the path into the small rock space with doodles that covered the walls. He walked along the walls and finally bent down, smiling, "I can't believe it," He whispered. "It's still here."

Sora approached and knelt down beside him, eyes wide, and "You're the one who drew that?"

Riku nodded. It was just a simple and badly done picture that he made when he was eight, but it meant so much. It was a picture of a boy, who remarkably looked like Sora. His eyes drifted to the left, and leaned to see another picture facing his. Was this . . . him?

Widened aquamarine eyes met blue, and silence filled the air. But it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable as they stared at each other. They didn't need to say words to understand the circumstance. It was simply fate, that's all. They both smiled and laughed at each other's horrible pictures. Then they finally made their way out of the secret place as the sky was beginning to finally break into dusk, as the last of the sun was barely peeking over the horizon, sending its glow over the ocean.

"This is my favorite time," Sora said quietly, intently watching the sunset. Riku looked at the smaller as Sora watched the skies. One thing that stood out in the glowing twilight was the boy's eyes. They were so blue, truly, deeply, blue. It seemed like nothing of the sort could exist – but here he was, the boy who would change everything.

Then Riku wondered - how could he of disliked Sora so much? It seemed ridiculous, looking back on it. Namine was right, then again, she was _always _right. But now . . . was everything going to get better, now that he had contact with Sora? Things had been the same, lonely way for a century . . . could Sora really change all that?

Riku looked once again at the smiling boy, and smiled too, _He's already changing things._

Then they sat on the sand and watched the sunset.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey . . . Riku . . . I feel kind of weird," Sora was blinking his eyes slowly, and stood up unsteady. Riku stood, confused, as he helped Sora regain balance. But then a horrifying realization came over him, _He going to wake up._

Riku looked around rapidly, eyes wide and called out, "Namine! NAMINE!"

"R-Riku, what's wrong?" Sora asked, worry lacing his stuttering voice. Riku turned to face him, "You're going to wake up, and I need to get out of here!"

"Oh," Sora frowned at the realization, apparently saddened. He sat back down in the sand, body starting to slouch. Riku let out an understanding sigh, and kneeled beside the boy and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, we'll see each other in the real world all the time."

"Yeah but . . . here, it's so perfect. The real world has nothing but problems waiting for me."

"And I'll help you with them," Riku promised. "We'll get through this together."

Sora cocked his head up to stare at Riku with big blue eyes, "Riku . . . are we friends?"

The question surprised Riku, but none the less, he smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah, we're friends."

Sora grinned widely and Riku finally heard the voice he was listening for, _there you go Riku. You did it._

"Namine-"But before he could say anything, there was a flash of blinding white light . . . and he was back in the white room. He blinked a couple times, getting use to being back in the real world, and once again being a ghost.

"_See, it wasn't that hard after all."_

Riku whipped around to glare at Namine, "_Thanks for ditching me."_

She rolled her eyes and sat down in her chair, _"I never left. But I had to have you do this by yourself, and see how well it went?"_

Riku sighed and suddenly cocked his head over to the wall which had another picture upon it. He swiftly glided over to it and stared at it endlessly. It was him and Sora, sitting on the sand and watching the sunset. He turned around to look at Namine, who smiled, "_It represents your friendship. I think it's very important."_

Riku smiled slightly and gave her a curt nod, then walked around the drawing table, towards the door, "_I'm going to go check on Sora, to make sure he woke up alright."_

He walked out of the room, not bothering to teleport. Namine smiled and put a finger to her chin thoughtfully, "_Hmmm, I wonder what this will lead too."_

She giggled lightly and shrugged her shoulders up. Then she reached for her orange sketchbook and a colored pencil and began drawing another picture.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora slowly woke up by himself, without the alarm clock. He glanced at the clock and groaned – it was six o' clock. He debated on whether getting up or not, but finally took the decision to sit up in bed. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes, and just then, Riku came floating through the door. Though he wasn't scared, it caught him by surprise so he jolted and fell out of bed on to the floor.

"_Where not back to this again, are we?" _Riku questioned a smirk on his face.

Sora rolled his eyes, and stood up uneasily, "You just caught me by surprise. I'm still half asleep . . ." He stifled a yawn.

"_Sure Sora," _Riku smiled and crossed his arms. Sora stuck his tongue out, and walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes, then walked over to the bathroom. Sora turned around in front of the door and commanded, "Stay right here."

"_I'm not a dog,"_Riku scoffed and Sora gave him a look that _could've _killed. The brunet set down his clothes, and used exaggerated hand motions as he whined, "Can you please just stay!"

The sliver ghost couldn't help but chuckle a little as he held up a hand, "_Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."_

Sora nodded and retreated to the bathroom. As he closed the door, he let out an unbelieving sigh. _I was just talking to a ghost._It was so unreal, and so supernatural that it all seemed like it was simply a dream, and it never happened. But yet again, he knew very well that he was awake and that Riku was real – in a way – and he had a lot coming for him. But the question was . . . could he really pull this off?

He sighed and turned on the shower water, and held his hand in, getting the right temperature. Then he discarded his clothes and stepped in. The water woke him up a bit, but he still leaned against the wall. He took a five minute shower and did the usual routine afterwards – towel dry hair, brush teeth, get on clothes. Once he felt he was done, he opened the bathroom door, and was astonished at what he saw before him.

Riku was still in the room, and had somehow turned on the T.V and was looking intently at the flashing screen. Sora hesitantly walked up from behind and leaned over next to Riku, "What are you watching?"

"_Television," _The ghost answered simply, not taking his eyes off the screen. As Sora watched for a little longer, he realized it was the history channel. He scoffed and grabbed the remote, "If your gonna watch T.V., at least watch something good."

He changed the channel, and Riku finally looked at him irritated, "_Hey! I was watching that!"_

"Well, now you're going to watch something good," Sora answered simply, flicking through the channels, and finally stopping upon finding some sort of cartoon – he wasn't sure which one, but it was better than the _History Channel_.

Riku put his chin in his palm and sighed, but watched. After ten minutes of watching and listening to Sora's enthusiastic laughter, Riku bluntly commented, "_This . . . . . 'Show', has absolutely no depth whatsoever."_

Sora took his eyes off the screen for a split second, to roll them at Riku, "That's not the point. It's fun to watch – unlike the _history channel._"

Riku rolled his own eyes in return, "_The history channel is rather interesting actually. At least you learn something useful – I don't see how 'Dodging a falling piano' has any use in future life."_

Sora laughed at Riku's bluntness and teased, "Hey, you never know."

Riku cocked a brow, clearly not catching the sarcasm. Sora just kept laughing, "Hey, I was –"

"Sora, what are you doing?"

In an instant, Riku disappeared, Sora stopped laughing, and Leon stepped into the room. Sora turned around, with a sheepish grin on his face, "Er, hey Leon."

His brother was staring at him with a raised eyebrow, and suspicion filling his face, "What are you doing?" He asked again.

Sora bit his lip, and his gaze fell upon the T.V. He jumped up and gestured to it, "I'm watching television!"

Leon's expression didn't alter a bit and he inquired, "Who were you talking too?"

"Myself," Sora quickly answered, then with hands on hips said, "Don't you talk to yourself?"

"No," The taller replied unemotionally. Leon then sighed and said, "Its seven – twenty, C'mon downstairs and get some breakfast." Then he left.

Sora left out a huge breath, and Riku reappeared, smirking, "_Nice cover_."

The brunet pouted and turned off the T.V., and then he grabbed his back pack from the floor and pulled it over his shoulders, "It's not my fault. I panicked."

"You know," Riku told him. "_You could've told him. He'll find out any way during the party_."

Sora turned around slowly, and furrowed his eyebrows as he slowly asked, "What do you mean during the party?"

Riku suddenly looked very uncomfortable as he hesitated, almost unable to answer Sora's the question, "_Well er_ . . ." He paused, glancing at the clock. "_Oh, its seven – thirty, you better go!"_

"Wait Riku-"But the ghost disappeared, and Sora reluctantly made his way out of his room, and toward the kitchen. He grabbed a fruit bar and said goodbye to Leon, and headed out. He slowly walked through the forest, actually hoping that Riku would appear – but nothing happened. He felt down hearted and confused as he walked to Twilight High, and had such an urge to know more. He actually had so many unanswered questions still looming in his mind, and they bothered him to no end. But what he was wondering about the most was what Riku was going to say.

_He said something about the party . . . _Sora thought. _Am I going to regret this?_

All he could do was wait and see.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, I think this chapter was pretty good! I was going to end it at Namine's part, but then it'd be way too short!

So Riku and Sora are officially friends now, but Riku still is hiding quite a bit, and Sora has a lot to learn. The Destiny Islands thing was simply fate, and it will be one of the factors that will bring them closer.

This story is going by pretty slow, day wise. It's Wednesday right now, and the party is on Friday. Once this week is over, the days will go by way less specific!

And one last thing: The beginning, with Namine saying that she hopes someone will come. It's someone we have already met, and I bet most of you can guess!

Thank you so much reviewers! I hope you liked this chapter!

See you =D


	8. o8: Who We Are

I am really sorry for the long wait. What's it been – three weeks?! And people have been saying how fast my updates are! Anyway, the reasons aren't all that special, my computers been acting weird, I've been really busy, and this chapter was such a pain. So Sorry Everyone!

I am so glad that I got so many reviews for one chapter! It really means so much. I do love answering each individual review, but I just want to get this chapter out. I think I'll just start answering question and comments that appear in a lot of reviews, but I guess it all depends.

Warning – BoyXBoy and cursing. Eventually.

Disclaimer – I am only a crazy fan girl who mind is made up of 99% yaoi. So . . . yeah . . . I don't own kingdom hearts.

This chapter has given my mind a blank for the longest time. But I've finally decided that this chapter will center on most of the characters, and they'll all have their say. Like theres, Sora, Riku, Namine, Kairi, Axel, Demyx, And Zexion. Hope you like it!

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

o8: Who we are

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

"_I should've told him . . ." _Riku frowned across the table at Namine. "_But it's hard. You know that. I just can't swallow the fact that'll I'll have to see him – them again. They are the reason I'm like this . . . the reason you're like this."_

"_I do think he should know," _Namine agreed. She wasn't sketching at the moment and all her focus was on Riku. "_But I'm going to tell him."_

"_Huh?" _Riku furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward into the table. "_Why? It's my story –"_

"– _And it's hard for you to tell," _Namine reasoned gently. "_Besides, he should get to know me too. I can explain to him about what my pictures mean."_

Riku nodded hesitantly and reluctantly as he adverted his eyes. Namine smiled, "_Ah, I see_."

Riku cocked his head a bit and narrowed his eyes as he questioned, ". _. . What?"_

"_Nothing," _She shook her head. "_Anyway, we have to be ready by Friday night. This is our grand chance Riku. We can't miss it."_

"_I know," _He nodded in agreement and watched her as she stood up; she walked over to him and looked down at him with sad eyes that would've cried – if she'd been alive. Namine looked at her transparent hands and sighed.

"_I just want it too end," _She admitted. "_I'm ready to move on."_

Riku sat silently, and Namine looked at him wide eyed, "_It's only been a year for me . . . and I'm on the verge of insanity. But you – you've been a ghost for almost a century! How do you bear it?"_

"_Well . . . I don't know," _Riku bit his lip slightly and furrowed his brows. "_I suppose I just got use to it."_

Namine turned around and stepped towards the window, as she looked out it – over viewing the courtyard – longingly. Then a sudden realization came over Riku as he spotted a new picture on the wall opposite of him. He could vaguely make out a red – head and blonde girl side by side. The picture was made out blurry and fogged, as if on purpose.

Without shifting his position, and removing his gaze from the picture, Riku asked, "_You know, I told you my story Namine . . . but you never told me yours."_

The blond whipped around and spotted where he was staring. Then their gazes met and Namine disappeared in thin air. Riku sighed.

_What are you hiding?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora walked into the Twilight High court yard, in a confused daze. He yearned for answers and it bothered him to no end when he couldn't get them. He was so out of it that he vaguely noticed the bell ring. He shook his head and blinked his eyes as he walked into the building slowly. It almost seemed like his body was at school but his mind was somewhere else. _Maybe an after affect?_

He grabbed his things from his locker and made his way for math. Once he entered the classroom, he could swear he was becoming more dazed by the second. He stumbled to his seat, and plopped down. If that wasn't bad enough, a sharp pain came in his head – like a knife. He cradled his head in his palm and groaned softly.

_Why does everything bad happen to me?_

Soon the class started to file in, he tried to regain composure and ignore the dizziness and pain – but it wasn't working all that well. Then it all got worse when Kairi came in and stated, "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Sora retorted through gritted teeth. Kairi cocked a brow at his bitterness, then simply rolled her eyes and sat down. Sora sighed and closed his eyes tight, wishing he hadn't snapped at Kairi. When class started, Sora couldn't concentrate one bit on his work and notes, and it seemed like ages of agony as the hour dragged on. When class finally ended, he heaved a big breath and turned to Kairi.

"Sorry, I'm . . . not feeling all that alright," he smiled apologetically then suddenly winced as the pain in his head sharpened. Kairi frowned and put a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you should go to the nurse."

"No," He shook his head slowly, and stood up and picked up his books. "It's my third day; I don't want to go to the nurse this early."

"Okay . . . I guess," Kairi shrugged unconvincingly, and picked up her own books and Sora could spot the white one among them. But he decided not to say anything about it. Instead he just waved goodbye, and made his way reluctantly to second period. He knew that Demyx would probably be waiting to 'attack' him and a hug wasn't exactly what he needed right now.

He cautiously made his way into the room, and plopped into his seat. As Sora looked around, He finally saw the blond sitting down, quietly. He cast a worried look in the blonde's direction wondering what was up. Demyx was never quiet, and he always had a smile on his face. He wanted to go over there, despite the fact that whenever he attempted to walk, it came out as limp or a stumble. But then class started up and it now Sora had even more on his mind that interfered with his focus.

Luckily, all they had to do was read a chapter and take notes on it. Unluckily, Sora couldn't accomplish either and now had homework for later. As the bell rang, everyone filed out and Sora watched Demyx as the blond stood up and slowly picked up his books. Demyx's face was absolutely emotionless – or maybe worse, sad. Then Demyx walked out of the classroom. Sora watched the door for a bit, pondering on how much weirder the day could get.

"Sora," The teacher called out. "Shouldn't you be going to your next class?"

Sora snapped out of the gaze, "Oh right. Sorry."

He quickly gathered his books in a messy pile and darted out of the room. He was making his way through the hall, and finally arrived to music on time. Hayner waved from his seat, and walked over to him.

"Hey –"Suddenly, the blonds' eyes widened a bit as he stared at Sora. "Dude, what happened to your face?"

"Huh?"

Hayner grabbed a compacted mirror off the teacher's desk – not caring that it was the teachers – and flipped it open. He handed it to Sora. The brunet peered at his reflection; he was pale and his eyes seemed dim. But those things weren't what Hayner was talking about, and Sora's eyes were wide too when he spotted it - There was a thin red line on his jawbone, and just beneath his chin. It was like a cut, or maybe a scar. Sora forcefully clicked the mirror shut, not wanting to see anymore. Before Hayner could say a word, the bell rang, and Sora walked over to his seat, head down.

_What's happening to me?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Something weird is going on._

Kairi knew that much as she sat down in her history class. She was still held up on Sora's odd behavior from first period. But now she was starting to feeling weird herself. Maybe it was because the party was so close – but was she really scared?

One hand was cradling her chin while the other was tapping on the desk. She was waiting – oddly enough – for her cousin to come in. She needed to clear up their conversation from yesterday, and get the information she needed out of Axel.

She watched as students came in, and kept a keen eye for Axel. When he finally walked in, and was about to take his usually seat in the back, Kairi grabbed his arm and motioned him next to her seat.

He hesitantly sat down and raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you –"

"I need you to tell me something," She interrupted. Kairi looked around the classroom and slid her hand in her book pile and pulled out the white book.

Axel sighed, "Why do you keep bringing it here? Just leave it at home."

"I can't," Kairi shook her head and held the book in a hug. "I feel like I need to protect it."

Then she let the book out of her hold and shoved it into Axel's hands. The red –head looked at her, "But you just said . . ."

"I know," She said quietly as her head lowered. "But I can't go to the party."

"You're scared?" Axel mocked, leaning back against his chair. Kairi whipped her head up and glared at him, "Shut up. You know exactly what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess I do," Axel sighed, and examined the book with both hands. He then tossed it back to her, and she glared, "Don't throw it! And I already told you –"

"Listen, you don't have a choice," He stood up. "And maybe coming will set your mind straight."

Kairi watched him as he gathered his books and started to walk away. But then he turned around, "Oh yeah, what'd you need me to tell you?"

She looked up at him and heaved a breath, "Do you hate me?"

"No," Axel said. "I hate what you're doing."

Then he walked back to his seat in the back, and Kairi turned around and picked up the white book from her desk. She shoved it underneath her other books and took out her text book. She just stared at the words, not taking in anything.

Soon class started, and Kairi barely noticed – her mind was somewhere else. She wondered about the party, the white book, Axel, and even Sora's abnormal behavior earlier. She also wondered about herself, and if she could really step up and face her fears.

But what worried her most was what would happen if she just ran away again. What would happen to her then?

_I need to be ready, _She thought. _I need to do this._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

No matter how hard he tried, no matter how cheerful he tried to feel . . . he couldn't smile. Demyx Mizu couldn't smile. It seemed so utterly unbelievable – as if it was a joke. But it was true. The blond felt miserable and he knew exactly why. But that didn't mean that anyone else did.

Demyx looked at his reflection in the smudged bathroom mirror and sighed. He looked horrible, his eyes were bland, and his hair was sagging a little bit. He didn't bother to try to recompose himself – that wasn't why he skipped class.

_I can't believe I'm skipping, _He thought sadly. _I've really hit rock bottom._

To think, he had been doing so well. He was the perfect image of a happy – go –lucky kid without a care in the world. That was what people knew him as and he liked to keep it that way. But that image was pretty hard to obtain considering what had just happened to him. He groaned at the memory and slid against the wall. It was all such a blur and it happened so fast and without warning, that it left Demyx in confused pain. But the only thing that really mattered was that one phone call – the one informing him that his mother had been in a car crash.

He winced, the memory just made him want to relive all those emotions he had felt at the moment: Pain, confusion, fear, sorrow, disbelief, and hurt. He had honestly never felt so awful in his entire life. He only had his mother, and she only had him. They weren't all that well – off financially either. His mom had to work two jobs to pay for everything; it wasn't the best life . . . but it been good enough.

Demyx heard someone come in and he just couldn't force himself to pull it together. He slumped against the wall and closed his eyes, not wanting to see whoever was there. Besides it was just probably some freshmen –

"Demyx?"

_Think again,_ Demyx groaned silently as he recognized the voice. He peaked opened his eyes and was met with Zexion. The silverette looked down at him in worry and Demyx tried to smile convincingly at him, "Hey Zexion."

Zexion skipped the greeting and went on the point, "Why are you sitting on floor crying?"

Demyx could only laugh nervously as he rapidly wiped at his eyes, "What are you talking about Zex? I'm . . . not crying."

The blond then stood up unsteadily, trying so hard to recompose himself – especially since it was Zexion. The silverette sighed, "You're a horrible liar."

Demyx sighed, "I just have a headache, that's all. I'll – I'll go to the nurse!"

He rushed out of the bathroom and once he turned the hall corner, he slowed down and heaved a sorrow breath, _I'm sorry Zexion. I just can't tell anybody. Not yet. _

Everyone thought that he was like Axel or Zexion – including those two – because he hanged around with them. And they were both rich – which Demyx was definitely not. He just didn't want to be rejected by his two best friends and he wanted to keep his image that he had lived by for the longest time. But that was becoming very hard because everything was changing and life wasn't working out the way he'd hope.

Demyx slid into another bathroom, and it was a one person bathroom with a lock. He locked the door and slid on the floor once again, head in hands.

_What's going to happen to me now?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What's wrong with him?" Zexion asked himself aloud. It bothered him that he couldn't tell what was wrong with Demyx, especially since the blond was so easy to read. Zexion took pride in his ability to know everything and anything about anyone.

He walked out of the bathroom, and back to his computer class. It was nearly lunch, and the class proved to be boring and much too easy for Zexion. He logged off the computer and picked up his books. After a few minutes, the bell rang and he walked out and tried to find Axel because he had his doubts that Demyx would be out in the open. He saw Axel, amazingly alone, already heading towards the cafeteria. Zexion pushed past the crowd of students and made his way next to Axel.

"Hey Zex," Axel asked casually, as he looked around, "Where's Demyx? He's usually glued right next to you."

Zexion rolled his visible eye, and decided that Axel wasn't the best person to talk to about what had happened between him and Demyx. So he simply shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

Axel frowned a bit and remained silent until they reached the entrance to the cafeteria. Then the red head grinned and waved his hand up as he called forward, "Hey, Sora!"

_Oh yeah, that Sora kid,_ Zexion remembered as he followed Axel. _He lived in that haunted house were going too. _

The brunet looked over at them, and no offense, but he looked horrible - or at least, much different from his appearance yesterday. Sora looked over at them and smiled wearingly, "Hey guys."

As they met up, the two older stared at the brunet oddly. Zexion was a bit astonished to find that not only did Sora have the tired and drained look; there was a scar on his jaw bone now. Sora furrowed his eyebrows until he finally realized what they were staring at and quickly covered the scar with his hand, " I tripped," he immediately said. "And I didn't get a lot of sleep! In fact, that's why I tripped . . . because I was so tired!"

Sora broke into nervous laughter which faded away as his face grew red. Then he quickly changed the subject by looking past them and waving exuberantly, "Roxas!"

Zexion didn't break his stare on Sora, knowing exactly that the brunet was trying to cover up his awful lie. But Axel turned and waved too – apparently knowing the person Sora was waving at. But Zexion finally tore his eyes off of Sora as a blond who looked greatly alike to Sora – except not tired or drained – hesitantly came up to them. He smiled shyly and said, "Hey."

Sora looked past him and asked, "Where are the others?"

"Well Hayner has to finish up some homework, which Olette is helping him with. Pence is having a photography club and Kairi's in the art room," Roxas stated. Sora shrugged, then looked over at Zexion and Axel, "Hey . . . where's Demyx."

The two looked at each other, shrugging. Axel said, "We don't know. I think he was here today."

Zexion frowned, wondering where Demyx had run off to. He had his doubts that the blond was really at the nurse's. He, for once, was at a loss of what he should do. He hoped the blond wouldn't skip another period and meet up with Axel, but, that wouldn't solve much. Something had happened and it must've been really horrible for Demyx to act in such an uncharacteristic way. Zexion silently contemplated his thoughts as he followed the others into the cafeteria line. Zexion was taking notice to how cheerful Axel seemed talking to the two lower – classmen – especially Roxas. It was rather obvious how there was some sort of a bond between the two, and Zexion thought that maybe that was a good thing, considering how his friend was like a ridiculously powerful magnet that attracted just about anyone.

_Axel needs to stay put with one person. It would do him good. _They all gathered their food and sat down at a table in the center of the lunchroom. While the others talked, Zexion ate quietly, thinking. It wasn't really that abnormal; he was always like that - though he still followed the conversation, which just proved furthermore the bond between Axel and Roxas. Even though no one else would ever even think about it, Zexion just knew.

_But I want to know what was wrong with Demyx, _He thought glumly, stirring his food aimlessly.

_I need to know._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Today is turning out to be really weird . . . _Axel just couldn't help but add up all the facts: Sora's appearance, Demyx's absence, His talk with Kairi, Talking with Roxas, and the fact that an odd feeling was looming over him. Something urged him to think it had to do with the upcoming party, and the old mansion. But that was just plain stupid to think of such a thing – ghosts are not really and that mansion is not haunted. Even if it was, Sora and his family would have never moved there in the first place, or they would've moved out quickly.

Axel shook his head, sighing. It was best to just drop the thought and continue on through the day. Lunch had ended, and they had all parted ways, and now Axel had all his books and materials and was heading towards the chemistry classroom. He was relieved in a way to find Demyx in the classroom, sitting at their table quietly.

"Hey Dem," Axel walked over to their table and set his books down and leaning on them. "Why'd you skip lunch? I thought it was your best subject."

Demyx smiled and laughed a little at the joke, but it wasn't like Demyx to be subtle in any of his actions. The blond then replied, "I guess I wasn't hungry."

Axel was taken aback, and raised an eyebrow. He hesitantly sat down on the stool and dared to say something else, "Are you . . . okay?"

A smile that was just too fake formed on the blonds face as he said, "Yep. I'm a – okay! Why do you ask?

"No reason," _This day just got so much weirder. _Axel adverted his eyes and looked towards the door, watching as the class filed in. At some point, Kairi came in and simply sat at her table without ever looking at him. She pulled out a book, but it was just a chemistry book. Sora then came in, waved back to them, and then sat down beside Kairi. Luckily, class started, and it gave Axel something else to _try _to focus on. Key word: Try.

Axel could plainly see that Demyx wasn't himself. It was that smile – it was so fake. Demyx was a loud, happy, fidgeting, exuberant, excitable, and beaming kind of guy who could always lighten up a situation . . . or make it a hundred times worse. But that wasn't the point. Something happened, and it had to be pretty bad.

It turned out it was going to be yet another lab day, and that forced Axel to try to make some sort of contact with the blond. Demyx had already gone to get the ingredients, and as much as he dreaded the thought, he went to talk to Kairi again. His cousin was working at her table alone, and when he approached, she sighed and stopped her work to turn to him.

"Don't you have work to do?"

He shrugged and simply replied, "Yeah. But I need to ask you something."

Kairi cocked a brow, and waited for a couple seconds. Then she said, "Well ask."

Axel quickly turned back to make sure that Demyx was still busy with ingredients, seeing as he was, he turned back to Kairi and heaved a breath, "Something's wrong with Demyx."

Kairi leaned over to looked at the blond, "What? He isn't being a complete airhead today?"

"Seriously," Axel narrowed his eyes, and Kairi yet again rolled hers.

"Why should _your_ friends be _my_ business?"

"But . . . it's not just Demyx," Axel added hesitantly. "What about Sora? Or you? This whole day is turning out to be really weird."

Kairi finally understood her part in the conversation as she nodded in agreement, "I think it's because the party's nearing. Today has actually been kind of bad . . . what if tomorrows worse? Maybe Friday will be completely and utterly horrible."

Axel scoffed, "Way to be optimistic Kai."

She shrugged, "It's just a guess. I'm probably way off anyway." As she finished her sentence, Sora came back with beakers at hand. He smiled, "Hey Axel. Demyx is waiting for you."

Axel turned to see his lab partner already at their table, working. He said bye to the other two and walked back to his and Demyx's table in back. The blond either didn't acknowledge his presence, or decided to ignore it. Whatever the reason, Axel decided to ignore it and work on his own project. It was beyond awkward not speaking to his best friend, but he did survive the period. Demyx cleaned up his mess and left without a word.

_If he's going to lie, he should try to make it convincing, _Axel scoffed and cleaned up his mess. He picked up his books and headed towards his last period of the day.

_Please let this day end with a bit of normality,_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_I look like a wreck, _Sora mourned, just wanting the day to end. It was gym, his last period, and people were continuously staring at him. A teacher even asked him he needed the nurse. Though she meant  
well, Sora felt insulted. The only good part about the day was that gym went by quick and fast due to the fact it was a free day. He and Roxas just played some 'basketball' which Sora completely sucked at. Finally as they arrived back into the changing room, Roxas brought out a thought that Sora had been thinking too.

"You know," The blond said. "Today has been kind of weird. Is it just me?"

"No," Sora pulled his shirt over his head, then smoothing it out. "I . . . was sort of thinking the same thing."

"Really?" Roxas put his gym clothes in the locker and snapped the lock closed. "I wonder why."

"Yeah . . ." Sora really was eager to get home and ask Riku about it. At first it was just him, and he had thought it was because Riku had entered his dreams. But now everyone else too . . . Did it have to do with the party? Sora felt completely stupid for blaming a party that was in fact two days away, but, what else could he blame?

He and Roxas split ways, and Sora grabbed his backpack and randomly shoved in it a few books. He began his walk home, and was more than ready to try to fix himself up – he would start with that scar. That was by far the worst. The walk home wasn't long, and Sora went right into the kitchen to consult Leon.

"Leon, I'm home," Sora said as he opened the kitchen door. "And, do we have anything to cover up cuts or heal them . . . really fast."

Leon was sitting in the same spot as always at the kitchen table. He looked up at his brother, "Why? Did you hurt yourself?"

"I guess . . ." Sora sat down across from Leon. "But it's so obvious and ugly . . . I just really want it gone."

"Where is it?"

Sora stared at him, eyes wide, "Uh, right on my face! Duh!" He jabbed a finger at his jaw bone.

Leon leaned in further and examined Sora's face. He finally leaned back, sighing, "I don't see anything."

"Huh?" Sora quickly got up and went to stand in front of a small mirror on the wall. He could not believe it. He looked normal. He was no longer pale and distraught looking, and the scar wasn't on his jaw bone anymore. _Maybe . . . Riku did it?_ Whatever the reason, Sora was relieved, he grinned at his reflection and after a moment or two, and Leon piped up, "Sora, do you need to lay down or something?"

The brunet stumbled as he quickly turned around, he smiled nervously and nodded harshly, "Oh yeah, I think I'm sick! Delirious maybe! I'll go lay down right now!"

He practically darted out of the kitchen and up the stairs like an idiot. Finally he relaxed and walked to his bedroom to put his stuff away, then he sat down on his bed. Sora sighed heavily, _I think this is only the beginning; things are bound to get weirder._

But Sora didn't know how much he could handle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_He's home. I have to tell him now;_ Namine sighed and figured she should tell Riku, so he wouldn't have to bear overhearing. She had no clue where he was, they hadn't talked since she had disappeared on him this morning. She felt bad, Riku had shared all the pain and sorrow he had endured in his lifetime . . . and she hadn't shared a thing about herself. But it was so hard, and she wasn't strong like Riku was. But she knew that everything would have been revealed eventually, and the past would never leave her.

"_Riku," _She whispered, as she stood in her white room. "_Can I talk to you?"_

A silver mist appeared, and Riku's figured formed. He smiled sincerely at her, despite their previous encounter, "_Hello Nami. Are you okay?"_

Namine felt beyond lucky to have Riku as a friend, she had always dreaded the possibility of being all alone in the mansion, and she would of really been miserable. She nodded at Riku, "_Oh yes, I'm fine. But Sora is now home."_

Riku smiled widened, "_Really? I should go greet him."_

"_Yes you should,"_ Namine agreed, but added. "_But please wait. I still need to tell him the story."_

"_Oh,"_ Riku frowned, obviously bothered by even the mention of his past life. When he had nothing more to add, Namine tried to comfort him, "_I'm not going to tell him everything, just the main idea. You can fill in the gaps yourself when you're ready."_

"_I know," _Riku retained his smile and started to walk out of the room, he was in front of the door when he turned around again, "_Good luck."_

"_Thank you." _They smiled at each other, and Riku disappeared. Namine took a look around her room, and smiled slightly.

_I hope you're ready Sora._

She began to walk out of her room, and into the hallway. Then she walked through the middle door, above the stairs, and down that hallway.

_Everything's going to change._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once again, I am so sorry for how ridiculously long this chapter took. I personally don't even think it's that good, and it's the longest one. But hopefully it'll be good enough until the next chapter – which should be really good, it's Riku's story!

I personally think that Demyx's part was way too sudden, but don't worry; he'll go back to his goofball self again. I just made that event that happened to him happen to give him a bit of depth. Because I personally think that Demyx has a sadder side to him. Doesn't everyone?

Oh, and one more thing, none of Sora's friends know that his parents died. It just never came up.

Reviews rock so much! Thanks you guys! Tell me what you think about this one.

See you =D


	9. o9: Picking up the pieces

_Here it is, Chapter 9! And another gracious thanks to my reviewers! It really helps me pull through and keep writing chapters! I'm also really sorry for the wait – I mean, a month?! D= and the only thing I have to say is that I've been seriously distracted and slacking. I'm really sorry guys_

_Warnings – There really isn't BoyXBoy in this chapter, just 'moments'. But in this chapter, there will be a bit of mentioned abuse, but nothing to bad yet. – Let me warn you, I have a hard time with this topic!_

_Disclaimer – I am nothing more than an obsessive fan to the wonderful series. Kingdom Hearts isn't mine, got it?_

_This chapter will take place on the Wednesday evening and night, and it will be about Riku and his past life. Not everything will be explained – it's way too early! But I think this chapter is very important to future events! =D_

Hope you guys like this chapter!

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

o9: Picking up the pieces.

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

_I'll admit it, I AM scared . . . _Sora slowly laid down on his bed, arms behind head. A part of him wanted to leave, and another part wanted to stay and help. It was sort of like the devil and Angel on your shoulders kind of thing. Two sides clashing inside of him, and nothing were settled.

_It seems like I've been in Twilight Town for eons . . . but it hasn't even been a week! Everything's going by so slow . . . Wait . . . is it . . . because of the party? _Sora sighed and turned to his side, as if too fall asleep. He curled in a ball, shut his eyes tight – he was trying to shut the world out for a bit, and go to a place that he wanted to be. But he knew that it wasn't that easy.

_I can't fall apart now . . . pull it together! Riku needs me! _Sora grit his teeth as one side told him something, and then the other, _C'mon, you're just a kid! Who cares about a bunch of ghosts when you're in danger too! Let's go!_

Sora tried to urge the thoughts out of his head for a second at least, but he just couldn't. Then, as he was curled in a ball under the blankets, he heard an ear piercing crash. He jolted and sat up in bed, asking, "Leon?!"

His eyes scanned the room, and when there was no sight of Leon, he then hesitantly whispered out, "Riku . . .?"

Once again, no answer. Sora started to panic, thinking that it might've been a 'bad' ghost. He pulled over the covers, and curled into a ball. He dug himself under the pillows, trying to hide himself; _this is pathetic, only a complete moron wouldn't see me. And I don't think that powerful ghosts who have killed people can be taken as morons._

The only thing to do was to make himself into a ball, and to shut his eyes tight, trying not to move. After a couple minutes, nothing happened, but it didn't give Sora anymore comfort – just anticipation of something that _will _happen.

The moment he let his guard down, something did happen.

"_Please don't hide Sora. I'm on Riku's side and I need to tell you something."_

His breath hitched, not knowing what to think. He was actually shaking, so he tried to curl tighter into a ball. Then he took a dare and asked, ". . . who are you."

There was a pause, _"My name is Namine."_

_Namine . . . Riku told me about her, _Sora mentally and physically relaxed, and then he slowly pulled the covers off of him and sat up in his bed. His eyes widened as he stared at a lovely white ghosts with blond hair and blue eyes. She reminded him of someone.

Before he could say anything, she smiled at him sweetly, "_I'm sorry about the picture, it interested me, and I lost concentration."_

"Huh?" Sora then remembered the crash and spotted a broken frame on the floor. _What is it with ghosts and breaking my things?_

"_I'm very sorry," _Namine said again. "_I really shouldn't have touched it. Here" _

She then waved her transparent hand in a circle towards the frame. Sora was appalled to see all the broken glass pieces float up. Then she closed her hand, and the pieces went soaring back together in unison, then the picture slipped in . . . and it set itself down on his desk – good as new.

Sora stood up and walked over to the picture, and hesitantly picked it up. He examined it and couldn't find even the tiniest scratch on it. He put it down and looked over to Namine, "Um . . . thank you."

"_Your welcome," _She replied cheerfully. She then asked, "_I can fix the frame that Riku broke on Monday if you want."_

"R-Riku was the one who broke it?"

She nodded lightly, "_Yes, I'm afraid that was him. But he was just in a mood at that time. He's okay."_

_A mood? Was it because of me . . . because I wouldn't listen to him? _Sora remembered the chaos of Monday night. How he was constantly running away from Riku, and how he had come upon the newspapers and Lions odd 'collection.'

"_Sora?_"

The brunet snapped out of his flash back, and finally answered the ghosts question, "Um, no. I already threw it away . . ." He heaved a breath and asked. "Namine, why are you here?"

"_There are two reasons," _She told him, not bothered at all by the sudden subject change. "_One, We needed to meet each other . . . and two . . . I need to tell you something . . ."_

She drifted off, sighing. Sora watched her for moments until he gained the sense to say something, "Namine, what do you need to tell me? Is it about the house? Or ghosts –"

"_No Sora . . ." _Namine closed her eyes. "_I'm here to tell you about Riku."_

"Riku . . .? Tell me what about him?" Sora frowned from confusion, and from the fact on how uncomfortable the ghost seemed as she spoke. Namine floated aimlessly, without saying a word. She finally turned around to meet Sora's eyes, and then she said in such a serious tone, "_I'm here to tell you about his past. It's a very . . . hard life he had and I didn't think he should tell it again. So I'll tell you, because you . . . really need to know. Please don't interrupt, I really just want to get through with it – It may be Riku's story, but it intertwines with my own as well. Are you ready to listen?"_

_She's so serious and emotionless . . . _Sora could only nod numbly, and slowly walk backward and stumble onto his bed. Namine positioned herself directly in front of him – her head was down and her ghostly body looked stiff. Sora almost wanted to convince her not to tell the story, but curiosity got the best of him.

The ghost heaved a long breath, and finally started her tale, "_Riku was 16 when he died in 1920 at this mansion. His full name was Riku Miori, and he lived with only his father, Xemnas Miori," _She cringed as she said the name, but continued on, "_As Riku told you, he lived on Destiny Islands once, until he was nine. He lived there with both his mom and dad . . . then his mother died and they immediately moved to this mansion in 1913." _She paused, and looked up at Sora finally. "_Riku lived in this exact room very long ago."_

Her words stunned Sora; he could already make some connections to the things she said. But amazingly enough, what interested him the most was that this very room was also Riku's room way back then. It was so unreal, the connections. But then again, He was talking to a ghost, about a ghost. What would seem unreal now?

"_Anyhow," _She continued,"_Riku's father was a huge and rather powerful businessman_, _they were very rich. Back then, Riku was popular among his peers. So, all in all, he was rich and popular. It sounds like a good deal, doesn't it?"_

_It sounds like a perfect life, _But Sora knew that somewhere along the story, there'd be the downfall. _I do understand about losing his mother – I lost both my parents . . ._

"_But . . . Riku was far from happy," _Namine let out a sigh. "_He missed his mother, he felt alone, and his father wasn't exactly the best father figure. Xemnas was very successful . . . but maybe that's because he was so powerful . . . up to the point of being violent . . . and abusive."_

". . . abusive?" Sora frowned, feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden, he shifted positions. "Riku . . . was abused by his father?"

Namine closed her eyes and nodded, "_I'm afraid so. Xemnas was –is cruel, I think there was something wrong in his head . . . I believe he's severely messed up."_

"'Is'? Is Xemnas a ghost?" Sora asked. "And is he one of the . . . err, 'bad ones'?"

Namine once again nodded slightly, down casting her eyes towards the ground. There was a moment of absolute silence. "_The end."_

"Eh?" Sora stood up and she drifted backwards, "What so mean 'the end'? That's all your gonna tell me?!"

"_I-I'm Sora_," She whispered, voice breaking. "_T-that's all I can tell you_."

_Is she . . . crying? Wait, can ghosts even cry? _"Namine . . . please tell me. _Please._"

Namine looked up at him, her clear blue eyes emotionless – she sort of had that creepy little ghost girl aura around her, like in the movies. Sora blinked and adverted his eyes for a couple moments, but finally took a deep breath and forced his eyes to meet hers, "How did Riku die?"

She shook her head slowly, "_I think that's something Riku needs to tell you himself."_

Sora could've sworn she was fading, "Why can't you tell me?!"

She smiled at him, and then was gone.

Sora was pretty sure that he could find her if he really wanted too. But even as angry and confused as he was, he decided to just let it go and figured he'd just have to wait. Though, someone could only be so patient. He backed up, and flopped down on his bed, sighing heavily. He really hated how he had so many questions and absolute no answers. If they'd never moved here, he wouldn't even have these problems. But, turning on his side, he realized that he could easily leave, that he could leave all these troubles and questions behind easily.

_So what's stopping me? _Then the brunette smiled and closed his eyes. Not that that he'd ever admit it, but he knew exactly what that reason was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Why didn't you tell him the rest?"_

Namine sighed; after retreating to the white room, she'd been instantly greeted by Riku, who'd been listening all along,_ "Honestly Riku, what's the point of ME telling the story when you're going to eavesdrop? Anyway, I just couldn't tell him . . . I just . . . couldn't. I'm sorry if it upsets you."_

"_That's not it," _Riku frowned and started to approach her. "_What the heck is wrong with you? Your kind of off . . ."_

"_Sorry," _Her voice held an unusual sharpness to it that startled Riku. Something was wrong. But Riku wasn't going to let her go like that, he needed some answers, and he wanted them now, "_You are hiding something, and I want to know. I have the RIGHT to know!"_

"_You have no such right," _Namine was actually glaring at him, and her words were sharp and harsh_. "My 'after –life', MY problems. If you can't deal with it, then maybe you should just leave me alone! Hmph." _

Riku was wide eyed as the ghost turned her back to him, facing the wall. Riku frowned, not liking this new side of Namine at all. It was a bit . . . sad for him to be fighting with her, sad and odd. He sighed and made motion towards her, and reached out his hand towards her shoulder, but remembering how it would just go right through, he stopped and lowered his hand to his side. She knew he was right behind her, but Namine didn't move.

"_I know you are hiding something, and I swear . . . I will find out." _Namine didn't move or make a sound, and Riku wasn't going to try to force her. After telling her that, he didn't vanish, but he simply walked out of the white room, a sorrow feeling looming over him.

_Something isn't right._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Should I really do this? _

As Sora was pacing outside his brothers door, anxious to get inside and find some answers. With all those papers stacked up and dusty, there was probably and century worth of info . . . and most likely about the mansion and the Miori's. But no matter how long he had paced, and thought things over, he could never come to sensible and reasonable conclusions. But yet, he just kept pacing, at least until a sudden cold gust of wind hit him inside and out. His first thought: _Ghosts._

He turned in the direction the wind was going, and even though he was right, it surprised him that he saw Riku slowly walking away. _Did he – Did he just walk through me_ ? Sora stared wide eyed at Riku, who was still walking away, apparently not even noticing the brunette's presence. It was also odd how Riku was going, with absolutely no hesitation, towards the farther end of the mansion – the exact place he had told Sora not to go. After waiting a couple seconds, Sora realized that Riku seriously wasn't going to turn around. So then he called out nervously, "Uh . . . Riku?"

The ghost twitched and stopped, but it took a moment for him to turn around to look at Sora, "_Oh . . . hey Sora . . ." _

It took a couple of moments of silence and staring for Riku to realize what he had just done, "_Oh god, sorry! I seriously didn't mean too – I – I'm really out of it today!"_

Riku broke off into a nervous laughter, and Sora cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, which made Riku stutter even more. Then the brunette asked, "Where were you going?"

"_Hmmm?" _Riku then turned his head to stare down the hallway he was going through. He sighed in relief and gratitude that Sora had stopped him before he got too far. Then he turned back to smile as sincerely as he could, "_Oh, well, I guess I was just THAT out of it that I didn't even know where I was going!"_

Sora wasn't convinced – and that was even sort of the truth! As much as Riku wanted to talk with Sora, he just couldn't at the moment, "_Sorry . . . but . . ." _He pretended to glance at the clock and act surprised. "_I have to go! See you!"_

Sora glanced at the clock and narrowed his eyes at the ghost, "Where does a ghost have to go?!"

_Oh great, I think he's getting angry . . . _Riku sighed, and could only say, "_Trust me, you do not want to know." _Then he vanished, only hearing a bit of Sora's yelling.

He figured that for now, he'd better go somewhere that Sora didn't know about, just to be safe. He appeared in a room a little farther down into the house, but it was still safe from any other ghosts, and Sora wouldn't dare to go any farther than his bedroom. Riku looked around the empty room, not even remembering what it was for. There was a large window, a bed, two dressers, a bookshelf, and a closet. It seemed to be one of the many spare bedrooms. Riku walked further into the room, to find that on the bed, there were papers scattered everywhere. Letters. Notes._ Pictures. _

He gently picked up a picture, and upon seeing what was on it, nearly dropped it. Three people with silver hair, two with blue – green eyes. He didn't understand. He looked upon all the other pictures and papers and realized they all held the same main concept. What was this stuff doing scattered out of its box, in a unused guest bedroom? It scared Riku a little, and a feeling of insecurity over whelmed him completely as he stepped away from the bed and quickly vanished from the room into the white room.

Namine was still in there, but now she was in her regular seat at the table, sketching. She looked up briefly at him, " _Something wrong?"_

Riku regained his composure and shook his head and lied, "_Nope, nothing at all."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Stupid Riku, not telling me anything! Yeah right, like a ghost has 'somewhere they have to go'! I swear, he just wants to avoid me or something!" Sora couldn't help but be kind of angry and upset with the situation he was in. It was like, he was trying to help . . . but how could he if they wouldn't tell him anything?! After the rather short, uncomfortable, and downright weird conversation between Riku and himself, Sora had retreated back to his bedroom, not wanting to spend another second contemplating on whether he _should _or _shouldn't _go into Leon's room.

"Ugh, what am I gonna do?!" For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Sora flopped down on his bed, sighing. He wanted answers, but no one would give him any. He wanted to be safe, but he felt vulnerable anywhere he went. He wanted to be normal, but that was definitely out of the question. Sora really hated the whole ordeal, and all he wanted was a little bit of normality. But then again, he did have the choice to leave, and forget everything. But He just couldn't do that.

He had a_ reason _to stay. A perfectly good reason.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once again, I'm so sorry for the incredibly long wait, but I hope you like this chapter. As you can see, the Soriku is slowly progressing! XD.

I sort of hate how I had to only tell part of Riku's story, and leave off the most important part . . . but then again, it's only chapter nine, and I have a lot of plans for this story!

I'm really happy that I have so many fans of this story, it's really nice to have people to take the time to read and review and even favorite a newbie's story! Thank you!

I can try to update before Christmas, but I really have to be honest and say that I doubt that I will. But anyway, have a great Christmas! I'll try to get at least one more chapter in before my vacation ends!

See you guys!


	10. 1o: All it takes is a Chance

Okay, well . . . it took me two weeks . . . but it's better than a month! But I'm seriously sorry that I haven't been as quick an updater as I used to be, everything's just been piling up and it's hard to find the time! Also, I must admit, I've been slacking a bit. DX. Anyway, I hope everyone had a great Christmas, and Happy New Year!

Thank you once again reviewers! I know that Chapter nine seriously wasn't worth the wait, and that this story is going so unbearably slow. You're all probably wondering when the heck the Soriku is going to kick in! I'm afraid all I can do is give hints, considering the situation the characters are in. But I CAN start to add more Akuroku and Zemyx, considering those characters are going to make an appearance in the next chapter!

This chapter still takes place the same night, and it's all about Sora and Riku and Namine. This chapter has a lot to do with the supernatural part of this story.

Hope you enjoy!

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

1o: All it takes is a chance.

O . . . o. . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

Maybe it was because he was angry, or maybe it was because he wanted answers. Sora didn't particularly know the reason why he was stomping around the mansion feeling an immense need to find Riku. He made his way towards the white room and flung open the door in a dramatic fashion, "Okay, I don't know what you're trying to hide, but I want to know!"

No answer. But it wasn't because Riku and Namine were silent; it was because they weren't even there. To top it off, Leon heard everything and was behind him, "Sora."

_Not good. He probably thinks I'm delusional . . . or mental. _He slowly turned around, grinning, "Heeeey Leon."

The stoic brunette leaned to look past Sora into the white room, "Who are you talking too?"

"Myself."

After that answer, Leon raised a brow, unconvinced. Sora just kept grinning like a moron, considering it was the only thing he could do. Then Leon finally asked, "So . . . you were yelling at yourself?"

_This is . . . not good. _"Err . . . well . . . Yeah." He finished lamely, feeling like a complete idiot. He knew it wasn't really his fault, but Leon didn't. Having your brother thinking you were a complete mental case wasn't that great of a thing.

Leon sighed, "You know what? Whatever. I've got some work to do."

The brunet walked away, and Sora saw him retreat into the library. Once his brother was out of sight, He let out a huge sigh. Even though Leon was annoyed, Sora was off the hook for now. He really had to remember that he wasn't the only person in the mansion and that Leon didn't know about ghosts. He turned back around to look inside the white room, and out of pure curiosity, he walked in. He hadn't been inside of the white room since the incident on Sunday, and even then, he never got a good look at it. But one thing he noticed that there was no pictures on the wall. Four pictures. One of him. One of Leon. One of Him and Riku. And . . . one of two girls. The picture wasn't clear, and it seemed like it was meant to be that way. Sora moved in closer and squinted his eyes, trying to find the meaning of this picture, but he came to nothing. He frowned as he scanned the room, but finally left.

He wasn't sure where the two ghosts were, and he was let down on the fact that they were hiding something from him. Maybe he'd just thought too much of himself, thinking that he was some important hero or something. It really was their problems and stories that they had every right to hide, but still, Sora hated it.

_Maybe I'm just being selfish, I mean, seriously, me? A hero? _Sora let out a bitter laugh and walked slowly towards his room, he was about to reach for the knob when he stopped, and lowered his hand. He glanced down the hall. _What is __**really **__down there? I know Riku told me not too but . . ._

Sora narrowed his eyes, _Riku. If Riku's not going to tell me anything . . . I'll figure it out myself. _He then began to slowly take steps forward, slowly, hesitantly. Then, he stared down the hall and continued forward confidently.

_This is my __**chance.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Hey Sora, I'm really sorry I ran out on you but –"_

Riku took a quick glance around the room and realized that Sora wasn't there. He then looked in the white room, the kitchen, and even Leon's room. Those were the only places that Sora would really go, unless, he went out, which Riku doubted. He finally ended up in the white room again, where oddly enough, Namine was gone. He sat down in a chair, trying to think his options through. He really didn't mind that he didn't know where Namine was, because she could take care of herself just fine. But Sora . . .

_I really hope he'd not mad at us . . . _Having Sora mad at him and Namine was not a good thing. They really were desperate for his help, and if Sora couldn't help them . . . who really could? _I have to find him._ After drifting around the whole front of the house at least five times, Riku just ended up back in the hallway in front of Sora's room again. It was unnerving to try to find the kid, when he was obviously wasn't inside the mansion. Sighing, Riku figured that the only thing he could do was waiting, considering he was bound to the mansion and couldn't leave.

_I know he's out . . . but . . . why do I feel like he's still here? _Riku shook his head, and started walking away. But then he suddenly halted. _I've checked absolutely everywhere except . . . _He glanced down the hallway, which was dark at the end. "_No, he wouldn't do that," _Riku muttered to himself, "_Or . . . would he?"_

One second later, Riku disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Twitching a bit, Namine sensed some sort of disturbance. She was in a small den, for a change, and immediately dissolved and reappeared in the white room looking for Riku who had been in there. She still sensed his presence, meaning that he had just left. Then she drifted over to Sora's room. He wasn't there, and nor was Sora. She went back into the hallway, a little bothered by the fact that she wasn't sure where the two were when it was always so easy and natural to her.

_Where are you? Where?_

She circled the front part of the mansion, until she was simply led back into the hallway. Before she could think things over, the main door open and she quickly disappeared, becoming unseen. Leon came in, with a bored expression. He walked over to Sora's door and knocked, "Hey, what do you want for dinner?"

A few moments, and no answer. Leon sighed, "Fine, don't answer." Then the brunette turned and retreated to his own room, closing the door behind him. Namine reappeared in the hallway.

"_Not anywhere. Nowhere," _She whispered to herself. She knew that there was a chance that Sora was out of the house . . . but why wouldn't he tell his brother? What really worried her was Riku, who was bound to the mansion like herself, and would only linger in the little area of the front half. After so much logic, thinking and processing . . . she could only come to one unbelievable answer. She stared down the dark hall that she had learned to avoid, just like Riku and Sora. _They wouldn't . . . no . . . why?_

After a few seconds of staring, Namine disappeared down that hall in a gust of white.

_Sora. Riku. Why?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I can just tell," Sora said as he slowly walked down the dark hallway. "That this is a bad idea."

He didn't like how the farther he went in, the darker and colder the mansion seemed to become, and on top of it all, he believed that he was lost. Doesn't that sound pathetic, being lost in your own house? Every time he hesitantly opened a door, he'd a crack it open a little bit at a time, wincing, as if something was going to come barreling out. But mostly all he found were closets, guestrooms, bathrooms, and dens. All were dark and coated with dust, but that didn't help ease Sora's conscious. But then, as he turned the nest hallway, and took the first door, he did see something. Laid across the bed were piles of papers and pictures. He couldn't repel his curiosity, and he stepped inside the room, inching his way to the bed. This must've been a guest room. He slowly sat on the edge of the bed and picked up a picture. His eyes widened, and his grip on the picture tightened.

_Is this . . . Riku? _His focus was at first on the little nine year old boy, with shining eyes and a white smile. Then he turned his attention to women in the picture that had the same exact features as the boy. _His mom . . . _Then his eyes drifted to the man with tan skin, and glowing eyes. This man had absolutely nothing in common with the boy and women, except maybe the silver hair. _This is Riku's father . . . this is Xemnas . . . the bad ghost . . . _

As he clutched the photo with one hand, he reached for another picture. This one was of Riku and Riku only; he looked 16 . . . the age he was currently shown as. The setting seemed to be fall, and Riku was in a school uniform with a pile of books clutched under his arm. He was smiling softly at the camera, but somehow, he didn't seem all that happy. Sora frowned at the picture, wondering what Riku was thinking at the time. Then he set aside both pictures on one side of him and searched through the pile. The third piece he picked up was a crisp, yellow piece of paper with slender black writing. At first, it was really hard to read, but soon Sora's eyes adjusted to the cursive to realize that this was a journal entry that Riku had written when he was 16.

_September 14, 1920,_

_Everyone tells me that I'm perfect, and I can't agree. It's not a matter of self esteem or modesty . . . It's simply because I know perfection doesn't exist, and even if it did, I'd be far from it. That's at least what I think. Anyway, today marks my birthday and everyone has made a huge deal of it, except the person who should care the most. Maybe that's the problem . . . maybe; I just want a sense of care from my father. But he's always busy with work and such, and when I do see him, I end up wishing I hadn't. But I can't say I'm not worried, the people he's been working have proven to be dangerous, and I know that they've been planning something big. I don't want to ask though; I'd rather not be involved in his business. _

_Everyone seems to think that I've got the best life, but they are all so wrong. As much as my 'friends' try, they can't ever seem to get it. Maybe all I need is someone to talk too, but that can prove to be a hard task for me. I just can't give my trust to just anyone._

_Sincerely,_

_Riku_

Sora stared at the letter with a frown. It was full of so much sorrow and emotion that Sora felt as if he could feel the pain as well. To think, Riku had written this so close to the time of his death. Sora also took into notice the fact that Riku had written this on his sixteenth birthday, which was September 14th . . .

_September 14__th__ . . . that's . . . _His eyes widened, and he gasped in realization, _Today's September 14__th__ . . . its Riku's birthday . . . what a coincidence . . ._

Suddenly, Sora felt a cold gust from the right; he cocked his head to the right, seeing nothing there. Then he stood, and decided to leave, but before he could, another cold gust of wind hit him from the left, and then the right again. Soon, gusts of wind were hitting him from all directions, practically trapping him. _Ghosts._

"_Leave . . . Leave . . . leave . . ." _Cold voices echoed in his mind, making his head burn and sear with pain. He dropped the letter, and held his head with both hands. Everything was spinning, turning, blurring . . . echoing. He managed to keep his feet glued to one spot, but he was still shaking violently, and the wind was pushing him around like some sort of bully. "_You can't help him . . . No help . . . just go."_

_Their trying to scare me out . . . _Between the pain in his head and the cold wind whipping at him, all Sora could manage out was to scream out, "N –no! No!" He finally caved and dropped down to his knees, holding his head, and his body shaking. _I should've listened to Riku . . . I'm so stupid! Maybe I really can't help . . . maybe; I'm just a last resort . . . maybe . . . _

_No . . . _Sora breathed in deeply, and loosened the grip on his head. _If I can just believe that I'm useful . . . then I can be . . . _He blocked out the cold, voices, and fear from his mind for a moment and simply forgot every single pessimistic thought in his mind. "No." He then let his hands fall to his sides and stood up breathing deeply. He could feel the ghosts stall for a moment. _Confidence is key. _

"I know you're out to get me . . . but I – I don't care! I'm not going anywhere!" Sora yelled out, over the cold gusts of wind that encircled him. "I'm. Not. Scared!"

Then, the wind halted to a complete stop and everything was silent. Then, an unfamiliar ghost appeared before him, but Sora knew exactly who it was. The ghost was smirking, eyes glowing, and he was extremely tall.

"_Hello Sora," _He said in a deep voice that echoed.

_Don't even start with the nice act . . . _Sora tried to maintain his confidence, and hesitantly asked, "You're . . . Xemnas, aren't you?"

"_Of course," _The ghost replied. "_How do you like the Miori mansion?"_

_He's trying to make small talk . . .? Can't he just get to the point? _Sora couldn't force himself to make a sharp reply, or even change the subject, "its okay . . . I guess."

"_Hmmmm . . . interesting . . ." _Xemnas held his smirk as he then asked completely out of subject. "_What is Riku doing?"_

"Uh . . . well, I don't know," It was half true at least; he really didn't know where the ghost was. But then again, he would've said the same thing if he did know. Sora couldn't help but advert his eyes from the ghost before him. He was really trying to keep his confidence, but Xemnas just had that ability to scare it all way. After a couple of moments of extreme and uncomfortable silence, Xemnas took a step forward and asked, "_Pardon me for asking . . . but are you scared Sora? I thought you just said that you weren't."_

"I'm not scared."

"_Is that so?" _Xemnas asked slyly, taking yet another step. Sora already against the bed, but he was still trying to inch his way backward. _"Tell me Sora, what do you think you can do?"_

"That – that's none of your business," Sora narrowed his eyes towards the floor. Xemnas just stood there, and then he said, "_Is it none of my business, or do you not have even a clue about what you're getting yourself into?"_

Sora looked up for the moment, "I know what I'm doing."

Xemnas smirked again, and shook his head, "_No you don't. You have not a clue."_

_Stop it. Stop telling me this. You don't know me. _Sora wanted to say something back, and show Xemnas that he wasn't as useless as the ghost thought, but the words just wouldn't come out. But then he finally brought his head up again to glare at Xemnas.

"Don't judge me."

Then, before either of them could do anything else, Riku appeared in the doorway, wide eyed, "_Sora . . ."_

Sora turned to look at the other ghost with wide eyes as well, and Xemnas turned his head to smile mockingly at his son. Then Xemnas simply disappeared in thin air. Riku then moved quickly forward in front of Sora, "_Sora!? What were you thinking? Did Xemnas do anything? Are you okay?"_

There was a mixture of anger and worry in the ghosts frantic voice and Sora felt immensely guilty, _I can't believe I did this too him . . . and he's been so nice to me . . . for a ghost._

"I'm sorry Riku, I just wanted answers that you weren't going to give me," Sora sighed. "But, it was stupid and dangerous. No matter how curious I was, I shouldn't of gone to those measures . . . . I am really sorry Riku."

"_It's okay,_" Riku said softly, but he wasn't looking at Sora when he said it. His eyes were adverted and he had a distant feeling around him. Then the ghost muttered out, _"Did he do anything?"_

"Xemnas?"

Riku nodded numbly and Sora bit his lip hesitating, "N – no," He lied. "He just . . . said hello. That's all."

Riku finally looked at Sora, completely expressionless, and asked, _"Is that true?"_

Sora bobbed his head repeatedly, and as convincingly as he could. He didn't believe that Riku was all that convinced though, seeing as the ghost was frowning and silent. "Err, Riku . . . you can get mad at me, you know? I mean, I won't leave or anything . . . but that's not very encouraging because I really am not all that useful . . ."

_I'm going through a cycle, no matter how positive and confident I am at one point of time . . . I go right back to the negative thoughts again . . . _Sora sighed sadly and Riku finally said, "_No, just . . . please don't say that Sora."_

They finally locked on to each other's eyes, and Riku continued, "_You're not useless! I really, really believe that you can help us out . . . . So, please, don't back out now."_

Sora bit his lip and muttered, "I'm not gonna back out, and I never said anything about leaving . . ."

Riku just smiled, "_That's true." _Then the ghost brought his eyes over to the pictures on the bed, then back to Sora, "_So you saw the pictures?"_

"Uh, yeah . . ." Sora answered hesitant. He felt uncomfortable with Riku knowing that he'd looked through his stuff, but even more so, he couldn't help but look at Riku differently after reading that entry. He didn't mean too, it was just the reaction he had to things like that. Sora was horrible at hiding his emotions and thoughts. "Wait, don't change the subject!"

Riku just laughed a little, "_Sorry. Does it bother you?"_

_There he goes again, being all blunt and sarcastic . . . _Sora hated the fact that Riku could affect him and his emotions so greatly, and also make him so embarrassed – and it was only two day since they met! But then again, Sora could tell that Riku was opening up to him, and he felt kind of special because of that. It's not every day you befriend a ghost. Or that you live in a haunted house. _Or _that you're attempting to come up with a plan to destroy a bunch of deadly ghosts. Sora really lost any sense of normality once he stepped inside the mansion.

"_I know it's sounds stupid to ask you . . ." _Riku said, looking over all the papers. "_But, do you know how these got here? Last time I saw them, they were in the attic, and that's on HIS side. I doubt that Xemnas would take much interest in family pictures."_

"Wait, you mean . . . that someone else put them here?" Sora asked. "How long have they been sitting here?"

Riku shook his head, "_I personally have no clue. I just found them myself."_

"That's weird," Sora muttered. Then a thought came into his head, and he slowly lifted his head and asked the ghost, "Riku . . . has there ever been other humans here besides me and Leon?"

To Sora's surprise, Riku nodded his head without hesitation, "_Oh yeah, there have been plenty of explorers and reporters that have made their way in . . . and just never out."_

Sora's eyes widened a bit, "Did Xemnas . . . ?"

"_Yes, he and his accomplices wiped them all out, and only one became a ghost."_

"Who?"

Riku smiled sadly, sighing, "_Namine."_

"Well . . . what made Namine different from all of them . . . and when did she die?" Sora asked.

"_Namine simply had – HAS a strong will and is extremely confident. You know, if she were still alive, she'd be a freshmen at Twilight High right now."_

Sora let in a sharp and short gasp, "Wait, she's my age? And she was a resident here? How long ago did she die? Would her death be in the papers?"

Riku chuckled and held up both hands, "_Hold on, hold on. One question at a time! Let's see . . . yes, yes, one year, and I have no clue."_

Sora blushed at how he blurted something out . . . _again. _It was just a habit that he had, and people would always continually tease him about having ADHD or something . . . which he most defiantly wasn't! Finally, Sora calmed down his nerves a bit and asked another question, "Who was Namine though? What was her last name?"

This time, Riku shook his head, "_She refuses to tell me . . . I think it's a tough story for her. Maybe you can get her to open up."_

"M-me?"

"_Yeah," _Riku said, smiling brightly. "_You may not realize it Sora, but you've already helped so much."_

"Eh?" Sora didn't really get what he could've done, but when he saw Riku's smile, it was sort of contagious and the brunette couldn't help but let out a smile himself, and forget about asking another question.

"_Sora! Riku!"_

They both turned their heads to see Namine standing in the doorway with a relieved expression upon her face. She stepped forward, looking around the room, "_What are you guys doing in here? Don't you think it's a little risky being this far in?!"_

Sora muttered an embarrassed, "I'm sorry." While Riku smirked slightly and held out his arms, "_Why, we were looking at these oh so mysterious pictures that appeared out of nowhere. . . . You wouldn't happen to know this, would you?"_

Namine rolled her eyes at Riku's sarcasm, but then heaved a huge sigh, "_Okay, okay. You caught me. While I was human, and was looking around here, I came upon the attic, and found an interesting box filled to the brim with pictures and such. The attic was giving me some bad feelings . . . so I took the box downstairs into this bedroom and looked through it a little bit . . . but I didn't get much time."_

"_Why's that?" _

Namine shrugged and answered simply, "_Xemnas."_

Riku didn't say anything, and just nodded. There was a horrible silence that Sora just had to break by conveniently looking at his wrist watch and exclaiming, "It's eight – thirty?! I haven't even had dinner yet?!"

"_Oh yeah," Namine said. "Your brother came by about an hour ago when you weren't there, and asked. I guess your gonna have to fend for yourself."_

"Gee, thanks," Sora's shoulders slumped, and the three started to walk out of the room. Sure, Riku and Namine could just reappear anywhere in a second . . . but what about Sora? They really didn't want to leave him alone. After a couple minutes of walking, Sora remembered something and brought his head up to look at Riku, "Oh yeah, Happy Birthday!"

Namine cocked her head to the side curiously, and Riku raised an eyebrow, amused. Sora grinned proudly up at the ghost, happy that he didn't forget. After a moment or two, Riku finally asked, "_. . . How do you know that . . .?"_

Sora continued grinning, "That's MY secret!"

Namine laughed lightly, "_Wow Riku, how many candles do we have to put on your birthday cake? Five hundred?"_

"_Hey! I'm only one hundred and four!" _Riku argued back, but yet, he was smiling.

As they continued to walk through the corridors, with Riku and Namine arguing back and forth, Sora couldn't help but feel happy and light.

_I think that everything's going to be okay._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hope you liked this chapter, and I can try to update by next weekend, but I really don't want to make a promise that I can't keep. I just hate that! Anyway, just a reminder, we've got two days to go until the sleepover, and I'll try to cut Thursday short, and get to the sleepover part as fast as I can!

You reviewers are really awesome, and even though only about 15% of you have been hitting that button right below, it still counts! XD. (But_, seriously, I don't blame the non reviewers at all . . . I do the exact same thing half the time.) _

See you soon =D.


	11. 11: Regret

Oh geez, over a month? I'm so sorry guys, the only excuse for this is well . . . laziness – holds up hands defensively – Okay, so I won't deny it . . . but I feel really bad because some people really liked so fast updates, and a month and a half is not exactly fast – sweat drops -

Anyway, I do have to say that I am still ecstatic over how this story is actually getting some reviews! Especially considering how, err, slow its going. But, in this chapter there is a bit of akuroku, and it's growing! One more thing, is that you guys can seriously give me any suggestions on what sort of things should happen, I mean, some things I have set in stone, but a lot of it is just kind of hanging around!

This chapter will have a lot of the weird Axel and Kairi relationship, a bit of Demyx and Zexion's point of views, a look into Roxas and Cloud's life, and some Sora. There isn't anything supernatural in this chapter though.

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

11: Regret.

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

She felt so odd and out of place as she walked on the perfectly cemented sidewalk, which was beside perfectly trimmed yards, of perfectly structured houses. _Hmph, he really is perfect, isn't he? _She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, and tried to hide her face in her turtle neck sweater, to avoid attracting too much attention from anyone. She noticed a limo or two drives past her along with an assortment of (most likely) highly expensive sports cars. Kairi can't but feel envy for these people, _why do I have to live with two bathrooms, a small allowance, and a mile walk to and from school while they get whatever they want whenever they want and don't need to care about anything! _She huffed angrily, but then let out a grieving sigh and grabbed a piece of paper out of her pocket and read it over.

"248 Orichulum Lane . . ." She muttered under her breath. It was a strange name, sure, but just about everyone knew that Orichulum was a rare type of ore that was incredibly pricy. It did seem to fit the area. She continued forward until she finally matched up the addresses, 248 was a towering brick house that must have been at least four floors. Kairi marveled at it for a couple minutes, but quickly recovered herself and walked up the walkway, stopping a foot away from the double front doors. She hesitated pushing the door bell, but she knew the reason she was here was important, or else she'd be kicking her way through a mile of leaves and mud, heading on her way to Roxas' so that they could walk the rest of the way to school. It was pretty much routine for her, so she was pretty used to it by now.

"Let's just get this over with," She leaned forward and softly pushed the silver doorbell with her pointer finger. She heard the faint sound of the bell from inside of the house as it chimed a couple times on different keys. She then heard some yelling, and after a couple minutes, the door was pulled open and she was met with, amazingly enough, the person she was looking for.

"Axel, I need to talk to you," She had to grit out the words, but they came out. Axel stepped outside and closed the door behind him, then faced her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Well what a pleasant surprise Ice princess."

"Stop calling me that!" Kairi exclaimed, exasperated and desperate. "Will you just listen to me?"

Seeing her sincerity, which was rare, Axel sighed and began to walk, guiding his cousin away from the door towards his car. Kairi rolled her eyes when she saw the polished and stainless red sports car parked in the driveway, but ignored how bold it was and typical for Axel to have_ another_ car, and quickly took off her back pack and rummaged through it. Axel stood behind her, leaning against his car, "So . . . what is it anyway? You'd better hurry up; I've got to pick up Demyx and Zexion."

"Yeah yeah," Kairi mumbled. "Whatever. It'll just take a minute."

"And what exactly is 'it'?"

"Uh, this," Kairi stood up and turned around to shove the little white notebook into Axels' chest, motioning his to take it. "It's yours."

Axel wasn't surprised at this action at all; he just shook his head and pushed the book back, "No, this is yours. If you're so scared of losing it, you should just leave it at home."

Kairi shook her head vigorously, "No!" Then she blushed a little and mumbled. "I – I just don't want my parents to find it."

"Uh huh, sure," he rolled his eyes, and moved towards the car door. "Then why don't you just hide it?"

"'Cause I might forget and lose it!"

Axel laughed a little, shaking his head, "You've got an answer for everything don't you?"

"Shut up! This isn't a joke!" Kairi cried, clutching the book in her hands and edging towards Axel as he opened the car door. "What are you doing?! I'm not done with you!"

Axel leaned over the car door and, amazingly enough, took the book out of her hands, flipping through it, "This book is a wonder, isn't it?"

Kairi raised a brow, "What are you doing?"

Axel ignored the question, and continued to skim through the book, almost absent mindedly. Kairi glared up at him, arms crossed, and her right foot tapping impatiently. Seconds passed, and then the taller of the two sighed and threw the book carelessly into the air, and got into the car. Kairi gasped, horrified, and dived out to catch the book, which she did, but she landed flat on her face on the pavement. _Good thing I'm all covered up . . ._

"Nice catch," Axel grinned down at her from the window, and Kairi threw him a murderous look before jumping up and whispering harshly at him, "You idiot! What the freaking hell was that?!"

"Ah, Kai, it's not good to swear."

Kairi let out an aggravated growl, while gritting her teeth. She marched over to grab her backpack and swung it over her shoulder, and then she stomped back down the driveway, "I don't even know _why _I even try! You know what? Fine. _Whatever. _I could care less right now."

"Uh huh, that's great Kai," Axel rolled his eyes, not even listening. "Where do you even think you're going? We're gonna be late."

She whipped around, a look of disdain still plastered on to her face; she stared at him for a couple moments before finally coming out with the words, "No . . . thank you." Though it seemed like those words were not quite the ones that she wanted to say. Kairi turned back around _and_ continued down the walk way.

"You're never going to make it in time," Axel called after her. She replied back, without stopping, "So will you, if you don't shut up and leave me alone."

Axel sighed, and then started up his car, pulling it out of the driveway. Then he started to slowly cruise down the street, moving beside Kairi. The red head twitched, but remained silent, trying to ignore her cousin and his over demeaning persistence.

"Will you just get in car?" Axel asked, irritably.

"Will you just _shut up_?" Kairi retorted. "I've been perfectly fine walking, and besides, I have to meet up with Roxas."

Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she immediately regretted that her friends name passed her lips in the presence of her extremely . . . err, _persistent _cousin. She hid back a flush, and started to walk a bit faster. Just a bit.

_Dammit, I can practically feel him grinning! _Kairi kept on walking forward, and cringed a little when Axel finally replied, "Roxas? I wouldn't mind picking him up."

Kairi scrunched her nose up, knowing exactly what Axel REALLY meant by those oh – so – harmless words. She then heaved a breath, "Look, I personally don't care in your, err, "sexual orientation"," She shuddered at the word for reasons that even _she_ didn't know. ". . . but, when it comes to MY friends . . ."

She stopped, and so did Axel in his car, then she whipped her head to the right to glare as murderous as she could, "Back off."

Axel stared blankly back at her for a couple moments, and Kairi thought that he actually listened, but then her anger practically _boiled _when he suddenly started _laughing_.

"Wh – what are you laughing at?!" Kairi demanded; face growing red and her hands in tight fists.

"Oh, nothing," Axel stopped laughing, though he couldn't hold back a characteristic smirk. "C'mon now, get in the car."

Kairi bit her lip, to refrain from shouting, and then she started walking again, "I can walk. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Axel started to move his car again, slowly, "You're gonna be late at this rate."

"So are you if you don't shut it and let me be."

"Ouch, that hurts Kai."

"It'd better."

"Yeah, yeah, keep on saying that – whatever. Just get in the car already."

Kairi let out an aggravated growl and then sighed irritably, "Seriously, do you say half of the nonsense that comes out of your mouth _just _to hear yourself talk."

"You really think I'm a complete egomaniac, don't you?"

"Pretty much," Kairi agreed half heartedly. They were already out of the exclusive area of _Oath keeper, _and edging their way towards more average houses. Kairi realized just how persistent her cousin had been so far, and was even more determined to hold her ground and walk.

"Kairi," Axel started again – she blinked, surprised by the use of her actual name, "You're making this really hard to help you out. Really, how can I trust you when you obviously don't trust me?"

Kairi shifted her backpack awkwardly on her shoulders, not liking how the conversation took a serious turn, "Why do you want to help me anyway?" She asked. "Why are we suddenly talking more and more . . . and seeing each other daily? I don't get it. We were fine living on our separate sides."

"But that's the thing," Axel replied. "We _weren't _fine. Now we've got this . . . chance to fix everything. I'm more than willing to give it a try."

"Don't you mean 'more than willing' to have your way with Roxas?" Kairi retorted. "I know your motives, and there anything but honorable."

Axel stopped the car, and Kairi surprised herself by immediately stopping along with it. Maybe she was just so used to moving in unison with it. Yeah, that's it. This time, Axel opened the door, and emerged from the car, walking up to Kairi. She kept her head down, bangs covering her eyes. Axel walked right up to her, and was looking down on her, his gaze set.

"Okay," He said casually. "So maybe I like Roxas a bit? But that's not the point right now. My main priority is to meet half way with you so that were on the same page. I want to make things right, and I'm thinking that you do too. You're just in denial."

"You don't care about me," Kairi muttered. "You just want to help her."

"Ah, see? There's that denial. Hey, it's okay if you don't trust me, I don't really trust you either," Kairi scowled, and Axel laughed. "But, hey, we can at least try."

This was when Kairi finally looked up at her cousin, blue eyes piercingly cold, "I still don't get . . . _why_ you care so much."

Axel just smiled, "I don't get it either," The sincerity in his voice made Kairi's eyes soften. He then did one of most unusual things; he reached out a hand, and ruffled her hair lightly. Her eyes widened considerably in surprise, and before she could say anything else, Axel turned back around and said over his shoulder, "C'mon, we're going to be late."

This time Kairi followed him to the car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Why is Axel so late? It's so cold! _Demyx shivered and tightened his arms around himself. He'd been waiting at least twenty minutes, and there was still no sign of Axel. He clutched his cell phone in his right hand, just in case the red head decided to call. No signs yet though.

_I could've been there in five minutes . . . but no, I have to walk three miles in the opposite direction just so that I can pretend to be rich for my friends, _Demyx sighed sadly, his emotions going crazy. There was worry for his mother, embarrassment for having to pull off this scam, fright of rejection, hurt due to his loss, and sort of a . . . disliking. Not hate, Demyx didn't 'hate' anything, but he immensely disliked himself and how pathetic he was being. _This lie . . . I can't take it! Why me?! Why?!!!_

Clenching his teeth, and shutting his eyes tight, Demyx let his head fall downward. _I seriously need to pull myself together . . ._ He once gain huffed and readjusted his backpack on his shoulders. Then he finally spotted Axels' car coming up from the right and he let out a relieved and waved his hand casually. Once the car pulled up for him to get in, he paused and leaned down to catch a glance of a girl sitting in the passenger's seat. It wouldn't have been too unusual, but this time, it was Kairi. He hesitantly opened the back door and slid into his seat.

"Your kind of late you know . . ." He decided not to ask about Kairi, just to be safe. It could've been something to do with family. They were cousins after all.

"Yeah, yeah," Axel replied casually, lifting his arm to check his watch. "But it's seven – fifteen, so we can still do some more pickups."

Demyx shrugged, but Kairi twitched in her seat, "Wait – what? I thought you said that we were going to be late!"

"Well for us, yeah," Axel replied back easily. "Sorry Dem, guess we'll have to skip the morning caffeine today."

"Must be nice to be rich," Kairi mumbled, slumping in her seat.

Demyx smiled sadly, _yeah, it must._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Twenty minutes late . . . even for Axel, that's ridiculous._ Zexion sighed impatiently, arms crossed. He then picked up his messenger bag that was on the ground beside him, and decided to continue on. It wasn't like he was reliant on Axel every day, he just knew how the egomaniac loved to drive around that new car of his, so He and Demyx had decided to give their friend that chance of driving it around a bit more.

_Demyx . . . _Zexion let out another sigh at the name. Hopefully, it'll be like yesterday never happened. Yesterday was just too uncomfortable and weird for its own good. Out of it all, though, Zexion hadn't been able to keep his mind off of Demyx. He had even considered calling the blond, which was incredibly rare for him. He never called anyone, heck; he barely answered his own phone. It was nothing more than a device to him – nothing special.

All in all, Zexion just wanted the week to be over with – Sora's arrival to Twilight town had caused an unnecessary commotion among Twilight high and even more so now that everyone knew where he lived. This whole ordeal seemed to affect just about everyone in some way, especially those centering on Zexion's life. He didn't understand why, and he hated it – Zexion was so used to being insightful and knowing that he believed that that was just how he should be all the time. As he was just turning the corner, his phone rang – it was Axel.

He sighed, but did decide to answer.

"So what's the excuse this time?"

There was mock – gasp, "No hello? I'm hurt!"

Zexion rolled his 'eye', "_Hello. _Now, are you coming or what?"

"Why my dear friend, just turn around!"

Zexion hesitantly turned his head to be met with just the obnoxious red sports car that belonged to the obnoxious red head that he amazingly enough called a 'friend'. Axel smirked at him through the front window, and as Zexion walked over, he spotted Kairi Kasai – Axels' cousin – slouched in the passenger's seat, a bitter expression painted her face. She seemed to be in a rather foul mood – not very abnormal when it comes to having contact with Axel – but, anyway, Zexion opened the back door, and was mildly surprised when he saw Demyx leaning back, casually and calmly. A frightening change from usual. All the blond did was give a subtle smile and a small wave of his hand. "Hey Zexion."

_He called me by my full name . . . _Zexion hesitated getting into the car, but then Axel impatiently slammed his hand against the car horn, "Get into the car would you? It's just Demyx; he isn't _that _unbearable to be around."

Demyx responded by kicking his leg harshly into the back of Axels seat, and Zexion couldn't help but flush and he quickly slid into the seat beside Demyx, and shutting the door, "All right, all right. Just stop it with the horn, please . . ."

Axel lifted his hand away from the center of the wheel, and set it back on the edge. He glanced at Kairi, and then back at Demyx and Zexion, "Wow, you guys are just _so _lively right now." Sarcasm.

Demyx smiled knowingly, and kicked his leg into the back of Axel's seat again. Zexion smirked as Kairi then added a punch to his side.

"Hey!" Axel gasped out, leaning forward in his seat. Once he recomposed himself and set his hands on the wheel, he said, "I didn't even do anything that time!"

"Oh, just shut it and drive you egomaniac," Axel was about to retaliate to Kairi's comment, but then she added knowingly, "Roxas is waiting."

For what seemed like the first time ever, Axel did exactly what he was told.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Roxas, just get to school already."

The blond looked up from the window and turned to look at his brother, "But I'm _waiting_ for Kairi . . . . She's a bit late . . ."

"It's been twenty minutes," The older blond replied blankly from his seat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in one hand, and some sort of news paper in the other. He took a sip before adding, "Seriously Roxas, if you leave right now and run, you'll _just _make it."

"Five more minutes," Roxas urged, and then turned his attention back to the window, gazing at the still empty seat. Cloud sighed heavily, "No, Roxas, not _five minutes._ Now."

The younger turned back around, eyes pleading, "But –"

"NOW."

Roxas pouted, while rolling his eyes. He stood up from his place beside the window, and began to slowly head for the door, "Fine, I'm going. But you know you're not setting a very good example, with your pajamas still on and sitting there drinking coffee!"

Cloud smirked, and took a sip from the said coffee, "I don't need to be a good example to get you to get out of this house. Besides, I don't start work for another hour and a half."

Still not satisfied, Roxas shot back, "Well, what if she comes? I wouldn't want to be rude."

Cloud shook his head, still smirking over the fact that Roxas just couldn't let it go, "Don't you think being over twenty minutes late is a bit rude?" Roxas shot him a glare, which turned out as more of a pout, then Cloud sighed, "Like I said, I'll be here for another hour at least. She'll understand."

"Fine, fine," Roxas grudgingly trudged to the front door, "See you Cloud."

Cloud gave a small wave, smiling knowingly, "See you."

Roxas finally made his way out the door, shivering as the cold immediately hit him. He walked down the cement stairs, and onto the sidewalk, every so often glancing back to see if Kairi was coming. _Seriously Kairi, you could've at least called. Now I'm probably gonna be late . . . _Roxas huffed, and picked up his pace a little, which proved to be an incredibly hard task considering he was going uphill. He really hated walking to school, with or without Kairi, but really, he had no choice. As he made his way through the leave cluttered, and muddy sidewalk, he jolted at the sound of a car horn in amidst of the dead silence. _No way . . . there is now way!_

Roxas was nearly frozen to the spot as he cocked his head a little. Before him was a practically new red sports car, and what really struck him hard was the realization of who that car belonged too. _Axel? What's he doing here!? Oh, why do I have to be such a dork around him?! Pull yourself together Roxas!_

He could finally see the said redhead through the front window, waving and grinning, and then what really surprised him was that the passenger door opened and Kairi emerged, looking both flustered and urgent. Roxas waved back at Axel, before turning his attention back to the approaching redhead.

"Err, Kairi –"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know," She cut him off quickly, and then moved in closer to whisper. "I had some err, _'family matters' _to discuss with _him _and I'm so, SO sorry that I'm late! But he wouldn't let me go! Pretty darn persistent as he is . . . but, anyway, he wants to drive you to school as well, and you know, we can say no and run away! Just like we learned in first grade! Its pretty-"

"No, let's go," Roxas interrupted. "We're gonna be late at this rate anyway."

The blond started to move towards the car, and Kairi could only heave a sigh and follow along, knowing that she had absolutely no other choice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Only two more days," Sora muttered to himself, as he entered the school area that Thursday morning. He only had two more days until the party, and he had still yet to get anything ready, due to the anticipation of the ghosts and what he was suppose to do about it. No one else knew the full truth, they all probably thought that it'd be a fun but worthless night in an old house. Sora felt a pang of guilt for letting them think that.

"Hey Sora, over here!"

The brunet looked up to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette rushing towards him. He waved a hand tiredly at them, and in return, they practically ambushed him.

"Um, Guys . . .?"

"Seifers gonna kill you!" Hayner began shaking his shoulders violently; shaking Sora out of the daze he was in.

"Hayner – HAYNER," Olette said firmly, pulling the blond off the very confused brunet. "Listen Sora, I don't really know how to tell you this –"

"BUT I JUST TOLD HIM," Hayner interrupted irritably. "Seifers gonna kill you!"

"Hayner!"

"Wait . . . what?" Everything was still a blur, and Sora tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Hayner and Olette had gotten themselves in a little quarrel, and Pence stepped in.

"Well, what Hayner put bluntly is kind of true. When you chased Seifers and his gang out in badminton two days ago, it sort of . . . ruined his rep and let's just say that NO ONE ruins Seifers rep . . ."

"Seems like there's a lot of things no one 'can do' to Seifer," Sora groaned, and Pence nodded. "But basically, what Hayner said is true, that he's 'gonna kill me'?"

"Well . . . yeah, sort of."

Sora let out another groan, and while the other three tried to comfort him, a commotion erupted from the parking lot.

"_No way."_

"_I know their cousins . . . but . . . ."_

"_They hate each other!"_

"_Lucky!"_

"_Why is HE there?"_

"_Aw, I wanna ride in his car!"_

"_That is sooooo unfair!" _

"_Tell me about it . . ."_

The four finally made their ways through the crowd to see five people emerging from a pristine red sports car, two of which were Kairi and Roxas. The other three were the ever so famous 'trio': Axel, Demyx, and Zexion. Axel practically popped out from the driver's seat, waving like an egomaniac. Demyx immediately started jumping around, grinning joyfully. Zexion just stood there next to them, still and silent. Kairi looked flustered as she hesitantly got out of the car, adverting her eyes every which way. Roxas stood sheepishly beside Axel, apparently embarrassed, but yet, happy.

"Well how about that . . ." Olette seemed mildly surprised, but was smiling a little. Pence nodded in agreement, and Hayner shouted out, "THEY DITCHED US!"

Sora didn't know Roxas or Kairi for a long time, but he could already tell that something significant had happened in their lives. He was a little worried about Kairi, seeing how flustered she was . . . but looking at Roxas, Sora felt that things just might work out for his new friend, and that he might get that chance he was looking for.

As the bell rang, Roxas and Kairi walked in with the other three, and the commotion somewhat died down, but people were still hyped up over it. Sora made his own way to his locker, keeping a careful eye for Seifer, while still contemplating on the party and the ghosts. He couldn't help but heave a sigh and bang his head against his locker door, receiving some odd looks from passing by students.

_Twilight Town really doesn't like me, does it? _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, so first off, it's obvious that Axel and Roxas both like each other, but Roxas is too shy, and I'm not really sure what Axels' thinking . . .

Kairi and Axel don't hate each other, let me just tell you that, but they don't trust each other at all, but both are sort of overcoming it.

In Twilight Town, there are a bunch of different districts, and I'd say that there are five: The shopping district which is where Sora lives, The 'rich' area, which is exclusive, the 'middle class' area which has regular houses and I've put Hayner, Pence, and Olette there, The 'poor' area with small houses and Roxas and Kairi live there, then there is another district in which the school and office buildings are placed.

One last thing is that, yes, Sora is in big trouble, and Seifer is a huge conflict for him – amazingly enough –

I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I can't say it enough times! But . . . the more I say it; the more time there is that this chapter isn't added! Okay, so you know the drill read it and please review! You reviewers are the best!

Thanks for everything!


	12. 12: Just Realize

AN - Oh god, fanfic went into a complete freeze and I couldn't review or upload for three days! I'll bet that bugged everyone becasue there were no new fics!

Hey, it only took me a week this time! Yes – grins proudly – and don't worry, this chapter isn't shorter, or just a filer or anything! Thank you reviewers for staying with me, and I'm so sorry I haven't been reading reviews! I'll try to get back into the habit!

Disclaimer: I actually forgot one of these last time . . . but I think eleven different ways of saying it comes down to the same thing: I do not own kingdom hearts, if I did, there'd be a whole lot more goin' on . . . – grins devilishly –

Warning: Some cursing, and yes, if you haven't figured it out yet, the pairings are BoyXBoy.

There is a lot of Leon's life and what he does each day. Then there's a very odd Namine and Riku part. Sora's in there at the end too. There will be nothing about school in this chapter.

_**Enjoy!**_

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

12: Just Realize.

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

" . . . So, do you ever plan on telling your brother why you _really _moved here?"

Leon didn't tear his gaze from his work as he replied, "Sure, when you admit that you're not some pirate legacy or whatever . . ."

"_Nin –ja!" _Yuffie corrected irritably through gritted teeth. "God Squally, Pirates are _drunken idiots_ while _ninjas_ are skilled and clever fighters!"

"For the millionth time, its _Leon," _Yuffie ignored him and struck a ninja stance for affect, and to go even further, she jumped onto the bed, pulling out her 'lucky' ninja spear. It was supposedly passed down from the 'greatest ninja warriors' in the world, onto the Kisagari family . . . _supposedly._

"Err, Yuffie," Aerith called nervously from the other side of the room. "Maybe you should put that away for now, and get back to work."

"Hmph, fine," The so –called ninja jumped off the bed, and then pointed her spear at foot away from Leon, "And _you'd _better get it straight – _I _am a ninja, this spear _is _authentic, and some day Ninjas _will _rule the world, and everyone will have to listen and obey them or _die_!"

"I'd think I'd take the second option," Leon mumbled, not even once glancing up from the papers surrounding him. Yuffie, apparently insulted, let out a high pitched, "_Hiiiii yah_!" and threw her spear in a violent and melodramatic fashion.

"Yuffie!" Aerith cried out, wide eyed. Leon didn't even flinch, and really, he didn't have much of a reason too.

The spear was pelted towards the wall, opposite of them, and had dug deep into the shipping paint, sticking. Aerith still ran over, scolding Yuffie while inspecting the wall, almost as if it was 'hurt'. Leon finally looked up, and blinked at the sliver spear stuck into his bedroom wall.

He rolled his eyes, already had been expecting none the less from the girl.

"You know," Yuffie said. "I totally meant to do that. I'm just psyching you out and stuff – all part of my _materia." _

Right_, materia. _

Aerith sighed, while Leon retorted, "How many times where you dropped as a baby again?"

Yuffie let out a short, aggravated sigh, "My god, how many times do I have to tell you? None! Zero times! How would I remember that anyway?" She froze for a minute, contemplating over her own question. Then her chocolate eyes widened, "What if . . . I was? What if that's why I can't remember! Oh no! What if I'm brain damaged!"

Leon didn't reply, but personally, he thought Yuffie would turn out 'brain damaged' anyway, considering her mom was basically a tree hugging hippy and all her dad did for living was cosplay bizarre characters and wield the many distorted weapons bought off of eBay. A hippy and a cosplayer make a ninja? Leon never was able to understand the logic, but logic never did apply much to the Kisagari's.

Yuffie was still grieving over her own stupid question, and Leon let out a heavy sigh, "Will you just get that chunk of cosplay junk out of my wall and just get _back _to _work."_

"Hmph," Yuffie pouted but obeyed, walking over to the wall. Leon shook his head, and turned his attention back to the papers, which were all basically bills and letters from banks to whoever 'Mr. Miori' was, but considering there were still piles of the papers to go through, there was still hope for the cause. The room was peacefully quiet with only the shuffling of paper, but after a couple minutes, a high pitched whine filled the room.

"Squally, your wall is eating my lucky spear!"

"It's Leon."

"_Le –on_," Yuffie dragged out in a smart mouth kind of way. Leon put down the papers once again, aggravated, and gave Yuffie a menacing look that said all that it need too.

"Err, Leon," Yuffie said. "What?"

Silence.

" . . . Are you going to say anything?"

Silence.

"Ugh, Leon!" Yuffie cried out, hands in fists. "My god, stop looking at me like that!"

Leon finally looked away, smirking; it was just too much to resist a chance to actually _annoy_ the _annoyer_. Leon liked to think of it as getting even. "So, what were you saying?"

Yuffie did this odd little twitch before responding, "_I said_ . . . that your stupid, ugly, idiotic, fat wall is eating my precious spear!"

"Ch, don't go hating the wall because of your stupidity."

Yuffie retorted, "You know, none of this would of happened if you didn't have such a cold pole shoved up your –"

"Okay, just stop it," Aerith demanded solemnly, hands on hips, starring them down. "You two are acting like five year olds! My goodness! Now, let's just get Yuffie's spear out of the wall, put it away, and _get back to work."_

"Fine," They both huffed in unison, and Aerith smiled. Leon once again began sorting through papers, and Yuffie continuously tried to retrieve her spear, until finally, she was able to pry it out, and she triumphantly held it up, before quickly putting it away whilst being under Aerith's motherly stare. Yet, there was a huge gap now visible in the wall, and Leon opened his mouth to most likely make some sarcastic comment, but one look from Aerith made him simply roll his eyes and turn his head down to his work. It was absolutely silent for a couple moments until Yuffie hesitantly brought up a new conversation.

"So, about that sleep over tomorrow . . . are you actually okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

The quick and sharp reply took Yuffie a couple seconds to respond too, extremely unsure, "Well, I don't really know. I mean, do you really believe this house is haunted?"

"You just changed the subject again," Leon said.

"Just tell me."

Leon heaved a sigh, leaning back against his bed, "I really don't know, but as far as I know, Sora does. He really does think this place is haunted by ghosts, but he hasn't complained in a couple days. So, I guess I can just keep continuing this work, and all I need is one answer to get me the money I really need. One god forsaken answer and I'm nowhere close to _anything _except knowing there were an accident, and apparently, this family was in some serious debt . . ."

"Don't worry," Aerith assured him. "We'll help you as much as we can."

"Of course!" Yuffie agreed grinning; despite all their arguments, she and Leon were good friends. "And, I think some more people I know want to help out!"

Leon shook his head, "No, I don't want to become some charity case."

"Whaa – No!" Yuffie vigorously shook her head. "They don't care about _you; _they're interested in the mansion!"

Leon couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the comment, even though Yuffie probably didn't know it held an insult in it. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want the whole town to show up here one day, there IS a reason that this investigation is labeled 'Confidential'."

Yuffie groaned, "God Squall, have some faith in me! It's only _two _people."

"It's Leon," The brunet replied blankly, and Yuffie rolled her eyes in response.

"Whatever," Then she smirked. "You know, you actually are a lot like Cloud . . ."

Leon froze his working process, and slowly put the stack of papers down. He turned to the girl, with a raised eyebrow, "I'm . . . a lot like a cloud?"

Yuffie giggled, and Leon had no clue why in god's name that girl was _laughing_, but then Aerith filled in, "I think she means you're like this guy we know, his name is Cloud Strife."

"Cloud Strife? Wow that just screams out, 'I'm depressing'."

Yuffie immediately stopped giggling immediately and actually full down glared at him, "Cloud is awesome, okay?! He is like my best friend ever!"

"You shouldn't say mean things about someone you haven't even met," Aerith lectured. "And Cloud is very nice, and err, 'somewhat' like you . . ."

"Oh really?"

"Well, your both nineteen, and he also has a fifteen year old brother, and one of his parents died awhile ago," Aerith told him. "But of course, there some differences . . ."

"Yeah, like he actually _smiles _once in awhile," Yuffie retorted loudly.

"Yuffie," Aerith warned. Yuffie put up her hands defensively.

"What, it's so true!"

Leon groaned, "Okay, enough about Rain, or storm, -"

"_Cloooouuuud," _Yuffie drawled out menacingly. Leon waved her off, "Okay, enough about 'Cloud', let's just get back to our work. Aerith, what's our status as of now?"

"Well, we've basically been centering on the Miori family, and we've found out that Mr. Miori was a business man, he had a son, and the wife was never around. Mr. Miori wasn't the nicest person and had a huge amount of debt in his name. But actual names are unknown as what caused the accident and why." Aerith concluded, in a matter of fact way.

"Well, we still have about a thousand papers to sort through . . ." Leon reminded them, starring around his room.

"Or, we could discuss another important case," Yuffie suggested eagerly. "Like The disappearance of that one girl last year."

"Oh yeah . . . wasn't her name Kasai?" Aerith asked, and Yuffie nodded eagerly, "Yeah, it was! I think her family actually still lives here, and she attended Twilight High . . ."

"Ah, yes! Her name was in the papers, and she'd be in Sora's grade! But I can't remember," Aerith snapped her fingers in realization, and Yuffie kept nodding eagerly, "Oh! Maybe Sora knows something!"

"Maybe," Aerith sighed, and snuck a side glanced at Leon. "But it's not like we could ask him because Leon won't let us."

The said brunet twitched, and intervened loudly, "I'm _right here_ you know."

"Heh, how could we forget you?" Yuffie smirked, already expecting a glare from the brunet across the room.

"Well, Leon, come over here and discuss with us," Aerith encouraged, her eyes slightly narrowing when the brunet made no motion of moving from his spot. "C'mon, this is important for the case!"

"And so are all of these," Leon gestured to the intimidating stacks of papers surrounding them. "And it's pretty obvious that you two are avoiding it, filling in the time with useless conversation . . ."

"This is vital info," Yuffie retorted. "And _we're _the ones who _generously _decided to help _you _because we are all _very _good friends, and _that's _what friends _do! _They help each other through thick and thin! Through fire and ice! Through hurricanes and tsunamis! Through –"

"Hey Yuffie, can you save this little lecture for later and get your but back to work?"

"Hmph, fine, fine . . ." Yuffie purposely stretched her arms up high to glance at her wrist watch. "_Oh!_ Would _you_ look at the _time_? It's 12:30! Imma thinkin' that's time for some feasting!"

"It's already 12:30?" Leon groaned, and slowly stood up. "Great, all morning and all we were able to find out was that the Miori's apparently purchased a large amount of . . . statues . . ."

Leon furrowed his eyebrows together, then tossed the bill aside and sighed, "Well, I guess we _have _to eat, and considering we most likely have nothing edible here, should we go out?"

"Sure," Both girls agreed and they all headed out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Hey Namine, do you ever feel guilty of telling Sora, but not his brother?"_

The said blond ghost glanced up from her sketch, "_I never really thought about it . . . do you want to tell him?"_

Riku shrugged slightly, glancing out the window at the three retreating figures, "_Well, Sora did say we shouldn't . . ."_

"_Ah, but Sora isn't the boss of us_," Namine reminded him, smiling a little bit. Riku blinked.

"_Err, well, uh . . ."_

Namine burst into giggles and Riku cocked his head to the side, _"Uh, did I say something . . .?"_

"_Riku, can I ask you something?"_

"_Uh, sure."_

"_Do you like Sora?"_

There was a pause, "_Well yeah, we're friends, or as close as a ghost and a human are . . ."_

Namine smiled softly, and set down her sketchbook, _"You're so old fashioned."_

"_Huh? What's that suppose to mean, huh?"_

Namine giggled again, _"It means that you didn't quite get my question."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well, I was really asking whether you __**really**__ like Sora."_

There was some hesitation, while Riku was trying to contemplate the question, and he finally answered with an unsure, _". . . Yeah sure."_

He still didn't get it. Namine let out an aggravating sigh, wondering why Riku was dense when it came to this 'topic' when he was so quick and clever at just about everything else. She had always thought that Riku would've been the center of attention when he was human . . .

"_Okay,"_ She stood up and glided over to him. _"I'm going to put this as bluntly as I can."_

Riku nodded slowly, a confused look painted his face. Namine smiled.

"_Do you want to kiss Sora?"_

She couldn't help but smirk at her own bluntness. Riku's face changed rapidly from confusion to an utter shock.

"_W-what?! Why would I want to kiss him? What is wrong with you Namine? It's only been a week, and I'm a ghost for crying out loud!"_

"_Relax Riku, it was just a question,"_ Namine waved off his distress and preceded back to sit down. Riku gaped at her, "_Well, what are you even trying to prove?"_

"_Nothing,"_ Namine shook her head, smiling. Riku glared at her from a few feet away, and she paid no mind to him.

" _. . . I'm leaving."_

"_Okay then."_

Riku let out a loud, annoyed sigh, before vanishing to who knows where. Namine sighed happily, well, that was one question answered.

It all added up, and Namine felt pride in knowing how right she was. First his reaction was just shock – typical. The next thing he said was what was wrong with her – again, typical. Then he said it had only been a week – so what? Romeo and Juliet fell in _love _in one night (and who cares if their made up?). His next reaction was that he was a ghost – The obvious and biggest problem. But Namine could recall that not once, did Riku mention anything at all about Sora being a boy, and that was enough to prove everything.

She giggled to herself.

Riku so wanted to kiss Sora.

Even if he wouldn't admit . . . or even knows it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora walked home from school, relieved that the day had gone by quickly and . . . normally. There was nothing supernatural, there were no ghosts, there was nothing odd . . . and best of all, Sora hadn't even seen Seifer all day. He was starting to think that either Hayner heard wrong, or made up the story for kicks, but just in case he kept an eye out for the blond and his gang. Who knows what Seifer was actually capable of?

Once he walked in the miniature forest, he actually felt safe, knowing that the only ghosts that would be here were Riku and Namine. He casually walked up to his mansion (It still felt so insane to call his house a mansion!) and he pulled open the door, and let himself inside. Just as he was about to enter the kitchen, he saw his brother and those two girls from Monday, Aerith and . . . Yuffie, come down the stairs.

"Hey Sora!" Yuffie darted for the brunet boy, and squeezed him tightly.

"Err, hey. . . Yuffie."

"You remembered my name!" Yuffie grinned, and proceeded to hug the boy even tighter. . . If that was even possible. "Oh Squally, your brother is sooooo huggable!"

"It's Leon," Was the taller brunet's first response when he and Aerith came over to them much calmer and slower. Leon sighed, "Would you stop suffocating my brother and go home already, I've had more than enough of you today."

Yuffie pouted, but thankfully let go, and started to walk towards the door, "Okay Fine, I'm going! But just remember –"

"Goodbye Yuffie."

"Hmph," The girl pursed her lips, the turned to Aerith. "C'mon Aerith, let's go! Who needs this –"

"Okay!" Aerith hastily agreed, before Yuffie could finish, and walked over towards the other girl. Once at the door, she waved goodbye at the Leonhart's, and followed the fuming 'ninja' out the door. Once they were gone Sora turned to Leon with a raised eyebrow, "You've been with them all day?"

Leon nodded, groaning, "Yeah, I work with them. Aerith's fine, but Yuffie's just too much."

Sora laughed, "I completely understand what you mean." They both walked into the kitchen, and as Leon sat down, Sora grabbed a soda from the fridge. "Well, I've actually got some homework to do, unfortunately, but it's just like two worksheets . . . oh and, Leon, for tomorrow, we really need some food for tomorrow because," He flipped open the cabinets. "I don't think that a bag of sugar, some pasta noodles, and some old chips with fill our guest's."

Leon smirked, "Sure, I'll go get some food tomorrow, I'm sure that Yuffie will be more than willing to help."

Sora smiled, "Okay, thanks." He proceeded to the kitchen door, but stopped when Leon commented, "You're in a good mood today."

Sora grinned at the statement and replied whole heartedly, "Yeah, I really am."

He exited the kitchen and made his way towards his bedroom, honestly ready to get his homework done so that he could just fool around with Riku and Namine, and maybe even find out some more. He knew that the ghost's weren't telling him everything, but once he realized how much they had already told him, he didn't feel angry or upset on not knowing _everything. _He'd be able to wait.

Sora entered his bedroom, and threw his backpack on the ground, stretching his arms over his head. It took him a couple moments to realize that Riku was already there, sitting on his bed. Sora grinned and walked over to the ghost, "Hey Riku."

The ghost had obviously been deep in thought, so Sora guessed that he must've surprised him or something because the ghost looked like he jolted as he quickly stood, "_S-Sora?!"_

Sora couldn't help but laugh, "Wow the ghost getting scared? Isn't that a bit ironic?"

Riku narrowed his eyes, "_Yeah, real funny."_

Riku's sharp tone startled the brunet, but Sora decided to just let it go. He went into his backpack and pulled out his worksheets, along with a pencil and walked over to his desk, "I've actually got homework to do, but it shouldn't take me long."

No answer, but Sora waved it off again, and started to do his homework, _Okay, number one, if Y=5x+2, what is – Okay, wait, why do I feel like I'm being watched? _The brunet glanced inconspicuously over his shoulder, and tore his eyes away once he saw the ghost's stare. _Why is he staring at me?!What's wrong with him today? Okay, concentrate Sora, Concentrate! _As much as the brunet stared down that simple problem, he couldn't get an answer _because _Riku was _staring_ at him for absolutely no stinkin' reason!

Sora sighed and turned around, "Hey Riku, don't you have something to do? I can't really concentrate with you staring at me like that . . ."

"_Does it disturb you?" _

The question caught Sora off guard and it took him a minute to answer hesitantly, "Err, no . . . I just can't concentrate . . . Could you, like, go talk with Namine . . . this'll only take me half an hour . . ."

"_You want me to leave."_

The statement made Sora cringe at its harshness, and Sora tried once again to say the right thing, "Well, do you, um, _really _have to stay in here? How long have you been in here anyway?"

"_That's none of your business!"_ Okay, now Sora was completely confused, and furrowed his eyebrows, as he said, "Well . . . it is sort of _my _bedroom . . . so, yeah, it is my business . . ."

"_Okay, fine, I'll leave!"_ Riku stood up, gave him a deadly look and disappeared. Sora sat there, dumbstruck, _what just happened? _He let out a sigh, his good mood lowering a little as he turned back to his homework, trying his best to concentrate on the problems. He eventually completed his work, though it did take him an hour, double the time it should've taken. He put all his work into his backpack, and set it against the wall for Friday. Then he finally decided to go to the white room, hoping to find Namine so that he could find out what was the deal with Riku's . . . attitude today.

He arrived before the white room door, and hesitantly opened it. To his relief, Namine was in there and Riku wasn't – no offense to Riku or anything, it was just that Sora didn't quite feel like being glared at brutally. The blond ghost was sketching, and even though she didn't even glance up, she knew it was him, "_Hello Sora, come in."_

Sora walked into the white room, immediately noticing new pictures, "You've added Yuffie and Aerith . . ."

"_Of course,"_ Namine Looked up at him and smiled warmly. _"Did you want to talk about something?"_

"Huh, oh yeah," Sora tore his gaze from the pictures to Namine. "You see, I talked to Riku earlier, and he well, um . . ."

"_Had an attitude?"_ Namine filled in and Sora hesitantly nodded in agreement. Namine giggled a little bit, and then told the boy, _"I wouldn't worry about it. He's just worried about what's going to happen to tomorrow. I can assure you he isn't mad at you or anything."_

Sora let out a sigh of relief, "That's good; I thought I might've done something."

Namine giggled again, mostly to herself, but Sora cocked his head to the side as he looked at her, "Err, Namine . . .?"

"_Oh Sorry Sora, just remembered something . . . funny,"_ She smiled sweetly at him, and Sora couldn't help but return the smile.

"So, should I keep away from Riku for the night . . .?"

"_Nah,"_ Namine shook her head, as she picked her sketchbook and pencil up again, continuing to color. "_You should go talk to him; he's probably beating himself up about it right now."_

"Okay," Sora agreed with a curt nod of his head. "I'll try to find him. Thank you Namine."

"_No, Sora, thank you,"_ Namine grinned at him, which caught the boy off guard for a second, but he regained his smile, waved goodbye, and walked back out of the white room. The ghost began color swiftly again, a smile upon her lips, _this is working better than I thought!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora tried looking all night, but he couldn't find Riku anywhere, and he didn't dare to go any further than down that first hall. It was nearing eleven, and Sora finally gave up on his search, realizing that it was time for him to go to sleep, or else he'd be a complete drone the next day. He trudged back to his room, pulled on his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and finally turned the lights off and flopped into bed. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, but before he did, the whole time he was still thinking about Riku and hoping the ghost would be okay.

_One more day . . . _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yes, we've only got one more chapter till the sleepover! I'm thinking that the sleepover will sort of start in Chapter thirteen, but really kick off in chapter fourteen! I can't wait to write it! As of right now, I have a whole lot planned for this story, so it won't be ended soon, I know that much =3.

Ah, good old Namine, yes, she said it, and yes, this will greatly affect everything that is bound to happen. Namine just knows things because she is an incredibly gifted ghost, and is also incredibly intelligent. Now, I know Riku is pretty . . . odd in this chapter, but in all honesty, he's just confused over everything and has no clue how to act right now. He isn't completely hopeless when it comes to love either; he just didn't get how Namine was thinking at the time. Seriously, if anyone's going to be oblivious, it has to be Sora!

Oh, and if I spelled Yuffie's last name wrong, I'm sorry! I just never got around to checking, and now that I'm finally able to publish this chapter, I want to get this done quick!

Okay, I'll try to get another chapter in at least a week or two, and that'll be the sacred Friday chapter that has taken me twelve chapters to get too! Finally, huh?

You know the deal, read and please review!

See you soon =3.


	13. 13: It All Comes Down To This

Well . . . hey, it's been a month right? or maybe more . . . - Holds up hands defensively – okay, wait! Before you start throwing things, I have excuses! First off, I had the flu and it sucked so much and it was the worst I've ever had! Seriously! That lasted for about a week and a half, and then what was even worse was the homework that was waiting for me upon my return. And through it all, I was STILL sick. Then, of course, my computer has to stop working for awhile, and then I went to Chicago earlier this week, and was greeted with snow and snow and, oh yeah, more snow. Isn't it supposed to be spring? I mean, seriously! I am sick of winter and I want the sun to come out and STAY. (Continues to ramble on and on and on)

Okay . . . whew, I'm done. Anyway, I'm so sorry I am such a suckish updater (Yes, suckish is a word . . .) oh, and thank you to all the reviewers who like this story! It's really great that my first story is actually this liked!

Disclaimer: I am merely a fan that only marvels and worships the greatness that is Kingdom Hearts. And . . . if I did own it, it would probably go crashing to the ground . . . in flames . . . oh, and people would probably start a riot and come after me with torches and pitchforks. Yep, and just let me tell you, destroying kingdom hearts and being chased by angry fans is not on my to do list. . . . And if you have no idea what I am trying to say, I don't blame you, just remember that **I do not own it**.

Warnings: Uh, actually there isn't much of anything in THIS chapter but this is a BoyxBoy story and there is cursing . . . just not in this chapter XD.

_**Enjoy**_!

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

13: It all comes down to this.

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

_This is it. _Sora heaved a heavy, wholesome sigh as he flung his backpack over his shoulder and trudged out his bedroom door. He doubled checked his watch once he was in the main room, and seeing that it was seven twenty, he glanced at the white room before quickly making his way over, and cracked open the door.

"Namine!" He whispered – screamed, eyes scanning the room slowly. He didn't see her, were could've she had go –

"_Looking for me?" _

Sora jolted a bit, and quickly turned around to face the smiling, blonde ghost. She seemed really happy for some reason. "Err, yeah . . . listen, I looked everywhere 'safe' for Riku, but it's like he's avoiding me again! Is . . . he mad?"

The smile was wiped off the ghosts face and replaced with a frown, and she hesitated. It seemed like ages until she clicked her tongue and answered, "_Noooooo . . . Uh, well, he's not mad . . . at you . . ."_

The uncertainty of her answer didn't make Sora feel any better, only worse. And of course it all had to happen on the day of the party. _Riku, where the heck are you? Here I am, trying to help you, and yet you're nowhere to be found. What happened?_

As Sora desperately tried to understand what was happening, Namine was still rambling on and on and . . . on. It was odd, compared to her usually calm and knowing character. Anyone, even Sora, could tell that she was hiding something, or maybe, she was upset about something pertaining to Riku. It was all just so confusing, and even more so for Sora considering that neither was telling him anything. Seriously, how was he supposed to help, when he had no clue what he was doing?

Namine was still stuttering and rambling on aimlessly, until Sora broke his train of thought and quickly brought up both hands to stop her, "Uh, well, if you don't know Namine . . . it's okay . . . ."

The ghost sighed, "_Sora, you're much too forgiving . . ." _Then her voice suddenly started to crescendo louder and louder. Sora cocked a brow, watching her as she shook her head around, practically screaming, "_I wish that RIKU could be more like you! So forgiving and kind and mature too! And really nice too!"_

_What . . . is she doing? _Sora stared at the yelling ghost, cocking his head to the side. _Is this some kind of ghost thing? _Glancing at his watch, the brunet jolted into reality upon reading the glowing seven thirty.

"_- and really caring and thoughtful too! So loving and sweet and smart and – and –"_

"OKAY!" Namine stopped and turned her head back towards Sora. "Err, thank . . . you. (I think). But, um, you see . . . I kind of have to get to school . . . or I'll be late and that's not good at all . . . and, um, I guess I'll see you and hopefully Riku later . . . after school . . . when I get home." He finished off lamely.

What was _that_? What was he rambling like an idiot for? He honestly needed to go, but it was like he couldn't move . . . or more likely, somewhere deep inside of him didn't want to move. He looked back at Namine, and thank god, the ghost had returned back to her calm demeanor and was facing him with a smile.

"_Ah, sorry about that. Okay, I'll see you later, and don't worry," _Sora could've sworn her eyes narrowed a little. "_Riku WILL be back later today. I'm sure of it."_

"Uh, okay . . . thanks."

Namine then smiled at him lightly, and walked passed him into the white room, and the door whipped shut behind her. Sora could only stand there dumbstruck for a couple seconds. _Why do I get the feeling that something bad has happened . . .?_

Then upon hearing his brother call his name, Sora blinked back into reality, and hurried down the stairs and off to school. Nerves stirred inside of him, and he felt confused and cold, but no matter what he was feeling and whatever signs were being sent – none of it would matter now, and he couldn't let that drag his day down.

At least . . . it wouldn't matter until tonight.

_How ironic, _Sora thought bitterly as he trudged his way through the gasping wind. _I'm dreading my own party._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Namine listened silently in her chair, for that slam of the thick wooden front door. When she finally heard it, she abruptly stood.

"_Riku! Come here right now!" _Namine frowned in frustration and walked to the other side of the room._ "Ugh, you're messing everything up!"_

"_Wow, breaking news: Namine snaps!"_

"_Pft," _Namine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "_Show yourself now."_

"_So demanding . . ." _Then Riku appeared before her, a frown upon his face. "_And before you go accusing me, I didn't want to hide from Sora, I just . . . needed some time to myself to sort out some stuff, and it wasn't any easier after THAT little conversation last night."_

"_Whatever are you talking about?" _The blonde asked airily, and Riku narrowed his eyes.

"_Either you're messing with me, or you have quite the memory loss," _Riku said. "_But since ghosts can't lose their memories, I'm gonna go for the other."_

There was a moment of silence before Namine muttered, "I_ only said those things too get you to admit the truth, because Riku, face it, you're always in denial of things that you don't want to hear."_

"_Okay, just wait," _Riku held up a hand, and heaved a sigh_. "We are not on the same page, and you are so far off."_

Namine smiled up at him wryly, "_Oh am I really?"_

Her know it all tone irked Riku, but he still continued to defend himself with confidence, "_Yeah, you don't know me Namine. It was a completely irrational thought you sprung up, and I can assure you that it is utterly untrue. I don't like Sora 'that way'. He's just a friend."_

"_That's what they all say," _Namine adverted her eyes to the side, all while smirking.

"_Why are you so fixed on this?" _The silver ghost fumed, and in return, the blonde simply giggled.

"_I just know these things."_

"_Well you can't just go deciding ANYONES love . . ." _The ghost paused. "_. . . Afterlife."_

"_Riku," _Namine sighed, gliding down into a chair; Riku sat down too. "_It's not just that I'm playing matchmaker or that I think you and Sora look good together or that I'm a fan girl. I meant what I said. I KNOW because you and Sora have some sort of connection, and the way you treat him is much too friendly."_

Riku scoffed at this, "_One, you're not making any sense, and two, I'm being friendly because he's like, the first human in a hundred years that I've had contact with and on top of that he's willing to help us out. And, one more thing, why are blaming ME for worrying him? 'Because I don't think screaming out compliments and acting completely out of character is very reassuring."_

"_It's your fault either way. You messed up my plan."_

Riku smirked, "_How?"_

Namine gazed at him sternly, "_You were suppose to actually come when Sora called, and then last night – you know, the last 'safe' night- you were suppose to try dream entering again, and . . . and . . ."_

"_And what?" _Riku asked. "_What Namine? What was I suppose to do? Make your delusion come true? You are not making any sense, and I am going to tell you one last time that that will never happen because it just can't!"_

"_Oh really?"_

Riku grit his teeth to prevent from an outburst. If he or Namine lost their concentration or got too emotional, Leon may hear, and that would not be the best way for Sora's older brother to find out.

He was so caught up with cooling down that he nearly missed that golden apology, "_I'm sorry," _Namine sighed. "_I guess . . . I'm nervous too. But . . . not because of Xemnas . . . it's because tonight, two people I used to be very close too will be here, and I don't know how I'll react . . . it's been one year . . ."_

Riku could see the sorrow in the ghost's eyes, and immediately felt sympathy. He then tilted his head, so he could see the picture of Namine with that girl, "Is that girl in the picture . . . Is she one of them?"

"_Yes," _Namine smiled sadly. "_I think you'll be able to tell when tonight comes. But please don't tell Sora."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because," _She said. "_This is between my family and me only."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Everyone's really excited for tonight, you know?**

Sora blinked at the note, glancing to the side at Kairi, who was silently urging him to write back. He'd seen passing notes in movies and such and was a bit hesitant to reply, since if the teacher caught them, they'd be in trouble. And Sora didn't want any problems today; he'd have a truck load waiting for him back home.

But Kairi was persistent, and must've really wanted to talk, so Sora gave in. He wasn't really sure what to say, so he just wrote down an agreement.

**Yeah, I know. It'll be fun. Even some of Leon's friends will be there.**

He flicked the note back onto her desk, and attempted to listen and try to understand what the teacher was lecturing about. But before long, the note was returned to him.

**That's cool. You know that Roxas' brother will be there too? He's the same age as yours. His name is Cloud and he's really cool and nice. Roxas is really happy about him coming too, because Cloud doesn't go out all that much. Hey, maybe Leon and Cloud will become friends, like you and Roxas!**

Sora smiled at the note and swiftly wrote a reply.

**That'd be kind of ironic and cliché, but maybe! Anyway, why doesn't Cloud go out? Is he really busy? Because Roxas once told me about how much he works.**

When he gave the note back, Sora watched closely for Kairi's reaction, and saw a sad smile appear on her face. She took a while to read, but then she wrote out a rather long reply, before slowly handing it back. Sora began reading immediately for answers.

**Cloud does work a lot, that's because their dad died a while back and their mom is miles and miles away, working hard for money for herself and too send to them. They never told me why she lives so far away, but I think it's because it was the best job offer for someone so inexperienced. Cloud and Roxas are really close, and rely on each other. But the reason that Cloud doesn't go out much is because a couple years back, when he was a little older than us now, he had a really good friend: Zack Fair. This is sort of a long story, but I'll make it short. Zack was a year older than Cloud, and was like his role model. Zack was also just that kind of guy who was great at everything and everyone liked him. But, here's what happened: There was a school shooting involving three extremely rebellious and emotional brothers, and what I was told was that they were about to shoot Cloud, but Zack saved him . . . only to sacrifice himself. I think Cloud is still guilty and depressed about the whole thing, so maybe having a good time with people his age will be good . . .**

Sora finally finished reading, and felt an even stronger connection to Roxas, and even now Cloud. They were living alone too, and had even lost one parent. He could only imagine how tough life must be for the Strifes. He thought about it, taking it in, and finally wrote his reply.

**Wow, poor Cloud . . . I can only imagine. You seem really close to the Strifes, and it's nice how much they trust you so much. Did Roxas tell you all of this, or did Cloud, or did you just know the story? I really want to meet Cloud now, and I think that Leon just may be interested too. Hmmm, I wonder how this'll turn out! Oh, and are you and Axel, dare I say it, actually getting along?**

He watched Kairi read it over, and almost laughed at her change in facial expressions. First, a sad smile; second, a sweet smile; third, a roll of eyes and a pout. She wrote her response quickly and tossed it back.

**Yeah, I live near Roxas and Cloud and I had – I'm an only child, so they're like brothers. I hope that Leon and Cloud can become friends, that'd be so cool! Oh, and yeah, I guess I don't completely hate that egomaniac idiot red head anymore . . . Now it's just a burning dislike.**

Sora rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly. Well, it was a process.

**Well, at least it's not hate anymore. He really doesn't seem all that bad, and Roxas really likes him. Try, okay? It seems like they're getting closer, and it seems like you are the reason! Don't deny it! **

Kairi scoffed, and wrote a short reply.

**Whatever. Either way, Roxas just has bad taste.**

Sora smirked. Typical Kairi.

**Okay, okay. Sure Kairi. Anyway, back to the party, what do you think I should do for food?**

She replied, and swiftly handed him the note.

**You haven't decided yet? Hmph, I should've known that you'd be the procrastinator type. As for food, go for pizza – a lot of it – because it's simple and everyone likes it. Then just have a lot of chips, dips, sodas, and be sure to have some sort of sweet. **

Sora nodded as he read the list over. It seemed simple enough, and besides, Leon was going to help – he _promised – _and he probably knew this sort of stuff better than he did.

**Okay, thanks! So everyone's coming at around seven, right?**

**You don't know the time of your own party?**

**Hey, in my defense, it was Roxas' idea, and after that, it took on a life of its own.**

Kairi smiled, and hesitated in her reply. Finally she jotted something down.

**Hey, this is really cool of your parents to do this, after such short notice.**

Sora immediately froze. His parents? He had never told anyone about his parents yet, about how they were dead. He bit onto his bottom lip and hesitated. _Should I tell the truth? _

In the end, he lied.

**Yeah, my parents are the best.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sora!"

The brunet barley had the time to blink as he was immediately tackled by a certain blond before second period. It didn't take much effort to guess who it was.

"Sora!" Demyx cheered as he clung to the brunet. "I'm sooooo sorry! I never gave you a hug yesterday! Where are my manors?!"

"Err . . . its okay . . . Dem . . . yx," Sora could barely breathe, let alone talk. Well, at least Demyx was back to his usual, cheerful self, though Sora still had to wonder what had been the matter. Eventually Demyx released him, and it took a couple moments for him to catch his breath.

As he walked to his seat, Demyx trotted to his seat, rambling on and on.

"I just cannot wait for the party! It's gonna be so awesome!" Demyx pumped his fist into the air. "Fighting off ghost's all night! Take that ghost! Take that! Ha ha ha!"

Demyx was in some sort of battle stance, making crazy hand motions and punches into the air. Sora leaned away from the blond, and was too focused of not getting hit to tell Demyx that you can't punch ghosts. Actually, it'd be exactly like whatever it was that he was doing now. Then, as some sort of finale, Demyx made this odd squeal, and banged his hand into the desk beside his. Sora didn't know what caught him off guard more: The fact that Demyx didn't seem to be in any pain whatsoever or that the wooden desk now had a gaping crack down the middle. The guy who sits there had just arrived and was staring at Demyx like he was a maniac (Not too far off . . .)

The teacher came over and sighed heavily, and looked at Demyx with narrowed eyes, "Honestly Demyx! This is the forth desk you've broken in MY class! This is school property you know!"

Demyx pouted, "But Miss S.! I was showing Sora my ghost busting moves!"

Miss Sou brought her head down, and put a hand on her forehead, and without looking up, she pointed a hand towards the back where Demyx's desk was and only spoke one word, "March."

"But Miss –"

"MARCH," She repeated, louder and fiercer.

"Okay, okay!"

Demyx started to walk back, but he bent down and whispered in Sora's ear excitedly, "That was nothing! Just wait and see what I'm really made of tonight!"

"MARCH!"

Demyx immediately shot up and hurried to his seat. Miss Sou let out one last long sigh, before turning back to her desk. The guy who was suppose to sit at that desk tilted his head while staring at it, but decided against asking Miss Sou and attempted to sit down. It wasn't completely broken; there was just a crack in it. But Sora could tell that it was proving to be difficult to write on a cracked desk.

"Dude, seriously," He turned to Sora, irritated. "What did Mizu do to this thing?!"

Sora told him the truth, "He hit it with his hand."

The guy didn't seem to believe him, but just went back to work. Sora didn't quite believe it either, and came to the conclusion that Demyx must've taken some karate to be able to do that – and must be really good. What really worried Sora was Demyx saying that THAT was nothing! What else could he do?

English came and went, and Demyx waved goodbye to Sora (And shouted it too, causing some people to stare) and Sora then went to music. He could tell that Hayner was pumped for the party too, only unlike Demyx; he was a little more subtle and didn't have any ghost busting moves to show off. Thank god. Then came lunch; anyone's favorite part of the day. Sora then met up with Roxas in the lunch line, and the blond was just as excited as everyone else. As Roxas went on and on about everything concerning the party, Sora took a look at his friend, and immediately remembered the note conversation he and Kairi had. She said that they had a hard life . . . but looking at Roxas now, he seemed just fine, actually, even better.

_Maybe he's just good at keeping positive; I could use that trait._

Once Sora and Roxas reached the front of the line, Sora was sort of intimidated and confused by the large amount of choices. Roxas explained how on Friday, there are more choices, better choices, and cheaper prices. Sora kept that in mind, but had to let a couple people pass him so he could decide. Roxas pointed to a table near the middle where he'd be at since he had already chosen and paid for his lunch. In the end, Sora came toddling towards the table, balancing on his tray: a piece of pizza, a small salad, a fruit cup, one bottle of lemonade, and a chocolate chip cookie. Roxas laughed when he set down the tray and heaved a sigh.

"What, did you break a sweat or something?"

Sora rolled his eyes, and sat down, "Hey, it's hard carrying a tray full of food through, like, a hundred people. I nearly got knocked over five times!"

"You counted?"

"Anyway," Sora proclaimed. "High school is a jungle!"

Then he bit into a slice of pizza, and his eyes widened with surprise and enjoyment. Wasn't high school cafeteria food supposed to be average? All the other lunches that week were.

"Surprised that it's that good?" Roxas guessed . . . correctly. How could he do that?

Sora nodded and swallowed, "It's just that in all the movies I've seen, high school cafeteria food is usually inedible – it's not suppose to be this good!"

". . . Are you saying that you'd rather have it inedible?"

"No!" Sora shook his head. "This is awesome! Twilight High isn't that bad after all."

Roxas smiled, then looked out into the cafeteria, and waved. Sora looked up too, and saw that Kairi was finally coming towards them. He wondered where everyone else was, but figured that they were at clubs and working again if they didn't show soon.

"Hey guys," She greeted as she sat down beside Sora. He blinked at Sora's food filled tray, and smiled wryly, "Someone's hungry today."

"He's just discovered the wonder of Friday lunch," Roxas said.

"Well don't eat too much," Kairi warned playfully. "Don't wanna lose that feminine figure!"

Sora nearly chocked out his food; he managed to gulp it down, and then turned to glare at Kairi, "I do NOT have a feminine figure!"

"Ah, denial," Kairi shook her head. "It's so true Soar. But don't worry; you're not the only one. Roxas has a feminine figure too"

"Hey! How did I get involved in this conversation?!" Roxas demanded. "And for one, I am in no way feminine!"

Kairi looked from Sora to Roxas, and then broke out into giggles. The two glanced at each other, and then back to Kairi, "What's so funny?" They asked in unison.

"Y-Your faces!" Kairi giggled. "My god, they look identical right now! You two could honestly be twins."

The two glanced at each other, and Sora shrugged, "Well, Hayner did confuse me for Roxas on my first day here, and it completely creeped me out when he tackled me," Then he smiled. "But I think that's why I'm friends with you all right now."

"And we owe it all to Hayner's stupidity," Roxas rolled his eyes, while smiling.

Then, the lunch bell rang, and everyone started moving around to leave.

"What?!" Sora cried out, looking desperately at his still full plate. "I barely ate anything!"

"Wow, you didn't even eat your pizza," Kairi commented. "That's what you get for ordering so much."

As Kairi and Roxas threw away their food, and put away their trays, Sora was chugging down his pizza. Then he piled everything else up, and began to carry it out of the cafeteria.

"You're going to put all that in your locker?" Kairi inquired.

"Well I don't want to waste it!"

"Well, good luck with that," Roxas began to walk away, towards his locker. "See you in gym, Sora!"

"Bye!" Sora called over his shoulder, and when he finally made it too his locker, Kairi kept on walking, saying that she'll meet him in chemistry. Sora grabbed his chemistry books and folders, and tried to squeeze his lunch into the small space. He then finally shoved it all safely into the bottom of the locker, but not before quickly taking the cookie and munching it down. What could he say, he was still hungry! And just as suspected, the cookie was delicious.

He rushed off to chemistry, and made it just in time as he sat down at his lab table beside Kairi. The class went by slowly, and all they did was a review, but since Sora didn't have to do anything except help out until the next unit, he was allowed to just take it easy. Then came gym, and he and Roxas got lucky, since today happened to be a 'fitness' day where all they did was take the height and weight of each student for the school records. While waiting, you could just talk, and though it was a two minute process, there were over a hundred kids, so it took up the whole class period.

As Sora came out of the changing room, all dressed, he took a moment to realize that the day was done, and now he had to go back home – back to problems. Sure, he was excited for the party/sleepover but he was terrified about whatever it was that was going to happen. And with Namine's odd character, and Riku simply not being there, he wasn't very reassured on how everything would work out. He almost didn't want to go back, but knowing he had no other choice, he eventually packed up his bag, carrying the lemonade to drink on the way, and started to head home.

"Hey – Wait, Wait! Sora!"

The brunet paused and turned around to be met with a running, panting Roxas. The blond stopped in front of him, hands on knees as he panted heavily. Sora waited patiently with a tilted head, until the blond regained his energy, and brought his head up to smile sheepishly.

"Hey, Rox, what's up?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head, still with a sheepish smile on his face, "Oh, it's nothing really. I just wanted to ask you if I can bring this treat – it's a twilight town original, and you've got to try it!"

"What's it called?"

The blond grinned mischievously, "That, my friend, is a surprise."

Sora rolled his eyes, "Okay, sure. I don't mind, actually, we need all the food that we can get."

The blond was already starting to step back, "Okay, I'll tell the others!" He waved goodbye and called a "Bye!" over his shoulder before running off.

_He's in a hurry . . . _Sora then too, began to head back to the mansion. It didn't take long, and he was soon opening those heavy, wood doors and stepping inside the main room. He was caught way off guard by what he saw.

Smack dab in the middle of the floor was a huge carpet, with an actual plasma screen set up on it, and three couches were centered on it in a semi circle around the T.V. There was a long table set to the side, which Sora guessed was for food. It looked a bit odd in the middle of the floor, but it was the perfect set up. He guessed that Leon was in the kitchen, and as he was about to head that way, he was tackled from behind.

"Sora! I missed you!"

_Didn't this already happen to me once today? _It was, of course, obvious who the tackler was. Three guesses who.

"Oh! The great ninja Yuffie is ready to _par~ty_, and fight off ghosts all through the night!"

_Not her too!_ Sora despaired on the inside. He had a feeling that Yuffie and Demyx were going to get along very well tonight. He just hoped that they wouldn't completely destroy the mansion in the process of 'ghost fighting'.

Finally, Sora was released from her hold, and awkwardly greeted her, "Uh, hey . . . Yuffie."

She frowned, "Sora! You sound so shy! There's no need to be shy around me, because were buddies!"

"Okay?" Sora wasn't really sure what to say at the moment, all he wanted to do was go find Leon. "Hey Yuffie, where's Leon?"

"Oh, Squally's out right now, he went to go get some supply's for Aerith," She leaned in unnecessarily close and whispered. "You are one lucky kid! Aerith's cooking and she makes the best food you will ever eat!"

"Wow, that's so nice of her," It really was, and now, Sora could start to smell the delicious mix of aromas coming from the kitchen.

"Well that's Aerith for you; super nice and super sweet at all times!"

Sora nodded in agreement, "Well, I'm going to go put my stuff away, and then I'll be back down to help –"

"No, no, no!" Yuffie shook her head furiously. "Leave it all to us! You have to stay upstairs until seven, and THEN you can greet the guests!"

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have said it!"

"Okay, then . . ."

Sora hesitantly walked up the steps, confused as to why he couldn't help with his own party, and why Yuffie was so keen on helping. What, did she think he would ruin it or something? He shrugged it off, and decided to just rest for a few, but when he opened his door, he was reminded of his problems.

Riku and Namine were standing there waiting for him, and smiling, as if nothing was wrong. He paused, and then turned to glare at Riku, "Where were you? I was calling your name for hours last night, and you weren't here this morning either . . ." Then he turned to Namine. "And you! What was up with all the yelling this morning? You guys aren't making any sense, and how am I suppose to help you when I have no clue what's going on!"

The ghosts looked sheepish and apologetic, Riku finally sighed and said, "I really am sorry Sora, we both are, and I guess we've been really worried and nervous about tonight. Truth is, we don't exactly know what's going to happen either. But now . . . we both promise to tell you more."

Sora's glare didn't cease just yet, he pointed a finger at Riku, "And no hiding."

"No hiding," Riku agreed, he smiled reassuringly at Sora, and so did Namine. This time, Sora finally felt reassured that he and the ghost's were on the same page. Out of nowhere, he let out an involuntary yawn, and sat down on his bed.

"You look tired," Riku commented, and Sora nodded a little in agreement.

"Maybe you should take a nap," Namine suggested. "You don't want to fall asleep while all your friends are running around."

Sora couldn't even imagine the trouble everyone would get into, and how many questions would be asked without him to try to clear things up. He nodded in agreement again as he laid down and pulled the covers over his body. Suddenly, sleep started to take him away. Faintly, he could hear Riku and Namine each say something, he couldn't hear what, but he supposed that it was something like 'goodnight'.

A couple hours later, he woke up to the sound of a rather loud door bell. It was odd hearing it for the first time; it was loud, long, and kind of majestic. Sora stood up, grateful for the sleep, and quickly changed his clothes, brushed out his hair a bit, and brushed his teeth. He popped in a mint just in case, and headed out his bedroom door. He noticed that Riku and Namine had appeared on either side of him and he smiled at them.

Upon hearing new voices, and commotion, this signaled that the party had begun. Sora wasn't sure if he was ready for what was to come, but it was his party . . . and he honestly had to keep calm for the sake of his friends. Would they even find out anything, what was going to happen? That's what scared him the most, just simply NOT knowing.

He took a deep breath, and pushed open the doors. Ready or not, it didn't matter, but for sure this party won't be of the ordinary.

That was for sure.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, so . . . were finally here! Yay! I know I said that it'd be THIS chapter . . . okay don't glare at your computer screen like that! But this is like the longest chapter, and they'll be absolutely no wait for it in the next chapter!

Um, let's see, just to let you know that I'm still not sure about whether or not there will be Cleon, I mean, I like it a lot, but I'm not exactly sure yet . . .

**Chapter 14: **Hmmm, let's see . . . Cloud and Leon meet. Kairi has some odd box with her. Sea salt ice cream! Yuffie and Demyx hit it off . . . and hit some stuff in the process! Namine and Kairi. Akuroku! Zemyx . . . friendship! Yeah! And a certain evil ghost finds some prey . . . . (Insert scary music)

Stay tuned, and see you soon!

Oh yeah, read and review please!

I'll try to update soon! Promise!


	14. 14: Let it all begin

Hey there . . . heh, been a long time, eh? Yep, two months . . . uh huh . . . well then – oh, don't glare at your computer screen like that! I am a bazillion trillion times sorry for the weight (No, I do not know how many zeros that is) but – but I've got excuses! Good ones!

Homework, volunteering, band, friends, school, and, um, a little bit of laziness I guess BUT it's nearly summer for me! Only three days! (And none of you dare rub it in how you're already out!) I'll try really hard to get this story going and I want to finish it in maybe a year, but I'd probably start another story earlier, I've got, like, thirty ideas and a few are on my profile, so check them out! Please!

AN – completely random, but from COM for PS2, I just realized that Marluxia's name is actually pronounced 'Mar-loosh-a'! Go figure. Hm, maybe I'll end up adding 'Mar-loosh-a' in my story! XD

Disclaimer: Too tired to come up with something, but I'm never too tired to mourn over the fact that I **do not own Kingdom hearts**, but I do own a collection of action figures, plushies, and a poster . . . (sigh) it's just not the same though . . .

Warnings: swearing, BoyxBoy, remote abuse, bipolar Yuffie, and, um, a perverted Axel. =3

I'm so sorry for the wait, and I'm not sure of the quality of this chapter but, hey, enjoy anyway!

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

14: Let it all begin.

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

Everyone was slowly arriving, the only person left was Kairi, and they all decided that it'd be good to wait. Roxas had stayed true to his word, and he and his brother came first, carrying a large cooler into the mansion. They refused to open it until much later, and that only grew Sora's curiosity. He took a little while, after greeting Cloud, to really look at him. He really did look like Roxas, almost a spitting image. The only difference that Sora could pin point was the lighter hair and different style. Otherwise, it was like looking at his good friend, four years forward. It was a little weird, but he'd manage to get over it. Besides, Cloud was really nice, and even seemed to know Yuffie and Aerith . . . especially Yuffie.

It's weird though, because of all the stuff Kairi had written to him earlier changed his viewing of both Strifes. He tried to put in the back of his mind, but it was a lot harder than he intended that it would be. Afterwards, in the course of half an hour, nearly everyone had arrived. Hayner and Pence marveled at the food and entertainment which made Aerith and Yuffie ecstatic, Olette loved the 'unique and sculptured agriculture', Axel cheered and said it was finally a party worth going too, Demyx started showing off ghost busting moves (Yuffie immediately recognized the 'talent' and joined in), and even Zexion looked impressed. Sora already could tell that things were going to go well, and that made him jump with joy on the inside. After all, this was his first real party.

"Is it just me, or does that blonde kid look a LOT like you?" Riku asked. He and Namine had been by his side the whole time, and Sora doubted that they'd leave at any point of the party, whether he wanted them to or not. This made him feel really safe, and lighthearted. After they had sorted things out when he had arrived home, Sora was determined to keep himself on the same page as the ghosts.

"It's funny that you say that," Sora whispered (so that no one else would hear him), and remembered back to Monday when he had been attacked and confused for Roxas. Sure, it creeped him out severely, but hey, it also gave him a handful of great friends on the first day of school. That's just how life goes. He smiled to himself and Riku looked over at him curiously, "Why are you smiling . . . ?"

"Oh, no reason."

"What was that Soar?" Roxas, who was sitting beside him, turned to look at him. Sora blushed, _shoot; I need to be more careful if I'm going to talk to Riku or Namine. Or else everyone will start to wonder._

He smiled sheepishly at the blonde, and scratched he back of his head, "Err, nothing. Just, um, talking to myself . . ."

"He's been doing a lot of that lately," Leon commented, and for some reason, everyone heard the conversation and started to laugh. For some other unfortunate reason, Yuffie was the one who defended him.

"Everyone stop laughing! So what if Sora talks to himself all the time –"

"What? I DO NOT do it all the –"

"SO WHAT? I do it too! It's perfectly normal!"

After a moment, Leon muttered, "But you're not normal."

"What did you say Leonhart?!" Yuffie leaned in close to his face, a twisted look on her face. Leon was unfazed (as he always is) and sighed, "Would you just back off, _now?"_

Yuffie grinned, in a devilish way, "Oh, does it bother you, _Squall?"_

Leon rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't it bother anyone?" He then added without fail, "It's _Leon."_

Yuffie then finally backed off, crossing her arms and pouting, "Squall, _Leon. _Leon, _Squall. _What does it matter! You can change the name, not the person."

Everyone showed confused looks. Was Yuffie trying to be dramatic? If so, she was putting it on a little _too _thick. Leon didn't seem to care about what she was implying, and only raised an eyebrow at her. The others, who didn't know Yuffie, looked scared, but Axel was overly amused, like it was entertainment.

"Well, either way," Yuffie continued, as she decided to place her seat right beside poor Cloud, who looked too uncomfortable, like anyone (except Leon) would be. "At least I've got Cloud, who is like a bazillion times better than you!"

"Yuffie," Aerith warned, but it wasn't like Yuffie was going to stop. She seemed to be on a roll.

"Do you want to know something?" She then asked Leon, oddly smug about it.

"Not really."

She put her arm around Cloud, who looked like he wanted to push the brunette away, but was of course to flustered and nice too doing anything like that. Yuffie then took a deep, obnoxious breath, "You are –"

The door bell rang. Everyone sighed as Yuffie got cut off and slumped back down, because it probably ruined her dramatic moment. Also, Cloud took the grand opportunity to jump up and announce that he'd get it. Sora took this moment to turn around to the confused and terrified – mostly terrified – looking ghosts. Ironic, terrified ghosts. If anyone could scare ghosts that they weren't even aware of, it was Yuffie.

He whispered, "That's Yuffie. Just seriously, keep your distance."

Namine had seemed to be in a daze, but now she giggled and Riku smiled wryly, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, though, I'm sure it won't be hard."

Sora held in a laugh but grinned, then his attention turned to the final guest trudging her way in. Kairi. She had a back pack slung to one shoulder and was carrying a heavy looking metal case.

'_What's in that?' _Somehow, Sora had an old feeling about it and then thought. '_I wonder if she brought that journal . . .'_

He went up to greet her, and offered to take the case, "Hey, Sora! Uh, no, I'm good; I'll just set it down here."

"Uh, okay . . ." Was it just him, or was there a defensive tone to her voice? She set both her case and backpack on the floor, sort of inconspicuously hiding the case in the process – It gave Sora a bad feeling. He glanced at the ghosts to see what they thought of Kairi, and was caught off guard to find them staring at her. Seriously _staring_. Sora then wondered if Kairi had some sort of ghostly connection, which kind of scared him. Before he could ask the ghosts, Yuffie clapped her hands excessively and obnoxiously, "Let's get this party STARTED! YAY!"

Everyone just sat there. Yuffie's grin evaporated and she whispered toward Sora harshly, "Uh party host, what are we suppose to do?"

He glared at her, "Why are you asking me? You're the one who completely took over this party."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Pft. Fine, I'll save your butt THIS TIME, but you owe me big!"

"Wait, what –"

"OKAY! First up on the list is movie time! Oh YEAH!" She pumped her fist in the air, and then reached for two different DVD's. "Ooookay, choice number one is The Great Ninja Adventure!"

Everyone stared at her either blankly or with 'you've got to be kidding me' looks.

Yuffie didn't notice, "Annnnd choice number two is Ninjapalooza!"

Silence.

"Okay, hold your excitement," Yuffie said, and no, she wasn't being sarcastic. "Now raise your hand if you want The Great Ninja Adventure!"

All hands remained down.

"Okaaay, interesting. Now, raise your hands if you want to watch Ninjapalooza!"

Hands remained down, accompanied by blank stares, and Yuffie's grin turned to a pout as she crossed her arms, "Oh, going to be difficult are we? FINE!" She threw the DVD's to the side, nearly knocking poor Aerith in the head, and one went right through Riku, who scowled. "What DO you want to watch?"

Mostly everyone shrugged, but Axel had this grin on his face and out of nowhere he pulled out a DVD of his own. Sora's heart sank when he saw the title _The Grudge. Oh god, no! Not a horror movie! Please no. No! NO!_

"Hmmm, _The Grudge_?" Yuffie took the movie and examined it. "Well . . . it does fit with the atmosphere."

"What atmosphere?" Cloud asked.

"Well, the ghost hunting, butt-kicking, eerie, spooky, haunted, and leering atmosphere!" Then, as if on cue, a roar of thunder boomed and rain could be heard pattering on the glass windows. "Oh this is just too perfect! Now it's a ghost hunting, butt-kicking, eerie, spooky, haunted, leering, and thunder storm atmosphere! Nice one Spiky!"

Axel, not seeming to mind the nick name, gave her thumbs up. While everyone was getting set up, getting the perfect seats and right snacks, Sora was mentally horrified. He hated horror movies, and he had heard that The Grudge was especially creepy. Added with the storm, the house, and the fact that a horrible, deadly ghost was suppose to make his 'premier' that night . . . Sora was just about ready to scream.

"_You don't want to see this "movie" do you?"_ Sora blinked and turned around, whispering, "Is it really that obvious?"

"_No_," Riku smiled. "_Not __**really**__ obvious. But I can sense feelings, because I'm a ghost_."

"Oh yeah? Well, I guess you could say that I'm a little scared – wait scratch that, completely and utterly _horrified."_

"_Because of . . . well, the "bad" ghosts?_"

"Yeah, that's part of it. Along with the house and the storm, but I really hate horror movies."

"_What's wrong with them?"_

Sora was about to look at Riku oddly, but then he remembered how back when Riku had been alive, there were barely any T.V.'s, and movies were just starting out. There's was probably a lot of new stuff that Riku didn't get, even the though the ghost seemed so smart to Sora. Sora then tried to answer the question without sounding too lame, "Um, well, they're movies meant to scare people. They aren't exactly _bad, _but I don't know, I just get scared easily . . ."

"_It's your party, so why are you watching it?"_

Sora sighed, because as blunt as Riku was, he was right too. He shouldn't have to watch this movie, but it was a pressure thing. He wanted to impress his new friends and NOT push them away, "It's just – oh, you wouldn't get it."

"_Just tell me." _Riku urged, and Sora sighed. One thing that he had learned about the ghost was that Riku could be very pushy, and didn't like to be let out of anything- Ironic, really, because almost all week he was disappearing all over the place leaving Sora with countless questions _which_ had still never been answered.

"Riku, drop it," Sora was about to turn back around, but then he felt an extremely cold and sharp feeling in his shoulder. He looked, and Riku had put his hand there, with a smirk on his face while doing so. Sora shrugged it off, and rubbed his Shoulder harshly to try to regain some heat. He gave Riku a look, and the ghost merely responded by more urging, "_Tell me."_

"No."

"_C'mon."_

"No, Riku."

"_Why not?"_

"Because."

"_That's not a reason."_

"Who cares?!"

"_I __**do.**__"_

"You know what –"

"Hey Sora," Sora twitched his head to look at Roxas immediately. "Could you stop having a conversation with yourself - because we, uh, need to start the movie."

Sora looked around to find everyone staring at him. Wonderful, _twice_ in one night. He laughed nervously, "Ha ha, sorry, I was – um, well it's just – You see . . . I'll just be quiet now."

Sora quickly turned his head to glare full on at the ghost, who only shrugged his shoulders. The brunette sighed and turned back around, and started to take notice of where everyone was sitting. On the far right couch were Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud, and Leon. Yuffie was plopped right in between Leon and Cloud, looking too content while Leon seemed like he'd want to move but decided against it because Yuffie might cause some uproar over it. On the middle couch were Kairi, Roxas, Axel, and him. He was right between Kairi and Roxas and noted – with a slight smirk – that Roxas and Axel were sitting next to each other. Then on the left couch were the rest – Demyx, Zexion, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. The T.V. screen was flashing commercials, and everyone was silent. Sora was scared to death already, by the spooky title screen, and was shaking so hard that he was moving around from his place. Luckily, no one seemed to notice, but his screaming was probably going to be a dead giveaway – and he knew that his lungs were going to get a lot of work in the next few hours.

As Yuffie finally found the remote after ten minutes – ten very _grieving _minutes on Sora's part – she clicked the play button.

Nothing.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow and clicked again.

Nothing.

Yuffie gave a confused look, hesitated and clicked again.

Nothing.

Yuffie desperately clicked the play button multiple times, shaking it harshly in the process.

Nothing.

Yuffie grit her teeth, "STUPID DAMN REMOTE! WORK I TELL YOU! WORK!"

Sora could almost swear that Yuffie's eye's changed red and she started to foam at the mouth. She continued to shake the remote and actually punched the play button. It was actually amusing, if not completely frightening, and still, nothing happened.

"Argh!" She seriously pelted the remote at the wall, and amazingly enough, it didn't break but fell to the floor. She turned to Leon, "Squall! The remote won't work! You bought me a defracted remote!"

"You mean defected?"

"Oh, WHATEVER! NOW BECAUSE OF YOU, YEAH YOU, WE CAN'T WATCH THE MOVIE!"

"Err, Yuffie," Aerith cut in as nicely as she could. "Did you put batteries in the remote?"

The ninja froze, and then ran over to the remote and opened the latch, she looked up sheepishly, "Wow, err guess what everybody? No . . . Batteries . . ."

She looked at Aerith, who gave her a look, and she walked over to Leon and muttered, "Sorry Squa- OW! I – I mean Leon. Can I have some batteries, _please?"_

"We don't have any." Came Sora's brother's simple reply.

Yuffie twitched, "What?"

"We don't have any batteries."

Yuffie dropped the remote and blew up _again_ (not literally, though it was pretty close), "NO FRICKIN BATTERIES?! WHY DO WE HAVE NO BATTERIES? HUH SQUALL?!"

"Your _list _didn't have batteries on it."

She slapped her herself on the forehead, "its freaking common sense!"

Leon scoffed, "That coming from you? Besides, you told me to buy what was only on the list and nothing else."

"Of all the times to actually listen to me!" Yuffie groaned. "Do you like torturing me, Squally?"

"Do you like torturing me?"

Yuffie glared, "That is not the point. Now YOU need to go get some batteries, and I don't care if you make it alive or dead through this storm! I just want my batteries!"

Leon rolled his eyes, "Fine. Aerith, keep her under control."

Yuffie watched him as he walked across the room to grab his coat, then she pointed at Cloud, "Cloud! Go with him to make sure he does what he's told!"

"Eh?" the blond seemed confused, but Yuffie grabbed his hand and pulled him up and pushed him towards the door.

Leon sighed, "Ch. I think I can manage to pick up one pack of batteries."

This is when Yuffie smirked, "Oh no! I've got another list for you two!"

She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it too Leon, smugly. The brunette read it over, "Twenty packs of batteries? Fifteen flashlights? A tent? 50 pillows? Why do we need so much of everything? And just why a tent? We're not on a camping trip."

"I don't need a reason, just go get it. It's not your money anyway," Yuffie grinned, Leon scowled, and Cloud looked completely confused. Then Yuffie threw the blond his coat and pushed the two through the door, closing it quickly before either could say anything. She turned around with a smile and clapped her hands as she came back to the others.

"Okay, so will have to wait a little for the movie! But no worries! I've got a list!" She pulled out yet another piece of paper, and opened it up. What was with her and lists anyway? Either way, Sora mentally sighed in relief, he was safe from humiliation . . . for a little while, but what else would Yuffie come up with?

" . . . Numero two on the awesomest list of ninjafied fun would be . . ." She smiled devishly, "Truth or dare!"

Oh, god.

'_I officially hate you Yuffie. Out of all the stupid games in the world, truth and dare?! C'mon!' _

Sora hated truth or dare. Let's just say it all started with a very bad experience when he was twelve that involved Selphie, resident crazy of Destiny Islands. It was like reliving a nightmare in history, except this time, there were more people, more chances of embarrassment, and Yuffie who by all levels beat Selphie out in craziness. But of course, he couldn't say anything against it. Stupid teen peer pressure.

Though, this time, no one looked quite excited (except Yuffie) about the game, but yet, they let her go on with it.

"Kay, I'll go first," Yuffie declared and plopped down on the couch. "Hm . . . Spike!" She pointed at Axel. "Truth or dare?"

"Eh . . . truth."

Yuffie grinned devilishly, "Ah, playing safe are we? Okay, okay, have you lost your virginity yet and with whom?"

Everyone in the room paled, but Axel, who smirked, "One, that's two questions and two, for the sake of all the innocent minds in this room, I'm going to have to pass."

"Fine," Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Now just pick someone."

"Okay, let's see . . . Kairi."

The red head beside Sora just blinked, "What?"

"Kairi, truth or dare?"

Kairi glared at her cousin and sighed, "Dare."

There came that smirk again, "I dare you too give _it_ back."

'_Huh_?' Sora, and everyone else was confused, but the question put a big impact on Kairi. What was _it? _

Kairi's eyes were wide and she quickly got up and pulled Axel up, "Err, we'll be right back. Continue on!"

Then she dragged them both into the kitchen. Everyone one just stared in space until Yuffie said, "O – Kay . . . um, Demyx! Truth or dare?"

While Sora and Riku were fixated on all the odd things Yuffie was coming up with, Namine looked towards the kitchen, '_Kairi . . . Axel . . .'_

She disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What the hell was that?!"

Namine floated in to see the red heads teeth gritted, and hands in fist while Axel leaned against the wall, "Now now, what did I say about swearing?"

"I. Don't. CARE!" She realized how loud her last word was and quickly covered her mouth and said quietly, "This is a private matter, Axel, why would you go and say it in front of everyone?"

"But I didn't," Kairi raised a brow at him and he continued. "I didn't say give the white book filled with weird magic things that belonged to our dearly departed N –"

"Please, don't say that name," Kairi had the look of wanting to cry but wiped it off to continue her glare at her cousin, "Well, you didn't need to use that in a dare, I would've done it anyway."

"Hey, be happy for that dare," Axel said. "Choice number two was too have you run around the mansion, screaming, in your underwear."

She shoved him, "You're such a sicko, Axel," She muttered.

"Thanks," He flashed a grin and her eyes narrowed. Namine laughed lightly as the display.

"What was that?" Kairi asked eyes wide. Axel seemed surprised too.

"I . . . don't . . . know. I heard laughing."

Namine put her hand in front of her mouth, astonished that they could actually hear her . . . and it wasn't under her consent like it was with Sora. The two red heads looked at each other and then around the kitchen, and Namine could almost swear that Kairi and her locked eyes for a split second. The ghost smiled sadly, wanting to cry if she could.

"That was a bit of déjà vu there . . ." Kairi said.

"Yeah, it was almost like I heard . . . ." Axel responded.

" . . ." It was silent for a moment until they looked at each other and actually smiled, yeah, smiled. Namine grinned; this was just what she was aiming for.

There was a lot of yelling coming from the main room, and Yuffie's voice was evident in the mess.

"I think that'd we'd better go back," Axel said. "Before too much damage is done."

"Yeah," Kairi nodded and laughed a little and they exited the kitchen, and Namine followed, so happy that she barely took in the commotion and yelling of the others. She step herself down beside Riku, he looked at her oddly, "_Why are you smiling?"_

"_Oh, just having a good time is all."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"No! NO! _NO!" _

"Come on Sora!"

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!"

"Aw, Sora – bear!"

"Call me again and I'll –"

"Hey, what's all the yelling about?" Kairi and Axel came out of the kitchen and all at once the commotion froze and the two red heads looked at them all with questioning gazes. Sora was the first to respond; he jumped up and complained, "Yuffie's trying to make me cross dress! Tell her how absolutely cra –"

"Nice one!" Axel grinned and high fived the beaming ninja, and Kairi just burst out laughing.

Even Riku and Namine were laughing, which just fueled Sora's frustration.

"NO, THIS IS NOT NICE AT ALL! You guys, seriously –"

"Well, you were the one who took the dare," Yuffie pointed out.

"Besides," Demyx chirped. "You'd look sooooo cute!"

"I would not –"

"Come Sora! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do –"

"NO!" He finally, seriously, screamed which surprised everyone. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-"

"Sor –"

"- no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no –"

"Oh, co-"

"- no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, n-"

"SORA!" Yuffie yelled finally, and the brunette finally stopped and she scoffed, "God, just shut up already!"

"Ironic," Roxas muttered, beside Sora. "The annoying is getting annoyed."

"What was that Blondie?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh ho!" Yuffie grinned and pulled on Roxas' arm to make him stand up with the position of raising his hand but the blond's reluctant face told the real story. Yuffie was grinning yet again, "You know who else would look oh – so – adorable cross dressing? Blondie here! I say let's get them BOTH in dresses!"

Sora paled and Roxas blushed red as everyone cheered, _gee, thanks "friends"._

_BAM._

The storm was roaring all the while but this particular bang of thunder accompanied with a flash of lightning caused the commotion to halt and for everyone to look around. Yuffie slowly let go of Roxas' hand, and even she too, looked a little uncomfortable.

"Wow, this storm is getting kind of . . . strong," She looked really nervous, and Sora wondered if she was scared of thunder storms, but who wouldn't be? Along with the house and the fact that Leon was gone, Sora was starting to gain fear back. He almost wished they were still teasing him; at least the mood was lighter.

Yuffie, settled down, sat down beside Aerith. She sighed, "I wonder how Leon and Cloud are doing . . ."

"Well, with that list you gave them," Commented Sora wryly. "We'll be lucky if they're back by tomorrow."

Yuffie grimaced, and it was weird, seeing her so . . . off. In other words, not beaming and annoying and loud. She then pulled out a black cell phone, and typed in a number, and held the phone to her ear. After ten seconds, she sighed and flipped the phone shut, "No signal, of course."

Everyone was silent, until Olette piped up.

"Well, why don't we try –"

_**BAM!**_

Everything went black.

There was an idiotic delayed reaction and everyone screamed, just out of habit. For Sora, it was near pitch black except for Riku glowing next to him, for some reason, Namine was gone. He didn't ask, but he gave Riku a questioning/terrified/worried look, the ghost responded by saying confidently, _"Don't_ _worry, I'll get Namine and we'll find some way to get the lights back on. Besides, it's just a storm, and power goes out all the time."_

_But what if this is all Xemnas? _But Sora just nodded, and whispered, "Be safe."

Riku smiled at him sadly, "_I'm a ghost, what more could happen? But . . . thanks, you too."_

The ghost disappeared and it was pitch black, the screaming settled, and he could decipher Aerith's sweet and calm voice.

"Everyone calm down, Yuffie and I –"

"Wait, WHY me –"

"YUFFIE and I," Aerith continued. "Will go get flashlights because Leon told us where they were. Everyone stay here and stay close together, now let's do a roll call to make sure everyone is here. She called off each person's name and Sora was impressed that she remembered everyone's name, and it really helped ease the panic knowing that Aerith was responsible and calm.

" . . . So . . ."

"Sooooo . . ."

"Um . . ."

"Somebody just say something!" Now THAT was Demyx, "I hate the quiet!"

"Well why don't you start?" Zexion, yeah_ Zexion_, suggested wryly.

"Okay . . . sooooo, uh . . . ." A defeated sigh. "I can't think of anything!"

"I've got an idea," Axel, with a smirk in his voice. "Anyone up for a couple rounds of seven minutes in heaven? We don't even need a closet."

"Oh god, Axel!" Kairi's moan was evident. "No!"

"Well, that's just your opinion – maybe everyone else wants –"

"Actually Axel," Sora cut in. "I'll have to pass on that one."

Thank god it was dark, or else everyone would've seen his red face. Though, he sort of wanted to see Roxas' face after that comment, the blonde was being really quiet. Thankfully, no one backed up Axel on his idea, and the red head sighed.

"Fine, then. Any bright ideas before Demyx over wherever explodes."

"And wouldn't that just be a shame," Kairi drawled.

"KAIRI!" Demyx cried out. "I thought we were, like, best friends!"

"There's no need to be mean Kairi," Axel said.

"Yeah, yeah – AH!"

Kairi was cut off short by a short scream,then she was silent anad stuttered out, "S-something – something t-touched m-me!"

"Okay, which one of you little perverts touched my cousin?" Axel asked mock-accusingly.

"Axel, this is serious!" Kairi snapped, sounding like she was on the verge of crying.

"Kairi, calm down, maybe one us bumped into you –"

"No! It was really cold and glassy – I-it _was not_ real!"

"So . . . what?" Demyx asked, fear evident in his voice. "Was it a . . . ghost? Oh no!"

"Demyx, get off of me," Zexion muttered.

_What happened to those ghost busting moves? _Sora thought, but didn't blame the blond, he was kind of thinking the same thing too.

"Guys – this is-"

Suddenly, everything lit up, and everyone was visible and blinking. Finally comprehending that the power was back, they all sighed in relief. Moments later, Aerith and Yuffie came down happily and the Riku and Namine appeared behind Sora, thumbs up. Sora sighed; they were okay, for now.

"Well, now that that's over with, let's get on with our game," Yuffie proclaimed as she and Aerith sat down.

"Wait . . ."

Everyone looked at Axel who stood up and looked around.

"Where . . . where's Roxas?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mwah ha ha ha ha! A cliff hanger! – Dodges random objects – okay, okay, I'm evil. We all know that I'm the evil no update, no review reply, many excuses, and cliff hanger authoress who disappeared for two months. But hey, two months or two years, huh? (Seriously, it's happened.)

Anyway, I'll have a lot more time, but whether I use that time wisely is up to your reviews. But it's not like I'm going to refuse to write unless I get a bunch of reviews, that's like fan fiction strike, except no one really cares that much . . . =3

Chapter 15: Where ARE Leon and Cloud? Where's Roxie?! Oh no! What did Kairi feel? –Shifty eyes- and what on earth is the deal with Kairi? And Namine? and is Sora, dare I say it, feeling something . . . more for the sliver haired ghost? Find out in the next thrilling installment: Heavenly Haunting Chapter fifteen – cheering -

So read it! Review it! Love it (or hate it . . . I suppose. –Pout -)

Thanks for the support and hopefully you don't think I'm dead and will find this story! Yeah!

Hugs and peace and lots of love and all that other happy stuff! (I know I'm being sort of rambling, random, odd, and weird and a lot of other things in these messages. Bear with it, or skip it, I'm sleep deprived XD)

=3 **~Before-I-Fall~ **


	15. 15: Dead End

Well, hello! I'm off on summer and so far it's been pretty good and – oh okay, I'm sorry (again) I should've gotten this out earlier but I had writers block! It's the most horrid thing that can happen to anyone! Seriously. I was just sitting here staring at my computer screen until I would go on to something else. But finally, I just sat down and the words came easily. So, yeah, that's the story of this chapter. Oh, yeah, I was also busier than I thought and lazier too =3. Gomenasai! (Yep. I know Japanese. XD)

I got so many favs, alerts, and reviews for the last chapter and I seriously squealed over it. Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: Hm. Let's take a look at kingdom hearts. I see no shonen ai/yaoi (only hints *sobs*). Thus proving that I don't own it. *sobs again*

Warnings: some BoyxBoy hints, swearing, pms Sora, and a little blond with a dangerous weapon (You'll see).

I didn't get the chance to actually put Leon and Cloud in the story in person, but they are in a phone call. Definitely next chapter! Promise!

Hope you enjoy, I think it's pretty good, but then again, it's up to you! =3

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

15: dead end.

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

"_Where . . . where's Roxas?"_

Everyone's eyes widened and they all looked around, and sure enough, no Roxas. Now this was getting bad – on top of Kairi's freaky encounter, the brief power outage, and the ever growing storm - yeah, this was getting really bad.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom?" Sora suggested weakly, and Kairi immediately shook her head.

"No, Roxas would tell us, and he'd want you to go with him because he'd be too scared and doesn't know where it is. Besides . . . it was way too dark to even walk a few steps."

"You're right," Sora agreed. No matter how much he wanted the answer to be logical and safe, it was obvious that the predicament was anything but.

"I –I'll try calling Leon again," Yuffie stuttered out, she was completely frozen with fear and anyone could see that. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number swiftly and put the phone over her ear. Everyone watched in anticipation as she was breathing softly, until she gasped, "Leon! Finally! I'm so glad to hear from you!"

She grinned full out, "Yeah, the signal was down – and there was this huge power outage! But . . . Leon . . . things are getting weird."

Everyone watched silently as Yuffie listened and then let out a sigh, "Squall, this house is haunted. Roxas is gone. And something wants us out."

The fact scared everyone, and it was so true. Sora, feeling an urge to hear what his brother has to say, asked Yuffie, "Can you turn it to speaker? I wanna talk to Leon."

Yuffie nodded, and pressed a button and put the phone down on the table, "Leon," Sora said. "Are you coming back soon?"

"Sora? What's all this about ghosts and Roxas? What's happening over there?"

Sora took a deep breath, "After you left with Cloud, the storm got stronger and resulted in this power outage, Yuffie and Aerith went to go get flashlights, and during it, something touched Kairi." He looked over to the red head, which was quick to explain.

"Yeah, something touched my leg – it was brief, but very noticeable. It was really cold and glassy, like it was beyond anything human . . . but then the lights went back on, and Roxas was gone."

"Roxas?" That was Cloud. "Wait – He's . . . gone? No! Leon, we have to get back _now!" _

"We can't," Came the simple reply with a bit of an edge. "We've still got the whole list to do."

"Screw the list!" Yuffie practically screamed into the phone. "Just get your butts back here NOW!"

"Actually, we really can't – not right now that is."

"W-What?!" Yuffie cried out. "Cloud, is he lying?"

There was a sad sigh, "No . . . the storms too strong so the store is making us all stay in here until it calms down. This doesn't look like anytime soon."

It was silent for a moment until Kairi said, "Well, there's only one thing to do – look for Roxas. Cloud, we'll find him no matter what!"

"I really hope so . . ."

"We will," She promised, and when everyone else looked uncertain she repeated with more force. "_We will_, c'mon you guys! We can do this! Or, we can at least try."

"Thanks Kai," Cloud said, worry inevitably in his voice. "But you should know –"

His voice cut off, and there was silence. Yuffie picked up the phone, and furrowed her eyebrows, "Dammit, lost the connection."

"I wonder what he was going to say," Sora wondered out loud, _what should they know?_ Why did it always cut off the connection at the worst parts?

"Anyhow, we have to find Roxas, no matter what," Kairi said, fully determined – unlike everyone else, that is, except Axel.

"Kairi's right," Axel agreed, everyone turned to him. "He could be anywhere, and how would you feel – being alone in a completely dark and possibly haunted house?"

Everyone looked at each other silently agreeing, "Okay Axel," Aerith said. "Would you care to lead us in this search?"

The red grinned in a cocky way that only Axel could pull off and replied, "Gladly."

"Okay, so we know that Roxas could've disappeared anywhere between the roll call and when the lights turned back on – a time span of say . . . five minutes, maybe? Well, I personally think that it happened in the whole commotion of Kairi's "So –called" encounter with something "So – called" Inhuman."

Kairi's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean, 'so called'?"

Axel ignored her, "But, either way, he's in this house, because we would've heard the doors open. I say, we grab some flashlights and split into groups. Sora, how much of this house is lit?"

"All the rooms here, and through that huge door," Sora pointed. "The whole front hallway is lit, and a few of the first couple rooms. How about we use some walkie-talkies to keep in contact? We have about five."

"That's perfect," Axel gave him the traditional thumbs up, and Sora ran to get them – with Riku following, just in case. "Okay, now for groups. We can change them if you want, but I'm thinking that Yuffie, Aerith, and Olette should be one group, and then Demyx, Zexion, Hayner, and Pence could be in another, and Sora, Kairi, and I could be in the last. Is that okay?"

No one complained, and Axel grinned. Sora came back with the walkie-talkies, and gave them out. "Okay, so we can't all keep in contact, but Demyx's group can talk to both, so that'll be good enough. Now, Let's –"

"Wait," Kairi piped up, looking as if she'd been holding whatever it was in, unsure to say it. "I – I think I have something that could help."

Axel, at first seeming ticked at being cut off, then raised a brow, "What?"

The red head hesitated, having a half regretful, half relieved look on her face, "Right here," She sighed and walked over to the bags, and pulled out her silver case. Everyone, especially Sora watched with anticipation, as she lugged it over and dropped it on the couch. Then she knelt down, and this was when Sora realized that she was wearing a key necklace, and that key went into the lock. She unlocked the box and opened it up, to reveal an array of electronics and odd gadget's. Everyone peered at it, and Kairi pulled out some sort of hand held.

"All this stuff is especially used for any paranormal activity," She said. "I think that it'll help us out, and I had a feeling we'd need it."

Axel pulled out a pair of binocular like devices and examined them, "Dare I ask . . . where you got this stuff?"

She flushed, "Well, I, um, had a friend who liked this kind of stuff . . ." She shook her head. "Anyway! Let's go find Roxas, and let's hurry."

Everyone agreed and piled up on gear while Kairi explained what each one did. There were special hearing devices, thermal heat detectors, and special cameras that could catch things unseen and so much more that was impossible to explain. Sora was pretty sure that there was so much more behind all of this than Kairi was letting on, but he was too stressed to press on any further. He slung a pair of special binoculars around his neck, though, it was pretty pointless since all of the ghost's seemed to be showing themselves to him, but he went along so there'd be no suspicion.

"Okay, let's go," Axel commanded. "My group will go over the left side first, and Yuffie's group will go on the right. Demyx's group – you guys go straight into the hall, and then we'll follow. That good?"

Everyone nodded and though reluctant, went to their places. They gave each other the best of luck, and soon it was only Axel, Kairi, and Sora in the main room.

"Okay, I'm gonna test out this ghost detector thing," Axel held a handheld electronic "thing". "Kai, what's the deal with this."

Kairi jolted a bit (she was irritatingly jumpy for some reason) then quickly answered, "Um, it lets out a special beep when there are ghosts around, and it's suppose to have a special frequency that can, err, 'disturb' ghosts and maybe make them show themselves. There's also a screen that shows different colors based on the amount and power of ghosts in a 50 feet range in all directions. It's really valuable and expensive," She narrowed her eyes. "So DON'T be an idiot with it and break it."

Axel scoffed, "Such faith in me. Anyway, let's see what this baby can do!"

He clicked the button, and earsplitting beeps erupted and echoed through the main room. It must've traveled farther because they could all hear the far off yelps and swears of the other's. While Sora and Kairi had their hands cupped around their ears tightly, Axel was grinning and looking at the control like it was gold. Kairi snatched it away from him, and flicked a switch and the beeps halted. She and Sora sighed, and Axel grabbed it back, examining closely.

"One, what the hell was that," He asked. "And two . . . what does the red mean?"

Kairi heaved a breath, "Well, according to that detector . . . there are supposedly ghosts only mere feet away from us."

The two heads looked around, and Sora turned his head to look at the said ghosts, but only one problem.

They were gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_That . . . was horrible," _Namine whispered. Riku nodded numbly in agreement.

"_I feel really bad about just leaving . . . but that noise could wipe us out, for good. But if it can hurt us . . . it can hurt 'him' and that's all that matters . . . right?"_

"_I don't know," _Namine replied. "_But I think that we shouldn't see Sora for awhile, and go ahead and look for Roxas. Xemnas may have taken him. Do you think he was the one who touched Kairi?" _

Riku scoffed, "_Well, he was always a perv, but now that I think of it, I think there's someone that could help us."_

Namine tilted her head curiously, "_Who?"_

The silver haired ghost sighed, "_Namine, I think it's time to introduce you to Marluxia and Larxene."_

Then the ghost vanished out of the white room, and Namine followed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Where . . . where am I?_

The last thing Roxas remembered was Kairi's sentence being cut off by a scream, and then he was suddenly unconscious. Now, here he was in this weird little den like room filled with boxes and that was dimly lit, and he was on the floor. He stood up and looked around. The room was once elegant, but now was just musty with spider webs and dust. Usually this sort of room would bring up his stupid allergies, but oddly enough, he was fine – besides, of course, being completely freaked out. Something had to of brought him here, but why?

"Well," He muttered. "I better get out of here and find the others."

He located the door easily enough and just as he touched the door knob . . .

"_Leaving so soon?"_

The blond froze. The voice was cold, glassy, deep, and . . . unreal. He quickly tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked (Undoubtedly due to whoever that voice belonged too). He tried again and again to twist it back and forth, but it remained locked. Finally, in frustration and anxiety, he yelled out, "LET ME OUT!"

"_I don't think so."_

The blond was suddenly pushed back by some cold, wind – like, force and he was thrown across the room into a pile of boxes. He was in too much pain from the impact to get up, but when he managed to push the boxes away and prop himself up with his elbows, his eyes widened. It was a ghost. A ghost. Sure, he was always paranoid about the mansion being haunted but never truly believed in ghosts, especially like this one.

It looked just like a human, only slightly transparent and had a glow. It was a man, who in Roxas' opinion would have been scary alive - Orange eyes, silver hair, and a smirk that seemed to be permanently stuck on his face – Never a good combination.

"_Hello Roxas."_

Questions and comments were immediately sputtered by the said blond, "Who are you? Why am I here? Where am I? Where are the others? Are there other ghosts? Let me go! I –"

"_SILENCE!"_

Roxas shrunk back, eyes wide, and the smirk immediately returned to the ghosts face, "_I don't have to answer any of your worthless questions. Don't bother yelling, no one knows where we are except you and me. If you follow my orders, you just may return home . . . alive."_

Roxas gulped, could a ghost really kill him? But he still had some dignity left, and there was no way he was going to follow some ghost. He stood up and glared right on at the ghost and said, "You can't control me. You're just some stupid ghost."

Apparently, that was probably one of the worst decisions Roxas had made in his whole life. The ghost seemed to be furious at the "stupid" comment, but he hid it by just laughing. Then he started to step forward, and Roxas stepped back, but then he hit the wall and could only watch as the ghost came closer and closer, until he was a step away.

"_You'll wish you never said that, Roxas."_

Then the ghost stepped forward, and Roxas' whole mind shut down.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Are we almost there?"_

"_Yeah, almost."_

Namine sighed, who were these ghosts (they were ghosts, right?) and would they help them? Riku wasn't answering any of her questions, and Namine was beyond confused because she could sense that Riku definitely did not like these two, maybe even hate, but yet, he seemed set on seeing them. Maybe . . . they could help, but Riku still didn't like them. Maybe they were with Xemnas (or are).

"_Be quiet, and let me do the talking_," Riku commanded.

"_Excuse me?" _Namine glared at him. "_What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_Nothing. Just trust me, it's for the best," _Namine didn't like that, but she didn't complain. Riku did know more than her, and she didn't want to mess up their one good chance.

Finally Riku led them to some far off door, and he just floated right through it. Namine never liked the idea of just walking into someone's territory without knocking and calling their name, but then again maybe manors didn't apply to ghosts. She floated in after him, and almost floated right back out due to the commotion.

She didn't see any figures; only Riku was beside her with arms crossed, not looking at all surprised. It was hard to exactly explain what was happening, but Namine would give it a shot anyway. The window had broken through, and the storm was whirling around the room, stronger than ever, and lighting was flashing in all directions. Then there was a blur of pink and green being slashed into the storm, and Namine could recognize that as flowers and plants. She watched intently on the storm, and then every so often glancing at Riku, who finally, after a little while, yelled out, _"Would you both just stop already?!"_

Suddenly, the storm and the plants stopped their mismatched clash, and then there was just dust. Namine watched curiously as two figures emerged from the dust, looking both angry and flustered and sure enough, ghostly. One as a woman with green eyes and blond hair with two antennas like pony tails sticking out, and had a sour expression on her nymph like face. The other was a man with flowing dark (pink?) hair and dark blue eyes. He held a scowl on his face as him and the women looked opposite directions from each other. But then they glanced toward Namine and Riku and a smirk appeared on each of their faces almost instantly.

"_It's been quite a long time, little Riku,"_ The woman drawled. _"88 years and not even once, you came to visit."_

"_But better late than never, I suppose,"_ The man added. _"And look – you brought a friend."_

They both eyed Namine as they stepped closer, and the ghost gulped. Why would Riku even come to these ghosts? They seemed like they were with Xemnas – they just seemed plain evil.

"_Leave her alone,"_ Riku stepped in front of her, glaring, and the two ghosts laughed. _"Now, can the guys put a halt to a pathetic attempt to overthrow Xemnas –"_

"_IT'S NOT PATHETIC!"_ They both simultaneously yelled out. Riku just scoffed, _"Sure. Yeah. Whatever. Now, will you help us?"_

"_I don't know . . . you've been quite mean to us Ri –Ri,"_ The women put a finger to her chin. _"But . . ."_

"_. . . we suppose we could help IF . . ." _

"_If what?"_ Riku raised a brow.

"_If you get me flowers, I mean, this room is absolutely dull. I need some beautiful flowers to brighten it up!"_

"_Fine Marluxia,"_ Riku mumbled and the man – Marluxia – beamed and then the women (who had too of been Larxene) said, "_And __**I**__ want knives,"_ she grinned manically. _"__**Lots**__ of them."_

"_Okay,"_ Riku huffed. _"Flowers and knives. Got it. Now, I get to ask something of you two."_

"_Fine,"_ They both shrugged.

"_Good. Listen, this here, is Namine,"_ He gestured to her. "_And she became a ghost a year ago. Then, less than a week a ago, Sora and Leon moved here and –"_

"_Wait a minute,"_ Larxene interrupted with eyes wide. _"There are people living here?! Now?!"_

"_Who would move in here?"_ Marluxia asked, disbelieving. "_There's absolutely no way to plant flowers!"_

"_Would you shut up about the damn flowers already?!"_ Larxene snapped.

"_Well I'm sorry that I don't share your love of knives and stabbing!"_ Marluxia shot back. _"What's wrong with flowers anyway?"_

"_Oh god! I could go on forever!"_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yeah, really. I mean, honestly, what kind of a man centers his life around flowers?"_

"_A lot of guys! What's the problem with liking gardening anyway?"_

"_Oh that's not the problem,"_ Larxene said. _"The problem is the pink hair, the pink clothes and that girly aura that you drag around even into the afterlife. Oh yeah, and I can't forget the makeup."_

"_That was only one time!" _Marluxia argued.

"_Five," _Larxene corrected. _"You make me sometimes think I'm a lesbian!"_

"_Yeah, well, with that vulgar attitude and horrible hair style – I sometimes think I'm a homosexual!"_

Larxene laughed, _"You think?"_

"_You –"_

"_Will you two just SHUT UP,_" Riku asked, his voice rising slightly. The two stopped yelling, glared at each other one last time before turning away. Again.

"_Now, yes, two people live here now and they've invited some friends over. But Xemnas has made his move and took this one blond kid. Now, I have two questions for you: have you seen a short blond kid and do you know what Xemnas is planning to do?"_

Amazingly enough, there were no snide comments, and Larxene answered semi – helpful, _"Well, we did just see this unfamiliar blond laughing crazily and running down the whole – we just figured it was some ghost because it was glowing. But he did fit the description."_

"_And now that I think of it,"_ Marluxia added. _"He didn't seem transparent – he only glowed. It was really . . . odd."_

Riku and Namine looked at each other, both fearing the same thing. Then Riku turned back to Marluxia and Larxene and asked, _"Do you know what Xemnas is planning?"_

This question seemed to hit a sore spot for both of them, as they scowled, "_Apparently he is planning something,_" Larxene murmured. _"But he didn't tell us anything."_

"_He might've figured out our plan, and maybe he excluded us on purpose,"_ Marluxia said.

"_So you . . . don't know_," Riku sighed. _"No idea at all?"_

"_Well,"_ Larxene said. _"We don't know what exactly he's doing, but we know his goals. You know he gets more power with the more people he kills, right?"_

Both Riku and Namine nodded, Marluxia continued, "_Well, he's probably ecstatic with all the commotion. But his overall plan is too . . . take over the mansion, then Twilight Town, and everywhere else in the world. He basically wants to become the new ghost dictator of the world."_

"_Seriously? Is that even possible?"_ Riku couldn't help but laugh. Was his father really that stupid? There was no way a ghost could take over the world. It was like some kid's dream to be princess or a prince – pretty much impossible.

"_Don't know_," Larxene said. "_But he's pretty set on it, and he IS pretty powerful . . . so the outcome couldn't be good."_

"_Well, first off,"_ Riku said. _"We need to find Roxas, and save him. We also have to watch the others, too make sure nothing happens. This is just some big game to Xemnas, and anything could happen. Marluxia, Larxene, are you with us?"_

"_Well, since Xemnas pretty much sacked us –"_

"_AND we'll do anything to kick that bastards –"_

"_We'll help,"_ Marluxia intervened, putting an arm around the fuming Larxene. "_But don't think we like you or anything, because you're still the same brat you were nearly a century ago."_

Riku grinned wryly, _"Wouldn't __**think**__ of it."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_I cannot believe they left, and they promised _Sora was in a foul mood, and his foul mood was basically radiating all around the room as he stomped around, kicking away everything in his way. Axel and Kairi looked at him with raised eyebrows. They were looking around a den, and so far, nothing.

"Okay, seriously, dude. We're all bummed about the situation, but that's no reason to beat up the already beat up table," Axel gave the brunet a questioning look.

"Sora, is something wrong?" Kairi asked gently, but Sora just mumbled an "I'm fine" and left the den, practically marching up the stairs. Axel and Kairi watched him from the bottom of the stairs, and stayed still until Sora turned around fuming, "Are you coming or what?!"

"Look," Axel said, seeming to lose his cool as he climbed up the stairs. "Lose the attitude, shortie. I don't really care what pissed you off so much but if you want to find Roxas, you had better listen to me or we'll leave you behind. Got it?"

Sora glared up at Axel _He doesn't get it. No one does – I put my trust in those two, and for all I know, they could be with Xemnas! I'm really that stupid?_

The brunet sighed, and hung his head down, only glancing up slightly when he felt Kairi gently touch his shoulder, "Axel, there's no need to be so mean. Sora, if anything happened you can tell us – or me is more like that –"

He heard Axel scoffed, and almost cracked a smile. _Almost._

"But, please cheer up – for me, for Axel, for everyone, and most of all – for Roxas. You two are almost like brothers, the way I see you two talk, and it's really sweet. So, c'mon . . . let's go save him."

Sora thought about it. Roxas was the most relatable and fun person to him, and already, they were good friends. Sora couldn't lose someone like that, he couldn't lose _anyone. _Not after his parents. _I have to find Roxas. I also need to find Riku! . . . And Namine too, and get the info. I just can't believe that they'd trick me. Never._

Sora looked up at the two red heads, and smiled wryly, "Sorry. You're right. We have to find Roxas." _And Riku and Namine._

Kairi and Axel smiled back; glad they were on . . . almost the same page now. Sora knew that he'd have to tell everyone about Riku and Namine, about _everything. _But for right now, he could only wait and see how much he would have to explain. He still didn't quite understand everything, and truth be told, he was starting to wonder about some really odd . . . emotions going through his head. Most, pertaining to Riku. He had grown almost too close to the ghost after Tuesday night and he couldn't ignore that it was more than friendship. On top of everything else, it was too much to handle. He would just have to put emotions on hold (if he could) for Roxas' sake and his emotions (for Axel). Everything was just so unreal, but it was already starting to become real.

"Hey Sora," Kairi asked, interrupting his thoughts. "What's in this room?"

Hey looked at her and the door where she held the door knob, "Oh, that's just the whi-"

Then she opened the door, and they all stared at it and its walls, wide eyed. All over the wall's were many more pictures, and now everyone had their own picture. If that wasn't freaky enough (Thanks Namine) on Roxas' picture, there was a huge red X etched across his face. What, did she just leave to do that? Make everyone even more creeped out? Axel and Kairi had mixed looks of fear, curiosity, amazement and disbelief. They all slowly walked into the white room, looking all around, and Kairi and Axel both turned to him.

"Sora . . . Wh – what is this?" Kairi stuttered out; pale, as well, a ghost. Sora thought she was looking at her picture or Roxas' . . . but she was looking at one of Namine's older pictures. The one of the red head and blond girl. Then, suddenly, it dawned on Sora.

"Kairi," He said and she glanced at him. "Did you know someone named Namine?"

He could see that Kairi's eyes widened, and Axel looked surprised too. It all made sense. The pictures, the journal, Namine's death, and how weird Kairi had been acting about the party. It all went together. Every little bit.

Kairi turned to Sora, eye's as wide as they could be and her mouth agape. She seemed like she was about to say something but then there was this huge crash, coming from the main hallway. The three of them all looked at each other and ran out, with Sora leading. Sora burst through the door, and saw that his room door was agape – and he was almost positive that he closed it and he didn't think it was Demyx's group. He slowed down and walked into his room, hearing Axel and Kairi not far behind. He looked around his room and there was nothing. He could've of sworn he sensed something. His senses were proved right when the door slammed, apparently before Axel and Kairi could come in because he heard their yelling. He was almost scared to turn around, especially when he heard, "_Hey Sora, how do you like me now?"_

_That voice . . . it has to be a ghost . . . but why does it sound so familiar? _The brunet slowly turned around, and just like that, his mouth was agape, his eyes wide, and he was instantly trembling. And for a good reason because before him with a smirk, glowing orange eyes and glow around him, was Roxas who right at that moment had a gun pointed _right at Sora._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yep. Another cliff hanger – grins evilly – I know that I'm evil. I even established that in the last chapter. But, c'mon, if you read my profile, you'll know why! Anyway, I'll try to get chapter sixteen out soon (that far already? And still so much left!) But, hey, it's better than two months! I still have no clue how I did those chapters so fast back in fall. They were shorter, but still . . .

Anyway, as always, reviews fuel me and help me write faster as they do too all writers. You guys were so awesome last time, and I cannot thank you enough! You rock!

Chapter sixteen: WHY IS ROXY POINTING A GUN AT SORA?! What's up with Cloud and Leon? How are Yuffie's group and Demyx's group doing? What's Kairi and Namine's connection? Sora struggles with hidden feelings, as well as Riku. Yuffie goes crazy (goes?). And Axel and Roxas figure out some things too. It's all in the next brilliant installment of Heavenly Haunting: Chapter sixteen! –Cheers-

Read and review please, and give me more awesome ideas and input like last time!

Lots of love (or lol.) lol! (As in laugh out loud . . . . eh, I'm confusing myself.)

**~Before-I-Fall~ =3**


	16. 16: Goodbye Reality

Two weeks. Not too bad and not too good. Eh. What can you do? I'll admit it. I've been lazy. Sorry! =3

AN – Cannot wait for kh 358/2 days! I resisted the urge to look at all the cut scenes! Yay me! Lol

Disclaimer: Okay, crazy idea here! What if I was to gather a hoard of yaoi fan girls and went to happen to kidnap Nomura! Then I force him to give me Kingdom Hearts! Great plan, eh? But . . . I'd probably be grounded for eternity . . . and plus the game would end up sucking . . . so, yeah. You figure it out. *cough** I don't own it **cough* XD

Warnings: swearing, BoyXBoy, molesters who admit to being so, a little blond with a dangerous weapon (still), Yuffie crazier than ever, and a crazy angry red head.

I really don't know about this chapters quality, but anyway, enjoy!

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

16: Goodbye Reality.

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

This crossed the line of insanity. In fact, it not only crossed it, but kept going and going and going - Never stopping. Now, it took a lot for Sora to take in the ghosts, the evil, the storm, the "becoming a hero" thing, and the whole thing with Kairi. But this right here, right now, was just too much.

Evil. Roxas. Gun. Pointed. At. Him.

Those six words just do not go together. They shouldn't go together. They wouldn't go together. They just _couldn't _go together. Sora didn't know how long he stood there trembling, only feet away from someone who had a gun pointed at him. If it were anyone else, the situation would have been just as petrifying. But this was Roxas. _Roxas. _A smirking, evil, ghostly, smartass Roxas. But still, none the less, the same Roxas who he thought of as a brother. Sora never would've thought he'd be in this situation. But then again, who would go around thinking about their best friends pointing guns at them? Someone really paranoid, maybe, but that wasn't the point.

It seemed like eons, years, decades, centuries of agonizing silence. Roxas wasn't saying anything, just smirking, eyeing Sora with intense concentration. Sora wanted to look away, but found himself glued to those now orange eyes. They looked so damn familiar, but Sora couldn't place them. He could still hear Axel and Kairi's yells from the other side of the door, but they seemed distant because he was so focused on Roxas. While Sora's mind was still on an endless spin, Roxas finally said something, "_Aw, little Sora's crying, how . . . pathetic."_

Sora blinked, and touched cheeks. God, he _was_ crying – this was pathetic. If it was some ghost, Sora would've glared and retorted right back, but it felt as if it was really Roxas – a friend – who was taunting him, kicking him down. It actually hurt, even though this really wasn't Roxas, and Sora knew that.

Finally, Sora finally was able to manage out a whispered, ". . . R –Roxas?"

If it was possible, Roxas' smirk widened as he lowered the gun, "_Roxas is gone, Sor – Sor. It was his own fault."_

_What?_ Suddenly, Sora realized what was happening. Roxas was being possessed, and finally recognizing those orange eyes, Sora knew that it was none other than Xemnas. Hatred replaced fear and Sora balled his hands into fists, and glared at Roxas . . . err, Xemnas . . . Sora just decided to call him evil Roxas.

"Xemnas let him go!"

Evil Roxas shook his head slowly and tilted his head to the side, _"Now why would I do that? This is too much fun."_

Then he turned his head over his shoulder toward the door, as if just then, noticing Axel and Kairi. Sora watched as he glanced back at Sora with that smirk and then turned back and walked over to the door. He twisted the knob and swung the door open so hard that it banged off of the wall. Axel and Kairi's eyes widened and they instantly gasped, "Roxas?!"

Evil Roxas looked from Axel to Kairi, finally resting his gaze on Axel, who looked down with an arched eyebrow, most likely because of that smirk that seemed to be permanently glued to evil Roxas' face and, oh yeah, the gun. Then, the blond did something no one was expecting. He grabbed a fistful on the taller's shirt (the gun was still dangling in his other hand) and pulled Axel down so that their lips locked in a kiss.

Now, this would've of been sweet since it was that anticipated moment they were all waiting for. Except for the fact that Roxas was really an old, creepy, and perverted ghost in side and Axel had no clue what was happening. The kiss lasted about ten seconds, then evil Roxas, pushed the confused red head away and ran down the hallway, laughing.

Sora ran out of the room, watching the blond run away at an impossible speed (Yep, definitely not Roxas) there was a stunned silence and then Axel scratched the back of his head, "I don't know what the hell happened," Then he smiled wryly. "But _damn_, that was hot!"

Kairi shoved him, and Sora decided to let Axel know who exactly he had kissed, "Err, Axel. Roxas is being possessed, so that wasn't him."

" . . . Dare I even ask, who was it?"

Sora hesitated, "Technically you just kissed some perverted, old, evil ghost."

A moment of silence and Kairi and Axel both reacted at the same time. Kairi burst into laughter, and a look of disgust was placed on Axels face, and he banged his head against the wall, moaning, "Oh god, this can't be happening . . ."

"Ha, serves you right," Kairi laughed out. Axel glared at her, "Oh, shut up Kairi."

There goes the fighting again. Sora sighed, then yelled out, "Shut up!"

The two red heads stopped the spat, and looked toward him. "You two need to pull it together. Roxas is being possessed by some demented ghost and we need to save him! Who knows what could be happening?!"

"Your right," Axel sighed, looking down the hall. "He's heading toward Dem's group, we should warn them."

He reached toward his pocket, and that's when they all realized that his shoulder bag he had been carrying was gone. The bag that held all the flashlights, equipment, and walkie-talkies was gone.

"He stole it," Kairi proclaimed. "He is really fast . . ."

"Okay that's it!" Axel exclaimed, angry. "He kissed me, shoved me, and he _stole_ my bag – that ghost is sooooo dead."

"Err, Axel. He's kind of already dead," Sora put in.

"Whatever! He's going down! Now let's go!"

Axel started to run down the hall, and Sora and Kairi looked at each other. Kairi mumbled, "Someone's in a mood."

"I heard that!"

Sora and Kairi glanced at each other, before heaving heavy breathes, and running after Axel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Do you . . . hear laughing?" Demyx stopped, and turned his head around.

"You're probably just imagining things again," Zexion waved him off and went to keep walking but Demyx grabbed his arm and hugged it tightly. "Let me go Demyx," He muttered.

"But Zexy!" Demyx whined, only pulling tighter. "I'm seriously hearing something! Listen! Listen!"

Zexion sighed. Typical Demyx. But it was nice to see him back to normal. Though, Hayner and Pence were snickering behind them. He shot them a murderous glare, and they immediately stopped and looked away. It was same thing everything every time. Demyx would do something weird or odd, Zexion would get embarrassed, people would laugh, Zexion would glare at them, and over again. He should've been used to it, but yet, he never was.

"Maybe he's right," Hayner said. "I mean, we ALL heard that crash."

"This house is over a century old," Zexion reasoned, trying to break free of Demyx's grasp. No luck. "There are probably things falling down every day. It's nothing."

Hayner glared at him, "You always think you're so right, don't you? Well, you're not as smart as you think you are."

"Really," drawled Zexion. "'Cause you're definitely not the "almighty struggle champion" that you were trying to convince everyone you were this summer."

"That's not the point," The blond growled through gritted teeth.

"Always trying to run away from conflict, huh?" Zexion mocked. "Especially that involving Seifer Almasy."

Hayner's eyes widened for a split second, then he glowered at Zexion, "Why you –"

"Hayner, calm down," Pence grabbed the blondes arm, and pulled him away from the silverette.

"You too, Zexy!" Demyx once again grabbed Zexion's arm. "Behave!"

Zexion scoffed, "Whatever. Let's just keep going."

"_Not so fast!"_

The four froze and turned their heads, and with wide eyes stared at Roxas. But, it wasn't Roxas. This blond was glowing, had orange eyes, and carried a devious smirk. Three things Roxas would have never had. Oddly enough, he seemed that he was carrying Axel's shoulder bag. But, worst of all, the blond had a gun, that he was holding loosely with on hand. Like it was no big deal.

They stood there in silence. Hayner and Pence were in shock, Demyx was in the utmost fear, and Zexion got over the shock rather quickly and was giving whatever the heck it was an inquisitive stare. "Roxas" just smirked at them.

The first one to make movement was Hayner. He shoved past Zexion and Demyx, so that he was only feet away from his friend. Then he said just about the stupidest thing you could say in this situation.

"Roxas," The blond snapped. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

At this, the blond let out a small laugh, _"You shouldn't have asked that."_

Then, he raised the gun he was holding and aimed it right at the four. Smirking all the while.

"What should we do?" Demyx whispered.

"Only thing we can do," Zexion muttered. "Run!"

They all turned around and started a dash down the hallway, all while hearing a gunshot and laughter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Let's goooooo," Yuffie muttered, banging her head against the table. "I'm sooooo bored and there's nothing here! Jeeze, you two, no matter how many times you look at that same bookshelf, it'll never change!"

"But there's something strange here," Olette said examining the bookshelf. "Like a book that could be pulled out, or a secret lever . . . or something . . ."

"Yuffie, you really should be helping us," Aerith scolded. "Instead of whining."

"I AM helping," Yuffie retorted.

The two brunettes looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"See, I'm, um, cleaning up!" She started 'cleaning' as in wiping books onto the floor. "See I – hey, what's this?"

Aerith and Olette walked over, and looked over Yuffie's shoulder. Through the mess, there was golden drawing etched into the wood. It was complicated with loops and swirls but what caught the most attention was that within the drawing there were three circles. Two circles had a symbol in it – one with a heart with a diamond like bottom and the other had a cross with an upside down heart hanging from it. The third circle was empty.

"What could this mean?" Aerith asked, using her pointed finger to trace the drawing slowly.

"Somehow, these two symbols look familiar," Olette muttered one hand on chin. "Hm. It's like, if you were to draw in the third symbol . . . something were to happen."

"Oh C'MON," Yuffie whined. "It's not like the movies where you pull a book out and a secret passage way opens or if you take some super valuable stone off a pedestal a huge rock will come rolling out of absolutely no where, and BAM. You start doing all these great and super ninjafied moves to get out of the way and somehow the rock just rolls right past only completely destroying the cave, or house or whatever! C'mon! Have some SENSE!"

The two brunettes stared at the exasperated ninja, and then started cracking up into giggles. Yuffie fumed, standing up and stomping her foot, "Why are you laughing?! Why?! This is no laughing matter!"

"Sorry Yuffie," Aerith apologized half heartedly, because she was still smiling. "It's just that saying that we need sense is a little ridiculous coming from you."

"And you're being a little dramatic, don't you think," Olette added.

"Dramatic!?" Yuffie exclaimed angrily. "Kay, THAT'S IT, I am SO changing groups!"

"Yuffie," Aerith sighed trying to grab her shoulder but Yuffie shook it off and marched out of the room, swung open the door, paused, and yelled, "Roxas, I am so not in the mood! Because of you I had to work with these meanies who insulted my intelligence and – and why do you have a gun? And why are you smirking? Put that gone done right this instance!"

Aerith and Olette ran over, and were shocked to find Roxas only feet away from the door way with a gun in his hand that was pointed at Yuffie who seemed to be completely angry instead of shocked.

"Roxas?" Olette asked suddenly. "Where have you been?"

Roxas glanced at Olette, smirk still wide. It took the brunet aback a little bit. So unlike Roxas . . .

"Move out of my way, Roxas," Yuffie commanded. "I'm so not in the mood."

"_Yeah, well I am."_

Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and the force pushed them all to the ground. Yuffie was the first to get up off of the ground, and turn the door knob.

"WHAT?!" She screamed. "It's LOCKED?! What the hell is this!? Open up right this minute, Roxy!"

"_Nah, don't feel like it,"_ He replied back through the door in that weird, echo voice. _"See ya!"_

"Roxas?!" Yuffie yelled. "Roxas?! God damn you little blond!"

"Yuffie calm down," Aerith said calmly. "Let's use our walkie-talkie to contact the other group so that they can get us out."

". . . Fine." Yuffie reached into the little bag that was tied to her belt, but only to come back empty handed. "W –what?! I could've sworn, how –"

Her eyes narrowed and she practically blew up as she went to go (literally) beat up the door, "DAMN YOU ROXY! GIVE ME BACK MY WALKIE-TALKIE!!!"

There was no answer, which probably meant that "Roxas" was long gone.

"Well," Olette sighed. "Might as well, try to figure out that drawing. I have a feeling it has to do with what's happening."

"Good idea," Aerith nodded, and then she turned to the miserable brunette pouting by the door. "Yuffie, would you care to help us?"

"Yeah . . . I guess so," Yuffie got up and walked over to the table. "But when we get out, do I have permission to beat Roxy up?"

"No!" Both Aerith and Olette said in unison, and the ninja scoffed.

"This is pretty much the worst sleepover _ever_; I'd rather be stuck with Cloudy and Squall where ever the heck they are."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This was undoubtedly the worst day of Leon's life, and if not, it was pretty damn close.

First, he had to go get the god forsaken batteries because Yuffie was an idiot and refused it was her own fault even though she insisted on doing all the preparation herself. Then she forced him to go outside (with Cloud for some reason) into the pouring rain too get a bunch of completely useless stuff, Next it was the fact that the car ride took forever, and apparently Cloud didn't like long held silences so he kept talking and talking and _talking _until he was practically talking to himself and it took Leon all he had to keep himself stoic and not completely explode at the blond. But that proved to harder, when five minutes after getting into the store, it was announced that they would have to stay in the store. Then Yuffie called, and everyone started talking about ghosts and that Roxas was gone or something like that and Cloud completely and utterly freaked out. And if the night wasn't horrid enough, the few other people in the store decided to start a discussion circle which included a couple a damned fan girls and banshees and some guy who was most likely a molester. And they all absolutely adored Cloud – especially that damn molester who Leon was eyeing because Cloud was completely in his own world and barely even noticed.

Leon swore to god that Yuffie was going to mysteriously disappear one day and no will find her.

"Hey, Mr. Stoic! Get over here!"

Leon was leaning against a shelf, not too far away from the others, and replied, "I'd rather not."

"Cloud!" A blond with braids grabbed Cloud's arm. "Make your boyfriend get over there!"

Leon froze and Cloud's face turned red, and he waved his hands around in defense," N- No! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oooo ~ so you're single?" The molester leaned toward Cloud. Leon narrowed his eyes, why didn't Cloud just push him away? It was obvious that it bothered him.

"Err, yeah, I guess," Cloud just kept leaning back, and that god damn molester just kept moving forward. The girls barely noticed anything.

"Then maybe –"Leon shoved the guy away, and sat in between him and Cloud. The molester glared at him, and Leon gave him a cold look. It didn't affect this guy, oddly enough, but it didn't matter. Leon just wanted to get the point across.

"YAY! Mr. Scowls is here!" The blond cheered, and she sort of reminded Leon and Cloud of Yuffie (Leon already couldn't stand her). "Now let's do introductions! Yay! Okay I'm Rikku! With two K's! Okay I was born on a cold, cold night but my birth heated the day up! And the BAM it was spring! People call me a miracle! Okay, they don't, but they should! So . . ."

This could take hours. Maybe days. Seriously. Leon had learned from Yuffie, who on the first day of third grade, made her introduction speech so long that it lasted the whole half day, and she had only made it too her toddler years. Leon didn't even want to know what she would have to say about nineteen years.

"I was a little angel, down from the heavens and –"

"Err, Rikku," The brunette girl cut in. "Maybe you could cut it short on the name."

Rikku pouted, "Fine Yunie. Go ahead."

"Okay, I'm Yuna."

"Paine," a gothic girl said unemotionally.

"Hiya!" a girl with two braids greeted. "I'm Penelo!"

"Sephiroth Sinclair ~," The molester drawled. Leon scoffed. What a name.

They all looked at him now that it was "his turn", "I'm not telling any of you anything."

Cloud shoved him, and smiled at the others, "His names Squall."

"It's Leon," the brunet muttered.

"And I'm Cloud," The blond finished.

Rikku squealed, "Oh, that's such a cute name! I can't help but love it!"

"Yes, it's lovely," the molester – no, he would not call him by his name - smirked. Leon narrowed his eyes, could he be any more forward? It was disgusting.

"Err, thanks. I guess," Cloud replied unsure.

"Sooooo . . ." Rikku grinned. "Let's play a game."

"What game?" Cloud asked.

"Truth or Dare!"

Why does this whole scenario seem so familiar? Oh yeah, because Yuffie came up with it a million times and always supplied misery on the side. Rikku's idea of the game didn't seem like it'd be too far off. Leon immediately declared, "I'm not playing."

"Aw, Squally!" _Damn you Cloud. _"C'mon!"

"No."

"Cloooouuuud," Rikku whined, latching onto the other blond's arm. "Make your boyfriend play!"

"I told you – he's not my boyfriend!"

"Well then~," the molester said slyly. Leon turned his head, how the heck did he get on the other side of Cloud? He was standing beside Cloud, leaning his head down. "How bout we – Ah!"

Leon kicked his foot into that molester's leg, causing him to fall over behind Rikku. The girls all giggled (excluding Paine). "You did not want to finish that sentence."

The guy flamboyantly flipped that silver hair and at first seeming angry, then smirked, "Oh ~ someone's a little jealous."

Leon stood, and glared up at him. The fact that this guy was taller than him wasn't helping him at all. "You –"

Then, his phone rang. He growled, turned from the molester to answer it.

"Hello?"

"SQUALL!" Leon took the phone away from his ear, and held it inches away in the air. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"At the store, still."

"STILL?! BUT YOU NEED TO COME BACK NOW!!!"

"And why's that?"

There was a sigh, "I need to talk to Cloud. It's about his brother."

Leon handed the phone to Cloud and muttered, "Its Yuffie."

"Wait a minute," Rikku piped up, Leon glanced at her. "Yuffie? As in Yuffie Kisaragi?!"

"Yeah, I guess."

Rikku squealed, and grabbed the phone from Cloud's hand. The blond looked confused and out of it for a second, the turned towards the ecstatic blond with a questioning gaze. But Rikku was too busy to notice anything around her, "OH MY GOD!!! Yuffie?! I love you Yuffie!"

Yuffie was apparently ticked off beyond belief, because when she was ticked, she yelled. And she was yelling so loud that everyone could hear her clearly when the phone wasn't on speaker. Rikku winced, and pulled the phone away from her ear, but was still grinning all the while.

" . . . WHO IS THIS?! CLOUD?! WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU LISTENING, CLOUDY?! HEY . . ."

She just kept going on like that, and Rikku looked like she was hyperventilating. What the hell did Yuffie do to get a fan? You really have to watch that girl 24/7 . . .

Cloud finally grabbed the phone away from Rikku, and held it out of her reach, "Yuffie, YUFFIE. Calm down! That was just some crazy girl –"

"Hey!"

"- named Rikku. So, something about my brother, and evil, and guns . . ."

Cloud drifted into silence, and everyone watched as he listened on the phone and his expression changed from listening, to confusion, to disbelief, and then to annoyance.

"What did she say?" Leon asked, although he really rather not know.

"Um, well," Cloud said the confusion still on his face. He then recited slowly, "That my brother is now evil and he locked them in the library . . . stole their walkie-talkie . . . and is now running around with a gun."

Leon raised an eyebrow, and Cloud sighed and put the phone back to his ear. "Yuffie . . . how much lemonade did you drink tonight?"

That got Yuffie mad again, and Cloud already knew before hand because he held out the phone at a distance, "Only one! Or . . . maybe three . . . okay! Fifteen cups but – WAIT A MINUTE! THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I'M SERIOUS –"

"Yuffie, calm down," Cloud brought the phone back to his ear at the sound of the familiar (and softer) voice of Aerith. "Cloud, she actually is telling the truth. Roxas locked us in the library, and he . . . had a gun. Something is very wrong here."

Cloud's breath hitched, could it really be Roxas? He nodded, "O- okay . . . you I believe . . ."

"Cloud, are you alright? Cloud?"

"Yeah . . . I'm fine. See you soon." The blond flipped the phone shut and looked at Leon. "We have to get back."

Leon sighed, "You and I both know –"

"I don't care!" Cloud shouted. "This is my brother! And I'm leaving with or without you!"

Then the blond bolted out of the store, and Leon found no choice but to run after.

The others watched as the two dodged security and bolted out of the store.

"Well that was . . . interesting," Yuna piped up.

"No, it was stupid," Paine scoffed.

"It was so cute!" Rikku squealed.

"Hmph," Sephiroth said. "Cloud could do so much better."

They all stared at him, "You know," Rikku said. "You come here more than once every week. Then you hit on guys. You really need a life."

"Oh, it's just for fun," Sephiroth waved her off. "But that Cloud kid sure was cute."

"You're not gonna follow him home are you?" Yuna asked, arms crossed.

"I may be a molester, but I'm not a stalker," he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Penelo scrunched up her nose, "I don't know which to be more scared of: the fact that you're a molester . . . or the fact that you admitted to it."

"Well, anyway," Rikku said, gazing outside. "Those two are so made for each other . . . whether they'll admit too it or not."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Throughout all the commotion of the night, no one would've thought anything else could happen. But, as always, there's always gonna be something else that pops out of nowhere to bring extra mayhem on top of everything else.

"What are we doin' here? I'm missin' an episode of _Kupo Kitchen_ for this, ya know?!"

"Stop your whining and hurry up."

"This is stupid, man. We're soakin' wet and it's freezin', ya know? Fuu agrees too, ya know?"

"Ridiculous," The silver haired girl agreed bitterly.

Seifer growled. Some help they were. But he had to get back at that runt for ruining his rep. People were starting to think that he (Seifer Almasy!) was growing soft, and that just wouldn't do. Despite their protests, Fuu and Rai followed him through the forest, until they finally saw lights from the mansion.

"Okay," Seifer said, as soon as they were under the porch roof. "Here's the plan. We'll put these sheets and masks on, then go up to the window and bang on it! They'll be scared for sure! Ha!"

"Original," Fuu scoffed, and Seifer glared at her.

"If you have problems with it then leave." Fuu continued to glare at him, but snatched the sheet and mask from his hands.

"Good," Seifer smirked. They all put the cloak over themselves and then the mask. Seifer leaded them to the window, and just as he was about to make his move . . . he noticed that no one as there.

"What?!"

Seifer whipped the mask and cloak off and stared through the window in disbelief. How could no one be there?!

"Oh, I guess no one's here! Let's go ya know!"

"Oh, hold it right there!" Seifer grabbed the back of Rai's shirt and dragged him towards the doors. "Look! It's open!"

"That's trespassing, ya know?"

"Leave," Fuu commanded, arms crossed. Seifer waved them both off. "C'mon!"

Seifer pushed open the door, slowly. He stepped inside, and Fuu and Rai reluctantly followed. Seifer looked around, "Where are they? They had too of been here."

They all slowly stepped more inside, and suddenly, out of nowhere, they saw some blond with his back towards them. Seifer knew right away it was Roxas Strife. He smirked. Mine as well have a little fun.

"Hey! Chicken wuss!"

To Seifer's disappointment, Roxas didn't jolt and to his astonishment, the blond just turned around casually, all the while smirking uncharacteristically. What was weirder was that Roxas didn't say anything, and was just looking at him.

But that didn't bust Seifer's confidence, "What's the matter, Chicken wuss? Trying to act cool? Ha! What a pathetic act!"

To his annoyance, Rai didn't add his usually comment of _"Seifer's the best, ya know?" _but he let it pass, because his confidence was slowly fading. Why the hell wasn't he saying anything? And what was up with that face, anyway? Talk about creepy . . .

One last go. "It's not working. No matter what you do, you'll always be the same pathetic lamer as always."

"_Oh really?"_

Then, Roxas, whipped out a gun and had it pointed at Seifer. Okay, now every ounce of sanity had left the world. If anyone was going to be pointing a gun and being all threatening, it'd be Seifer! . . . Not that he'd actually do it, though. Just making a point.

"He's got a gun, ya know?" Rai whimpered from behind him. Even Fuu looked scared. God, this was pathetic.

"I really hate to say this, but," Seifer sighed, giving up all his pride. "RUN!"

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Oh man! This is awesome!" _

Riku, Namine, Marluxia, and Larxene had made their agreement and found their way back to the front of the mansion only to be met with utter chaos. The groups seemed to have been disbanded, and everyone was running around frantically. Apparently Xemnas had summoned more ghosts, and they were darting around, chasing the teens. But, before they could help anyone, Riku and Namine had to find Sora. But in the mean while, Marluxia and Larxene were having a blast with all the action.

"_Riku, where is he?" _Namine whispered too him.

"_I don't know . . . I really hope he's okay," _Riku sighed, and when Namine gave him an odd smile, Riku ignored what it meant. He couldn't deal with what Namine thought of him and Sora right now. But that conversation was starting to leak into his mind as he questioned the insane worry about the brunette. He couldn't really . . . actually have feelings for Sora? He just couldn't. He was dead, and Sora was still very much alive. He just couldn't bring anymore complications to his and Sora's already very odd friendship.

"_So, can this Sora kid really help us?" _Larxene questioned, unconvinced.

"_Of course he can." _Namine said confidently. "_Right, Riku?"_

_I have to get this out of my head. I'm a ghost for god's sake! Besides, I'd probably creep Sora out . . . and I had enough trouble with creeping him out by just BEING here . . . what's wrong with –_

"_RIKU!" _The silver ghost looked up and Namine, who flashed a concerned look and repeated her question. "_Sora'll help us, right Riku?"_

_Sora. He'll help us . . . to move on. _Riku smiled almost a sad smile and agreed softly, "_Yeah . . . he will."_

_In the end, it won't matter. I'll move on and he has his life here. Of course._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Not a cliff hanger! See, I'm not _completely _evil! Ha!

In my mind, there are three kinds of Sephiroth: nice, bad, and perverted. I chose perverted =3

Note: I think that Rai epically fails at nearly every subject, except for cooking! I think he's ironically the best student in that class! XD

Anyone from the store (which I'm calling mooglemart lol) won't really be in the story anymore except for maybe some random meeting. Lol and the whole Yuffie and Rikku thing was completely random too. I'll leave it to your imaginations as to what exactly Yuffie did to get Rikku as a fan ^-^

You reviewers, as always, are completely and utterly awesome. I love you guys and seeing a new review on my computer just makes me so happy! Thank you so much =). Keep em' coming! Please!

Note to reviewers: I have decided that I will answer reviews for a chapter after I finish the next chapter so I can tell you all when it'll be out, Kay?

Chapter seventeen: Cloud and Leon are back? What's up with that sign in the library? Seifer and Hayner clash. Sora and Riku struggle and Axel's figuring out some things. Roxas fights back. Kairi meets Namine. A little Zemyx too! It's all in the next thrilling installment of Heavenly Haunting: Chapter seventeen!

Read it, review it – you know the process!

**~Before-I-Fall~ =3**


	17. 17: Losing Control

Yay! Just a little over a week! Pretty good in my opinion, and this chapter was fun for me anyway.

AN – Okay, okay, I'm not complaining or anything but it sort of ticked me off how many people will favorite and alert this story but won't bother to review it! Honestly! I'm not gonna go on some writers strike as a scheme for more reviews . . . but if my story is good enough for a favorite, or alert, can't it be good enough for a review? It can just be 'Update!' or 'Awesome!'! A review is a review! . . . eh, I'm sounding way too desperate. You can skip this if you want – just some authoress rant. But thank you for those who review! You're awesome!

Warnings: Swearing, BoyxBoy – same as always. =3

Disclaimer: No. I do not own kingdom hearts. Please don't sue me! (Okay, so I'm running out of disclaimers, so sue me! . . . don't really, please.)

This chapter was easy to write, it's the longest, and it's full of hints. I'm not sure of the overall quality – but please enjoy!

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

17: Losing Control.

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

_Riku, where are you?! _Sora frantically ran as a ghost chased him. It had all happened too fast. Out of nowhere a hoard of ghosts came and purposely split Axel, Kairi and himself apart. He tried to stay near the front of the mansion, but the ghost was trying to push him farther back. He couldn't stop, and he couldn't hide. The only option was too run. But Sora was running out of breath, and this ghost wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

He could hear the screams and footsteps of many others throughout the mansion, and he had even caught glimpses of them running past him or down a hallway, as frantic as he was. No doubt about it: this was the worst sleepover ever.

In the distance, Sora could see three people running towards him, also being chased by some ghost. Sora raised his hand to wave and was about to shout something, but his breath hitched upon seeing who those three people were.

"Seifer?!"

Sora halted as the blond and his group ran past, but he caught Seifer yell, "Watch out!"

"Wha-"

Sora had forgotten about the ghost that was tailing him, and now that he had halted and was caught off guard, the ghost took the chance to nail him right through the back. Sora grit his teeth at how freezing and sharp it felt, and fell to the floor. What's worse: he couldn't get back up. Sora ignored the pain that was in his mid section, and scooted to the wall, as far away as he could from the ghost. The ghost, which at first was just a glowing orb, transformed into a human – like figure (like Riku, Namine and Xemnas). The guy looked sort of weird. Not exactly creepy. Just weird. He looked like he was in his mid forties when he died. He had long, black hair with gray streaks which was kept in a ponytail. He had orange eyes, or at least one orange eye, because the other was covered by an eye patch. Sora didn't want to know where he got that eye patch.

The ghost grinned, and pumped a fist in the air, _"Oh yeah! Bulls eye!"_

Sora arched one brow higher than the other, wondering whether this ghost was a threat or not. But then a bunch of bluish spears surrounded the ghost, and Sora gulped eyes wide.

"_Sorry little dude, but it's time to, like, say goodbye,"_ The ghost grinned. "_See you in the afterlife!"_

Okay, scratch that – this ghost was definitely a threat. Sora still couldn't get up, and he had no one around, and nothing to fight back with. Then those spears shot towards him, and all he could was close his eyes tight, waiting for the impact.

But, there was nothing. Nothing at all. Sora opened his eyes slowly, and they instantly widened at the sight of one of the laser spears only inches away from his face. Then it disappeared, as well as all the other spears, one by one. The eye patch ghost looked surprised, but maintained his grin, "Now I wonder who that could be."

Sora turned his head, and sighed in relief to see Riku and Namine there, glaring at Namine. _See, they would never leave me alone. _Sora convinced himself. Then he noticed two other ghosts behind Riku and Namine. One was a blond girl, and the other was a (pink?) haired man and they were gazing curiously at the scene before them all.

"_Xigbar,"_ Riku prompted. _"I think you should leave now."_

"_Oh ho ho! I'm hurt, man!"_

Riku narrowed his eyes, and Sora could honestly say he hadn't seen the ghost this mad yet. But . . . it couldn't be because of Sora, could it? The brunet wouldn't believe it, even if he sort of wanted too. Riku . . . didn't like him THAT way. It was impossible anyway. _I need to stop thinking about this._

But then Riku flashed him a look of concern, and those stupid, weird, and utterly impossible thoughts came up again. Sora blushed. _Stop it!_

"_Marly and Larxy? So you two finally figured it out?"_ Xigbar threw his head back in a laugh._ "Took you long enough!"_

The blond girl glided past Namine and Riku, growling, _"What was that, Xiggy? Are you asking for another eye patch?!"_

Xigbar just laughed, "_Ah, Larxene, you're a riot!"_

Then he looked from Sora to the other ghosts, "_Well, I'll get you soon enough, little dude! That is, if I can get passed you're boyfriend, heh."_

Sora couldn't have blushed any redder. He buried his face in his hands, not wanting to see Riku's expression. It was probably one of disgust, confusion, and maybe a bit of hate. Sora dared to look, though, and was completely caught off guard. Riku looked . . . sad? Namine seemed to know why. There was a moment of silence, and then Xigbar was the one to speak again.

_"Aw, geez. You guys are, like, duds,"_ He sighed. "_Fine, fine. I'll come back when things are more . . . lively."_

He looked like he was about to disappear, but then he did a double take. He looked at Sora, with an oddly serious face, "_You better watch out, little dude. A whole lot of ghosts in this house want you on the other side."_

Then, Xigbar disappeared. Riku and Namine immediately rushed over to Sora.

"_We're so sorry, Sora,"_ Namine apologized. "_It was that noise – it was too much. Then we went to get help from Marluxia and Larxene."_

"_Yeah, we didn't want too, but we had too,"_ Riku smiled apologetically, and Sora couldn't help but smile back.

"It's no problem, I'm just glad you came back," The brunet admitted. Namine then gave him a hug, and the weird thing was that, it wasn't freezing. Her touch was almost like a soft wind – barely noticeable but very much there.

"_Sora,"_ Riku said. _"This is Marluxia and Larxene. They used to be on Xemnas' side, but now they can help us."_

"_But that doesn't mean we like any of you," _Larxene added.

"_Of course_," Riku agreed half heartedly, rolling his eyes in process.

Suddenly a gunshot rang through the mansion, and it sounded much too close for comfort.

_"What's that?"_ Namine wondered aloud.

Sora took this opportunity to tell them about Roxas, "It's Roxas, and Xemnas possessed him! Somehow he got a gun and is running around threatening people. We . . . we have to help Roxas. I'd never . . . forgive myself if something were to happen to him . . ."

_"Oh man, bad just got worse,"_ Riku sighed. _"We have to get out of here."_

"I –I can't move," Sora told him. "That ghost – Xigbar, I think – shot some sort of ghost spear through me and it hurts to just fidget but it's impossible to move."

"He made you immobile," Namine explained. "Let's get back to my room, I can keep us safe. But the only way I can heal you is if I have a book . . ."

"What book?"

Namine heaved a long breath, and forced herself to say, _"The white book that my – **your** friend Kairi Kasai has."_

Silence.

_There is a connection! No doubt! But . . . what exactly is it? _"Namine," Sora said. "What is your relationship with Kairi, anyway?

The ghost smiled wryly, _"Ah, I see you've already figured part of it out. It's . . . a really long story, but I promise I'll tell you soon."_

Sora nodded. That was good enough for now. Another gunshot rang, even louder than before.

"Okay, we better go," Riku said, and as Sora was about to ask about what he should do, he got his answer in the strangest of ways. Riku picked him up, with one arm underneath his legs and another supporting his back, or, otherwise known as bridal style. Sora blushed – again – and looked up at Riku, "Uh, how . . ."

_". . . Can I carry you?"_ Riku supplied with a small smile. _"Concentration. Loads of it. I promise I'll concentrate as much as possible and that I will **not** drop you, okay?"_

Sora nodded. This was so not helping him remove those so – called "impossible" thoughts, but then again, there was no other way. He managed out a, "Um, t –thanks."

Then they began to walk down the hall, Namine leading and she convinced Marluxia and Larxene to go in the back of Riku and Sora so that Riku would be able to put his full concentration on supporting the brunet. It was completely silent, but then Sora had a realization – how odd would be for one of his friends to come around the corner to only see him in midair, moving. He hoped that he wouldn't have to go through such an awkward situation. But . . . he was pretty sure that everyone had the right to know about Riku and Namine. They were all a part of this now, and Sora felt horrible about it. Some host he was.

Finally, they made it to the white room, and oddly enough, hadn't run into anybody else. He really hoped they were all alright. Riku set him down on a chair – it was awkward and still a little uncomfortable, but it was the best place. They couldn't go to his room because he wouldn't be safe. Namine closed the door softly, and turned to them all.

"_Okay, we need to get that journal from Kairi. Sora can't, I can't, and Marluxia and Larxene don't know who she is. So . . . that leaves you, Riku."_

The silver haired ghost groaned, "_Why is it always me? So, what, do I just grab the journal when she doesn't notice?"_

"_No!" _Namine cried out. "_You __**cannot**__ steal it, okay? You have to show her . . . and bring her back here. Bring anyone else back too."_

Riku glared at her, "_No."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I said, no."_

Namine sighed and glared back at Riku, "_What's wrong with you?! These people are in danger, Sora's in danger, WE'RE in danger."_

"_We don't know these people, Nami!" _Riku exclaimed, exasperated. "_If I just take the journal, we can help Sora faster. You know how much damage Xigbar's lasers' do!"_

"_I care about Sora too, but if you were just a little compassionate then this wouldn't be a problem!" _

"_Do you realize how hard it is too talk to talk to the living when you're a ghost and they all think that the ghosts are all bad?! I'm the one who always has to do this!" _

Namine tightened her hands in tight fists, "_Because I need to protect Sora! Don't you get that?!"_

"_That's –"_

"Just stop IT!"

Namine and Riku stopped their spat, and turned to look at Sora, who shifted to sit up in his chair. He gave them both a painful look, especially Riku. He should've been mad, but he couldn't find any anger in him.

"Riku, I know this isn't fair, and that these are MY friends therefore my responsibility, but I'm pathetic enough to get hurt and need you both to protect me . . ."

_"Sora-"_

"But I care so much about these people and . . . I don't know what I'd do if they got hurt. So, please, Riku . . . If you won't do it for them nor for Namine . . . will you do it for me?"

_"Sora . . ."_ Riku and Sora stared at each other, until Riku broke the contact off by looking to the side. The ghost said softly, _"Okay."_

Sora smiled, as Riku disappeared. Then he caught Namine smiling at him. "What?"

_"Riku really cares about you_," She whispered. _"He's changed in this past week."_

Sora was caught off guard. Not from what Namine said, but from his reaction to it. He was really, really happy. But, it was that kind of "impossible" happiness that connected to those awkward thoughts. No matter how hard he tried, they would not be put down.

He . . . couldn't really possible think that he was falling in love with Riku, could he?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_. . . Will you do it for me? _Sora's voice rang through his head constantly and his pained face flashed constantly in Riku's mind. He couldn't find a reason why he had said yes so easily. He tried to reason that anyone would . . . but he knew better. Sora was like his weakness No – Sora was basically everything to him, now. There. He admitted it. He cared about Sora far too much for it too simply be friendship. That was an inevitable fact.

"_How the heck is this gonna work out?"_ He muttered to himself. He glanced up at a flash of red go past him – could it – no. It was just that perverted red head who liked that possessed blond. Riku sighed. The faster he got this done with, the better. He turned a corner, and finally, saw Kairi running from some poltergeist. He sighed, turned invisible, and concentrated. Once she passed, he grabbed her arm, turning her invisible too, and dragged her through the wall.

_Yes!_ He sighed as he let go of Kairi and turned visible again. But then he heard her scream, and saw the petrified look on her face and realized that that wasn't even the hard part. Convincing her was. He was not going to go through a whole night of chase like he had with. He stared Kairi right in the eyes and said, "_Yeah, I'm a ghost. But I'm not with the ones chasing you guys or the one possessing Roxas. I'm against them, and I'm with Sora."_

Her eyes widened slightly at this, and Riku continued, "_Sora got hurt by a ghost, and we can save him. But we need that white book that you've got."_

She nodded, "Okay, I believe you."

Riku sighed in relief but then Kairi added, "But . . ."

"_What?"_

The red head bit her lip before saying, "I don't have it. It was in a bag that Roxas took while being possessed."

Riku groaned. Tonight just would not get better, would it? "_We need to get it back then."_

Kairi frowned, "But where could he be . . .?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I don't get why you're still mad!" Cloud exclaimed. "This is really serious, and I'm not going to stay stuck in some store if something's wrong with Roxas!"

"No, you don't get it," Leon groaned. "I'm not mad at that – it's the huge commotion you caused. We could've sneaked past; it would've worked a lot better than running and yelling."

Cloud hesitated, "I was worried. But I guess I acted a little out of control."

Leon scowled, "You think?"

Cloud silenced. They had finally made it back through the storm, and were trudging through the forest, more than ready to see what was really happening. Leon raised an eyebrow at the wide open door, as they walked up to it.

"Do you think someone left," Cloud asked. "Or . . . maybe someone came in."

"Maybe," Leon muttered, pushing open the door, and once they were both inside, and shut the door, they looked around. No one was there, but they both pretty much counted on that.

"Okay. First things first. We need to find the others – especially Roxas."

"_You called?"_

Cloud jumped, and Leon and Him turned around to find Roxas, standing there smugly. Leon could already see that something was wrong, but Cloud was too caught off guard with relief to notice as he started to run towards his brother. Leon tried to stop him, but Roxas already did that by pulling out a gun, aiming it at Cloud.

"_Sorry "bro", but I need my space," _Roxas smirked.

Cloud's eyes were wide as he stared from his brother to the gun, "What . . .?"

"_Hm,"_ Roxas twirled the gun in his hand, smirking all the while. _"I think it's about time to become an only child."_

Clouds horrified stare transformed into a fierce glare, "You're not Roxas . . . what've you done to my brother?!"

"_Roxas is gone,_" IT said. _"And you two are next."_

Suddenly, the main hallway door burst open, and Kairi ran to the railing, frantic, "There he is! Leon, Cloud, get that bag! It's the only way to save Sora!"

"Sora?" Leon glared at the . . . thing. Then he eyed the bag on its shoulder. How was he supposed to get it when it had a gun pointed at them?

"_Riku," _he finally said. "_I know you're here. Why won't you come say hello to your father?"_

Leon and Cloud glanced at each other confused, and Kairi glanced at the ghost that she could only see. Could this be Riku?

"_C'mon Kairi," _The ghost said, and the red head paled. "_Come down and join the party."_

Suddenly, Kairi felt a cold hand on her shoulder. It wasn't Riku – he was at her side, glaring down at his . . . dad? And then, in a flash, she was pushed off the edge. Luckily, Cloud caught her. But now she was under this evil Roxas' grasp.

Riku looked down at his father, pointing a gun at the three. This was horrible. He couldn't take on Xemnas. He needed help now, or else who knows what else might happen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I've got it!"

Yuffie Aerith looked up at the younger girl who proudly pointed her finger at a page in the book, grinning. Olette showed them the page, by turning the book around.

"I was looking in the completely wrong place! I thought this had to do with history, but that's not it!" She exclaimed. "It's myth, and story! It's from the tale of Kingdom Hearts!"

"No way," Yuffie stared, jaw dropped at the page. "The infamous Kingdom Hearts?! Like with keyblades, chasers, and Ansem the wise?!"

Olette nodded, "Yep that's the one."

"I know everything about that story!" Yuffie exclaimed. "But . . . I have never seen this symbol in my life – wait! It's the symbol that I don't recognize, but the pictures within it I have!"

"Exactly," Aerith agreed, examining the book. "The two we have symbolized Heartless and Nobodies . . . and the third is the crown, symbolizing key blade masters . . ."

They all glanced at the third, empty circle in the drawing on the table.

"I wonder what would happen if we finished it . . ." Olette wondered.

"Come on! Come on!" Yuffie said eagerly. "Let's see!"

"Oh, now what happened to miss 'have some sense!'?" Olette smirked.

Yuffie pouted, "Whatever. Let's just finish this!"

"It looks like we need some gold or yellow crayon for this," Aerith said, looking from the page in the book to the drawing on the table.

"Well where are we suppose to find that?!" Yuffie exclaimed, leaping from the table, in the process tossing a couple books on the floor. As if on cue, a sparkly, yellow crayon rolled on to the floor from under the books. Aerith, Yuffie, and Olette exchanged looks of inevitable excitement. Yuffie picked up the crayon without a word (surprising) and handed to Aerith.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_This can't be happening,_ Kairi couldn't understand how she was in situation. How could she be standing there, petrified, as her best friend pointed a gun at her face? Riku couldn't do anything. Cloud and Leon couldn't do anything. Sora could be _dying _for all she knew. Then there was the fact that there was someone that she hadn't seen in a long time, here, and they were a ghost. That fact scared her most of all. Even more so that she might be joining her soon.

_Someone . . . anyone . . . help . . ._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aerith took the crayon from Yuffie gently, and smiled at the two other girls calmly. Then she glanced at the book, sighed, and put the crayon to the table.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_This is really, REALLY bad, _Demyx trembled as he clung to Zexion's arm for dear life. They were cornered by a couple of freaky looking ghosts – they were distorted versions of humans, with scars, beady eyes, and pale white skin.

Demyx could never understand how Zexion could stand there calm as always, and glare right back at those ghosts. He wished he could be like that, sometimes. But, hey, he was who he was and nothing was going to change that. But he still wishes he could act more impressive in front of Zexion.

"Zexy," Demyx whispered "What should we do?"

But for the first time in his life, Zexion was clueless.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay," Aerith said. "Do we promise to not be disappointed if nothing happens?"

Olette and Yuffie both nodded simultaneously, and Aerith began to draw a steady line in the circle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay, an evil Roxas, a smart ass who mocked me, and a whole bunch of ghosts," Hayner said. "And you get: the worst sleepover ever."

"Oh shut up," Pence rolled his eyes.

They had been separated from Demyx and Zexion, and after narrowly escaping a multitude of ghosts chasing him, they were walking down a hall somewhere far off in the mansion. True, it was the worst sleepover either of them had been too, but it was definitely exciting.

"But, jeez, what the hecks up with Roxas," Hayner wondered out loud. "And how dare he point a gun at me!"

"I think he was possessed Hayner," Pence reasoned.

"Oh. I hope he's okay . . ."

"Is the hot head showing some consideration?! Finally?!"

"Shut up. I'm considerate."

"Sure, sure."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aerith's hand swiftly drew all lines, points, curves precisely matching the picture in the book.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Shit. Tonight just isn't my night._

After losing his bag, getting kissed by Roxas (good thing) but then figuring out it was some perverted old ghost (very bad), then getting separated from Sora and Kairi, being chased by some ghosts, and now being cornered . . . Axel was just about to actually lose it.

He was backed up against some door, but when he tried to turn the handle, it was locked. Just his luck. A hoard of old, creepy ghosts surrounded him, closing in.

_Dammit, they better not try to kiss me._

For one of those rare instances, Axel would admit that he needed help. Bad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aerith had nearly everything in perfect place, just one more line . . .

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_What's taking him so long?" _Larxene snapped.

"_Riku's not very . . . sociable," _Namine explained, while scribbling on her notepad. "_He had been alone for nearly a century – he had a hard time talking to me when I was turned into a ghost. He had a hard time talking to Sora, too."_

"_That's weird," _Marluxia said. "_Xemnas use to boast about how popular his son was and how involved he was."_

"_Well, I guess being alone for so long, especially as a ghost, can change you," _Namine reasoned, and then she smiled at Sora. _"But I think he's gotten a whole lot better."_

Sora shifted for what seemed like the millionth time, blushing. He smiled weakly back, despite the discomfort and pain that seemed to just be growing, "Well, he had too, you know, too stop Xemnas. That's all."

Namine smiled in this odd way, _"Maybe."_

And the conversation ended there.

_I hope he's okay, _Sora thought. _I hope their all okay._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aerith finished the crown, and drew her hand back suddenly as the drawing started to glow. The three looked at each other with excitement, as a white light began to grow brighter, and brighter, taking up their visions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_What . . . what's happening._ All of the sudden, a bright light flooded the main room, and there was a scream. Kairi felt some sort of vibration surge through her and she felt so much stronger and better it was unbelievable. Once the blinding light vanished, it took a while to process all the things that became of it.

Roxas was gone, and in his place stood an angry, frightening man who indeed was a ghost. Then Kairi was astonished at this . . . sword in her hand. It wasn't the typical silver sword with a handle. It was an abundance of flowers and vines. She noticed that Cloud and Leon too, had weapons that they were looking at curiously. Leon had a gun blade, while Cloud carried a buster sword. Kairi was a little irked at how "girly" her blade was, but decided that this was not the time to complain when she had no clue why any of this was happening.

The last thing she noticed was that the bag was on the ground, and on complete instinct, she lunged for it. No one had the time to respond as she slung it over her shoulder, scrambled to get up, and shouted exasperatly to the Leon and Cloud.

"H –hold him off! I got to . . . get to Sora!"

They looked at her, and nodded, and in an instant they readied their blades with glares at the still confused ghost.

"Kairi!"

She looked around, and saw Riku by left door at the top of the staircase. She was so close. She took immediate action –which seemed to be working well for her – and started to run up the stairs. The ghost then seemed to finally pull himself together and shouted in furry, "_Stop her!"_

Thousands of black ghosts emerged from the walls, and a hoard of them flew in between her and Riku and the door. Typical. For a moment she felt hopeless, but she glanced at her blade and decided to take a chance. She gritted her teeth and slashed it right through the spirits. They let out screeches as they faded to mist and vanished. _Yes._

She glanced downstairs, to glance at Leon and Cloud. They were doing a killer job fighting off Xemnas, as if they've had those swords their whole life. She nodded at Riku then wrenched open the door and ran in.

Eyes widened, jaws dropped, and Kairi dropped the blade which vanished as it hit the ground.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Ugh, where am I? Did I . . . faint?_

Roxas slowly lifted himself off the hard wooden surface, and settle in a sitting position, weary eyed. He rubbed his eyes, and looked around. He was in some sort of attic like room. It vaguely reminded him of a tree house, with wood ceiling, walls, and floor. There were posters and papers put up all around the walls, and a hammock hanging from the ceiling. There were a ton of boxes stacked all around, and a number of them were tipped over, their contents sprawled all over the floor. Before Roxas could process through anything that had happened, there was a long bang, and someone looked as though they were fiercely pushed through the door (which Roxas now took a note of) and they slammed into the boxes, causing more of the boxes to tumble around them. Then the door slammed shut, and Roxas didn't need to check to tell that it was probably locked.

Roxas popped up to his feet, and slowly walked around the mess to see who it was. He breathed a sigh of relief, "Axel!"

The red head looked at Roxas, and his reaction was definitely unexpected. Axel got to his feet immediately, and backed away, with a fierce glare and hands held up in a defensive position. Roxas knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, "Axel, what are you doing?"

Axel continued glaring, and Roxas looked behind him, but nothing was there. He stepped towards the red head with caution, and nearly jumped back when Axel yelled, "Get away you perverted ghost, and give me my bag back! And leave Roxas alone!"

"What . . .?" Roxas tilted his head to the side. "Axel, it's just me," He reasoned. "Roxas. You know."

Axel just looked at the blond for a minute, before letting out a sigh of relief, and leaning back against the wall, "Thank god."

Roxas gazed at the red head, curiously, "Axel . . . what's been happening?"

Axel glanced at him, shaking his head, "It's a long story."

"I can listen."

Axel smiled slightly and the held out his hand to the blond, Roxas blushed red and took it, and Axel led them both to sit side by side on the hammock.

"Okay, I guess this all started when you disappeared – things, let me tell you, started to get really weird."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_No . . . no . . . I'm not ready for this . . . I can't take it! _Once running into the white room, she didn't take notice of a pain faced Sora or the other two ghosts. All she saw were those two hallow blue eyes, placed upon a pale face, and surrounded by fine blond hair. The ghost stared at her with a smile. She stared back, a mixture of emotions churning inside her, but clear sorrow in her eyes and tears fell from them.

Everyone was silent as they watched the red head cry, confused (with the exception of Namine). Sora was the first to react, and despite his pain, he ran over to Kairi.

"Kairi, what's wrong? You got the bag! That – that's –"

Then the brunette winced, and fell to the floor. Kairi watched in horror and finally took her eyes off the blond ghost to help Sora. Riku was already helping him up (how?) and Sora plopped into the chair, and he looked so miserable it nearly made Kairi want to cry even harder for a whole new reason. This was a horrible night.

Suddenly remembering what Riku had told her, she scrambled for the white book and held it out, "H –here. I've got the journal. Someone, please help Sora."

At this Namine stood up, "_That would be me. Thank you, Kairi."_

Kairi shivered at her name coming from the misty voice. It was so much different from Riku's – which was pretty average with only an echo.

She handed the book quickly to the ghost, who stood beside Sora, flipping through it.

_"Okay, this may seem weird –"_

_"Nami – nothing here's NOT weird_," Riku said wryly, and Namine giggled.

_"– But I'm going to ask all of you to think good thoughts about Sora. Anything. But it can't be bad."_

She flashed a look at the other two ghosts, who sneered back.

_"Then I'm going to hold a hand to Sora's heart and perform a purifying spell to rid him of the immobility curse. You all have to be completely quiet. All this is done through the mind and body."_

Everyone nodded. Namine softly put a glowing hand to Sora's heart and he closed his eyes. Kairi wasn't sure whether it was a voluntary reaction or caused by the spell. Then she figured that she better had started to think.

_Sora . . . Sora, you're amazing. You're so sweet, and nice, and caring. You were always worried about me, even from the beginning when those girls were picking on me. You defended me. I've never made such an amazing friend so fast upon a meeting. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you about the journal. I trust you. I'd trust you with my life. You're an awesome friend and I don't know what would've happened if Hayner didn't think you were Roxas. Like Roxas said, it's all thanks to Hayner's stupidity. But . . . I think we'd end up becoming good friends eventually. Thank you -_

"_Okay," _Namine whispered _"He should be better now."_

Sora opened his eyes as Namine removed her hand, and everyone looked at him. He jumped up and grinned moving around, "That was . . . amazing, Namine. You guys all really think about me so . . . greatly?"

Kairi blushed, and Riku gaped. The silver haired ghost glared at Namine,_ "Why didn't you tell us he could hear?!"_

The blond smiled, _"It would ruin your true thoughts, and let me tell you, Ri, they were very sweet."_

_"You listened to them too?!"_

_"Well of course, silly, I was the one who took those thoughts and made them into healing power."_

_"Namine!_" Riku exclaimed.

As the two bickered on and on, Sora, Kairi, Larxene, and Marluxia stood not far off.

_"Are they always like this,"_ Larxene complained. _"All this is cutting into my time to make that perverted old man pay. I swear all make him cry!"_

Sora and Kairi shared scared and worried looks, while Marluxia grinned, _"oh, we'll get our time soon Larxene – don't you worry."_

While Larxene fumed and Marluxia consoled her, Kairi and Sora were both lost in thought. Kairi thinking about everything that was happening, especially Namine, who acted as if they just met – wait. It couldn't be . . . that she lost her memories?!

Sora was remembering how it felt to have all those encouraging words flashing through his head. Kairi's made him overjoyed, Namine's made him feel important and even Larxene and Marluxia's held kindness in them. But he was mostly focused on what Riku had thought about him. He tried to remember every word.

_Sora, in this past week, it's been crazy. But I'm glad. I'm glad you've come, and now after nearly a century, I have the chance to move on. But . . . it's not just that I'm glad that someone is here – I am too happy that it's you. You have become one of the best friends I've ever had. God, do I wish you here and alive with me back then. There's too much to say about you. But . . . I've got to admit this now – this is the best chance. I think . . . I'm feeling more than friendship. Way more. I've never felt this way about any of the girls I dated in the past life. This may be disgusting, to you, but thank god you can't hear this. Sora . . . I think I'm in lo-_

That must have been where Namine stopped them all. But Sora was nearly 99% sure he knew the end to that sentence. He could be wrong . . . but it all added up. He wasn't just getting his hopes up that all these feeling weren't one sided.

"_Okay, okay," _Namine put her hands up ceasing the bickering. "_We all know that before any action can be done, things need to be explained."_

She looked and specifically Kairi, Sora, and Riku. "_Marluxia, Larxene –"_

"_Oh, we get it." _Larxene waved her off, already walking toward the door. "_Fine. I guess we're being left out. Whatever. Besides, Now I get the chance to go kick those jerks butts!"_

She smiled evilly, and then disappeared. Marluxia sighed, and shrugged his shoulders, "_The things I do for that woman. Well, you know where we'll be."_

Then he disappeared too.

"_Well that was easy," _Namine smiled at them all. _"Now, I think that everyone will be alright for a while. It's time to come to terms with some things. Sora, Riku."_

Sora blushed, and Riku glared murder at her. She didn't seem to notice. "_You both know what I'm talking about. It's hard, but I refuse to let you hide it."_

Kairi wondered what was happening – she sort of felt like the odd one out. As Riku tried to stop her, she snapped her fingers, and they both disappeared right on the stop.

Kairi now processed that she and Namine were alone in the room. She suddenly felt sick. The ghost turned to her, that smile still on her pale face.

"Kairi, how've you been?"

_How can she ask that so casually?! _Kairi's mouth felt dry, and she found herself at a loss of anything to say. What were you suppose to say in this situation?

Finally she whispered out, voice rising gradually. "How am I suppose to feel when I right in front of my dead _sister _when it's all my fault she's dead?!"

The two girls stared at each other, for what seemed like forever, until Namine grinned, _"Good point."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eh, it's sort of a cliff hanger, sort of not. What can you do? In a story like this, which is at one of its many climax's, there's always gonna be ton's of cliff hangers! =D

Reviews fuel me. Remember that! I'll back at marching band camp for two weeks starting Monday, and then school starts, and I'll barley have any time! But _maybe_ if I get a lot of reviews I could _manage_ to get out another chapter before Monday . . . XD

Sorry, that a lot of things in the preview didn't happen in this chap! There was so much! It'll all eventually happen, be patient!

Chapter eighteen: Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx, Cleon – all that jazz! Maybe even some action! Kairi and Namine have an odd reunion. Strange things are happening. New powers are found. A huge battle. A secret I reveled. A "blast from the past" . . . all in the next installment of Heavenly Haunting: Chapter sixteen! Yeah!

R&R, please, tell me what you think! Reviews fuel me, and make me write faster! Those of you, who have been reviewing, thank you so much! =3 you're all soooo awesome.

**~Before-I-Fall ~ **

Peace =)


	18. 18: Distant Promise pt 1

Wow, I got a nearly six thousand word chappy out in about three days! Its amazes me, what I can actually do when I'm not completely distracted lol. But it's all thanks to you guys! I'm so sorry I can't answer reviews! I'll probably just answer them on Friday, okay? ;) seriously, you guy's rock.

AN – Okay, a couple new reviewers came up and said they felt bad about not reviewing . . . don't be! I wasn't angry at the people who didn't review, I was more angry at how MANY people didn't lol. No hard feelings, and it's still awesome that you fav and alert! Thanks!

This chapter feel's rushed to me, well, because it IS rushed XD. And there's probably some grammer mistakes. But, hey, hope you enjoy!

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

18: Distant Promise pt. 1

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

'_How am I suppose to feel when I'm standing in front of my dead sister and it's my fault she's dead?!'_

'_Good point.'_

~Kairi and Namine~

Kairi grit her teeth, clenched her fists, and she even screamed – but nothing, _nothing –_ could get rid of the blur of emotions. What was worse was that while she was brimming with emotions, Namine seemed to be void of any. _How . . . how can she look so calm?!_

"Kairi, I think we should sit down," Namine suggested, gesturing to the white chair that Sora had once been sitting in. Kairi glanced at the chair, and slowly began to walk over to it, and sat down. Namine sat across from her. They were about ten feet away now, but that didn't help anything. In her opinion, nothing would make that very fact that she was able to see the white wall opposite of her, right _through _her** sister's** head, better. She wanted to suddenly wake up in her small bedroom, pretending that this never happened, and it _wouldn't _happen, and then go on with her life. But, a pinch could never wake her up from this nightmare. **It was too real.**

"Kairi," Namine sighed. "We need to talk."

" . . ." _I'm sorry, I can't._

Namine frowned, "Please, Kairi – _sis, _I've waited for this day for a year."

_You've been waiting for this? I've had__** nightmares**__ about this. _

Kairi could only merely shifted in her chair, not able – or **willing, **for that matter – to say anything. Words were a loss for her. What could she say? All that was going through her mind was that day. She could remember the day, time, weather, what she wore, how she acted, and what she said perfectly, not that she wanted too, though. She'd do anything to forget.

'_Go on; kill yourself for all I care.'_

She could barely keep up with what Namine was saying, but her sincere smile is what made Kairi feel even worse. _You were a good person, you don't deserve this. I deserve this. I'm . . . Horrible. __**STOP SMILING! **__Stop! Stop! You're supposed to hate me!_

"_STOP!" _Kairi screamed out, letting her thought's override her.

"What is it?" Namine asked, concerned.

"STOP THAT!" Kairi cried out, standing up banging her hands on the table, and tears at a constant fall from her blue eyes. Namine stood up slowly, confused, but concern written on her face.

Kairi literally felt like she was going crazy. Or maybe she was having a panic attack. She felt as if her heart had stopped, and she couldn't breathe. Or, at least, it **felt **as though she couldn't breathe. She wanted nothing more than to leave the horribly white and familiar room, but she couldn't leave. She couldn't move. And she knew why – she HAD to face the blond, no matter how much she didn't want too.

"Namine . . . Please, just STOP SMILING! STOP IT, STOP IT, AND STOP IT! Just ... Just SHUT UP AND STOP IT!"

Suddenly Kairi heard a slam and looked up, surprised. She widened her eyes upon seeing her orange sketchbook apparently having been thrown across the room, slammed into the wall, and now fell in a heap on the floor.

_She . . . she loves that sketchbook, _She thought, amazed. _Why, why would she . . ._

The red head steadily looked over too her sister, and her breathe stopped short for a millisecond. Namine was glaring at her. Ironically, that's what she wished for but now . . . seeing the intense **hate **and _meaning _in that glare, Kairi would do anything to take it all back. This hurt way more.

"I cannot believe," Namine whispered harshly. "That I thought you **changed. **I wanted to work this out, because we're _sisters _and, you know, that's what sisters are _suppose to do."_

This was a major change. Namine sounded so angry, and she handled in a much darker and more threatening way then Kairi could have ever done. But that sentence, '_I thought you had __**changed.'**_ That hit her the hardest because . . . Kairi thought she had changed too. But was she really, deep down, the same person she was before. Was Axel right, was she just pretending to be someone she clearly wasn't?

Namine continued, her voice steadily rising, with no stuttering, "But I guess I was just waiting for nothing but disappointment, I GUESS NOTHINGS CHANGED. YOU STILL THINK I'M A FREAK, AND I'LL BET **YOU'RE **_GLAD _I'M DEAD! _Right?!"_

Namine was looking at her bright blue eyes, filled with intensity. Kairi could only shake her head rapidly, in response, and she felt the lowest she had ever felt in her life. She wanted to run away as far as possible. But there was nowhere to go where she could escape the real enemy . . . herself. Kairi could honestly say that she had never hated herself so much in her entire life.

"You we're always putting me down, mocking my friends," Namine said. "But now – look. They're your friends now. If I was such **filth**, then why did you have to take away everything from me?!"

Suddenly, Namine started to walk towards her, menacing icy eyes staring right through her. Kairi felt the room get colder and colder, and the only thing she could do was step back each time her sister came forward. She was still at a loss of words from her dramatic – and so very, _very _stupid – outcry. Sisters weren't supposed to scare each other like this. Maybe fights, and yelling, sure . . . but this, this broken, misunderstood connection they shared wasn't normal. Kairi could honestly not remember a time when she and Namine shared a happy "sisterly" memory.

Kairi finally crashed into the wall, and she fell to the floor, legs bent and slightly spread apart, and she finally decided that there was really only one thing to say – something she never said, and by the time she realized it, it was too late.

'_You and your lame friends can get out of my sight right now, if you know what's good for you.'_

'_It doesn't matter if you get better grades. Mom and dad only praise you because they feel sorry for you.'_

'_You're a freak. Always have and always will be.'_

'_Well at least with that slutty blonde hair, no one will mistake me for you __**ever**__ again.'_

'_I swear, if you ever talk to me in school again – you'll wish you had never been born.'_

'_I can't believe something like YOU became my sister.'_

'_**Go on; kill yourself for all I care.'**_

All the horrible things she said came slicing through her, making her sick. As Namine stared down at her, menacing, Kairi took a chance and looked up weakly. Blue locking onto blue.

"I'm so sorry."

The tension in Namine's face ceased, and no she was staring at Kairi curiously.

_You're . . . sorry? As pathetic as it is, I've been waiting all my life to hear those words from you._

Kairi continued relief and confidence slowly filling her as Namine's glare ceased.

"I'm . . . . Too sorry for words. I honestly can't explain why I was such a . . . well, err "witch with a b"."

Namine smiled slightly for a split second.

"I don't know, maybe it made me feel good. And I hate that. What kind of a person gets joy out of hating and torturing someone, none the less, their sister? I was really mean, and really cruel, and I hate myself for it so much. After you . . . die – _left _I . . . had reality thrown at me full force."

Kairi let out a shaky sigh, not caring about the tears and letting them have their way. "I can never understand what changed or what got switched off or on or whatever . . . but when you never came back, I was scared, sad, angry, and horrified. For the week that I was able to miss school, I walked around, completely lost in my newfound thoughts. I ignored calls from my "friends", started talking way more to our parents, and then one day . . . I went in your room."

Kairi glanced up to see Namine's reaction, but quickly continued when she saw no change, "I never really went in your room before – all I really thought of it was as white, bland, and boring. But then that one day, when I really took a look at it . . . I was amazed. It was so pristine, clean, and utterly **beautiful**. Then, I saw that journal, on your bed . . . and – and I opened it up and started to read. I couldn't put it down. Soon, I took it everywhere with me. I'm sorry about that too; invading your privacy was wrong but . . . I couldn't help it. I knew that I wasn't the same Kairi anymore – I changed so much. When I finally came back to school, people couldn't stop staring at me, and I really didn't care. My old friends were pissed that I ignored them, but I still hung with them anyway, for about a week. But then they started trashing you."

Kairi sighed, "They were saying things like 'you're sister's so stupid, you shouldn't of stopped her, she deserved to die' and 'good riddance' and I lost it. I yelled in front of the whole cafeteria, and then they just stared at me. Then one of them said that I'd changed, and I was acting all weird and creepy . . . like _my sister_. And that was about it. I went from top to bottom in less than a week, and I had no friends. But I would never go back, because leaving them and standing up for you is the best I had felt in my entire life. But then, against all odds, Roxas and I started talking. We moved to this new, poorer neighborhood, because dad lost his job. I had to walk to school, and on my way there, I bumped into Roxas. It was awkward at first, we barley talked . . . but after day after day, we became more acquainted and then suddenly friends. Then I just sort of made friends with the others, and everything was forgiven and I was given a whole new better life."

Namine smiled at her, and this time, it didn't bother Kairi. But she still had more to say, "The only bad thing was that people picked on me a little, and suddenly Axel came into my life. It confused me, but I started to see him more and more around . . . not school, but just, like, in the neighborhood, at the mall, in the park . . . you know. But he was always just there, but he never said anything. I just thought it was weird, but I ignored it . . . until high school. I've got two mixed classes with him, AND Roxas obtained a crush on him. Then Sora showed up, and everything went out of control . . . and here I am."

Kairi heaved a breath, wiping her eyes. Namine smiled sincerely and wholly.

_Thank you Kairi._

"Kairi, you don't know how much this means to me," Namine said softly.

Kairi felt the room get warmer and the air was lighter and happier, maybe it was just her imagination but, she had a feeling it wasn't. Everything felt better, all that grief and regret inside her had been pulled out of her by the person it had been caused by. She suddenly didn't hate herself, or wanted to leave, or felt that sinking feeling. She could stay in that room with her **sister **forever, and that was the truth.

Namine held out her ghostly hand, and Kairi tilted her hand and hesitantly reached for it, unsure of how it would feel to hold a ghosts hand. She clasped on to it, and gasped at how it sent a vibration through her, but also at a small white light that grew, expanded, and then popped back out and left a spark.

The two sisters looked at each other – a bond had been made, and this one would last forever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'_Sora . . . I think I'm in lo-'_

_Sora was nearly 99% sure he knew the end to that sentence._

~ Riku and Sora ~

Namine was a devil. Riku knew that much. She tricked him, confused him, and now she's locked him in some room in god knows where with Sora. Things could not get more awkward. At least it was dark, so that –

Scratch that. The light just turned on, and Sora smiled at him only mere feet away, hand still loosely holding the cord that hooked up to a single light bulb.

_She locked us in a closet. I cannot believe you, Namine! Honestly. What do you expect us to do?_

"So . . ."

Riku looked at the brunette who was blushing and smiling slightly, looking around the closet, "Why'd you think Nami locked us in here?"

Riku tried to figure out whether Sora was avoiding what happened earlier and what Riku thought . . . or did he really not know. Sora was pretty smart, but also kind of dense in his own way. That's one of the things Riku liked most about him, and yes, he'll admit it. There was no use hiding any of this any longer.

Riku decided to take a dive in the deep end, and sighed, "Sora . . . about those thoughts, I . . . mean those one hundred percent."

Sora made eye contact with him and smiled brightly, "Yeah, I could tell. They made me really happy, you know."

"I'm glad," Riku smiled slightly. Now or never. "Sora . . . I, about that last sentence . . . I mean that too."

Sora blushed red, and lost the eye contact. He whispered, "Are you really falling in love with me, Riku?"

"Yeah," Riku gave a slight nod, and turned his head slightly, eyes downcast. "But I get if you're disgusted or whatever, and . . . I'll stay away, and you won't have to deal with me."

The ghost closed his eyes, silently hoping _don't let this ruin any of this. Don't be disgusted. Please._

There was a silence, but the brunette cut through it, ". . . what if I said I was falling in love with you too?"

Riku opened his eyes, and stared at Sora in amazement. Those blue eyes shown back at him, and Riku's face fell into a bright smile. Sora really was telling the truth, and Riku had never felt more relieved and joyful in his whole life (or afterlife).

"I'd say," Riku said. "That I'd be the happiest – err, ghost 'unalive'."

Sora giggled, and Riku grinned. Tonight just might not be that bad after all.

"But Riku," Sora asked, curiously. "How can this work out? And . . . I know I need to help you to move on, but now, I really don't want you to go."

"I don't know if I really want to leave either. I've finally found someone worth staying for."

Sora blushed, again. Riku could now notice this close, how cute Sora was when he blushed. He leaned over the brunette, one hand against the wall, as he smiled lovingly down at Sora.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now."

"Can you?" Sora asked quietly.

"I can try," Riku honestly did not know what would happen, but he couldn't hold back much longer in this position. He leaned down a bit and captured Sora's lips in a kiss. It wasn't just a peck, either, the kiss lasted a little while, and tongues played. It wasn't exactly making out, but it was close. Riku was mostly in control, because Sora wasn't sure what to really do, but it was such an amazing sensation that it was so easy to follow along. They pulled back after a bit, and they could both admit honestly that that was amazing. It didn't feel any different than being human and kissing a human, but it felt sensational that it was Sora.

"That was my first kiss," Sora admitted, a little embarrassed. But Riku just grinned.

"Then I'm glad I have it."

Tonight wasn't only going to be not that bad, it was probably the best night of Riku's whole life and afterlife, despite the mayhem and ghosts.

_Namine, you may be a devil, but I'm so glad I have you._

"C'mon Sor," Riku said. "Let's get out of here."

"But how?"

Riku knew he couldn't transport, but he had another idea. He grabbed the door knob and turned it. The door opened without a problem.

Sora giggled insanely, while Riku said wryly, "She knew what was going to happen all along, that devil."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'_It's a long story.'_

'_I can listen.'_

~Axel and Roxas~

". . . So basically, there was this light and something knocked me in here, and here I am."

" . . ."

"Roxas, you okay?"

"Err, yeah, fine," Roxas replied uneasily. Axel had told him the whole story, and it was hard to believe all that had happened. It was hard to believe that he threatened all his friends with a gun, and swung it around like it was no big deal. He couldn't believe he had played a pawn in that stupid old ghosts game – he was better and stronger then that . . . at least he liked to think so.

Axel glanced at the blond, who looked uneasy at the story he had told him. But, truth be told, Axel left out that kiss. He wanted to forget it, and he was nearly positive that Roxas was better off not knowing.

"Hey, Roxy, you still here?"

Roxas blinked, "Roxy?"

Axel smirked, "Does it bother you?"

_Well, usually I would attempt to kill anyone who called me that . . . but . . . . _"No, that's fine," Roxas smiled slightly. _But . . . this is Axel. That's all there really is too it._

"Roxy, dare I say it, are you blushing?"

Axel was still smirking, and Roxas just blushed redder, and turned his head away, _Even if I'm crushing hard on him doesn't changed the fact that he can be a cocky pain._

"This is a really weird room, hey, look at this!"

Roxas looked up to see that Axel had moved from the hammock, and was crouched down, over the contents of a spilled box. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand staring at it oddly. Roxas pushed himself off the hammock, and went to stand behind Axel, leaning over his shoulder and gaping at the picture.

It was hand drawn and colored, and a little crinkled, with the edges ripping. It was honestly . . . a picture of him. With Axel. And they looked like they were holding hands. If that wasn't enough, he recognized the style of the picture. He was nearly positive about who drew it . . . but how?!

"Roxy, honestly, if you keep blushing like that your face will stay permanently red."

Roxas stepped back, really embarrassed and finally managed to say, "Can you stop that?!"

Axel looked up, "Hm?"

"Just . . . stop making fun of me because I like you and it's really stupid because . . . it's **obvious** it can't . . ."

"Whoa – wait one second," Axel stood up, hands up. He walked over to Roxas. "I'm not making fun of you . . . because of that. I make fun of everyone."

"Not as much as you do to me," Roxas muttered.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret," Axel said, and Roxas looked up. The red head was smiling, "People that I **really** like, I make fun of a lot."

Roxas' eyes widened, and he asked quietly, "Do you really like me?"

"Yeah, I do," Axel smiled; it wasn't a smirk this time. "You're really different from anyone else I've really met – I'm honestly falling for you, Roxy. Do you want me to prove it too you?"

Roxas tilted his head slightly, and warm smile adorning his face – which was still red – and asked, "But ho-"

He got his answer quickly. Axel leaned his head down, and their lips locked in a kiss. This was Roxas' first (well, beside from when that pervert of ghost possessed him . . . but that didn't count). This was probably Axel's millionth. But they could both agree it was so different and so much better than any other. It ended after a couple seconds, and they pulled back.

'_I guess some times, things really do work out.'_

"So how about we take a look around here, and try to find some way to get out," Axel suggested, but then added, "_Boyfriend?"_

Roxas smiled brightly – first kiss and, err, "relationship" all in the same crazy night? This night wasn't that bad, after all.

"Okay," Roxas agreed, then added cheekily, in response to Axel, "_Boyfriend."_

Axel just laughed and ruffled his blond hair.

_I think everything just may be okay._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'_Zexy, what should we do?'_

_But for the first time in his life, Zexion was clueless._

~ Zexion and Demyx ~

As they were just about to be completely overtaken by those ghosts, a bright light came blindingly from the left hall way and filled their visions and then somehow, when the light vanished, they were in this office, and sort of study like room that was filled with books, some of which Zexion was skimming through silently. They were, of course, locked in the room. Zexion sat in the old office chair, silently reading, while Demyx sat on the edge of the desk.

_I hope everyone's okay . . . I hope Roxas isn't possessed anymore . . . _

Demyx sighed, thinking everything over while glancing every so often at Zexion, who had his full attention to the book. _Zexy, how can you just sit down and read a book, while I'm freaking out?_

Between the ghosts, his mom, all the **stupid** secrets and his desire to look impressive in front of Zexion . . . this was a lot to handle right now, and Demyx honestly wanted to fix this . . .

_**It's now than never. **_

"Um, Zexy?"

"Yeah?"

Zexion didn't look away from the book, but Demyx knew he was listening. The blond sucked in a breath, "There's something I need to tell you . . ."

"And that is . . .?"

Demyx hesitated, but soon the forced the words out of him, "I – I'm not rich!"

"Yeah, I know."

"I-"Demyx stopped, not expecting that at all. "Wait . . . **what?!**"

"I said, I know."

Demyx stuttered out a ton of nonsense, until he finally came up with an exasperated, "How?"

Zexion sighed, and finally put down the book, and looked up at Demyx, "Demyx, it's pretty obvious. Axel and I were wondering why you never invited us too your house, so we followed you home one day . . . and all we needed to see was right there, once we saw the Kingdom av. Sign. We figured we'd wait for you to tell us."

Inside, Demyx was brimming with confusion, surprise, and happiness. He smiled slightly,

_I was worried about nothing . . . I have awesome friends and nothing's gonna change that!_

Demyx felt lighter, and unbelievably happy. Secrets really were horrible . . . he then decided to take a chance, and let go of another.

Zexion was still looking at him, and Demyx took the chance as quickly as he could. He slid off the desk, "Zexy, I've got something else I really, _really _need to say."

"Go for it."

Demyx took a deep breath, trying not to break down. This was really hard for him.

'**I'm sorry, but your mother has just been in a car crash.'**

"Zexy, my . . . mom, was in a car crash," Demyx said softly, and he felt a bit of confidence from the way that he saw Zexion's usually calm and cold face soften. "And, she's . . . really messed up, it's basically a fifty percent chance she survives and another fifty that . . . that she dies."

". . . What'll happen then?" Zexion asked hesitantly, choosing his words carefully – Demyx really liked that about the silveret.

Demyx shrugged, "Probably foster care. I don't have any other family that I know of, and I've never known my dad. But . . . I really don't want to leave, Zexy."

Then, Demyx couldn't help it. He really started to cry. That phone call going through his mind constantly

'_Hello, is your name Demyx Mizu?'_

'_Uh, yeah. That's me.'_

'**I'm sorry, but your mother has just been in a car crash.'**

Demyx felt woozy, and suddenly he fell down to his knees, and dropped his head onto Zexion's lap. Zexion's eye widened slightly, but this time, he didn't push the blond away. Demyx knew he was being clingy, but he couldn't help it – he needed support, and he prayed that his friend wouldn't push him off.

Zexion didn't push him off, and he sat there in silence for many moments while Demyx sobbed quietly on his lap. Then, something much unexpected happened. Demyx's eyes widened when he felt Zexion's hand brush through his hair gently, over and over, and he heard Zexion say, "Don't worry. We'll find a way through this, somehow. I promise I won't let you go anywhere."

Demyx lifted his head up, and smiled at Zexion, "Zexy, you're the best."

He gave his friend a quick peck on the cheek, and sprang up. He wiped his eyes against his sleeve and then stretched his arms up high, grinning, "I'll feel so much better! Thanks Zexy!"

Zexion quickly recovered from the shock of that kiss, and shrugged slightly, "It's no problem."

Demyx's grin grew wider (if that was even **possible**). Then, all the sudden, the door swung open, and the two looked at each other. Both clearly saying '_let's get out of here!'_

"C'mon, we'd better get out of here," Zexion stood up and head towards the door, and Demyx nodded, eagerly agreeing.

"Yeah! Let's go find the others and kick some ghost butt!"

Demyx ran out of the room, and Zexion smirked, following the blond.

'_Demyx will always be Demyx, no matter what. There's no way I'm letting him leave.'_

Zexion cared about the blond. A lot. Even if he wouldn't admit it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'_Those two are __**so**__ made for each other . . . whether they'll admit it or not.' ~ Rikku_

~Leon and Cloud~

"They're not giving up!" Cloud said, agitatedly, while slashing another ghost. It had been probably been half an hour at the **least** since that bright light that gave them weapons, made Roxas disappear, and then that beyond creepy ghost in his place started attacking them. And he didn't even fight them himself; he had to send these shadow ghosts like creatures. Sure, they disappeared in one clear hit, but there were about a million of these things – and that sword was getting really, really heavy.

Leon didn't seem to have any bit of a problem. He just kept slashing through that ghost's constantly, like he could do it for ages. He then replied, "And I don't think there's a chance they will. C'mon, we've got to run."

Then after one final, amazing slash that wiped out about ten at a time, Leon started to run, and he grabbed Cloud's wrist, and led them up the stairs, and through the main hallway. He took a sharp turn right, opened a door, pushed the blond through, and closed it behind them both.

Cloud stepped back, and nearly tripped on something. "Hey, where are we? A Closet?"

"No," The brunette answered, and he flicked on the light. "My bedroom."

Cloud could see no form of "bedroom" in this room, all that he could see were stacks, fallen over stacks, and tipping stacks of paper. Wait, he could barely make out a bed under what seemed to be an enormous heap of papers. Yuffie had told him that Leon's room was a mess . . . but he didn't think it was this way.

"What's all this paper for, anyway?" Cloud asked, moving a stack, so he could sit down on the edge of the bed. Leon didn't answer, and was too busy searching through all the stacks. Cloud stood up, and walked over towards the brunet.

"What are you doing?" the blond tried again. No answer. Cloud rolled his eyes, "You know, if you told me what you're doing, I could help."

"No, you really can't," Leon replied, rather bluntly. "I can find it. It's around here somewhere."

Cloud huffed. There really was no getting through to him, was there? He walked back over to the bed and sat down. But he wasn't careful enough, and a stack of papers on his side fell into his lap – he glanced over, to see that either Leon didn't notice or didn't even care. He was too absorbed in what he was "looking for". Cloud sighed, and started to stack the papers up, but then something small fell out. He set the paper's aside, and grabbed it off the floor. It was a photo. Cloud squinted to make it out. It was black and white, and there were definitely three people in it. He could come down to the conclusion that it was a woman, a man, and a small boy . . . but that was pretty much it. He stared at it for a bit longer, until something clicked . . . that man looked a lot like that ghost! It was the ghost who was in place of Roxas after that flash of light, except he looked a lot less creepy.

"Leon," Cloud said, the brunet actually glanced up. "Take a look at this."

"I'm busy."

"Seriously! Come over here!" The blond urged. "I've found something!"

Leon sighed, and walked over, taking the photo from Cloud and his eyes widened slightly.

"Doesn't that man look a lot like that ghost we saw down stairs?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe you found it," Leon said. "This is what I was looking for."

"So I DID help you?" Cloud grinned, and Leon smirked slightly. "So, what can this picture help us with – since you, well, are the paranormal investigator here."

"This tells us more about the ghost, and that, there IS one," Leon explained. "The key factor to getting rid of ghosts, or helping them pass on, is to figure out about their past and WHY their ghost's in the first place. We've got a long way to go from here, but this is a start."

"Ah, I get it," Cloud nodded. "But before we do any research, I need to find Roxas. You **owe** me for finding that picture."

Leon scoffed, "Don't get too cocky, Strife. Fine, I need to find Sora too."

"Good," Cloud smiled. "Now what are we waiting for? We've got little brother's to save!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'_Always running away from conflict, huh? Especially that involving Seifer Almasy.'_ ~ Zexion

~Seifer and Hayner~

"Oh, c'mon Pence. This isn't funny. Where the heck are you?!"

Hayner was trudging down some hallway god knows where in that mansion. Pence had been **right there **but then there was some flash of light and he was gone. There was no way Pence could run that fast.

_I've just got to find someone, ANYONE else . . . even that creepy ninja girl . . . seriously __**anyone.**_

Suddenly, something collided with him, and the blond fell down, "Hey!!!! Wat-"

"C'mon lamer, you got to run!"

Hayner's eyes widened at who was in front of him, but quickly narrowed them, and jumped up, "Seifer? What the hell are you doing here? Sora's brother is gonna kill –"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever – he's "gonna kill me" but I've got bigger problems here and if you know what's good for you, you'd run too!"

Hayner was taken aback, but not letting his guard down yet. He eyed the blond suspiciously, "Why are you actually being somewhat nice to me?"

Seifer sighed, agitated, "Are you really gonna make me say it, lamer?"

"Yeah," Hayner grinned, arms crossed. "I am."

Seifer growled but muttered out, "I need your help."

"I thought so," Hayner couldn't have been grinning any larger. But it slipped off in an instant, at what he saw behind Seifer, "Are _they_ by chance what you were running from?"

Seifer turned around, and swore, "_Dammit!_ Their back!"

"Any bright ideas?"

"What I've been saying all along, lamer," Seifer muttered. "Run!"

They turned and dashed down the hall, with a hoard of ghosts on their trail

_Okay, I know I said anyone . . . stupid fates out to get me._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Xemnas smirked.

All this chaos was beyond amusing, and so far, he was winning this game. The night was still young, but he could already tell that it's be a very good night.

A very good night, indeed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There it is. The fastest chapter in a very long time! Hope you enjoy it!

Okay, I'm going to make this clear. I've got band camp. For twelve hours. Every day until I get a break on Friday. So there is no way a chapter is coming any faster than most likely Sunday . . . but I'm not making any promises! I hope you guy's understand!

I'm not gonna write much more, but remember, reviews are definite fuel! I got twelve this time, and that was so awesome! That's what seriously got this chapter out today, honestly. Please, keep em coming! Same thing goes as last time, If I get as much as a response as last time, it's definite that chap 18 pt. 2 will be up by Sunday . . . maybe Saturday! Lol

**~Before-I-Fall =3 **


	19. 18: Distant Promise pt 2

I left off the day before band camp, and come back a week into winter vacation?! I'm so sorry! I feel horrible about how delayed this is, and marching band ended a MONTH ago . . . Ugh, this is just so embarrassing. But finals were hard and there nearly right after. And, I did have it all the beginning of December, but it got completely erased! But, what can you do?

Warning: BoyxBoy, swearing (same as always) and, I must say, it's not my best.

Disclaimer: I own a T-shirt with Sora on it that I adore, but I don't own Sora. Or Riku. Or. .. Roxas. Or basically anything or anyone having to do with kingdom hearts.

Ah, well, I promise that I'll pick up the pace! 2010 is gonna be a new year and I AM going to finish this! I have so many other ideas that need to be put into action.

Well, here it finally is, and I hope it's okay! (oh, and there'll maybe be some grammer errors because I was in a rush to get this done, sorry! (again)) ;)

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

18: Distant Promise pt. 2

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

_Maybe . . . things are finally starting to look up._

Kairi couldn't believe this. Here she was. In a haunted mansion. Talking and laughing with her dead sister.

As strange as this scene was, Kairi had never been so happy in her whole life, and could just sit in the white room and simply **talk **with her sister. It's like, she wanted to make up for all the things unsaid in fourteen years.

"Kairi, this is amazing," Namine stated simply. "I . . . never thought I'd be able to talk like this. With you – with you talking back, that is."

Kairi smiled slightly, "I never thought so either."

Namine mirrored the small smile, "I wish we could talk forever . . . but . . ."

Kairi felt her smile drop.

"_**But?"**_

"Everyone's in danger. We need a plan."

Kairi felt reality come back at her, full force. _Right. Oh god, Roxas and Sora and everyone else. Who knows what happened to all of them!_

"Well," Namine said, standing up. "I know Sora and Riku are together, and they're okay."

"And Cloud and Leon were doing pretty good fighting off those things because of those weapons."

"So . . . four down . . . who knows how many more?" Namine sighed.

"Nami, this is really scary," Kairi said softly. "I need to find them. To know they are okay."

"You will. I'll protect you Kairi," Namine promised, confidently.

"You . . . can?"

'_Hey look, it's the bland loser."_

_Namine kept her head down, in her notebook._

'_Can you even talk?'_

'_I think she's retarded.'_

'_Totally.'_

'_Jeez, Kai, I'm so sorry you have to live with __**it.**__'_

_Namine then looked up, and locked eyes with Kairi. The red head then looked away and scoffed. _

'_**So am I.'**_

Kairi remembered all the times when she left Namine in the dark, let her take all the hate, and sometimes even enforced it. She felt that sick feeling again.

"Kairi, stop it with that look." Namine commanded. "It's over. I forgive you, you forgive me. It's nothing anymore."

"I – I forgive you?" Kairi repeated astonished. "You've done nothing wrong! I was the one being a bitch; I was the self absorbed idiot who couldn't even show some humanity to her own sister!"

"Kairi, don't swear," Namine said. Then Kairi remembered – Namine hated swearing. She heaved a shaky sigh.

"We need to find everyone and actually stay together. I don't really think the splitting up part was a good idea."

"Right," Namine agreed. "It's only caused trouble. We need to gather everyone in one place and devise a plan."

"But, there's like, what?" Kairi asked. "Fifteen people? Maybe more?"

"I never said it would be easy," Namine said grimly. "But if we don't hurry . . ."

". . . What?" Kairi asked hesitantly. She didn't want to know to know the answer at all, but knew that there was no use hiding from it.

Namine answered the question with a simple action. She flicked her fingers and the faces of all the guests she had drawn had disappeared. All the drawings were gone, and left blank pieces of paper on the wall. Except for one.

Kairi stared at the only bit of color on the terrifyingly blank walls, squinting at it. She rose from the chair, and walked past Namine, who stared at the opposite wall. Kairi walked up to the picture, and couldn't contain the horrified gasp that burned her throat.

"N-no . . ."

_This can't happen. _

"No, no, no!!!"

Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs. It still never released the fear and hate that bubbled up inside her. The picture on the wall was undoubtedly the worst scene she had ever seen in her life. It wasn't even detailed, or explicit, or gruesome. It was simply a picture of a boy in a black coat, with a giant key, surrounded by others in black coats. They were on one side. The other side held the familiar faces of herself, Namine, Riku, Roxas, Axel and everyone else. At a first second glance, Kairi didn't know who that boy was, but after seeing who was missing from her side, she figured it out with a horrid realization.

**Sora.**

Of all the freaking' people – it had to be Sora?!

"Why . . . WHY?!" Kairi demanded, anger surfacing and being involuntary directed towards her sister. This time, the ghost didn't seem to mind, care . . . or even notice?

The anger fell, and worry filled her as she consciously approached Namine. She was about to put a hand to the pale shoulder when her sister spoke.

"We're all only pawns in their little game, Kairi."

Kairi furrowed her eyebrows, and slowly brought her hand back down to her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that Sora's checkmate. We're all just in the way of their main goal."

"Wait, wait." Kairi held her hands up, and walked around to face Namine. "I thought they wanted to make Sora a ghost? Did the plan change?"

Namine nodded. "Apparently. Sora's not an obstacle in the way of their goal anymore – he's a key part of it now."

Kairi gulped. "And . . . what is that goal?"

"Well, too simply put it, take control of Twilight Town, then the whole region, and then . . . the world."

Kairi paled. The world? This whole scheme was global? She pictured a world run by Xemnas. A World run by ghosts.

"Namine, would that mean that Xemnas wants control of humans, or make all humans ghosts –"

"I don't know Kairi. But whatever he's doing . . . He's going to make Sora turn on us."

"That would never happen." Kairi argued back, but not very confident.

Namine looked down, and Kairi bit her lip.

_This can't be happening. _

She had the frightening image of an evil Sora. It didn't fit. It wasn't right. To see him pointing that key at them, like in the picture. It scared her. It scared her **so** much. That sick feeling still filled her gut, and now, it seemed a hundred times worse than ever before.

"But . . . they'll just possess him, right? He won't really be evil." She didn't sound one bit convinced of her statement.

"Maybe in the beginning," Namine said. "But Kairi, you've got to understand . . . their goal is to turn Sora toward their side. They want to make him evil."

Kairi honestly wanted to fall to the floor and simply cry.

"BUT," Namine continued. "You've also got to understand that that's not going to happen."

Kairi blinked, "But you just –"

Namine held up a hand with a seldom smile, "Kairi, you honestly didn't think that we'd step down without a fight, did you? We'll fight till the very end. Xemnas won't win this, I swear."

Kairi smiled. The sick feeling was gone. She was gonna give it everything she had – everyone was beside her and there was no way that she was going to lose Sora. No way.

"C'mon," Kairi grabbed Namine's hand, and pulled her sister through the door, New found determination shining in her eyes.

"We won't be the pawns in this game!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Riku, what should we do now?" Sora asked, looking around. The commotion had died down and there was neither a person nor a ghost in sight except for the two. It was both calming and unnerving because there was still a sense of chaos in the air that they could both see.

"Try to find Namine, I suppose," Riku said, keeping a keen eye out for any upcoming trouble. This was seriously unnerving. To know something's wrong, but not able to hear or see anything. Suddenly, he finally heard something, something that Sora obviously didn't. The ghost stopped and tried to figure out where the noise was coming from. It was like a scream, a whine almost. Riku couldn't pin point any ghostly aura from it, and it sounded human, so it may have been one of Sora's friends.

Sora walked a couple steps forward, lost in his own world, before he realized that Riku had stopped. He turned his head towards the ghost and questioned, "Riku?"

The ghost didn't answer. His head was turned towards the wall and his eyes were downcast in thought. Sora blinked. Was something wrong?

"Um, Riku?"

The ghost put his hand up, signaling for silence. Sora cocked his head to the side, curiosity filling him.

Riku looked at the wall beside him, bent down, and listened against it.

Sora wanted to say something, but he figured that maybe it would mess, whatever the ghost was doing, up. He stayed silent.

Riku then smirked slightly and walked away from the wall, about 7 feet. Then he held his translucent hand out, and Sora's eyes widened as a square of the wall started to glow. Then, along with Riku's hand, which he tightened in a fist, the wall started cracking. The next part happened in a flash, and Sora could barely process through it all.

Something came rolling out of the wall in a huge crash, and All Sora could see was dust. Then Riku was behind him, wrapping his arms around the brunet's waist. Sora blushed and started to say, "Ri-"

"Shh," Riku whispered. "Watch."

Sora did just that, and his eyes widened even more so when the dust started to clear. There was a whole in the wall, and Axel was lying on the ground, starting to prop himself up on his elbows looking disoriented. Before Sora could call him, a new face stumbled out of the wall – blond and blue eyes.

It was Roxas. It was seriously Roxas! Non possessed and completely unharmed!

Sora couldn't suppress his excitement and he yelled out, "Roxas?!"

Roxas looked up from Axel and grinned, he started to get up and step forward but he stopped. The grin dropped, his blue eyes were like ice – cold and distant. For a split second, Sora had a horrifying feeling that Roxas wasn't quite back. But then the blond pointed, arm shaking slightly, but his wide eyes narrowed and he said with too much power and determination in his voice, "What are you doing to him?! Get your hands off him you disgusting ghost!"

Wow. Sora didn't know what to think about: The fact that Roxas just sounded like _that _or . . . the fact that he forgot that there was a ghost hugging him. He didn't know whether to feel relieved that Roxas was okay, or horrified knowing he'd have to explain this. He was having a lot of split emotions tonight and it just may drive him insane.

Riku let go of him, and started to walk backwards and to the side of him. He was smirking.

_Is he seriously trying to provoke Roxas?!_

"Okay, so what are you gonna do about it shortie?"

Roxas grit his teeth, "This!"

The blond started to run towards Riku, and Sora could only stand to the side horrified as Riku stood there smirking, and Roxas ran towards him, angrier than ever. This was too messed up.

_This whole night is messed up. _

Then Sora started to think about something – if Riku was like his boyfriend in a way, and Roxas was like a best friend . . . then, wouldn't this be like a messed up cliché or something? Oh great, his life wasn't only messed up, it was a cliché too. Joy.

Then, as the two were about to impact, a key appeared in Roxas' hand and a key appeared in Riku's hand, and Roxas stopped, confused, looking at the key. Riku seemed to know this would happen, and smirked, cockier than ever, and pointed this own key at Roxas, who was only inches away from it.

"So what are you going to do now?" Riku asked, with arrogance lacing every word. It was too aggravating for Sora to see Riku acting like, well, a jerk. He would've strangled him if he could.

Roxas seemed to take the question into absolute no consideration, "What do you think, bastard?"

What the heck? Okay, this was getting too weird. Riku was acting like an arrogant jerk and Roxas was acting like . . . well, he was swearing, and that was wrong enough.

And then, surprise, surprise, they started clashing those keys around like mad. Sora was at a loss. This had to stop, they needed to get back to the white room, and at this rate, Xemnas was gonna kill everyone off before they even got the chance. He decided, first though, to go check on Axel. The red head, was standing there, looking completely dumb struck as the blond and the ghost were fighting. '

"Axel, we need to get to the white room."

"Err, I'm all for it," He said. "But I don't think Roxas is gonna be done anytime soon."

"What happened to him?"

They were now watching the two like it was a show, which it kind of was – They were wielding those key, swords, whatever they were, like pros.

"I have no clue Sora," Axel shook his head. "It's like seeing that ghost just flipped some switch in him."

"Or maybe it's a side effect of being possessed," Sora said, smiling slightly.

Axel laughed, "Maybe, but hey, what's the deal with you and that ghost?"

Sora tried to play dumb, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you looked way to comfortable there with that ghost hugging you."

Sora flushed, "How could you even tell?!"

"Ah, so I'm right," Axel smirked (Sora flushed even more). "Even when I can barely sit up, I notice affection a mile away."

Sora slapped a hand to his forehead, "That makes no sense."

"Love doesn't make sense," Axel proclaimed. "So, come on, tell me about it."

"Fine," Sora sighed, he looked over at Riku. "His names Riku's, he's a good ghost and well, he's been helping me a lot since Wednesday. And, I don't know, it just all happened. We just, err, admitted it and kissed but . . . I don't know how it'll work."

"Don't look so down – If you both really care, then there's always a way."

Sora looked up and smiled, "Wow Axel that was really nice."

"Hey, I have my moments," the red head put his hands behind his head. "I guess you could say the same just happened to me."

Sora cocked his head for a moment, but then the light bulb lit up, and he looked over to Roxas and then back to Axel, smiling, "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, it is. And you know what, this time it's gonna be different."

Axel looked sincere, and Sora smiled. But then he sighed, "We really need to get to the white room, NOW . . . I have to break this up . . ."

Sora bit his lip. This had to end, but how? (Without getting completely torn apart, that is) Riku and Roxas would never intentionally hurt him, he was sure, but they looked really into this fight.

The brunet heaved a sigh and went for a safer option, "STOP!"

Nothing. Ugh, as if he was invisible. He tried again, louder and more forceful, "STOOOP!"

Nothing, again. It was impossible NOT to hear him . . . they were just downright ignoring him. That got him really angry, and he had no choice but to take the second alternative, but it didn't matter either way, because it was one thing acting like this, but another was simply choosing to keep fighting when there was a crisis happening. But, really, Sora was angrier at Riku more than Roxas because the blond probably thought the ghost was on Xemnas' side. Riku was in some cocky pervert mode that would not turn off. He heaved a breath and Axel glanced down at him.

"What exactly do you plan on doing-"

Sora ran, he ran right into that fight and at the first moment the key's pulled apart, he jumped in between them and pulled his arms apart on either side, cringing, bracing for pain, yelling, anything . . . but silence (and an abnormal heaviness in both of his arms.)

He flashed open his eyes, and Riku and Roxas were blinking at him, or more specifically, the TWO key's that were in his hands (Really, were they just giving them out now?)

Roxas looked calmer, and very confused, like he didn't understand what was happening. But, apparently, Riku did and his own key disappeared, and he grinned at the brunet.

"Well, I knew you had it, babe."

Sora brought the key's down, and looked from Riku to them and back again, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Roxas got mad again at the last word, "That was an inappropriate comment!!"

Riku ignored him, and Sora blushed. Then the ghost smiled, sincerely (Which was really good, because Sora was starting to think that cocky smirk would never go away), "You didn't really think I'd act like that? Did you?"

Well, this was embarrassing, because Sora HAD started to believe it, but god, was he relieved that it was a joke . . . but also kind of mad – no really mad.

"Well, then why did you do it?" The brunet demanded angrily. "You were acting like a jerk."

Riku seemed unaffected by the anger and he explained, "That was the point, Sora. You're a keyblade wielder, like Roxas and I, but you're the keyblade master – I was once one when I was alive, and I guess until you came but it didn't really matter. But to obtain the power, though, strong emotions need to be triggered. So I got Roxas angry at me to trigger his (Pretty easy actually) and I got you mad at me and him to trigger yours."

"I don't get this. What's a keyblade, anyway – swords?"

Riku almost laughed, "The Keyblade is BETTER than a sword. It obtains the power to fight off any enemy in addition to capturing hearts of a heartless. It also can open any lock, no matter what."

Questions that led to more questions. Sora could've kept asking all night, but he needed to get them all to the white room and there was still all the others and possibly Leon and Cloud if they ever got back.

"You know what, questions can wait – we need to get to the white room," Sora proclaimed and Riku smiled. "Good, then, do you forgive me?"

The questions caught Sora off guard for some reason and he could only look away and mutter, "Um, Yeah, of course."

"Good," Riku's ghostly hand lightly cupped his chin and brought his head up. They were about to kiss, when a certain blond got angry yet again.

"Sora, what the heck are you doing?! Slash him or something!"

Sora quickly pulled away, and dropped his keys. They clattered to the floor and disappeared in flashes of light.

"Err, well Roxas . . . I, um, can't."

Roxas looked confused, and then, once again, narrowed his eyes at Riku, "What did you do to him, you pervert of a ghost?!"

Riku shook his head, "You misunderstood him – he doesn't mean he can't, he means he doesn't want too."

Then Riku brought Sora's flustered face up again, and with no warning, kissed him. It seemed longer than the first one, and once they pulled away, Riku looked over to the blond. "Do you get it now?"

"Uh, no," The blond said with an angry face. "Why are you doing this too him?!"

Riku sighed, and was gonna say more, but Sora knew he had to say something.

"Roxas," The brunet walked toward his friend. "Riku's my friend, and he only made you mad to help us."

"Friends don't do that, Sora," Roxas stated blankly, and Sora sighed.

"Yeah, but we like each other more than that," Sora smiled. "He's done so much for me."

Roxas seemed to calm down, and he looked like his old self. He looked at Sora, questioning, "How . . .?"

"Well, someone once said that if you both really care – then there's always a way."

Roxas smiled, "Well, it's still kind of – no really weird . . . but, if you're okay with it."

Sora grinned, "Hey, I'm not the one dating the pyro!"

Roxas flushed, "How did you –"

"You were so involved in that fight, Roxy; you didn't even notice me telling him. I also gave him that awesome advice, if I do say so myself." Axel walked over to them, and ruffled the blond's hair. Roxas tried to push him away, but failed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Axel." Roxas mumbled, and the red head laughed, and let go.

"Okay, Sora, What's the plan?"

Everyone looked at him, expecting – it was a little overwhelming, but now, Sora had some new found confidence in him and he proclaimed, "We've got to get to the white room, it's close, and we need gather everyone because that's basically like base."

"And no more splitting up," Riku added, and everyone agreed, knowing how things would end up.

"So, Rox, are you okay now?"

Roxas smiled slightly, "Yeah, sure. Err, Sorry, Riku . . . I got a little mad."

_A little? _"That was the point," Riku grinned. "I didn't think it'd work so easily."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding," Riku added hands up. "I guess that just means you're a really good friend."

"Thanks," Roxas smiled. Sora was relieved, they were actually getting along.

They started towards the white room, hoping for no more drama on the way – but, really, more was bound to come.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Let me out . . . let me out . . ."

Yuffie weakly wacked the book at the door one last time before throwing it to the side and thumping her head on the ground. There laid, flat on her face, a broken woman.

"Yuffie, don't be so dramatic," Aerith said, flipping through a book, calmly.

"But we're gonna die in here!" Yuffie cried.

"It's been 45 minutes," Olette replied blankly.

"But I'm so hungry, and I think my quench meter is about to pop!!" She whined into the floor. Olette looked at Aerith, "Will she ever stop?"

"Give her five minutes – usually after the 'on the floor and whining' stage, she finds something else to gain her attention."

"You do know I'm RIGHT HERE," Yuffie looked at the brunet, irritated.

Aerith smiled, "Yuffie, you need to calm down, and you are not hungry or thirsty."

Yuffie pouted, "You can't say what I am and what I'm not."

"Actually," Olette added. "With the fifteen cups of lemonade you drank, you're more likely to die from bladder explosion."

Yuffie started to let a whine, "Oh man, thanks for reminding me!"

The two held in the laughter threatening to tumble out – but they both knew it would only cause Yuffie to completely explode. Aerith then came up with an idea.

"Yuffie, why don't you see if your phone is working?"

"Why? There's no point," She began to ramble as she took out her phone. "I mean, what's the point in life anymore – I mean, you live it and end it and all it leads to is a big black hole of – OH MY GOD, THERES A BAR!"

"Really?!" The two brunettes stood; equally astonished and excited (even though they weren't grieving about it, they really wanted to get out too.)

"We'll LIVE!" Yuffie squealed in delight, and quickly dialed a number. She held the phone to her ear, and after the first two rings – "Squall, you'd better answer . . ." - third ring – "Squall, I swear!" – Fourth . . . – "Squall, answer the phone!" -fifth – "OH MY GOD SQUAL ANSWER THE DAMN – SQUALL!"

Yuffie grinned in delight, and Aerith and Olette heaved sighs.

"_Yuffie, where IS everyone?"_

"I don't know, Roxas locked us up in this room and we've been stuck ever since – even after this huge light we made happen which is totally rigged if you ask me, cause if there's gonna be some flash of light, there has to be some phenomenal –"

"_Yuffie, be quiet for a second – you caused that?"_

"Caused what?" Yuffie blinked.

"_THE LIGHT. "_

"Ouch, lose the tone Squally," Yuffie pouted. "Yeah, so what if I did?"

"_Well, I'd like to know the cause of why Roxas disappeared and swords appeared in all our hands."_

"Wait, wait – hold up!" Yuffie's eyes were wide. "What happened with Roxas?!"

"_He threatened us with a gun, Cloud panicked; Kairi came and wanted this bag. Then there was the light, and we all had swords and Roxas was gone."_

"Where are you now?" Yuffie asked.

"_Somewhere near the front – we're looking for Sora and Roxas, or mainly anyone."_

"Well, you've got to get us out! We've been stuck in the library for nearly an hour!"

"_Wow that must have been torture."_

Yuffie heaved a dramatic breath, "I know! I'm dying here and –"

"_I meant for Aerith and Olette."_

Yuffie scoffed, "You're such a meanie!"

"_Okay, whatever. We'll be there in a couple of minutes."_

"Okay," Yuffie sighed. "Thanks."

She ended the call, and looked at the others, "Well, we're gonna get out soon?"

"Why aren't you happier then?" Aerith asked.

"Well I was, but," Yuffie bit her lip. "What are we suppose to do after? We don't know where anyone is, and we have no contact with anyone."

Aerith and Olette looked at each other and back at Yuffie, knowing how right the girl was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Leon slipped his phone back in his pocket, and sighed, "Well, your brother's been on the move I guess."

Cloud sighed, "I just don't understand what happened, I mean, was he possessed by that ghost . . .?"

"Maybe?" Leon shrugged. "Well, the so – called ninja has finally broken down. We'd better get her."

"So, the library?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, it's close," Leon started to lead the way. "At least we won't be completely split apart, then."

"Yeah," Cloud agreed, walking behind the brunet. After a couple of moments, he asked. "Hey, Leon, why don't you call your parents – I mean, this is getting really serious."

"I can't."

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Because they've been gone for three years."

He said it so casually, like he didn't faze him but Cloud could tell it did, because he would do the exact same.

"So, you've been taking care of Sora all by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"I've kind of been in the same situation for five years. Our dad died, and our mom needs to work all the time, so it's always just me and Roxas."

"I guess Yuffie was right," Leon said, but it was more to himself than to Cloud.

The blond cocked his head to the side, "What?"

"Nothing."

Cloud then smiled, and they walked the rest of the way in silence. But that was okay, because Cloud didn't think the brunet was so cold anymore, and Leon didn't think the blond was so oblivious anymore.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There it is, finally! Lol.

Anyway, I'll start the next chapter tonight! Promise!

Marching band was awesome by the way, and my birthday was on nationals and it was amazing! Best time of my life and the best birthday too!

Next chap, should wrap this night up, if not, then the next will. This story still has a lot to go, but its awesome how many people enjoy it and I hope you aren't too mad at the wait!

**~Before – I – Fall ^.^ **


	20. 19: The Fine Line

Well. 3 weeks. I like to think of it as being better than over 3 months ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did; I doubt I'd be writing this. I doubt that anyone would be writing anything about it. Yeah. That's how bad it'd be. XD.

Warning: Eh, there's shonen ai, and swearing, and a crazy ninja! (I'll bet you'll never guess) :D

I like this chapter, actually. I hope you guys do too! :3

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

19: The fine line.

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

"Well, I think it's locked," The brunet proclaimed, and the blond beside him smiled wryly. Though, on the other side of the door, a certain ninja was losing patience. Fast.

"Well no shit, Sherlock," Yuffie practically screamed into the door.

"Language, Yuffie," Cloud reminded her, rather smugly.

"Mine as well swear my freaking ass off if you two just plan to harass me behind this door," There was a child – like whine. "I'm gonna lose my mind!"

Leon then pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket, "You can't lose what you never had."

"I HEARD that!"

Cloud watched curiously as Leon went through the keys, both ignoring the full out rants that the girl was going into.

"There must be a hundred in there," the blond was amazed. "How are you going to find the right –"

"Right here," The brunet grabbed a silver key out of the bunch, and was about to open the door, when he stopped.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Do we really want to let her out?"

Cloud smiled, "Of course not. But poor Aerith and Olette have been in there with her for nearly an hour."

Leon shook his head, "I honestly think I'd kill myself."

Cloud laughed, and Leon unlocked the door, and swung it open. Yuffie was simply standing there, ranting away, as if she barely took into notice that she had her freedom.

"This is just like the time in fifth grade at the valentine's party and you all locked me in that closet with Vincent and I knocked him out with a broom! But it was SO not my fault! It was pitch black! And then I tried to do CPR but I ended doing it to a teddy bear! What the hell was a teddy bear doing in a storage closet anyway?! And of course, YOU had to open the damn door and Vincent HAD to wake up just in time! And then everyone thought I was making out with a teddy bear! You ruined my chance! You-"

"Yuffie, you never had a chance with Vincent Valentine," Leon claimed. "You creeped him out ever since you stole his shoe . . . right off his foot."

"He wasn't using it," Yuffie defended herself, crossing her arms. "It was a sign of affection – but all you guys in my class were a bunch of idiots who of course made it seem "creepy"! Psh, Vincent was only misguided by you fools – especially YOU, squall!"

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Now, would an idiot or a fool," Leon asked. "Unlock the biggest idiot of them all out of HIS library?"

Yuffie scoffed, "I don't know what you're talking about – I'm brilliant!"

The brunet rolled his eyes, "Yuffie."

"What?"

"Step out."

Yuffie kept her eyes shut, and snorted, "Oh yeah, what? So I can disfigure my face and you can laugh at me as an I die a disfigured weirdo?!"

"She . . . really won't believe you," Cloud nearly laughed as he whispered to Leon. "What are you gonna do?"

Leon scoffed, "Nothing. I'm not wasting my time on this."

He motioned to the two brunettes, who were behind Yuffie, watching the situation, very amused.

They moved past Yuffie, toward the two boys. And they all stared at the so called Ninja. She was facing the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed looking too proud and too determined than anyone should be when in this sort of situation.

"Well, at least you survived," Cloud said wryly.

Aerith and Olette looked at each other, and laughed, "Barely," They both said.

Aerith looked over to Leon, "Did you guys get back okay?"

Leon looked over to Cloud, who blushed severely, and then sighed, "Not really, but hey, we made it."

"I'm guessing you guys are wondering where everyone is?"

"That, and a lot more."

Aerith sighed sadly, "We split up to look for Roxas and he ended up finding US and stealing all our contact and locking us in here. It REALLY upset Yuffie."

She looked over at Cloud cautiously, "How're you doing?"

The blond seemed caught off guard by the question, even though it was a simple and expected thing to ask, "Huh? Oh, um, fine I guess. I just . . . wonder if he's okay."

"And the last thing I heard about Sora was Kairi screaming about a bag being the only way to save him and she ran away . . . actually, she went there," Leon looked over towards the white room, which was across the way.

"Should we . . .?" The question was left in the air, and everyone was looking over towards Leon, as if only he could decide.

"It's worth a shot," But then he looked over to Yuffie. "But we have to take her with us, or else her parents are going to kill me- literally."

It was true. The Kisagari's thought Yuffie was an Angel (which is probably where she got the idea) and were willing to literally kill anyone or thing that hindered her happiness. That usually was Leon.

"Hey, Yuffie," Cloud tried. "We opened the door, if you haven't noticed."

"I'm not moving," That was the true determination of a complete and utter idiot.

"Yuffie, we're going to leave."

"You do that," She said stiffly. "Daddy will just go kill Leon at my funeral."

Cloud just stared at her, unsure of what to do. Leon sighed, "Come on, Yuffie."

"What did I just- Ah!" Leon grabbed the ninja by her hood and started to drag, for a couple moments her fought to stand up, but soon she fell to the ground, crying her heart out.

"This is harassment! Harassment, I say! Let go of me, you- you ninja hater!"

Leon pulled her out into the hallway, and then dropped her on the ground.

"Leon," Aerith said. "I think if you treat her like that, her father, will for sure, murder you."

"What? I'm knocking some sense into her," The brunet replied, monotonously.

Now the ninja was complaining about the "pain", "Oh! The pain! The hideous, horrible PAIN! I'm starting to fade into oblivion! Goodbye, my fair friends. Cloud –"Suddenly her voice didn't sound so distant anymore. "Make sure to tell my PARENTS who exactly is responsible for their tragic loss, Cough Leon Cough!"

"You're supposed to cough, not say the word 'cough'," Leon added in smugly.

"I DO NOT need any nasty remarks from my murderer!"

"Fine, if you're dying, I'll just return your birthday present," The brunet said casually.

As if that hit a switch, Yuffie popped up, eyes wide and sparkly as she latched onto his arm, "Really?! Oh squall, I KNEW that you wouldn't just give me a pencil! Oh, oh, when can I get it?"

"If you act somewhat normal tonight, I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"That's easy," The ninja grinned. "Normality is my fourth middle name!"

"Fourth?" Aerith nearly laughed.

"Yeah, right after awesomeness, coolness, gorgeousness and ninja – tacularness, of course!"

"Right."

"What should we do?" Cloud asked, once they had finally gotten somewhere. "I need to find Roxas . . ."

"Yeah, and then I can beat the brat for being so rude!"

Cloud glared murder at her, and Aerith warned, "Yuffie."

"God, I was totally kidding!" She hugged Cloud. "Besides, he's possessed – it wasn't really him."

"But not anymore," Cloud muttered, not even bothering to push Yuffie off. "After that white light – whatever it was – he disappeared and there was that creepy ghost who attacked us."

The girls eyes widened considerably, "Wait," Yuffie said. "Something actually happened?"

"A lot happened, actually," Leon said. "But, since, we've seen no one since Kairi, and there has to be a chance that she's still there."

"But wait – WAIT! I've been stuck in there for nearly an hour, and I want answers!" Yuffie demanded.

"We all want answers," Leon told her. "But, there's no time, and they can wait."

"Squall! C'mon! No fair!" There came the rants again.

Leon sighed. They'd been so close.

"Hey, I think you have a new middle name."

Yuffie's eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"Silence. I don't want to hear a word from you until tomorrow, and if you say anything – no present."

She gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

At first she looked like she wanted to argue, but then her expression shifted to one of determination, "Okay, fine! I'll show you! From this moment on, I'll be miss silence! Starting . . . now!"

She crossed her arms, and everything was silent. After, at the most, 10 seconds, she burst.

"Why the heck are you all so quiet? Stop it! Only I'm quiet! ME – Oh shit – I mean shoot – AGH! Fine, fine, I shall be quiet starting . . . now!"

And then, silence. It was a miracle.

"Well," Leon said. "Let's go."

They all followed him across the way to the white room, opened the door, and . . .

Empty.

They all sighed, except for Yuffie, who pouted silently.

"She could be anywhere by now," Cloud said. "I hope she's okay too."

"Hopefully."

"I think she said Sora was in here too," The blond said. "What is this room anyway?"

"Sora called it the white room," Leon explained, walking in. "It was like this when we got here and we figured we leave it as is."

"It's kind of . . . pristine," Cloud observed. "Don't you think that's kind of weird for a house that has been abandoned for about a century?"

"Very," Leon agreed, but shrugged. "But, there's nothing else to do but wonder – wait."

Leon did a once over of the room, and noticed a new addition – the many pictures, the many familiar pictures.

" . . ."

Cloud noticed the pictures too, and a particular one caught his interest. He walked towards it slowly, as if being cautious. And he started at it. Just stared.

"Is he shaking?" Aerith whispered, honestly worried. Everyone watched the blond for a moment, before he finally said something.

"What . . . is this suppose to be?!" His voice was raised to a shaking yell.

He turned to them, his face attempting to be unreadable, but he was obviously too upset for it to be.

They could now see the picture. It was a blond – with a red X across his blurry face.

No one knew what to say (well, Yuffie was free of that) everyone, once again looked over to Leon, who watched the blond with curious eyes. His attention flickered to the picture.

"It's Roxas?"

Cloud turned angry, "Of course it's Roxas! Who . . . who drew this?!"

"I don't know-"

Then, the blond ripped the drawing off the wall, fists clenching the paper, "What is this even suppose to mean?!"

This caught Leon off guard. He'd seen many sides of this blond through the night, but this was new. He looked over to Aerith who could only shrug helplessly, and Yuffie who could only smile smugly. Olette watched the situation with curious eyes; unsure of what was happening or what part she even had.

Leon sighed, "Hey, let's go find him then."

"What's the point if this," Cloud held up the picture. "Has already happened?"

The brunet raised a brow, "So you're not even going to try? What happened to 'I've got to save him, no matter what!'"

"I'm not giving up," Cloud muttered. "I don't know WHAT to do, or what I'm going to do – and I HATE not knowing whether or not my little brother is even alive!"

Leon simply shrugged, "Well, like I said before, go find out."

Cloud stared at him, expression wavering, "How can you be so calm, when everything is completely falling apart?"

"Because I plan to fix it."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I don't know – all I know is that if something's falling, you don't just stand there, thinking about the consequences . . . you catch it. It's logic, Cloud."

Cloud smiled, finally, somewhat back to normal. But, not quite, because suddenly the blond ran over and hugged the brunet. This _really _caught Leon off guard, and he awkwardly hugged back. It actually wouldn't have been as awkward if Yuffie hadn't been silently taunting him, and Aerith hadn't been hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Thanks, Leon," He muttered.

For what? He wanted to ask. But he knew.

The door suddenly burst open.

"Leon?! Cloud?!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They'd been expecting to find Kairi and Namine, and while, they were nowhere to be found – Sora had opened the white room to lead them all to find 5 others. They were all, startled by what they found.

Cloud and Leon . . . they were, err, hugging. At least were, until they quickly pulled apart. Sora blushed red – both at confusion and embarrassment. For one, Leon barley hugged HIM, and second, the brunet felt he had walked into something he shouldn't of.

Cloud was blushing furiously and Leon, just stood there and smirked, "What? Sora, you're not even going to greet me?"

Sora retaliated, "Well, I figured you were _busy_."

That got to his brother, and for once, Leon could find nothing to say.

" . . . Fair enough."

Sora grinned and ran over and gave his brother a hug, so happy that he'd made it back okay. But, then again, it was Leon – He was just the kind of person who didn't get hurt and never disappointed anyone.

"Hey Sora," Cloud asked. "Have you by any chance seen Roxas?"

Sora smiled at the taller blond, "I'm glad you asked, but isn't he right –"

Sora turned around to find neither Roxas, Axel, nor even Riku even there. What? No way, they were RIGHT there!

"No way! He was right there!"

"Is he okay?" Cloud then asked.

Sora turned back to Cloud, "Yeah, he was completely back to normal – and me, him, Axel and . . . someone else, were coming back here to find Kairi . . . but, apparently their gone."

Sora wasn't sure whether to be angry, confused, distraught or even hopeless. Even when they promised not to separate, it still happened. It was ridiculous, especially that Sora hadn't noticed.

"I can't believe it – did they seriously ditch me?!"

"Well, I wouldn't blame them."

The younger narrowed his eyes at his sarcastic older brother, and let out a sigh – now what?

"Relax, Sora."

The brunet widened his eyes, and wiped around to find the ghost standing there, with a blue popsicle. He let out a huge sigh, and gave Riku a 'What the heck look' with arms out and wide eyes and everything.

The ghost licked the Popsicle casually (how . . .?) and asked, "What?"

Sora just stared, and the ghost just licked that stupid Popsicle – seriously, could he be that oblivious?

The ghost then got irritated, "What?"

" . . ."

"C'mon Sora – what? What?!"

Sora sighed, and walked over and grabbed the Popsicle – "Hey!" – And looked at it, "Where did you get this – wait, how can you even eat this?!"

Riku laughed, "That's the typical assumption, but I've still got all five senses, so it's nice to taste something after about a century," He then eyed the blue popsicle, "Now if you excuse me, can I please have it back?"

But Sora held it even further out of reach, "Why'd you completely ditch me to get a stupid Popsicle, and where are Axel and Roxas?"

"Relax," Riku said. "You were practically running, so we were behind you and Axel brought up that case Roxas brought and He said it had sea salt ice cream – Sea salt ice cream, Sora, do you realize how hard it was and still is, to get that?!"

"No," Sora replied. "I've never had it – it's just a Popsicle, either way

Everyone besides Leon stared at him, shocked. Yuffie even stopped spazzing out silently to gawk. They all seriously found the aspect of him never having this ice cream more shocking then Riku.

"Sora," Cloud started. "Have you seriously never had sea –salt ice cream?"

"No, I've never heard of it," Sora replied, not realizing how big an impact his words had on everyone. "I mean, they never had it on Destiny Islands."

"It's a Twilight Town special," Riku explained, still eyeing his own that Sora had taken. "And I was barely had the chance to get one before you started throwing a fit. Axel and Roxas are downstairs still."

"Really?" Cloud interrupted, the only thing on his mind was his brother and it didn't even seem to matter that this was a ghost.

"Yeah," Riku nodded. Cloud then ran out of the room, mind running on the concept that Roxas was still okay, and even better, alive.

Sora smiled for a moment, and Riku took the chance to snatch back his popsicle.

"Hey!"

"Well it was mine. Get your own."

"Fine. Let me try it."

Riku smirked, "Fine."

Suddenly, another appeared in the ghost's hand, and he handed it to Sora. The brunet grabbed it and stared at it.

"Yes, Sora, it is indeed a popsicle."

Sora stuck his tongue out, "Well, with a name like sea salt ice cream, who knows."

Riku laughed, and Sora licked the Popsicle and his expression scrunched up.

"It's . . . salty," He stated blankly, but after a moment, he looked confused as the taste changed . "Wait, no . . ."

"Sweet," He said, and everyone else did simultaneously too and laughed afterward.

"This is so weird," The brunet muttered.

"See," Riku leaned down, face to face with Sora. "Not poison."

Sora smiled, "Well I'm glad you're not out to kill me."

Then he turned around, toward his brother, "Err, Leon. This is Riku – he's been helping me out."

His brother merely smirked, "As long as you weren't talking to yourself."

Sora stuck his tongue out at his brother, and then looked over toward Yuffie, Aerith, and Olette. Aerith and Olette seemed fine with it all, but Yuffie . . . well she was a different story.

" . . ." She was doing all sorts of hand motions, exaggerated ones, and was completely spazzing out again over Riku. The ghost just stared at her.

"Is she okay?"

"She's taken a vow of silence for the night," Leon explained. "So I'll give her a birthday present."

"It's her birthday?" Sora asked.

"Was. I got her a gift, but apparently it wasn't enough, so," His brother shrugged. "Mine as well make a deal."

"Should we . . . just ignore her?" Sora looked back over to the spazzing out ninja.

"I would."

Sora laughed a little at the ordeal, but then sighed, remembering the big problem that needed to be solved.

"Leon . . . I – we need to find everyone," Sora explained. "And then come up with some sort of plan . . . but I don't know what to do or how to do it and now I'm some sort of hero and I just can't – I'm not -."

"hey," His brother leaned down to get to eye level. "You look like you're going to cry.

"What?" Sora looked away and blinked. God, he was . . . why was he crying?! He tried to wipe them away, but that just made them come down more. He cried too much and he hated it. But then again, he was scared, and he couldn't push that back.

"It's okay to cry," Leon said. Like he was one to talk – he never cried. Never.

"You don't."

"That's the point," Leon stood up. "That's a fault for me."

Sora wanted to ask why that was a fault, but then Riku stepped up.

"Your brother's right," He said. "And Sora, you're not alone in this. I'll **never** abandon you, got it?"

Sora smiled at the ghost – he knew he could trust Riku. Even when he was practically idolizing a Popsicle, "Yeah, I know."

"Well," Leon said, looking at everyone. "Let's get the others and find everyone else and make a plan."

Everyone agreed, and Sora felt a million times better that he wasn't alone in this. He had his brother, his friends, Namine, and Riku too.

And somehow, having all that support made him forget to be scared.

They were all ready to finally start their search when someone cried,

"What are you doing to my brother?!"

Leon sighed, "Cloud."

They all ran out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The thought that his brother was okay was all that Cloud needed to pull himself together. He ran out – and he was half way down the stairs when he froze as his eyes widened.

There was his brother, blond and blue eyed . . . but the fact that he was lip locked with none other than Kairi's cousin, Axel, now that was a petrifying scene for Cloud.

How long had this even been going on?! The fact that his brother was, err, that way didn't bother him as much as whom it was with. For one: Axel was two years older, two: he had been suspended like three times and three: . . . the redhead was a self proclaimed pervert.

Cloud knew Axel for being Kairi's cousin and that his brother Reno once knew . . . his friend awhile back.

The blond shook his head, _No, I'm not thinking about him now. _

He finally found his voice, when he noticed where the redhead's hands were going. He clenched his fists and yelled out as he marched down the rest of the stairs,

"What are you doing to my brother?!"

They immediately broke apart as Roxas pushed the red head away, wide eyed. Blue locked on blue.

"Cloud, I, um, I-"

"How long?"

Roxas blinked, "Um, what-"

"How long," Cloud repeated in the same tone.

Roxas sputtered some more, when Axel smirked and ruffled _his _brother's hair, "C'mon Rox – he deserves as much."

Then Green locked on narrowed blue and Axel said with a smile, "Thirty – two minutes and eight- No, nineteen seconds!"

Cloud blinked, unsure what to think. Just then, everyone who was in the white room came out, confused. Sora came down first, and ran over to them.

"What's wrong?"

"Um," Cloud bit his lip. What could he say when his brother was practically making out with a pervert he got together with less than an hour ago?

Roxas sighed, and scratched the back of his head, "Cloud, I'm sorry . . . I just, I don't know, I really like Axel and I . . ."

Roxas sighed, what more could he say? It was an extremely awkward situation, for both brothers.

"It's okay."

Roxas looked up, and grinned, "You're okay with it!?"

"Yeah, but," Cloud shot a look at Axel. "You'd better watch where you put your hands."

The redhead put his hands up, "Okay okay! Promise!"

"So are we all okay now?" Sora asked. Cloud scratched the back of his head and sighed, but smiled, "Yeah, I'm just happy Roxas is safe and, err, gun less. "

His brother blinked, "What?"

Everyone suddenly looked away, unsure of what to say.

"What?!" Roxas asked again, now extremely curious. But no one was saying a word. He looked from Axel, to Sora, to his brother. Nothing.

"Err, like Leon said," Sora remembered. "Questions later! We've got to find Kairi, Hayner, Pence, Zexion, Demyx, and, um, Namine."

Everyone nodded in agreement until the young girl ghost's name was uttered. Cloud, Roxas, Olette, and Axel were shocked and Leon, Aerith and Yuffie seemed confused. Riku and Sora were the only one's sighing, knowing that this explanation could not be put off.

"Nami – Namine . . . she's here?" Roxas looked straight at Sora, eyes hopeful.

"Is . . . she really?" Olette looked hopeful too.

"Yeah," Sora smiled slightly. "She's a ghost and she's been helping me."

"Of course she would," Axel grinned. "Even helping others in the afterlife."

"We've got to see her – Ghost or not, she's still got to be the Namine we knew," Cloud said, and the four looked so happy that Sora grinned himself. Then he turned to the other three, specifically his brother.

"Namine was Kairi's sister, and she died her a while back," The brunet explained as best as he could. "She's been helping me this past week, in . . . more ways than one," He glanced at Riku. "And the white room is technically hers. She was just there, with Kairi, too."

"Thanks for the explanation, but we didn't ask," His brother replied, and Sora shrugged.

"I'd figured you'd want to know – besides, one answer can't hurt."

"True."

Then the brunet turned to Riku, "Where do you think they went, Namine and Kairi, that is? I mean, they were just there!"

"I know," Riku said. "But I have an idea."

The ghost disappeared and reappeared in a split second and returned with a piece of white paper. It was one of Namine's drawings.

"Uh, Riku-"

The ghost held a hand up, and placed it back on the paper, "Oh look," He said rather loudly and Sora cocked his head to the side. "It's one of Namine's wonderful drawings, I wonder what would happen if I were to rip-"

"Riku Hikaru Katsuya Miori! Don't you dare even put a crease on my paper!"

Riku smirked as the blond ghost appeared in front of him and easily let her snatch the paper out of his hands. Kairi had appeared too, but looked disoriented. Sora had never traveled like the ghost's had but apparently it was possible and Sora could only imagine the awkwardness.

Namine checked the paper and finally, let it disappear. She glared murder at Riku, who could only raised his hands in defense, "Nami, relax, I would never do anything to one of your pictures."

The blond opened her mouth to ask something, but then her eyes softened and she smiled, "Very nice. Only you would know that, ku."

"Of course," Riku grinned. "Now if you're done with your bout of anger, I think that there are some old friends you need to catch up with."

The ghost turned and smiled brightly. They all ran up, grinning. Roxas looked like he was going to hug her, but stopped, awkwardly smiling.

"Err, Sorry –"

Namine hugged him, "I missed you Rox."

The blond seemed surprised but he hugged back, "Same here, Nami."

They pulled apart and Olette took her turn and ran up and hugged her friend, they squealed and Roxas groaned.

"But I did NOT miss that."

Cloud laughed and ruffled his brothers hair.

"Oh god, Nami, so much has happened!" Olette said, grinning.

"Well you've got to catch me up," Namine grinned back. "On everything!"

"Of course."

Cloud stepped forward, and ruffled the little blondes hair, "How's my little Picasso doing?"

"Picasso? I'd say I'm more of a Da Vinci."

Cloud grinned, "Of course."

Namine gave the older blond a hug; he had been like an older brother. And, He still was.

Finally, Axel came up, with a smirk, "Well, where have you been hiding?"

Namine smirked right back, "Oh you know, A haunted house, hanging with some ghosts. The usual."

"I had a feeling you weren't really gone," Axel smiled, and suddenly a tear fell onto his cheek. He didn't really care.

"You know me," Namine started to cry too. It was odd, her eyes seemed to glisten and the tears seemed like silver. "You always have."

The two hugged, and suddenly, Roxas started to cry, so did Olette, and even Cloud. Tears streamed down Kairi's cheeks and she ran over to the two.

And for some reason, Sora started to tear up too. He didn't even bother to wipe them away. This was phenomenal, all these old friends, reunited with no hate or fear. The fine line between ghosts and humans didn't matter at all. The brunet's misconception had broken when he found his feelings for Riku and now, because of this, they were completely gone.

"Sora, you're amazing," Riku suddenly said, and Sora turned to face the ghost.

"Huh?"

"You made this happen, you brought Namine back to all her friends and too her sister," Riku explained. "To see her so happy, you don't understand how much this is."

"Wait, Kairi and Namine are sisters?"

Riku blinked and then laughed, "You didn't realize?"

"Well, I don't know! It's been a busy night!"

"They look exactly alike."

"Nuh – uh! They've got different hair!"

"Sora," Riku said. "You can be such a brick head – "Hey!" – but that's one of the things that I love most about you."

The brunet blushed and turned away. Riku laughed at him (again) and pecked him on the cheek when no one was looking. The ghost walked away, and Sora's face had to be burning red.

He walked over towards Namine and the others, where he caught Namine say, "So you two are finally together! Jeez Axel, way to take a year."

"Shut up Namine," The red head said through gritted teeth, obviously not feeling the love anymore. Roxas cocked his head to the side.

"We just met less than a week ago."

"Ah, yes but my dear cousin has known you for quite some time," Namine smirked. "And not in the innocent way."

"Wait – you had a crush on ME?" Roxas grinned. "And for a year?! I only liked you starting in summer!"

"Thanks Namine," Axel rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome," The blonde smiled, ignoring the sarcasm.

"This is perfect!" Roxas laughed. "So you actually pretended to meet me?"

"Hey, it worked out, didn't it?" Axel smirked, putting his arms around the blond's waist. "If you keep rubbing it in, I just might have too-"

Cloud then did a loud cough, and Axel quickly let go, " – Run away from your brother so he doesn't murder me."

"Do I really want to know what you were going to say, Kasai?"

"No, not really, Strife," The red head replied airily and Cloud glared murder at him and turned back to his conversation with Leon and Aerith.

"You know, I think he doesn't like me."

"Really."

"Yeah! I know, right? Who could actually NOT like me?"

Roxas scoffed, and walked away towards the cooler to get another sea salt ice cream.

"Oh so I see how it is," Axel said. "You care more about ice cream than me!"

"Pretty much."

But despite the joke, they were both grinning. Axel ran over to Roxas and Sora smiled as he watched them, and this is what he expected from the party. Except the crying part, but in its own way, it helped a lot.

Suddenly Namine hugged him, "This has been amazing Sora, thanks."

_Why does everyone think that I did all this? _"Namine, I really didn't."

"Stop," She put a finger to his lips. "It was you – don't try to hide it."

Sora smiled, "Okay, okay. Thank-"

The doors to the hall way slammed open and Marluxia and Larxene came bolting through.

"They're coming! Xemnas has got his whole army and their coming, _right now_!"

Everything went silent, and Sora froze for a second too. But then his keyblade appeared in his hand, and he jumped up on the couch.

"Well C'mon!" He yelled. "Let's fight – they are NOT gonna drive us out!"

Then weapons appeared in all sort of sizes, many were keyblades, some swords, Axel had Chakrams, and Aerith and Olette's hands were glowing green. Namine stood up beside him.

"Aerith and Olette, come with me," She told them. "You've got healing powers, and I'll help you use them."

The two girls nodded and ran after Namine into the white room. Sora jumped off the couch. And braced himself but then he remembered- "Wait, what about the other's?"

Riku was beside him, "Odd's are they've got weapons too – besides, there's no way but to fight them off right now."

Sora nodded, but still felt a little sick. He trusted Riku, he really did, but he had no clue what he'd do if any of them got hurt.

Then, there was an uneasy rumble that got louder and louder – the room seemed to shake and the lights flickered.

"You ready, Sora?"

"Y-yeah," Was he really? But, either way, he had to give it all he had. He was given this key for some reason, and he wanted to find it.

Then, there they all were – but two more additions made them so much more horrifying.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hayner? Olette? Roxas? Anyone?"

Pence sighed and continued to walk down the halls. It had to have been an hour since that huge flash and Hayner disappeared and he got some weird camera. He was lucky, though, because nothing had attacked him since . . .

But he was seriously lost and he hadn't seen even one person at all. He was sort of scared, sort of sad and sort of confused. No – scratch that, VERY confused.

The brunet turned a hallway only to find it too look exactly like the last. He wondered if everyone was okay, and what happened with Roxas.

Pence rounded another hallway and found a stair case. It was leading up, which Pence thought was better than down, and he decided it was worth a shot. He had his flashlight, anyway. He walked up the stairs, and he winced when they creaked violently but kept moving. He reached the top – an attic.

It was filled with boxes, and Pence wondered if he should search through them. He found a light bulb with a string and pulled it, and it actually worked. Pence looked around – this room really wasn't that creepy. Just a lot of boxes, just a lot of memories.

Pence's curiosity took the best of him and he opened a box that was off to the side. Letters, so many letters. He was going to open one, but it felt wrong. He pushed the box to the side and walked around, unsure where to start (or where was the safest to start).

A box fell to the floor behind him and he froze. He then sighed and figured it was nothing. But then, another box fell over and he HAD to turn around, and there IT was . . . some black thing with huge yellow eyes. Pence screamed and fell backwards, right into the boxes, conveniently enough.

All the thing did was blink at him, innocently. Pence gathered himself together and stood up – he leaned down and stared at it.

"Um, hi."

Two blinks. Pence just guessed that meant hello. Maybe.

Actually, it seemed pretty harmless. This one wasn't like the others; it actually seemed to have a mind.

Pence then dared to pet it on the head, and its antennas twitched around and its eyes narrowed in a happy, easy way. Pence grinned, "Hey, you're a lot like a puppy. I think I'll call you lucky."

Hey, it seemed like a good enough name. Besides, this was sort of lucky for him to meet this thing.

It seemed to like the name and Lucky then started to jump over somewhere, motioning Pence to follow. It went over toward a chest, and jumped up and down. It was dusty and dirty and Pence really didn't want to open it but he felt like he had too. Once he opened it, he really wished he hadn't.

Guns. So many silver guns. What was worst of all was that they were covered in dark, red and dried blood. It smelled disgusting and Pence slammed the chest down and stared wide eyed at Lucky.

"What was that?!"

It merely blinked and hopped over to another box. Pence reluctantly followed. This box contained only dusty newspapers. Pence picked up the first and scanned it.

MIORI MANSION MASSACURE.

_On October 31, 1920, famous billionaire, Xemnas Miori, his Son, Riku and all of his assistants disappeared. The house was found in a wreck when investigated, and two of the detectives sent disappeared. Investigations have shown that dark things were happening in the house, such as illegal experiments and murder. Detective Kauri told us, "It's hard NOT to get lost in such a house, but in the farthest room we got too, it was like a lab. But it was sickening, there was blood everywhere, and the dead body of whom we believe to be the college, Marluxia Looms. We don't know what they were doing but I believe it was by far out of laws range." Detectives also found a journal entry in the son's, Riku's room. It could not be correctly identified, since half was ripped but they've found, "He's been doing these things in that room. It's creepy. I went in their once and almost got sick. There are tubes filled with vile liquids and there was a bathtub dripping with blood. I don't know what he's doing but I can't take it much longer. If anyone reads this, you need to help me – I think my father's a murderer and I'm next." Could it be that Xemnas would potentially murder his own son? Friends of Riku claimed they could not see anything bothering him so was the young victim hiding all of this? But no one dares to go in since the disappearances of two detectives and the building has been scheduled for demolition._

The whole thing was sickening for Pence, but the most disturbing was Riku's letter – a bathtub . . . of blood? That was horribly creepy. Pence put the paper down and looked down at Lucky.

"Do you know where this room is?" It nodded and Pence shook his own head. "Promise to never take me there."

It nodded again. Pence sighed and asked, "Could you get me back to my friends?"

Lucky jumped up and bounced toward the door. Pence gladly followed, trying to forget the guns and the image the article left in his head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I had to do a scene with Pence. I feel like he completely disappeared. = ( It's kind of like that with all the characters that haven't had contact with Sora. Oh Sora, you damn story hugger. Lol.

Lol, heartless pet. I actually think their cute when there aren't a bazillion of them trying to maul you.

So, yeah, I'm hoping the next chapter will wrap the night up, but when everyone's in a different place – it's really hard!

AN- oh, the whole blood in the bathtub thing was an idea taken from Ghost hunt, this anime I LOVE – it's really creepy, especially blood stained labyrinth, where this came from.

-.- ah, I'm tired. I don't want to go to school tomorrow. Blegh. At least I have next Monday off too! Yay! ^-^

Before~I~Fall


	21. 2o: Red

I'm so so so sorry that this chap took so long! My internet shut down, my inspiration was lost, and this chapter was hard to write. Sorry!

Disclaimer: If I owned KH, then you'd probably be waiting decades till the next game - enough said through this story.

Warning: Shonen ai, gore, swearing

I think this chapter is way over dramatic, and way too short, but I just wanted to get it out.

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

2o: Red

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

"This is so stupid," Hayner mumbled. "I could be at home watching struggle champions, but I decided get lost in a haunted mansion with you."

"_I _could be watching struggle champions," Seifer shot back. "Now shut up, lamer, cause this night isn't going how I planned either."

"You're the one who tried to scare us," Hayner smirked. "And, it was your worst attempt yet. Congrats."

Seifer grit his teeth and grabbed the younger by his shirt, "Why you -"

"Hayner!"

They both looked over, to find Pence frantically running towards them. He stopped short, and walked the rest, a confused look settling on his face.

"And . . . err, Seifer?"

Seifer let go Hayner's shirt and scowled, and the shorter blond still held that cocky smirk as he patted down his shirt, "It's a long story and - What the hell is on your head?"

Pence blinked, but then grinned, "His names Lucky!"

"You _named _it? But it's one of those things!"

Lucky jumped off of the Pence's head, and blinked his yellow eyes up at the blonds, who were both giving him wary looks.

Pence scowled at Hayner's comment, "_He's _different and without him, I wouldn't of been able to find you."

Hayner's gaze flickered from Pence to Lucky, and then he heaved the sigh, "You know, I've seen much worse, so fine - as long as he doesn't cause us more trouble."

Pence grinned, "He won't! So, why is Seifer here?"

"Like I said, it's a very long and VERY pathetic story- OW!"

Seifer punched the blond in the shoulder and continued sharply, "We're stuck here; all that matters is that we get out."

Pence shrugged, "Works for me, Think you can hold down an argument till then, Hayner?"

"ME?! He's the one who hit me!"

Seifer smirked, "You have no self - restraint, do you?"

Hayner glared, "Of course I do, I'm just not gonna waste it on you!"

Pence sighed, "Guess not. Hey, Lucky, Can you get us to the front of his mansion?"

He blinked twice, which meant yes, and started to hop down the hall. Pence Started to follow, and the two blonds finally noticed and simultaneously yelled out "Hey! Wait up!"

"You guys need to keep up," Pence simply said as they ran over.

"Not my fault the lamer is so annoying," Seifer scoffed.

"And it's not my fault that the idiot provokes me!" Hayner fumed.

Pence had a feeling that this was going to go on all night; really, they were both so stubborn that together, it was hell for anyone stuck with them. Aka Pence. But, then with that thought, the brunet got an idea.

"You know, you two are really alike."

Now, that shut them both up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Zexion . . . I think I found something I shouldn't of had."

The fact that the blond used his actual name was enough for Zexion to realize this was serious. He walked over, and peered inside the room. His eye widened.

It was like a lab, but it was far from your typical 1920's lab. It was way too mechanized, like it was constantly being added on too, but the cobwebs still covered everything. There were viles, filled with all sort of (most likely rotten) liquids. The most peculiar thing was a bathtub in the back, though, which as far as Zexion knew, isn't and never was, an essential lab tool.

He saw Demyx staring at something on the other side of the counter, where Zexion couldn't see from the door, and he looked terrified. Zexion slowly stepped in.

"Demyx, what is it?"

" . . ."

Zexion stepped beside the blond, and blinked, unable to believe this was really there.

It was sora.

But, yet, it wasn't.

He was completely black and yellow replaced his normally blue eyes, and it seemed like black flames were radiating off his body. He huddled in the corner, yellow eyes flickering.

"Demyx Let's-"

Too late. The blond took a step forward, and the 'thing' jumped up and through itself right through Demyx and disappeared in thin air.

Demyx seemed fine at first sight, but then Zexion could see him shivering.

"Zexion?"

For some reason, Zexion wished the blond would refer back to that ridiculous nickname, " . . . yes?"

"That wasn't Sora."

"How do you know?"

Demyx turned to face him, his eyes glassy, "Because Sora's what it wants. I saw it. I think I saw what's going to happen."

The blond shut his eyes tight, "No."

Zexion tilted his head, "Demyx, I think we should go."

"No."

"You want to stay here?"

"No."

"What do you want to do?"

"No."

"Demyx, what's the matter?"

Demyx sighed, pulling at his hair, and started to pace, "I can't explain what I saw, it's just something that I really don't want to happen."

"Demyx . . ." Zexion sighed, unsure of what to say or of what the blond was talking about. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but if you did, I might be able to help."

"Of course you'll be able to help, you're Zexion," The blond smiled and Zexion felt himself blush slightly. "It's just, hard to explain. Or, more so, I just don't want to believe it."

Demyx stared at the spot the black figure once was, "I saw everyone go away, one by one. I saw Sora being taken here and I saw him drowning . . . in red liquid," He shivered. "I saw a library, and then this . . . gold drawing. Then I saw a broken computer, and all these pods . . . filled with your bodies and a huge white room, with a huge pod and Sora's body in it. It was all in short flashes, but it's so clear. And . . ."

Demyx stopped, clenching his fists. "And I received a phone call that my mom isn't going to make it."

Zexion knew this must have hit him the hardest. Finally, though, he knew what to say.

"Demyx, that hasn't happened yet. And it won't. We don't know the future, and that . . . thing doesn't either. It was an illusionist, probably - MEANT to mess with your head."

Demyx blinked, and a warm smile appeared upon his face, "See, I knew you could help."

"You get so worried about nothing," Zexion smirked. "Now come on-"

Demyx pulled him into a hug, and it wasn't one of those deathly, over excited hugs. It was soft and warm, and really different. Demyx set his chin on the top of his head, and Zexion's face was facing the taller's chest (reminding him how much taller Demyx really was).

"Thanks, Zexy."

Zexion breathed out a sigh, for once, not aggravated by the nickname. Demyx let go, still smiling, "Things _are_ changing, but I think I can deal with it now because I've changed too."

"You have," Zexion said, more to himself then to Demyx, though. He began to walk towards the door when Demyx said,

"You've changed too, Zexy."

With that, Zexion smiled slightly, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Demyx then ran forward, past Zexion, "Bet you can't catch me!"

There's the old Demyx again. Zexion smirked, "Isn't that a little immature."

"Very," The blond called over his shoulder, already half way down the hallway. "But where's the fun in being mature?"

That was always Demyx's logic, but yet, it seemed like one of the most intelligent things Zexion has ever heard. With that, he ran down the hallway to catch up to the blond.

_You've changed too, Zexy~_

Yeah. He had . . . it didn't seem like it, but he and Demyx knew it and that was all that mattered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was His body. His old body. Stitched up and sewn like some doll. Riku could barely look as his possessed body, much less Namine's. They were pale, and their eye sockets were lacking the eyes.

_I don't want to know what happened to my eyes._

"Riku . . ." Sora whispered beside him. "Are you-?"

"I'm fine," Riku replied sharply. "It's just an empty shell, just destroy it."

_Just destroy it. _If Riku didn't care, why should Sora? It's not like it would do them any good. But yet, he really didn't want anything to do with either body.

Riku stepped up and swung his blade in anger, "Well are you all just going to stand there?!"

"Oh look, kids mad," Xigbar stepped out grinning. "Man, be a little patient. Don't you like our dolls? We made this one," He smacked Riku's body on the back. "Just for you."

"You're disgusting," Riku sneered. "But it doesn't matter because you won't be able to tell a single stupid pun or joke ever again."

Xigbar faked a hurt expression, "Stupid? C'mon, I'm hilarious!"

The ghosts around him mumbled, and even the two bodies turned to each other, warily. Xigbar scowled and held up his gun, "Okay, that's it! No more games."

Xigbar raised his arrow gun and an array of shards spilled over them.

"Don't let them hit you," Sora yelled and, knowingly, slashed the ones that came towards him with ease.

_Am I actually getting use to this?_

That single move started the whole fight. Those black things swarmed in clumps, ghosts flew out, making the room icy cold, and the two ragged bodies sauntered down, by far the slowest but also by far the most horrifying.

Sora slashed those black creatures countlessly until he was once again faced once again with the talkative Xigbar.

"Hmph," He smirked. "At least I've got a challenge this time - somewhat."

Sora raised his blade, "Really? Then I think this'll be quick."

Xigbar laughed, "Got a whole lot of confidence, don't you kid?"

"Because I KNOW that I'll win," Sora took a slash with his keyblade towards the ghost, only to have the ghost disappear and reappear five feet further.

Ok. This was new. He knew ghosts could disappear and reappear, but not during a battle. It'd take too much effort.

"Heh, you're not the only one with a new trick."

He was caught off guard, but out of the pure spite gathered for this ghost, he ran and slashed again. And again. And again.

Xigbar disappeared and reappeared all over the place, and everyone was too distracted with their own fight to notice when the ghost would appear by them. Then, Sora lost track of Xigbar. He absent mindedly slashed the black things whilst trying to find the ghost, but it was no use.

Kairi, in the midst of her own battle looked toward him and yelled out, "Sora, behind you!"

Thinking it was Xigbar; Sora swung the key blade around him and spun around. But it wasn't Xigbar.

Sora stopped his blade in the air, frozen. Two pairs of eyeless, void less holes stared at him, framed by a stitched up face and silver hair.

This was Riku. _This _was Riku. Sora's arms shook in midair while he stared at the body.

**'Don't kill me'**

_What?_

Sora blinked, and images flashed through his head.

A lab, a bathtub, a gun being shot, a single rose, a room with a huge pod in the middle, a silver key, and blood. So much red. So much blood-

"Sora! Just slash it!"

That was Riku. Sora blinked, but instead, dropped his blade.

**'I don't want to die.'**

"You didn't deserve too," Sora mumbled, wondering if the soulless body was trying to send him a message.

"Sora, just KILL it!"

But Sora couldn't. The Keyblade refused to return to his grip. But, it wasn't the keyblade at all, it was him.

"Is this too much for you?"

Sora looked up to see a blue haired ghost with an X like scar on his face. His yellow eyes were threatening.

"You're putting all your friends in danger, when all we really need is you."

Sora's heart sank to his stomach. It was his fault. His friends were at risk for their lives because of him.

"If you come with us," The ghost said. "We'll leave your friends alone."

Sora looked at everyone, fighting their hearts out but looking worn and terrified all the while. It killed him to put them through this and no matter how much they smiled and said it wasn't his fault, it was. Because that's what their suppose to say, it be nice. To be good friends.

"You'll leave them alone?" He asked.

The ghost nodded, "Save them from this pain. Sora, end this."

_End this. I can end it all. Right here and right now?_

Riku noticed Sora standing still in front of this body, and was about to yell one more command of just destroying it when he noticed Saix standing there. His eyes narrowed.

" . . . I -"

"Sora, don't listen to a single word the bastard says."

The brunet looked to see Riku beside him, pointing the tip of his blade at the ghost's chest. The ghost smiled maliciously.

"Riku, what a pleasure."

"Can't say the same, Saix" The ghost glared. "Where's Xemnas?"

"Your father has more important matters to take care of instead of dealing with you," Saix said coldly. He turned his attention back to Sora.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Riku shot him a look and Sora glanced away.

"Sora," Riku said slowly. "What did he ask?"

Sora didn't answer.

Riku grabbed his shoulders, "Sora, what does he want?!"

Sora bit his lip, and looked up into the ghosts eyes.

"I'm going to end this, Riku."

Before the ghost could respond, he was thrown to the side by Saix, who was looking mildly impatient, which did not seem to be a good thing.

"I -" Sora sighed. "Okay, leave them and I'll come with you."

Saix smirked, and suddenly the black creatures faded into dust and the ghosts went back to his side. The two bodies of Riku and Namine fell in heaps beside each other.

"Excellent choice."

Saix went towards the door and Sora followed, upon finally realizing what was happening, Riku's eyes widened. He appeared in front of Sora,

"Sora, don't," He practically begged.

The brunet smiled, "I'll . . . be fine." His smile flickered. "Don't worry."

"Don't worry?" Riku repeated angrily. "Sora, you're walking right into a trap!"

"To save you!" The brunet countered. "It's my fault that this is happening to everyone, and I know it." Sora turned away, towards the other ghosts. "I . . . need to do this."

Saix smirked, "The boy's made his choice, Riku."

Sora started to fade, and at first startled, sighed. He turned back to Riku and leaned up to place a kiss on the ghost's lips. It was so light, it was barely noticeable. Riku changed that, he leaned forward and made the kiss meaningful.

They broke apart, and Sora was barely a glimmer before he disappeared. He was gone. Gone.

There was silence, and then Kairi stepped up the stairs, "What's going to happen to him?"

"I don't know."

Roxas then asked, "Is he going to be okay?!"

"I don't know."

"Why would he do something like that?" Kairi whispered, and Riku was about to make the same reply, but he wasn't going to cheat her out of answers she deserves.

"He said he was going to end this," He replied, unemotionally. "So they'd leave you alone."

Kairi's pale, scared face turned to a red that could rival her hair, "How could Sora be so stupid?! That's not brave, that's selfish!"

Riku sighed, "Sora's feels guilty, and he can't handle knowing that. He's just the type of person who rather risk himself."

"But we're not going to let him go," Roxas stepped up the stairs. "He isn't ending this. We are."

Riku smirked slightly, "I like your confidence, but I don't think you guys understand Saix."

"We don't care!" Roxas' glared up at the ghost.

"You should. Saix goes berserk."

Kairi blinked, "Like, he's crazy?"

Riku stifled a laugh, "that too. Saix is duel sided - a calm manipulator, and an out of control mad man. I can't even think whether that side comes out."

"Well," Leon walked up the stairs. "There's no way in hell I'm losing Sora." He looked at Riku. "Where would he be?"

Riku shrugged, "I don't know. But . . . Namine would."

There was no reply, and even if the ghost was far away, she would answer. He looked over at Aerith and Olette, "Where's . . . Namine?"

Aerith glanced at the white room door, "She had to draw a picture, and she told us to go."

Riku disappeared in an instant, and Kairi and Roxas glanced at each other before bolting towards the door. Roxas pushed it open.

Namine wasn't there, the chair was on its side and her sketch book lay in a heap on the ground while her crayon was far off.

Riku was leaning over the sketch book, "I think I know where he is."

The ghost grabbed the sketch book and held it up; it was a bathtub, filled with red liquid - dark red that was splattered on a tile floor around it. Blood.

"That's sick," Roxas shook his head, eyes wide. "Why - what . . . does this have to do with Sora?"

Riku Grimaced, "You don't want to know."

Kairi stared at the ground, and began to scan the room, for any other clues, when a familiar, horrifying picture caught her eye. Her heart dropped.

"Oh my god," She said. "It's happening . . ."

"Kairi?"

"She ran over to the picture, ripped it off the wall and held it in the others view. They stared at it blankly - it was too scribbled for them to see.

"This picture," She started to explain. "Is a foresight of . . . Sora. He's not a pawn anymore . . . he's checkmate. They want him to aid them."

Riku looked from picture to picture, before standing up and walking out the door, "C'mon. We have a long walk."

The ghost walked away, and everyone exchanged glances and Kairi set the picture on the table and walked in Riku's wake, leading the others to follow in whatever was to come next.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"That's sick."_

_"So what's your brilliant plan this time?"_

_"That's . . . vile!"_

_"Simply cruel."_

_"I'm not doing this."_

_"You know nothing about me!"_

**"I . . . I don't want to die."**

Sora couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, and all his senses were hindered. He felt dead. But even he knew he wasn't. They wanted something from him, and it wasn't death.

But there was this voice, ringing in his mind, making it ache. Sora could pinpoint it easily as Riku, and he was pretty sure those words were towards his father. But the last sentence . . . that lifeless body said the same thing. Riku was brought death from his father's fault, and suddenly, Sora understood why Riku was still here. He died out of a purpose, and he knew for however long, that death wasn't far off.

What would it to be like to wake up one day, anticipating not waking up the next? Oh . . . well, maybe Sora _did_ feel that. All this week, he's been scared, confused, vulnerable, spiteful, and worn down. Was he going to die? Really, was he? The most precious thing all the sudden was his life and everything else was on the back burner. He'd never been so scared in his entire life.

_I don't want to die. I really don't. _

His touch sense came back like a sting when he felt really cold, and it felt like water - no it was thicker - was drowning him. He flapped his arms and found the surface. His mouth breathed in air heavily, but a strange taste hindered it. He slowly opened his eyes.

He was sitting in a bathtub. Filled with blood. It was like what he saw in front of the body. He coughed and spat out as much as could, and rapidly wiped his face, but his arms were covered in it as well. It was horrifying, unreal, and Sora felt panic take over. He lifted a shaking, blood soak hand, staring at his palm.

_"What is this?!"_

"Did you enjoy your bath?"

Saix stood feet away from him, and Sora stood, blood soaking his clothes and pouring off of him.

"You . . . you're insane . . ."

If possible, the ghosts smirk widened.

"I'd like to call it creativity."

Then, when all the other ghosts appeared before him, looking cynical as ever, Sora knew he was screwed. But when Namine appeared, dragged by two ghosts, and fading on the spot . . .

He knew that this was not going to end well.

Not at all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'll try really hard to get the next one out soon! Promise!

~Before-I-Fall =3


	22. 21: Give or Take

I don't really have much to say. I'm so sorry everyone, life has been really hard lately and my inspiration has been missing. It's kinda weird that I come back to this when I'm at my worst, but hey, it kinda helped to write this, to finish it lol.

Disclaimer: I didn't own KH last year, and I still don't own it. Shocker.

Warning: Shonen ai, cursing, ect.

It's short, choppy, not really edited, and way too delayed. But here it is! It feels really good to have actually finished this chapter.

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

21: Give or Take.

O . . . o . . . O . . . o . . . O

There was only the sound of footsteps echoing as they followed the ghost. The silence was tense and unnerving but yet no one dared to break it, because there was nothing to really say besides endless questions that could stay unanswered for the time being.

Kairi was angry and upset. She had sworn to herself that Namine's picture would never be reality, but Sora had walked right into that future. She hated him for leaving them, she hated her sister for drawing that picture, and she hated those ghosts for causing so much trouble. She hated everything about what was happening, but really, she hated herself for letting herself put blame on the strongest people in this situation.

She looked up at Riku. The ghost walked at a faster pace than the rest, and only Kairi worked to keep up behind him.

He was worried. Kairi could see it clear as day that Sora meant something to the ghost, and it wasn't friendship. She saw when they kissed, and she saw the way they looked at each other. There was a connection, a strong one.

Kairi glanced back at everyone. They looked broken, confused and worn. Axel and Roxas walked slowly, hands entangled. Leon and Cloud walked side by side, heads down. Aerith, Olette and Yuffie walked, sad and scared.

Then she looked back at Riku and decided to do something that she usually never did - break the silence. She jumped in front of Riku and put her hands up, "Stop."

Everyone looked at her and Riku looked irritated, "We have to hurry -"

"We don't have a plan, and we're basically walking to our doom," She said. "We can't give ourselves up."

"Well in case you haven't noticed," Riku snarled, "They won. We've got nothing left -"

"We have hope," Kairi shouted. Her voice found an echo. "We all have a little fight left in us, and these ghosts may be stronger but we're faster and smarter."

Riku's face softened, "We can't win this Kairi - it's over."

"It's not over," Kairi retaliated. "We've barely shown them what we've got!"

"Yeah, a ton of weapons no one knows how to use."

Kairi's eyes locked on Riku's, "Teach us."

"What?"

"Teach us how to fight," She repeated voice stronger. "You know these ghosts, you know these weapons, and you know you can help us."

"There's no time," Riku explained. "We need to hurry-"

"We _need _to plan this," Kairi interrupted. "This isn't over and we have a chance."

Silence. Kairi's stubborn, straight face didn't falter and Riku sighed, and smirked a bit.

"This is far from over, let me tell you that."

Kairi grinned, and her keyblade flashed into her grip. Weapons flashed into the others hands, and there was hope in the atmosphere.

Lastly Riku's keyblade appeared in his own hand, and though he couldn't see his own reflection, he saw Kairi's behind him - smirking.

He turned to look at her, "What?"

She swung her keyblade over her shoulder, "Sora means a lot to you doesn't he?"

". . . well, yeah, we're friends -"

"It's okay," She smiled. "You're cute together."

She started to walk away, and it took Riku a second to recompose himself.

"Well teacher, teach me how to use this thing!"

Riku rolled his eyes at the red head, "_That_ is a keyblade. And there's more to it then swinging it around."

And it all unfolded from there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"L- Let me go!"

"If we did that, you would surely try to run - and as amusing as that would be, we don't have the time," Saix drifted in front, where two ghosts - unfamiliar ones - dragged Sora through the hallway. Their grips were sharp as ice and somehow, the cold froze through him.

He felt tired, disgusting, cold, hungry, thirsty, and very scared but he still kept trying to fight. Hope was all he had and he needed to hold onto it or else he might break. There was no way he was going to let someone as sick as Saix see him cry. He'd rather die, honestly.

They were dragging him down a dark, unfamiliar hallway - though most were both - and he refused to let them take him in silence. He yelled and screamed, hoping - praying - that the others would hear him and save him.

Most of all, he screamed on the inside, hoping to trigger that connection he somehow had with Riku - but all he got was dead silence in return, and that's what really scared him.

"I **want **to know where you're taking me!" The brunet shouted. "Answer me!"

"My, my - impatient aren't we?" Saix smirked. "Well -" They stopped in front of a door - "I'm sure this will answer your question."

The door swung open and Sora was thrown into darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You're not half bad, for a fifteen year old."

Kairi's blade clashed against Riku's, and the red head's lips turned upward slightly, "I could say the same for a five hundred year old."

"_One_ hundred," The ghost corrected. The two had been practicing like this for what seemed like ages, and if you didn't know any better, it would seem like some battle was taking place between two or many sides. They had all gotten that good.

"Oh c'mon," Roxas mocked his boyfriend. "Is that all you've got?"

"You kid?" Axel threw one chakram above and one below and Roxas tilted his own blade to stop it. "I thought you were going easy on me, babe."

"Then I guess I better step it up," Roxas swung the keyblade and knocked Axel in the side. The red head clutched it in a wince for a second, but recovered with a proud smirk on his face.

"Heh," Axel's Chakrams started to glow with fire (a new trick with the help of Riku) and he swept an arm around the blond, the point of his chakram only an inch away from Roxas' neck.

"I've always liked 'em feisty."

Roxas adverted his eyes, and trying to hide a blush, mumbled, "You know how much I hate perverted comments."

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh just a little tactic that's been used for quite a while."

Axel's face flashed confusion and a devilishly evil looked dawned on the blonds face and his knee went up and in between Axels legs, which led to a very unfortunate feeling on the red heads behalf.

The Chakrams disappeared, and Axel fell on the floor. Roxas grinned, and knelt down and whispered, "I win."

"I taught you well little bro," Cloud patted Roxas' shoulder proudly, a similar evil look upon his own face as he held back laughter.

"Ah, well," Riku walked over. "It won't do much for the ghosts but I like it."

Roxas grinned, "Thanks."

"I think we're getting the hang of it," Kairi smiled down at her blade. "You're a good teacher, Riku."

Everyone agreed and the ghost smiled, "It's easy when you've had decades of practice, but you guys are committed to this. That's what makes the difference."

There was a moment of silence before Roxas stood up and smiled sadly, "Sora's my friend, and there's no way I'm letting another slip away."

"Same here," Kairi stepped forward. "Namine was my sister, and I pushed her away. The best I can do now is pull Sora back, and I'm gonna win this fight."

"And he's my brother," Leon said. "And I'd do anything to save him."

"Exactly," Cloud agreed. "I know the feeling."

"I know," Leon rolled his eyes. "Roxas, I wouldn't go to moogle mart for a very long."

"What . . .?"

"Well, we've got the skills. We've got the confidence," Riku proclaimed. "All we need is a plan."

"Judging by that cocky attitude, I'm thinking you have a plan," Kairi said.

"Oh, I've had a plan for a long time," Riku smirked. "I just didn't think it would work till now."

"You can thank me for that one," Kairi grinned, and the ghost just shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just," He looked her straight in the eyes. "You're a lot like Namine."

Kairi was caught off guard. A year ago, she would've been angry. A week ago, she would've been upset. But now, now she was very happy. Incredibly happy and her heart soared.

"Thank you," She whispered. She was like Namine; she was being compared to such a strong and amazing person. It gave her a sense of revival - a boost of hope.

"So . . . the plan?"

Riku nodded, "Okay, everyone, I've got a plan - it's tricky, complicated, and a bit daring but I think we've got a shot."

Everyone cheered, and it was clear that this battle - granted had gone on for hours - was really just beginning. The Game was over.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh . . . so hungry . . ."

Zexion rolled his visible eye, very much passed the relieved phase of Demyx being back to normal and now onto the usual irritation.

"Zexion, are you listen-"

"Yes, Demyx," He cut off sharply. "I can very well hear you, I'm simply pretending not too."

"As in ignoring," The blond said dully.

"If you want to put it like that," Zexion replied.

Demyx sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, but can you honestly say your perfectly fine right now?"

Zexion scoffed, "Of course not - I feel horrible, but I'm not going to complain about it like _some_ insensible child."

The sharp edge to his tone was left to silence. Zexion felt slightly guilty, but then Demyx muttered,

"Well, at least I'm the seme."

Zexion went pale, and jerked around quickly, "What?"

Demyx was suddenly now a lot closer, and suddenly Zexion's confidence bent a bit from the overly noticeable height difference.

The blond had an off character, smug grin on his face as he bent down to be face to face with Zexion, "I said that I'm the seme."

If not already, Zexion's face was fighting a growing blush. He turned away, flustered, and continued forward, "Stop speaking such - such nonsense! Now if we turn down this coming hallway, we should be heading - ah!"

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground and his head banged on the floor. Demyx pinned his arms down, and was on top of him, grinning.

"But it's true."

Zexion was locked down to the ground and tried to twist and turn his way out but to no avail - when did Demyx get so strong anyway?

"D - Demyx, get off me," The silver haired teen could only mutter weakly. "We - we need to find the others."

Demyx's grin fell into a soft grin, "You're so cute, Zexy."

If possible, Zexion's face turned redder and he turned his head to the side so only his bangs were visible, "Demyx I - I swear if you don't get off of me-"

"But I don't wanna."

Now Zexion was getting angry, he whipped his head to face Demyx, "Demyx-!"

Then, the blond leaned his head down and placed his lips on Zexion's. The silver haired teen could barely react, eyes (or eye) wide. Demyx broke away, grinning ear to ear, and jumped up. Zexion was still completely petrified from shock.

"Hey Zexion," Demyx kneeled and held a hand out. "Let's go."

Zexion used his forearms to lift himself up, he stared, his eye wide, back at the blond.

"…..why?"

"Why?" Demyx laughed. "Because I like you Zexy!"

Zexion blushed. Again. He slowly grabbed the blonds hand and was pulled up. There was a moment silence.

"Zexy."

"…"

"Oi, Zexion!"

"…."

"Okay I know I'm like the best kisser ever, but you honestly need to get that completely amazed look off your pretty little face."

Okay. THAT got Zexion back to himself. He glared bloody murder at the blond, and Demyx took that as his cue to run. Well, at least it worked.

"Oh c'mon Zexy! I was kidding!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora felt numb. His stomach was in a knot, his throat dried up, and he was pretty sure he was crying, by the tiny warm streams along his cheeks.

His wrists were chained to a wall (someone had come in, and forcibly chained them) and the chains were so tight, he was almost positive that all circulation was lost to his hands. He was stuck in an uncomfortable position where his arms were forced straight up by the chains and his knees were bent, and were starting to hurt really badly.

It seemed like hours since he'd last seen Namine. He barely had any semblance of the time though, and he really didn't care much about that right then. He felt like he'd be stuck like that forever, until he'd go crazy or something.

His heart felt hallow. He missed his brother, his friends, and most of all, Riku. Even if all ended well, and that likeability was slim, he and Riku having any hope of a future was nearly nonexistent. He didn't know, why now, he started thinking about it, but the thought really hurt him. He started thinking about so many negatives. He felt like he was fading into those thoughts…..it was an awful feeling.

The door then banged open. Sora was expecting Saix, or even worse someone like Xigbar, who'd make a joke of his misery. But the face he saw was…. Well, was not really much of a face at all.

It was pitch black and really small and hunched. It blinked its yellow eyes and scanned the room and stopped to stare at Sora.

_Wait…..it's one of those things!_

Sora remembered the masses that attacked him and his friends early, a jolt of fear ran through him. He was defend less and vulnerable, and who knows what this thing was going to do to him.

The thing blinked at him, and Sora blinked back. Then it scampered over to Sora, and the brunet's body seized up with fear, thinking it was going to attack. He slammed his eyes shut, but instead of whatever pain he expected, the painful clutch on his wrists ceased and he felt his arms fall to the floor.

The chains were slashed open, and on the floor. And the little creature stood there, innocent as ever. Sora stared at his purplish wrists, splashed with red blood. He stared back at the thing.

"Um, thank you-"

It started jumping up and down, and it scurried to the door, and just when Sora thought it was going to leave, it turned around and blinked those huge yellow eyes at him.

"You want…. You want me to follow you?"

Blink.

Sora took that as yes, even though he was still pretty unsure of this things strange blink language. He slowly stood up, his legs felt incredibly weak. He stumbled on his first couple steps, but was able to walk, though stiff and slow.

The thing was rather excited, as it kept jumping up and down, exuberantly. Sora followed it as best as he could when it started leading him down a hall, which Sora was almost positive, was further into this mansion than he would have ever imagined.

But, hey, if this thing helped him, it couldn't be all bad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Does this hallway look familiar?"

"No."

"Does this one?"

"_No."_

"Okay….so maybe-"

"Well I don't know Pence," Hayner cut in harshly. "Let's see it's either Dark or Dark or freakin' darker!"

"This isn't really a good time to be a hot head."

"I'm _not _a hot head."

Pence rolled his eyes, "Sure. Lucky, where should we go - Lucky?"

Pence went to look down to the little creature, which he had been nearly positive was right next to him, was gone.

"See I told you it'd betray us!"

"_HE_ would NEVER!"

"Oh wow so it's a BOY? How did you find that out? Ya' look or something?"

It just escaladed from there. Seifer nearly slapped his face.

_How did I get stuck with these lamers?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay, so my father and all his accomplices are usually stationed here. His, err, "lab" is here and that's where Sora would probably be."

Riku had a large map of the mansion spread out in front of him, and was pointing at rooms and places that Kairi would circle and mark. Everyone listened to the ghosts words with unwavering attention.

"I'm guessing that my fath- Xemnas would probably lock Sora up. So he could be in any one of these rooms near his office but Namine on the other hand….. Xemnas is probably questioning her…"

"Why?" Kairi asked.

Riku looked at her for only a second before looking down, "She knows things and Xemnas could only wish to understand."

Kairi was confused and a bit scared but she didn't ask any more. There wasn't a time for questions, only actions.

"…..Okay. So, Marluxia, Larxene? You ready?"

The ghosts smirked. Larxene laughed, "To cause a little mayhem for our good friend Xemnas? Of course!"

Riku grinned. "Excellent. You know the signal."

They nodded and disappeared. There was a moment of silence when Riku stood up from his kneeling position.

"Alright,"

His blade appeared in his hand, and he turned to face the others.

"Let's go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You won't get what you want."

Xemnas smirked, "Your drawings seem to prove otherwise."

"I may draw the future, but that doesn't mean it won't change."

"Oh, trust me Namine….it won't."

Namine glared at him, "You may have power, but you will never have what Sora has. That's the only reason you need him, the only reason you have to drag him into your ridiculous scheme…..you're _weak."_

Xemnas fumed, "How dare you -"

Namine had turned around, ignoring him, her face in her notebook.

_Sora…it's up to you._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Eh. It's okay.

Sooooo Sorry again. Inspiration has been hard to find. Hopefully this is a sign it's coming back.

~Before-I-Fall


	23. 22: Give a try

_Well… I'm alive!_

_Sorry for the very long delay, I've had a very busy couple of months and honestly the story kinda slipped my mind… X'[_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_O…o…O…o…O_

_22: Give a try _

_O … O…o…O…o…O….o…O_

_I feel….like I'm barely even conscious…_

Sora felt like he was dragging himself down the hall, which in his opinion, was never going to end. His little heartless friend was energetically (and pretty damn patiently too) guiding him down the hall. They hadn't heard nor seen anyone, human nor ghost, and Sora was thankful but it was a matter of time before they realized he was gone. And things would probably get worse from there on.

_I hope everyone's okay…. Oh god._

Sora stopped when his foggy brain came to a realization.

_They're in more danger than ever….because of….me_

Once again, it was HIS fault all his friends were in danger. His entire fault. And here he was, safe and running away.

He felt completely and utterly horrible.

The heartless twitched its head in confusion, and hopped over to Sora.

'What's wrong?'

Sora blinked tears out of his eyes and looked around the hallway. No one except him and the….heartless. He looked down into the wide yellow orbs.

"Did you just talk?"

'friend be okay'

Sora blinked, it was like a distant voice in his head, but he was positive it was this heartless. He wiped his eyes, and bent down to look straight at the creature.

"You're not like the others are you?"

'No fight. Friendship'

Even though the heartless seemed to have a small vocabulary, sora understood him perfectly. The brunet smiled. At least he had one friend he hadn't let down yet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"okay….we're here."

Riku stopped infront of a door that looked no different than the past hundred.

Kairi glanced at him, "You sure?"

The ghost paused, and nodded slowly, "Im positive. I wouldn't forget this room."

Kairi nodded, sensing the immense discomfort from Riku. This room had to of held a lot of unpleasant memories.

"You remember the plan?"

Kairi, Roxas, and Axel nodded. It was a dysfunctional plan, but a brilliant one. They had one chance to do this, and to do it right.

Riku's expression stayed monotone, as he raised his tight fist towards the door. He closed his eyes and opened up his hand. The door slammed open.

Nothing. Everyone glanced inside the room, and no one, alive or dead was there.

_What the hell?_

Riku walked inside, the others keeping back, unsure. The ghost looked around everywhere. Cobwebs, dust, and dirt. And then, that disgusting bathtub.

_He has to be here. _

Riku grew more and more irritated, and the room, without him even noticing, started to shake. The others stepped back hesitantly, eyeing the ghost with fear in their eyes. Riku kept looking, jerking his head left and right, completely oblivious to his own inability to control his powers.

Kairi bit her lip, _He might do something reckless. _

She sighed and started to step forward and Roxas grabbed her shoulder, "Kai, don't."

She mouthed trust me, and his hand slid off her shoulder. The red head heaved a sigh and stepped into the room, nearly losing her balance this time because of the intensity of the shaking.

"Riku! Calm down! Don't do this to yourself!" She yelled out, stepping closer and closer to the rouge ghost. She shook off any fear she had and started yelling over the clamour.

"Riku, your plan can still work! But freaking out like this won't help! You need to be the hero and I know you can do it-" Still no impact, and kairi was gripping the edge of the countertop, only feet away from Riku, hopelessly trying to gain composure, "-We all do, and you know you believes in you the most?"

She almost thought Riku locked eyes with her for a second, "Sora. Sora believes in you and he needs you Riku. Sora needs YOU."

That was the trigger, the room stopped shaking, and Riku glanced at kairi, and then off to the side, ashamed, "I can't….believe I lost control like that. I'm no better than that monster-"

"Don't say that!" Kairi interrupted fiercly. "Don't you dare say that. You are so much more than him."

Riku let a smile slip and sighed, "You're…right," He looked around the room. "Well, he was definetly here, they all were, even namine."

Kairi perked up at her sisters name, and the others started to enter the room, "well," Kairi said. "I think we have some options here."

Riku nodded, "I have a feeling they're still preparing and they locked him somewhere….I can definetly sense that Xemnas and his accomplices aren't all together….which has to mean that their still searching for something…"

"Like us?" Kairi asked.

"But, weren't we just 'pawns'?" Roxas inquired. "I mean, they just wanted Sora….right?"

"Xemnas is and has always been hard to read," Riku explained, pacing (well floating) around the room. "He can sense that we're still here and moving, so has probably figured we want to fight. He might have sent his assassians to come take you guys too….or at least Roxas."

Roxas eyes widened a bit and his brows furrowed, "What?" He walked closer to Riku. "Why me?"

"Well Sora's considered the key because he is the keyblade master," Riku said. "But anyone who can wield a keyblade is considered powerful, and you contain the same type of power Sora has. But Xemnas could very well be after all of us, because with every human he kills, the more power he gains."

Roxas bit his lip, unsure what to say. Then Kairi cut in, "What about the promise that one ghost made to Sora…to not hurt us?"

Riku huffed, "Promises don't mean much in ghost world. Especially to Saix. Nothing really means much." Kairi looked down for a slight second in thought. "Well, back to the options?"

Riku nodded, "Alright, things didn't go as planned. I actually, now that I think about it, would be surprised if they did." He smirked wryly. "Ok so we can go find Sora. We can go find Namine. We can go find the missing others. Or we can go find Xemnas."

Silence, Riku continued. "My senses aren't working very well right now. But I can sense that Xemnas is near the front of the mansion, possibly with Namine. Other ghosts are scattered around, and if they took Sora somewhere they would be prisoning him because they would never do anything without Xemnas' presence…..and I just have a feeling that he isn't in pain."

A small wave of relief washed over them all, especially Leon, being the overprotective brother he was. " "I know you're the expert," the brunet said and Riku smirked. "But my priority is to find Sora, and if we have to split up for me to do it then fine."

Riku gave an amused smirk. He really admired Leon's determination and care towards Sora, and it made him wish he had an older brother back when he was alive.

"Actually, that's the best idea either way," Riku agreed. "We move away from Xemnas, get some ghosts out of the way, Save Sora, and actually have Sora when were against Xemnas…..hmmm Maybe you're the expert."

Leon smiled slightly, amused, "Is that sarcasm?"

"Noooooo."

"Better watch it, just because you're a ghost, doesn't mean I won't take drastic measures."

Riku's smile flickered. Even though it was almost evident the guy was joking. Okay, note to self: Never mess with Leon.

"Oh don't worry," Riku assured honestly. "I've known since the moment you stepped through the front door not to mess with you."

Leon smirked, happy with that answer, and Riku silently sighed with relief. It's always good to be on the older brothers good side when you're involved (is that what he and Sora were?) with his brother.

"Alright guys," He motioned them to follow him out the door. "We've got….a pretty long walk ahead of us."

Kairi held back a gulp, looking into the black abyss, and then back at the black abyss they game from. "And what was that oh so lovely walk that got us here considered?"

"Relatively short. Be ready."

"Great."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Zexion?"

"hm?"

Demyx stretched his arms out, "Do you think the others are okay?"

Zexion was silent, and finally decided to say, "I hope so."

Demyx frowned, hoping for a more assertive, positive answer. "But what do you think?"

"What do YOU think?"

For an odd reason, the question caught Demyx off guard. No one ever really asked Demyx what he thought. He was Demyx Mizu, no one really considered him to have thoughts worth hearing.

Demyx tilted his head, "Your….asking me what I think?"

Zexion blinked, "Yeah…."

"You care about what I think?"

Zexion blinked again, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I'm just me."

"And what relevance down this have to the question?"

Demyx sighed, "Zexy, you're so smart. Everyone knows it and people are intrigued by any word you say. People just want me to shut up. "

Zexion frowned. Demyx was honestly comparing himself to him? And practically idolizing the silver haired boy at that.

"Demyx, I'm quiet, and rarely say anything. That's who I am. Your fun loving and have a bit of a motor mouth….thats who you are-"

"Well that's not who I want to be!"

Zexion paused, it was incredibly strange, all the different emotions Demyx was showing, and how intensely they were changing. Happy Go Lucky Demyx wasn't supposed to be sad or angry or be wallowing in self hate. That wasn't Demyx at all.

Maybe Zexion didn't know the blond as well as he thought.

"Sorry, I shouldn't of snapped like that….I was just being stupid and ugh you don't want to hear this and-"

Suddenly, Zexion grabbed the flustered blond's hand, and their fingers entangled.

"Demyx."

"Uh yeah?"

"Shut up."

Demyx smiled wide, and of course didn't listen and continued into a elongated conversation on how hungry he was.

Zexion smiled slightly in relief.

_That's the Demyx I know. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Hayner, I've gotta ask you a question."

The blond looked over to his friend, "Yeah?"

Pence glanced at the other blond, a little bit ahead of him, and lowered his voice, "Why were you and Seifer, um, so close to eachother earlier…?"

Hayners face turned bright red, and exclaimed rather loudly, "What the _**hell**_ kind of question is that?"

Pence shrugged and Seifer rolled his eyes, "Can you be any freaking louder?"

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you!"

"Hey NO ONE tells Seifer Almasy to shut up!"

"Well I just did!"

Suddenly the two blonds were walking side by side, bickering as always, and Pence followed a good distance behind, with a smirk.

"Well there's my answer."

"Shut the hell up Pence!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora had been following the heartless around for what seemed like over an hour, when the little guy stopped and turned towards a wall with a portrait of a rather elegant woman upon it.

"Uh this is a wall." He stated tiredly

He couldn't sworn those yellow eyes narrowed at him, and the heartless scurried up the wall and prodded at the painting.

"Please don't tell me this is some lame secret entrance where the painting creates a secret entrance," Sora scoffed. "Original."

Those yellow eyes narrowed more and the heartless jumped to the ground as Sora approached the painting. He looked around, and tried to pull it and felt around for some button or trigger. No such luck.

He held his arms out and shrugged, "Well?" He asked the heartless.

The creature rapidly shook its head in annoyance, and started jumping up and down and Sora heard its little voice say, 'Key.'

Key. The Keyblade, right? Well, of course what else? Sora shook his head realizing how much he must be suffering exhaustion.

He summoned it, which was like an instinct now, and looked at the painting. He blinked hard and squinted, now noticing a miniscule key hole at the end of the woman's neck. He looked at the key to the keyhole, dumbfounded.

"This is NOT going to fit."

Then he swore the heartless rolled its eyes at him, the cheeky little monster, and held his little arms out in front of it, motioning him to do the same. Hesitantly, Sora lifting the key blade, with both hands, and pointed it towards the painting, focusing on the keyhole. The tip of the keyblade began to glow, and it shot a narrow beam of light into the keyhole. There was a click and the keyhole glowed a ghostly white, while the portrait shook and started to slide to the side, revealing a passage way. Sora grinned.

"So epic."

The keyblade disappeared and the heartless pounced through the passage way, eagerly. Sora followed, and stepped through, noticing a dim golden light emitting from around a corner. He hesitantly turned the corner and was shocked to find a girl - a ghost - sitting at a wooden table, writing. She was so intently focused on her work, that she didn't notice Sora. Awkwardly the brunet coughed and the girl's head shot up, and shocked blue eyes met his own.

Why….. did she look so familiar?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So Riku, tell me your secret."

Riku, amused, looked over towards the tall red head, who suddenly wasn't glued to Roxas and was walking beside him.

"Secret?"

"How did you get Leon to like you?"

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Axel sighed, "I know it's only been around an hour, and maybe I've been a _bit_ cocky but Cloud hates me for like no reason, "The ghost snorted. "And Leon like completely accepts you! How do you do it man?"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Well I'd start by not molesting Roxas every moment you can get. I'm surprised that's not what you're doing as of this moment."

Axel scowled, "Excuse me but it's not molestation if it's wanted."

"If the older brother hates you, holding hands is considered a sexual crime," Riku retorted. "I dated enough girls when I lived to know that."

"Woah, so wait," A sly grin slid onto Axel's face. "Enough girls? Riku, were you, dare I say, a player?"

Riku rolled his eyes, "I was popular, but not like I was happy with it. When your popular, its hard to find people that actually care."

"Yeah…" Axel frowned for a second, lost in thought. He shook his head, changing the subject, "Anyway, please, dude, some tips on dealing with the big bro?"

Riku, caught off guard with all the slang, blinked and said, "Um, no perverted comments, or sarcastic ones and keep the touching of Roxas to a minimum."

Axel groaned, "This officially sucks."

Riku laughed, "Sorry, but your full filling career of being a pervert is going to have to go on hold."

"I am not a pervert!"

"I would beg to differ," Kairi intervened, a smug smile on her face. She appeared on the other side of Riku. "So whatcha' guys been talking about?"

"We-"

Axel interrupted, "We were just talking about manly man things that little girls, particularly red heads, would never understand, now move along."

Kairi gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me look', as did Riku.

She pursued her lips and smirked, "Nah, besides I want to talk to Riku," She said. "About you know, grownup things that little boys, particularly _red heads _would never understand."

"Oh Kairi, I know I'm good with words, but your gonna have to get a little creative cause that's plagiarizing and you could get arrested."

"Oh I wouldn't get arrested for plagiarizing you."

Axel raised an eyebrow, amused by their conversation, "Really now?"

"I'd get arrested because one day you'll disappear."

"And?"

"And I'll turn myself in just so I have the satisfaction of knowing I was responsible!"

She grinned, and Axel laughed.

"You're sadistic."

"And you're perverted!"

Axel grinned and looked towards Riku, "Ever meet a family as crazy as the Kasai's in the 1900's?"

"Can't say I can recall….you guys are very uncanny."

"Alright! Kai, were canny!"

He motioned a high five towards the red head and she merely rolled her eyes.

"oooooo rejection," Yuffie mocked from behind him and Axel scowled.

"Oh Yuffie, you talked," Leon commented and Yuffie's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth.

"Too late! No birthday present for you."

The ninja impersonator looked like she was going to whine, but instead she crossed her arms in a huff.

"Whatever, you probably were just going to get me an eraser for the lovely pencil that BROKE."

"You… are probably right about that."

"_Squall!_ I've been quiet for a billion hours and all for a different for equally crappy birthday present? What the hell kind of friend are you? I mean seriously…."

She broke into a rant, and everyone groaned since the peace was broken. Riku, though, held back a laugh and smiled. When he had lived, He'd never known anyone like the Kasai's or Strifes, like Leon or Yuffie, or like Sora.

Definetly no one like Sora.

He was a ghost, and traditionally, he wasn't suppose to have emotion but being with all these people, he felt really happy. Really, honestly, _completely _happy.

It was funny, how though he wasn't suppose to feel emotions, as a ghost, he had felt way more in this one week than he had through 16 years of living.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What is this?"

Xemnas snatched the paper right as she was drawing it, examining it.

"Well it was a perfectly good picture," Namine stated, eyes narrowing slightly "Until you destroyed it."

She was eyeing the ugly black streak across it, and sighed. She pulled out a new piece of paper, began to redraw.

"Namine, why did you draw this?"

"I don't know," She answered bitterly. "Felt like it."

"Namine! stop this nonsense right now."

"and you stop destroying my drawings, but oh, look what you just did."

Xemnas fumed, and Namine hid a smirk. He couldn't control her and he wouldn't destroy her. It was a lose lose for him either way, and even though it was incredibly annoying being harassed by the Ghost man, she took advantage of the situation for some good sarcasm.

"Namine, did someone open one of the keyholes?"

"I don't know, did someone?" She asked airly.

Xemnas scowled. No matter how much he yelled, threatened, or even coerced, the ghost refused to say anything useful. All she did was draw. It was the only thing that was uncontrollable for her, and potentially could aid Xemnas, except he could never make out the pictures, since she purposely made them all blurry.

"Fine. You can be as unhelpful as you please, I can accomplish all of my goals without you."

The arrogance that was in his voice made Namine roll her eyes, _honestly, _it was really disgusting how full of himself someone could be. Someone as vile as Xemnas, especially.

"Good for you," The blonde remarked. Xemnas narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth slightly but closed it and swiftly turned around.

"I'm not going to waste my time on you," He said, at the door. "I have more… _important_ matters to adhere too."

Namine almost snorted.

With those 'pleasant' words, the ghost disappeared and Namine finished her picture. She gently tore it from her notebook, and walked over to the wall with all the most recent pictures. She pressed it against the wall and it stuck with no problem. She stepped back.

She honestly wasn't sure who the girl with the bright blue eyes and jet black hair was, or why she was associated with opening a keyhole. She wasn't completely lying to Xemnas either, she wasn't really sure what had happened, but she did know one thing.

Sora was free, and was on the move.

She smiled, and decided to go on a little journey of her own.

_Things are crazy, unpredictable, and completely indescribable, but definitely not hopeless. Not at all. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, there it is lol.

This story is moving pretty darn slow, I'll admit, but I probably need to map out events instead of going all freestyle like I did on this chapter XD.

Hope everyones having a good 2012!

Before-I-Fall~


	24. 23: On edge

Hey! I'm back from my ridiculously long absense! But I'm planning to become more involved with fanfiction again cuz I have way too many ideas that can't just be wasted! And I finally know how I want this story to end! But I probably will upload more different stories now before I finish it! But I promise that this story won't ever be abandoned, it means too much to me!

Disclaimer: No, I wasn't gone for a year because I traveled to Japan and became the supreme ruler of all things kingdom hearts...

You guy's know the warnings by now ;)

Hope you guys enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

On edge

_Another ghost…._

Sora stared curiously at the ghost, who looked completely petrified. He figured she was a victim, but why lock her up? He tried to take a step forward and suddenly a notebook was being flung at him, and hit him square in the face.

"OW! Wait- I -ARGH-"

Then a lamp to the knee.

"I just-"

And a desk chair that he just barely jumped away from.

"Please! I just want-"

"I know what you want!" The ghost interrupted, her face now contorted to anger. "I'm not letting you use my powers- I'd rather be stuck in this room forever then even _consider _helping Xemnas and pathetic followers like you!"

_No wonder she's freaking out on me…but can't she tell im not a ghost?_

"But I'm not with Xemnas," Sora tried to explain. "I'm as against him as anyone could be!"

Her blue eyes narrowed, "Prove it."

Sora bit his lip, looking down for a second and noticed the notebook that now laid on the floor after attacking his face. He noticed that it was open to a page that was scrambled with words that filled the paper completely. He bent down to pick it up.

_I wonder how many days it's been…feels like it's been forever. Did they look for me? -_

"What the- put that down!"

Ignoring her, he scanned the page, until he saw a familiar name.

_I really miss them. Especially Axel - he was like my brother._

"Axel?" Sora asked out loud. And before the ghost could fling anymore inanimate objects at him, she freezed.

"What-what about him?" The ghost demanded. Sora scanned more through the notebook, and glanced back at the ghost.

"Is the Axel you're talking about…Is it Axel Kasai by any chance?"

A floating crate that was about to fling right at him dropped to the ground, and the girl stepped forward. Her guard was still up, but she was much calmer now.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Sora," The brunet answered simply. "I live here now, and I'm 100% human. And am I allowed to ask who you are, or are you going to throw that desk at me?"

She smiled slightly, "Xion. Sorry, I just assumed whoever would be first to unlock the door would be Xemnas or someone associated with him."

Sora nodded in understandment, "It's okay, but um, why are you in here?"

Xion sighed, and the desk chair floated up and back to her and she sat down, "It's a really long story."

"Well, I'm not going to say I have time…but, considering I have no idea where I am or where I should be going, please, tell."

Sora sat down on a crate, and the heartless jumped up on the desk. Xion gave it an odd look, but shook her head and looked at Sora.

"Well, about two years ago, I came to visit twilight town with my dad. He was doing some huge business deal, and it took up most of the summer so we ended up staying at a business partners home. Which was Axel's home."

Sora listened attentively, "So you aren't, erm, old?"

Xion smiled softly, "No, I think I would be, maybe, 16 now?"

Sora nodded, and the ghost continued. "At first Axel was kind of an asshole, so I avoided him, but then one of his friends invited to go get ice cream with them. Turns out, Axel wasn't that bad, and I hung out with him, Demyx, and Zexion over summer all the time."

Sora smiled, "Their all here, you know."

Instead of looking over joyed, or even surprised, Xion smiled sadly. "Anyway, it was late summer, and I went to this party with them. It was some welcome to high school thing, and I didn't really feel like I belonged there. They played truth and dare, and when it was my turn, I was dared to go the mansion. Pretty trivial right? Anyway, Axel tried to force me to stay, and even go home, but I didn't listen. I wanted to prove to Axel that I wasn't just a little girl. He ended up becoming like a big brother to me and thought I was extremely fragile - but I wasn't. Not at all."

She had a look of determination on her face, as if she was trying to convince Sora of the same thing. The brunet nodded slowly, eager to hear the rest of the story. It was so strange how pieces were lining up.

"So, we all walked to the mansion, and They stayed in front of the gate, while I climbed under an opening. I was suppose to go in, shut the door, and spend three minutes in there before coming out. I wasn't very scared, I mean, to me, it was just an old house with a string of rumours. So I went in, and almost immediately after I closed the door…I felt cold. So cold…"

Sora tilted his head, concerned at the look of discontent that flashed across Xion's face. The story was less fluid, and suddenly, it's as if she couldn't anything of what happened into words, "He…Xemnas was there….He…he was that smile…Then everything. Black. I woke up somewhere - I don't know where, and I was still alive. He said….my friends…my dad…no one would remember me. It didn't matter….I wasn't suppose to exist…I was a mistake, and I only held a purpose for him….He showed me, the world as it was suppose to be…without me…."

Xion's words were short and it was as if she was out of breath (even though ghosts don't breathe, per say…). Sora really wanted to comfort her, but wasn't sure how too. He was also really confused, how the hell could Xemnas make someone completely disappear from existence? But it also made sense on how she wouldn't be happy to see Axel or the others considering they wouldn't remember her, and if they had, they surely would've said something about her by now….

Sora blinked, and lost his train of thought as Xion began to speak again.

"He kept me alive for a long time…until I started to suffer from lack of food and water. I was in so much pain, physically and mentally, for what seemed like ages. Then one day, I felt something sharp go right through me. Before I could even process what had happened, I was floating above my own dead body."

Sora briefly recalled the lifeless bodies of Riku and Namine. They were like puppets, with stitches and such. They had been lifeless for a while (Riku's, for a REALLY long time), but to see your own body, right after death? Sora couldn't imagine.

Xion then concluded her story, "Xemnas then forced me into this room, and told me he'd let me out when he needed me. And that's it. I've been stuck in here for two years."

Sora frowned, Xion was a victim, of course, but she wasn't like the others. It was almost like she was set up to go into the mansion, and meet this fate. But why? Why her?

"Sora."

He looked up, and locked eyes with her piercing blue ones, "Let me help you. Tell me your story, and we can figure out things from there."

Well, there was nothing left to lose, and Sora had absolutely no plans of his own, so he heaved a huge breath and smiled slightly.

"Well, I moved here with my brother about a week ago…"

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Riku, I'm really not liking this - we havn't seen anyone or thing in a really long time…"

The ghost broke his concentration on the path ahead, and glanced at the red head beside him, "Don't worry, Xemnas has probably gathered them all in one place. I can sense a really strong presense that's coming closer."

Kairi raised an eyebrow, "It's funny how you say 'Don't worry'…"

"Well, moreso of being ambushed…I doubt Xemnas is paying much attention to any of us right now…"

_Because of Sora…_But Kairi didn't say that, since any mention of the brunet seemed to throw Riku off guard, and they needed their sole hope to be in the mindset of kicking evil ghost but and not the prospect of where Sora is.

"So," Axel said. "If their all in one place, that helps our plan a lot immensely, right?"

"Yes and no," Riku responded. "Ghosts can disappear and reappear, which is what most are going to do, but most of Xemnas' followers are weak and empty. So it won't hard to get rid of them - it's his colleges that will cause an issue…"

"How many of them are there?"

"Not many," Riku said. "But…their strong, and have been working with Xemnas for almost a century for this moment."

Kairi sweatdropped, "And we've been preparing for maybe an hour…?"

Everyone murmered, and were starting to feel a little bit less confident, and Riku immediately regretted telling them that fact. But it was inevitable. He sighed and stopped, and everyone too halted, confused.

He turned to them, "Look, this won't be easy -"

"No shit Sherlock!"

Riku rose an eyebrow at Yuffies outburst, and Leon bumped her on the head, "Continue."

"This will **not** be easy. I can't predict how tonight will end, or even if tonight will be the end, but… I know theres hope. Every single one of you has a purpose, and you can't doubt yourselves! Xemnas will try to trick you, he'll try to convince you of things that aren't true, but you can't believe him. Xemnas thinks he has everything he needs, but unlike him, we have something worth fighting for. Am I right?"

"Namine," Kairi said.

"Twilight town…" Roxas said.

"The whole entire world and all the the universes!" Yuffie burst out.

"Sora," Leon said, and for a moment, locked eyes with Riku. The ghost nodded.

"Sora," Riku desperately wished the brunet was here beside him, but remembered, that he had to be strong_ for_ Sora. He took a deep breath, and continued his little motivational speech, "Alright let's get going -"

"Riku! My Freaking God, I finally found you!"

Riku was taken aback when a blond ghost suddenly appeared beside him, looking mad as hell. She huffed, "We ran into Luxord, and they gambling freak starts claiming that I should leave Marluxia and be with him cause apparently the cards are in favor of us being destined together. Then I told him to shove those cards up his-"

"Your point Larxene?" Riku inquired. "We're kinda in a hurry."

The blonde glared, but continued, "Anyway, Marluxia and him got into this huge fight, and then suddenly, they were both gone! The nerve of those two to leave the girl their fighting about! I tried to find them, or someone, but I ended up finding you first."

"Well, we've got a plan," Riku explained. "And I'm pretty sure were getting close to where Xemnas is."

Larxene nodded in agreement, "He's probably in his "conference room"…creepy ass room…"

"Wait, you know the exact room?" Riku asked, surprised.

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Well, duh, I was one of his colleges."

Riku nodded, remembering that fact, and how helpfull both her and Marluxia could be when they weren't fighting with eachother or obsessing over knifes and/or flowers…

"Well care to lead the way?" Riku asked.

"To kick old mansex's ass?" Larxene said, smirking. "Do you even need to ask?"

"Um, Mansex?" Axel asked. "Is that suppose to imply something that Xemnas does in his free time?"

Larxene laughed, and if Riku could've flushed red, he would've.

"Oh my god, NO - Larxene, why the hell are you calling him that?"

Larxene smirked, " Well you see, Marluxia and I trying to find out nicknames for everyone. We couldn't figure out anything good for Xemnas. But then we found out something very interesting…if you take the letters of his name and mix them up you get…mansex! Pretty Brilliant if you ask me."

"Very brilliant," Axel agreed whole heartedly, "Now I know what to scream out when we go into battle!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Are you really gonna scream out Mansex? It kinda ruins the dramatic effect."

"It's _funny,_ my dear Roxy." Axel poked him on the nose, and the blond scrunched his nose. "We need a little comic relief here!"

Roxas smiled, "And of course you'd be the one to bring it." He then turned to Riku. "I'm more than ready to beat that creep that possessed me. And get Sora back. _And _get some sense of normalcy."

Kairi laughed lightly, "Your dating a fire obsessed porcupine, Roxas, your life will never be normal."

Roxas smiled, and shrugged. Axel scoffed, "A Porcupine? Like I haven't heard that one before…"

"Okay," Riku said, firm. "Let's get moving - Larxene, lead the way."

The blonde nodded, and started to glide forward, "It's not to farrr…" She drifted off distracted, and suddenly looked up. "Shit!"

"What _now?"_ Riku sighed, in aggravation. He then looked up, and a single, red and white, playing card fluttering down from what seemed out of thin air. The others stared at it curiously, while Riku sighed in realization, and Larxene screeched. Her knives appeared in her hands, and she leapt up and stabbed the card right through the middle. She stared disdainfully at it.

"Queen of Spades? Luxord! Enough of this bullshit!"

"_Why, Larxene, the cards merely tell of what is true. You ARE my queen of spades…"_

The voice echoed, and more cards started to flutter down. At first they were harmless, but then a brisk wind flew through the hall, and the cards started to fly in a whirlwind of all directions. By the way the others were wincing from contact, Riku could assume that the cards were not normal playing cards anymore.

"Luxord! Where's Marluxia?" Larxene demanded. She had taken too slashing through the cards even though they proved no damage to herself.

_"Ah, well you see…the cards weren't quite in his favor…"_

"Luxord- AH!" Suddenly, a dozen or so cards flew directly through her, and Larxene's ghostly figure turned to a dark mist for a few seconds, and then as she reverted back into a human form, she looked dazed.

"Larxene," Riku shouted. The wind was brash, with cards stirring in all directions; it was impossible to hear anything other than Luxords booming voice. "What-"

"GO!" She yelled back. "Go to the room with the white door, and the upside down heart - it's impossible to miss! Take everyone! I can take this gambling obsessed bastard on my own!"

_My, my how words hurt - I guess I'll have to give you a "larger perspective" of the fate the cards tell._

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Um…that…"

A couple dozen or so of the cards started to enlarge, to almost human size, with now arms that were accompanied with spears.

"What is this?" Axel scoffed, blocking a card-man's spear with his chakram, and pushing him back. "Alice in freaking wonderland?"

"Riku - GO!" Larxene urged, struggling to take on five of the cards at a time. Riku, slashed at one, and shook his head.

"You can't handle this all by yourself!"

"Yes I can!" The blond spat. "Just because Xemnas kicked Marluxia and I out doesn't mean were weak, weve been preparing too!"

"I'm- not - saying - that!" Riku said in breaks as he whirled around. "But, there's too many!"

"Riku - Go!" Axel then said. "I'll help her take the card freak -"

"So will I!" Yuffie offered, along with Olette and Cloud.

"- so take Roxas and the others and we'll catch up!"

Riku really didn't like the idea of splitting up, but didn't have much time to think about it. With one last slash with his blade, he shouted out, "Let's go!"

He glided through the cards, with the others not too far behind. He turned the corner, and suddenly, it was if he had entered a completely different area. The noise silenced, and he was faced with an eerie dark hallway. It had no other halls connected to it, and was lined with doors. Including a white one. At the very end. That wasn't obvious, _at all._

"That's it…" Kairi whispered, as if afraid that breaking the silence would result in something catastrophic. Riku glanced for a moment at the few who were left to fight. Kairi, Roxas, Leon, and Aerith. Riku didn't doubt their abilities; he was just weary about the ratio once they entered that room. But it was now, or honestly never. Namine could be there. _Sora _could be there.

"Riku…" Kairi stepped up to his side, and she pointed off in the distance. "That door - it just opened - and - and - Sora!"

The red head broke into the run, and without even thinking everyone else did too. Riku, though, knew better. He had the feeling that there was something behind that door, but it was definitely not Sora.

"Wait! Don't go-"

Kairi had already pushed the door open, and just as soon stumbled back, clapping her hands over her mouth to muffle the scream she almost let out. Riku popped into appearance in front of her, and glared at exactly what he suspected was there.

It had Sora's appearance, well at least the spiky mass of hair. The figure looked as if Sora had been dipped in black, from head to toe and his normally bright blue eyes, were now just completely yellow. Like the black creatures that were roaming the halls. Riku then eyed something that glinted off the things neck. A Silver crown…

"What are you doing with that?!" The ghost demanded. The figure tilted it's head, and slowly reached up to grasp the necklace.

"It's mine…" it spoke so softly. As if it were scared. As if it had emotions. It's voice was like Sora's, and Riku almost let his guard down. But he knew better. He held his glare.

"That's Sora's - and don't even claim to pretend your him! Your nothing but darkness," Riku spat.

The figure stared at him blankly, but then it's eyes narrowed the tiniest bit, "I know I'm not Sora - but I am a part of him. I've been looking for him, but then I found this, so I know exactly where he is. I would think you would want to know where he is…"

Riku was taken back by how much the dark Sora had suddenly said, especially by what he said. "Is…he safe?"

"If you mean free…then yes…he's with someone though…"

Riku thought for a minute, trying to choose his words, "Why were you looking for him?"

"Because Sora need's to be whole," The creature said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "He need's me."

Riku sneered at it, disgusted. "Sora need's you to be destroyed."

"Sora's too bright - he attracts the darkness." It explained. "He's a walking hazard to himself. I thought you wanted to protect him…?"

The mocking tone in its voice almost made Riku lose it. But at that moment, he came to the conclusion that he had two choices. Either destroy this thing, grab the necklace, and continue on with the plan…or drop everything and let it lead him to Sora. The shadow Sora had a valid point though. Sora was practically shining bright with light, and wherever he turned, he was probably going to attract some sort of enemy…but the thought of Sora having darkness inside him…it didn't sit well with Riku.

"Riku…?"

The ghost had almost forgotten that the other's were still there, watching warily. Riku couldn't waste anytime. He had to make a decision.

"I'm sorry," Riku said, drawing back his keyblade. "But there's far too much darkness in this mansion already…"

He swung the blade with one sweep and the dark figure evaporated into black dust. The necklace dropped to the ground with a thud. Riku picked it up. It felt heavy in his hand, and he handed it to Roxas.

"Take care of it."

The blond nodded, and placed it over his head, and let it hang loosely around his neck. Riku took a second to glance at the area the figure was just at, before turning back to the door.

"No more distractions…" The ghost said, and continued forward with the other's in his wake.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You know, zexion," Demyx said lightly. "It's pretty cool that my sitar suddenly appeared and I can play some great music…but what's the point?"

Zexion rolled his eyes, and didn't even glance up from the book he was absorbed in. While Demyx suddenly found a sitar in his hands, Zexion was given a book. It was the legend of kingdom hearts. Zexion had heard the story hundreds of times, but never saw it in exact writing until now. The copy of the book that he now had seemed to be ancient. The pages were yellowed, the cover simply had a symbol containing a crown, a heart with a stem, and a upside down heart with a cross sticking up from it.

They had been walking for a really long time, and it was becoming to the point of ridiculousness when they hadn't seen anyone, good or bad, so they had found a small study somewhere in the depths of the mansion, lit some candles (Zexion always had matches on him, even though Demyx claimed that was Axel's job), and had simply sat down. Zexion was reading on a section about somewhere called Destiny Islands, and a secret cave that contained a door to other worlds. Demyx was strumming away on his Sitar.

"Zexion…" Demyx sighed, putting the sitar down, and sitting on the armrest, peering over the silver haired teen's shoulder. "We can't stay in here forever…"

"I'm very well aware of that."

Demyx huffed out at the lack of response, when suddenly he heard a thump from outside the door.

"Zexy, did you hear that!" The blond jumped up, and ran to the door.

"Demyx - you shouldn't-"

Too late, the blond swung the door open, and was face to face with a very angry, pink haired…women?

"Who the hell are you?"

Oh. Definetly a man. And also a ghost, judging by how Zexion could see right through him to the next wall.

Demyx tilted his head, "You have a really deep voice for a girl…"

Zexion nearly face palmed - Demyx could be really slow sometimes. The ghost looked livid, it pushed Demyx back and the blond flung onto the bed. Zexion stood up, not really sure what the ghost was going to do, but the he simply walked forward and the angry expression broke and the ghost sat on the bed next to Demyx, and slumped his head into his hands.

"Oh, I don't want to hurt you…" He mumbled, seeming extremely depressed. "I just want to find my Larxene…."

Zexion rose and eyebrow, while Demyx went into full compassionate mode. The blond almost made to pat the ghosts back, sympathetically, but awkwardly pulled back. He instead said, "We could help you! I'm sure she's not far…my boyfriend and I are trying to find someone too…you havn't happened to see a ton of other humans running around?"

Zexion gave Demyx a look at the word 'boyfriend'. When had that been decided? But it's not like her was against it…

The ghost looked up, "Oh, of course, you'd have to be with them all…I'm not sure where they all are right now…but I'm pretty sure I know where they're headed…"

Demyx's expression brightened, "Great! We've been separated all night - and suddenly my Sitar showed up and Zexy got this book and-"

"Book?" The ghost looked over at Zexion, and stared at the book in his hands. Zexion hesitantly walked forward, and showed the ghost. "It's about Kingdom Hearts…does it have some sort of meaning?"

The ghost stared up him incredulously, "I think it's pretty much behind the meaning of what's been going on…If that book came to you…you must be an illusionist…"

"And that means…?"

The ghost stood up, more energized, "I'll explain on the way. All of this just made so much more sense."

Demyx stood up, and grabbed his sitar, "Well it just got a lot more confusing for me! Why is my Sitar here? What's that book mean? Whose Larxene? And what's your name anyway?"

"Marluxia," The ghost flipped his hair, irritated. "No come _on, _I'll explain on the way!"

Demyx and Zexion flashed eachother a look, and hurried after the pink haired ghost.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Xemnas knew Sora was gone. But he didn't sense that the others were close. He was the kind of person who could only think of one thing at a time. He had sent out Luxord and Xigbar to find the brunet keyblade wielder while he had met with the others in his conference room.

Namine was now left to be watched over by a dusk. It swayed back and forth in front of the door, knowing its one mission and sticking to it. The room was eerily quiet, and for a while, all Namine could do was draw. She had to wait for the right time. She finished her last picture, eyeing the dusk, and carefully started to rip it out of her journal.

There was a crash, and the dusk swung it's head toward the door. Namine ripped out a another, and there was another crash. Another, and another, and another and it was as if glass was raining down from the hall outside. The dusk then sauntered outside, walking right through the door. Namine quickly stood up, clutching her journal. She forced the door opened, and ran into the hall. The dusk turned to her, and it's mouth unzipped, and let out a hiss. It started to leap towards her, but she disappeared into thin air before she could.

It looked around, confused. Then started to go down the hall, unsure of its mission now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So where should we go…?"

Sora had told Xion her story, and she was pretty blown away by it. They had left the room, and Xion advised him to lock it again with his keyblade. They were walking down a quiet hall, with the little heartless bouncing alongside them.

Xion hesitated, "We should keep heading this way - I can sense a strong presence down here. It's like a lot of people have clustered near the back of mansion. Ghosts and humans."

"You don't think Riku and all them are going to try to - "

"They're your friends Sora," Xion said quietly. "But you probably already know the answer to that question…"

Sora looked down, and that feeling of guilt came over him again. What if they were in horrible danger right now? And there he was, walking down a quiet hallway with a nice ghost and probably the friendliest heartless in the world. It just didn't seem right, how was he getting out of all of these situations so easily while his friends had to suffer?

"Sora," Xion said suddenly. "Your not a bad person. You sacrificed yourself and you survived - they'll be happy. I know they will be."

Sora sighed, and smiled sadly at the ghost. She was probably right. But that didn't stop the guilt. They continued walking down the hallway that seemed to last forever. It was so quiet, and for while neither said a word.

"Sora!"

Sora whipped around at the familiar voice, and his expression brightened when Namine had suddenly appeared behind them.

"Namine - thank god your okay!"

She gave him an exasperated smile, and ran over and hugged him. She then looked him up and down, her expression one of shock.

"Why- why are you covered in blood?"

"oh," Sora finally took to notice his disgusting body. "I sort of woke up in a bath tub of blood-"

Namine put a hand to her mouth, "That's horrible! But as long as your okay….and who's this…?"

She turned to Xion, was watching the two with a sad smile, and when Namine turned to her, she was taken aback for a moment.

"I'm Xion…"

Namine tilted her head, "Where have you been all this time?"

"Xemnas locked her up, she died about two years ago," Sora explained. Namine 'hmmm'ed in thought.

"You must have some pretty special powers then," the blond smiled brightly. "Xemnas was in a fit when he realized the keyholes have been opened."

Sora paled, "Is…he coming?"

"He's looking," Namine explained. "I believe the other's are all near the back of the mansion, preparing to fight him off but finding you was my first priority after I escaped."

"What happened to you?" The brunet asked, and Namine rolled her eyes.

"Xemnas made this big deal of capturing me from my white room, and he stuck me in this study and was interrogating me with questions I wouldn't answer, and I kept drawing fake drawings to throw him off," She giggled. "It was rather amusing, to be honest."

Sora sighed in relief, "Well I'm glad your okay… "

Namine put a cold hand on his shoulder, "Don't feel bad Sora - they'll be happy to know your _okay_."

"Xion said the same thing," The brunet sighed and glanced down the long hallway. He turned to the two ghosts, "Well, let's go! We can't have them fighting this huge battle without us!"

He started down the hallway, with lucky in his wake. The two ghost girls followed a little further behind.

"Xion," Namine started, and the other glanced at her. "Have we met before…?"

"No way," The ghost shook her head. "I've been locked in that room since the day I died-"

"No, no," Namine shook her head, staring at Xion with curious eyes. "I mean - alive. Sora said you died two years ago…I mean I only died a year ago, and you really do look familiar…"

"No, you probably have me confused with someone else," Xion smiled lightly. "I only came to visit…no one here ever knew me."

"hmmm," Namine tilted her head in thought, staring at Xion for a second longer. "Alright. I guess I was just imagining it."

Xion inwardly sighed in relief and before their conversation could continue any further, Sora turned around, now very far ahead, and yelled out, "C'mon! You guys can float and appear wherever you want and I'm _still _moving faster than you!"

Namine rolled her eyes, "Relax, were coming!"

Sora was gesturing in over exaggerated hand motions for them to hurry up, and the two ghosts laughed. They reappeared at his side, and the three (and of course the heartless), moved on into the deepest depth's of the mansion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Seifer, we just passed this door ten minutes ago!"

"How can you even tell?! They all look the freaking same!"

"I thought you said you knew exactly where you were going!"

"When did I say that - why would I say that?! I've never been here in my life!"

_Jeez, they just never shut up…_

Pence sighed, and followed behind the bickering pair. He was trying to keep an eye out for anything or anyone, but so far the only thing that filled the halls was Hayner and Seifer's raising voices. Honestly, they found the absolute _dumbest_ things to argue about. Pence almost just wished they would kiss each other already. Even though it'd be pretty awkward, he did have his camera so it'd make perfect blackmail material.

Pence learned after awhile to block out the noise, and was looking through the camera that had appeared in his hands. Most of the pictures were just black - not all that exciting. He had to of gone through a hundred pictures, when his hand slipped and he accidently pressed the picture button, and an almost blinding flash went off. The first thing he noticed was the quiet. Hayner and Seifer were suddenly gone - or maybe he had suddenly disappeared.

He looked around. He was in some study, one like the millions of others in this mansion. He scanned the room, and found the door, and hesitantly opened it. Just a dark hallway. Pence sighed, and looked at the camera. Maybe it would transport him back…? Or maybe he'd be able to find someone else?

The brunet shrugged, and closed his eyes and pressed the button as if to take a picture, unsure of where he would end up next.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So, there was much shonen ai or fluffiness, but I tried my best to bring everyone a little closer together instead of all seperately running around lol.

Things might move a little bit fast next chapter, but I promise it'll be a good thing :).

This chapter wasn't amazing, at least for a one year wait, but R&R if you can please!

Thank you! ^-^


End file.
